


The Legend of Zelda: Avatar of the Golden Nymph

by Zeldalurver81



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Autofellatio, Autopaizuri, Ball Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cum Inflation, F/F, Fellatio, Futanari, Futanari Impa, Futanari Link, Futanari Malon, Futanari Zelda, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Lactation, Other, Paizuri, Penis expansion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Story Arc, excessive cum, huge penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 89,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldalurver81/pseuds/Zeldalurver81
Summary: Princess Zelda is the ruler of Hyrule, a kingdom of promiscuous futanari. As the Bearer of the Triforce of Vitality, the power and lust of the goddess Nayru flows through her body.Meanwhile in Kokiri Forest, Linkette has never quite fit in. For one, she's a blend of the genders the Kokiri all display. For another, she's growing up. As her body comes of age and her libido rises, Linkette must leave the forest and seek out others of her kind who can satisfy the urges of her flesh. Even then, she will be shocked to discover that her arm-length cock, perpetual erection, and a host of mysterious and erotic powers set her apart from the wider Hylian race.The Legend of Zelda: Avatar of the Golden Nymph is a work of erotica with strong emphasis on professional quality writing, world building, and character development in addition to heavy sexual action. Nearly all characters are futanari, with sizes ranging from realistic to arm-length to hyper. Excessive cum and cum inflation are predominant features.
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Linkle (Legend of Zelda)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	1. Ch. 00: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction. Fetishes included are: Futanari, futa-on-futa, huge/hyper cock, penis and testicle expansion, breast expansion, lactation, cum inflation, and full-body penetration. The action is a little slow to start; this is erotica, not simply smut, and time is dedicated to building up characters and setting. Sex-to-story ratio: 9/1
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and highly motivating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction. Fetishes included are: Futanari, futa-on-futa, huge/hyper cock, penis and testicle expansion, breast expansion, lactation, cum inflation, and full-body penetration. The action is a little slow to start; this is erotica, not simply smut, and time is dedicated to building up characters and setting. Sex-to-story ratio: 9/1
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and highly motivating!

**Prologue**

Princess Zelda sat behind the grand oak desk of her study, the mid-morning sun streaming through the tall and elegant windows at her back. In the highest tower of Hyrule Castle, all was silent--the voices of the townsfolk far below were lost in the distance, the hustle and bustle of the castle itself muted by the layers and floors of solid grey stone. Not even the birds sang at this great height, most choosing their nests in the warm trees of the gardens far below.

The only sound was the scritching and scratching of her quill on paper, and the occasional _tap tap_ as she dipped its tip back in the well of ink. The perfect silence was usually one of tranquility, a peace that focused her mind on the task at hand. Today, however, it was slow and dreary; her normally sharp intellect was dulled and drowsy. The warm sun at her back lured her towards sleep and dreams and more… pleasurable activities.

She ignored its beckon. The management of an empire was no small task; the commoners often imagined her as the pampered noble, sitting on her throne for days on end and eating delicacies and cake. Far from it; in her twenty three years of life and four years as sovereign ruler, she had already spent far more hours at her desk than she ever would on her throne.

She sighed as she signed her name and stamped her insignia beneath the paper she had spent the morning drafting, making it law. An urgent law, a law that had needed to be finished that very day. A damned law important enough to delay her morning rituals.

She set her quill down, watching out of the corner of her eye as two more quills on the far side of the room mirrored the motion and laid beside two identical papers as the one before her. Everything, of course, had to be in triplicate.

She raised her hand towards the duplicate papers and they disappeared, teleported by her magic to those that needed them. Finally, task done, her dreary mind could focus on the incessant warmth pressing against the folds of her dress and--

A knock at the door drew a silent scowl. It disappeared as fast as it came behind a mask of royal composure, and she beckoned, “Enter.”

The door opened and the warmth between Zelda’s legs surged. Impa, her most senior retainer, entered the study and bowed. Zelda’s eyes could not turn away from the vast expanse of cleavage exposed in that respectful gesture, the traditional garb of the Sheikah wrapped tight against her lusciously curved body. The assassin was twice her age, but it hardly seemed to matter; Impa was the perfect ideal of fitness, and all that her years had done to her was grace her with the air and figure of a woman mature.

Zelda forced her mind off its lecherous track as Impa raised herself out of her bow. The gentle heat and soft press of Zelda’s loins had become a raging fire and roaring demand in those few moments; she knew it showed in the flush of her face.

Impa, ever vigilant, surely noticed. Impa, ever graceful, made no mention of it. “Your Highness, I’ve brought the report of state of affairs for your review.”

Zelda leaned back, waving her on. “Read it.”

Impa bowed her head and lifted the paper. “Yes, milady. Firstly, Princess Ruto of the Zoras continues to insist that--”

“Yes yes, I'm aware of that, I just finished dealing with it. Continue.” Princess Ruto was a noble leader, and a beautiful one, and Zelda counted her among her friends. The Zora people themselves, however, perturbed her. Their beauty to behold did not stop their touch to be as wet as a fish’s. 

_Damnit, Impa has been talking._ Zelda cursed herself silently, focusing back on her servant. She continued to read from her reports, and Zelda tried to listen. With every scrap of her willpower she tried to listen, but she could not--the fog in her mind originating from her groin blocked out all other noise but its own whining need.

“--and the tribute from the Gerudo tribe is becoming increasingly sporadic and… _ungenerous._ If this pattern continues--”

Zelda breathed a sighing “Enough.” Impa’s silence was immediate. The princess stood, halting as the motion bumped her hidden erection against the edge of the desk. Biting her lip as the wave of primal pleasure passed, she backed away and finished the motion.

Her erection, then, was not so hidden. Her long white dress may have covered the needful organ sprouting from between her legs, but it did not _hide it_ . The insistent bulge was clearly visible through the fabric, and through the chainmail skirt beneath the fabric built to restrain it, and through the soft padded leather beneath _that_. 

“I can’t focus. The law is passed, the reports can wait. Now is the time for the ritual.”

Impa didn’t hide her appraisal of her master’s throbbing bulge. Her eyes were not filled with need, but with disapproval. “You cannot restrain yourself long enough to--”

Zelda stepped around her wide desk with an amused smile, stepping uncomfortably into Impa’s personal space. The Sheikah warrior did not react as her master’s hand closed around Impa’s own cock, as hidden by her clothing as her breasts were--every detail of it clear through the tightness of its prison.

Zelda’s smile was demure as she said “Perhaps I would have lasted longer, if you had any sense of modesty. There’s only so much I can resist.”

Impa’s hand entwined around Zelda’s wrist and gently coaxed it away, a soft suggestion more than a push. Her eyes, too, were softer, and she said in a low tone “Perhaps it _is_ time you perform the ritual. Shall we walk together?”

Shameless at her brazen act, Zelda closed her eyes and nodded. “Of course.” Impa turned on her heel and together they exited the study. “Are the seven matrons gathered?”

“T-they are…” 

The voice that answered was many things. It was cute, it was nervous, it was eager, it was confused. But one thing it very definitely was _not_ was Impa’s.

Zelda turned a curious eye to the young girl standing outside her study’s door. No, not girl. Young was correct, but she was a woman--just barely. Her lips were quivering with the pounding of her heart, her hands clasped tightly together over her waist, her arms held straight down over her modest bust. Her hair was a light blue, and swept sweetly over her forehead.

The Princess smiled at the girl. “Hello, sweetie. Who are you?” Her gaze was friendly, but it was also far more obviously hungry.

The girl made a soft “Eep!” noise at being addressed, shrinking further into herself.

Impa answered for her. “As Matron Ireleth has retired, young Cynthia will take her place from now on.”

“Ah.” Zelda nodded, and resumed walking down the hall outside her study. “That is for the best then. Did you have a question, Cynthia?”

The young woman ‘eep!’ed again and jumped into motion to catch up, nodding nervously. “You-you said ‘matrons…’ I thought w-we were the seven maidens?”

Zelda laughed, and gave her a suggestive smile. “If the ritual required maidens, Hyrule would be barren of virgins within five years.”

Cynthia’s eyes drifted down to Zelda’s dress, and the straining bulge of her engorged cock trapped within. Her cheeks burned six shades of red. “Oh goddess…”

“Goddess indeed. Nayru, specifically. Come now, I cannot wait any longer.”

The three women walked through the halls of Hyrule Castle, the new matron following behind the others as they navigated the corridors and corners without a thought. Their path ended in the heart of the castle, an enormous vault built deep in the foundation.

The soft blue light in the large bare room was muted, cast by gently burning blue candles. Five women in loose robes were gathered inside already, standing around a large ritual ring carved into the stone of the floor. They turned to the princess and bowed as one as she entered.

“Matrons.” Zelda dipped her head to them. “No formalities, I want to begin immediately.”

“Yes, Princess.” They answered as one, and the robes dropped from their shoulders to reveal their nude bodies. Each of them was gorgeous, each with some combination of soft breasts, wide child-bearing hips, and dangling cocks that made them the utmost echelon of desirable.

Zelda’s eyes snapped wide open, her mouth following shortly after. “No wait, not before I--!”

 _CRUNCH_.

Zelda winced as blood flooded into her engorged member, swelling it with such speed and force that it shredded clear through both metal and fabric in her dress in a single explosive surge of growth. Popped steel rings chimed as they bounced off the stone floor, Zelda biting her lip as her enormous member settled in the open air to bounce in eager anticipation with her pulse.

Zelda groaned, first with undeniable pleasure, then with exasperation and remorse. “Gods dammit, not another one… Impa?”

“I anticipated this would happen again soon. The royal armorer and dressmaker has been making your replacement under-dress for two weeks now.”

Zelda shook her head with a soft smile and closed eyes. “Ohhh, that poor woman must find me the most troublesome mistress…” She turned her eyes to her own body, and ruined clothing. “No use to it now.” She reached up, unclasping the golden shoulder pauldrons and removing them, before unweaving the lace at her dress’ back. She slid the ensemble up, over her head, leaving her body bare in its wake. She discarded the clothing with a careless toss, and placed her hands on her hips to survey her assembled matrons.

The chill air of the dark room hardened her pert nipples, standing at eager attention on the face of her supple breasts. They hung low and ponderous on her chest, gravity pulling lustfully at their mass, yet they remained firm and youthful. Each was the size of her head, their nipples the width of thumbs and the length of finger nails.

Her skin was pale from the long hours spent in this chamber, her only exposure to the sun coming from the window in her office. The contours of her body lead the eyes down from her breasts across her taut, muscled stomach, to the looming figure of her cock and balls. The shaft was the length and width of her forearm, 19 inches long and three inches wide, bobbing with her pulse--which was rapid and eager. Her testicles were the size of tangerines, each one a weighty mass that would rest solidly in one’s palm. The skin of her scrotum was smooth, taut, and hairless--as it was across the rest of her body.

Cynthia’s eyes shot wide as they drank in the view of her monarch’s bountiful rear, flaring out with her hips and seeming as if to reach across the distance, calling her towards them like an irresistible siren’s song. Before she even realized it, her fingers were sinking into the pillowy flesh of Zelda’s round ass, eyes locked on the hypnotizing flow of flesh beneath her hands.

Cynthia’s penis, four inches long and below average in size, tented the folds of her skirt. It longed for that delicious ass, hounded for it. In that moment she wanted nothing else out of life but to sink her modest girth into the luscious folds of her lord’s velvet crevice.

Zelda’s turned head, flashing her an amused smirk, crumbled that single-minded desire and woke Cynthia up to what she was doing. Her hands recoiled, Zelda’s ass continuing to bounce for several seconds from the force of their removal, and her face burned with shame.

“F-forgive me, I--”

Her words cut out when Zelda’s cock touched the bare flesh of her belly button, reaching across the two feet separating it from Zelda’s groin. A moment later, the Princess’s hand cupped the side of Cynthia’s face. “Shush, young one. You’re in the unrestrained presence of the Triforce of Vitality. Not one woman in this room was capable of controlling themselves on their first encounter.”

Cynthia found it difficult to concentrate on Zelda’s words while that glorious penis bobbed against her stomach. The head was the size of a fist--not _her_ fist, which was dainty and feminine, but a _big_ fist, the meaty fist of a blacksmith or a carpenter. It was _hot_ , the heat of it moving across their touching skin and warming her insides. That warmth trickled down her navel into the hem of her skirt as a continuous line of slick precum drooled from the mouth of that soft, spongy cock head.

Her penis was soft to the touch, the flesh of it giving beneath Cynthia’s fingers, shifting with the motion of her hand, but beneath that softness was such incredible rigidity that the greatest steel in the world could not match it for hardness. A soft squeeze elicited a low moan and a greater gush of searing, tingling precum.

Zelda’s fingers gently closed around Cynthia’s wrist, and pulled it away from her cock. Cynthia hadn’t even realized, again, that she had grabbed the royal appendage. She opened her mouth to stammer an apology but Zelda shushed Cynthia by pressing Cynthia’s own finger to her lips. Zelda then took that finger and traced it around the base of her nineteen inch cock, and then guided it lower to encompass her balls. Above her shaft, where her pubic hair would grow if she had any, was the empty, golden outline of a triangle. Two more marked her testicles, one on each, however the bottom right triangle was filled and pulsed with a soft, golden light.

“The sacred power of the goddess Nayru dwells within me, granting me her vitality and power. You are inexperienced to its effects, and so it is overwhelming your mind with lust and desire. Calm yourself, recite your prayers and meditation.”

Cynthia closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath to clear her thoughts for meditation. It had the opposite effect, the musky scent of sex and royal, sacred flesh filling her nose and causing her to shudder with unrestrained lust.

Zelda laughed and shook her head. “Hahaha, poor girl. What you feel now is how I feel every moment of the day. Or would, in any case, if it weren’t for the ritual we have gathered for. I will fill the seven of you with my power, and your prayers shall channel it to bless and protect the land. Sit back and observe for now; I shall join with you second.”

Zelda turned and walked away, Cynthia whimpering at her absence. The five naked women and Impa, still clothed, spread out around the carved circle in the floor, taking their places in front of the seven lounge-like beds along its circumference while Cynthia watched. 

The first woman Zelda approached was _large_. Taller than the Princess by a head, with low-hanging and weighty breasts that dwarfed hers several times over and obscured a belly that was soft but not large. Her hips and thighs were equally wide and fleshy, softness one could sink a whole hand into with ease. Zelda stopped inches from the woman, the matron’s breasts pressing against the Princess’ stomach, while the Princess’s cock pressed into the matron’s.

Zelda cupped her hands around the matron’s cheeks, pulling her head down and touched their foreheads together. “For the bounty of the land and harvest.” She whispered, and angled her hips to slide her drooling head into the matron’s waiting pussy.

Zelda’s hips rammed home and the thick woman moaned in instant ecstasy, the Princess joining that voice with her own before silencing both with a lustful, needy kiss that mashed their lips and tongues together while their bodies did the same, Zelda’s body slipping entirely within the matron’s cavernous cleavage. Zelda’s penis slid itself in up to the base, her immense girth stretching the woman’s cunt wide and round. It remained there for a moment while they occupied themselves with the kiss, then rapidly removed itself as Zelda’s hips withdrew. Her hips then slammed forward again, driving her cock in again with the speed of desperate desire.

Their hips gyrated against each other in that standing position for several thrusts before the matron slowly leaned back and down, leading them both down onto the lounge behind. The matron’s legs spread wide and Zelda laid between them, thrusting madly again and again, piledriving the sopping pussy with the full length of her unmatched cock while their moans echoed through the stony chamber.

Zelda’s hand reached up and slapped down on the matron’s fat right breast, the flesh molding around her groping fingers, her enormous areolas peeking out around the edges of the royal palm. She mashed and kneaded the flowing tit while her cock pounded endlessly into the matron’s pussy, stretching it tight around her. The woman's cunt spread wide to accept her, hugging her monstrous girth, squeezing every inch and vein while her own cock wobbled wildly between the two sweat-slicked bodies. It pulsed and erupted a thick glob of creamy cum which landed between her own tits and was immediately smeared all across them as their wildly bouncing, lurching motion clapped them together and apart and rubbed them one against the other. The matron’s cock ejaculated with every orgasm which rocked her pussy, on every third thrust of Zelda’s monstrous log.

The liquid squelch of cock and pussy sliding against each other, the wet slap of Zelda’s huge balls smacking against the matron’s ass, their joined grunts and moans and the matron’s multiple screams of throbbing climax all joined together as the soundtrack of the ritual. Time blended and warped for all in the room, the six other women lost in witnessing their bond.

Zelda’s pace increased, the squelch and slaps of her passion sounding every second before her back arched and she pushed herself as deep as she could reach. A scream of pleasure escaped her gaping lips and the matron gasped as that arm-length log bucked inside of her. Thick white fluid surged in overwhelming waves from the huge slit of the princess’s urethra, Zelda’s member pulsing as it ejaculated inhuman volumes of sticky, viscous cum.

Throb after throb, pulse after pulse, pump after pump sent heavy globs of semen into the hungry vagina, far longer than any normal Hylian’s orgasm. As the Princess came, her balls began to inflate under her soft, supple ass. They pulsed and swelled with every throb of her cock and buck of her hips. Five, ten, twenty, fifty seconds passed as the Princess continued to cum and moan, and her balls slowly doubled in size until they were as large as apples. 

The matron’s soft belly began to grow firm beneath the softness, her womb filling to capacity and stretching beyond. The matron’s eyes rolled back into her head at the ecstasy as her stomach expanded like a pregnant woman’s, firm and round, growing up and into Zelda’s lithe form above. The Princess’ tongue lolled from her mouth as if to taste some teasing treat as the matron’s stomach grew into her, the pressure of Zelda’s own inflating ejaculate physically lifting her up in the air.

A delighted closed-eyed smile graced Zelda’s lips when her feet touched the floor once again, the slope of the matron’s distended belly pushing her upright. She shuddered and sighed, rubbing her hand over the matron’s stomach; it was a size beyond nine months pregnant.

The lids of the matron’s rolled-back eyes fluttered closed, before snapping fully open and glowing with a golden light. She began to chant a prayer in Old Hylian, the language for incantations and magic, and Zelda pulled herself free.

Immediately, a torrential outpouring of cum shot out from the matron’s cunt, streaming down specially carved channels in the chair that fed into more carved channels in the runic circle in the ground, the floor around them lighting up with golden power wherever the semen flowed. The rate of the flow increased the farther Zelda removed her member, until finally it was free in all its glory.

The Princess’ cock was larger than before by a handspan, longer and slightly wider. Thick ropes of jelly-thick cum extended from the body of her shaft to the matron’s sex, stuck to its sides, while a soft stream of fresh cum continued to trickle from her mouth-sized urethra. 

More cum joined the scene as Cynthia ejaculated on the spot.

Thin white streamers leapt out from Cynthia’s sub-average penis, mixing into the flow moving beneath Zelda’s feet through the grooves in the ritual circle. Mixing with it, _joining_ with it as if she had the right to even stand in Zelda’s literally divine presence, much less mingle their seed! The shame of it destroyed Cynthia, made her wish desperately to be erased from the Goddesses’ world. While her cock had been the most visible offender, spewing its load to the Princess’ feet without the barest touch of stimulation or enticement, it was not the only one. Her pussy, as well, was doing its blasphemous work; gushes of lubricant poured like a sticky waterfall down her legs from her starving nether lips, running down her legs and soaking into her shoes. She had been too transfixed to remove her clothing as the others had.

Zelda watched the steady, leaping shots of cum that splashed in the middle of the room with quiet amusement. Before the orgasm had even ceased, she stepped up to Cynthia with a demure smile and eyes even more ravenous than before. Walking into Cynthia’s line of fire, ignoring the splashes of white exploding against her stomach, the Princess’ hand snatched Cynthia’s wrist and forced her palm down to Zelda’s balls, making Cynthia grab hold of the massive, heavy orbs. Just as she had seen, contrary to all logic and reason, instead of emptying themselves and shrinking from the unparalleled quantity of cum released mere moments before Zelda’s testicles were _larger_ than before. Now they were the size of grapefruits, their immense circumference pressing their backs against Zelda’s thighs and jutting their faces several inches forward.

“Now, sweet, young Cynthia,” Zelda whispered with a loving smile, “it is your turn.” She pressed her forehead to Cynthia’s, her royal breath filling the maiden’s nose and mouth as she whispered “For the purity of the rivers and the lake, wellspring of life.”

And then Zelda embraced Cynthia, her left arm wrapping around Cynthia’s back to press the length of their bodies together. Cynthia felt her clothes grow wet as they drank in her own cum from the Princess’ skin, and before she had time to think Zelda’s right hand took hold of the back of Cynthia’s head and pushing her face down into the bountiful cleavage of Zelda’s breasts.

In one breath Cynthia was made drunk on the intoxicating scent of Zelda’s sweat, the arousing musk of a body bathed every day in sex and semen. Her shorter height made their pose so that her entire lower face was engulfed in Zelda’s undulating tit flesh. The pressing of their bodies included their groins, rubbing against one another, Zelda’s empowered erection slipping beneath Cynthia’s lower lips to bury its shaft in the embrace of her inner thighs, while the head poked out from between the cheeks of her ass. It continued to belch its volumes of sexual fluids, each throb diluting the pure white of her semen until it was once again the crystal clarity of natural lubricant. All the while, Cynthia’s own lubrication gushed in wave after wave like an irregular waterfall through her panties and directly onto Zelda’s throbbing member.

Cynthia orgasmed again. Her erection was forced upright, pressed between the stomachs of its owner and its Lord, embraced by the satin touch of their skin. Cum launched upwards from her eager cock’s mouth, splashing against the bottom of Zelda’s breasts and sliding back down between their bodies. As their flat bellies mashed and rubbed against one another it spread as a shining, uniform layer over their skin. _Skin? Where did my clothes go?_

Cynthia couldn’t think clearly enough to answer that question. Zelda smiled down at Cynthia’s dull-eyed and blissful expression, at Cynthia’s unfocused eyes and deep breaths through her nose, sucking in as much of Zelda’s scent as possible. Zelda pulled her newest matron’s head back so that her mouth was free, her jaw framed by the velvet touch of the Princess’ breasts. Her posture shifted, their stomachs departing their contact as Zelda leaned down to plant a long, slow, loving kiss on Cynthia’s lips.

Cynthia gasped, stealing breath directly from Zelda’s own mouth, which only grew Zelda’s gentle smile wider. She leaned forward, coaxing Cynthia to lean back, lowering her down onto the ritual lounge behind her. Zelda’s immense member slid out from between Cynthia’s thighs and poised itself over her vagina.

It lowered itself in, the definition of gentle care. Cynthia moaned as Zelda’s precum globbed against the folds of her labia, then moaned louder when the head itself pressed against them. It was far too large, her virgin pussy not an eighth the width, height, or depth needed to host such a beautiful monster. Yet despite this impossibility, Zelda pressed on, and her penis inched deeper bit by bit at a continuous, measured pace.

Cynthia writhed at the sensation, her legs bending, knees thrusting up past Zelda’s back around her sides while her arms, fingers, and toes all curled. What little of her conscious mind survived the experience wondered at the contrast in Zelda’s behavior.

As if sensing her thoughts, Zelda bit her lip and hummed a long, low sound of satisfaction. She grinned, her hands planted on either side of Cynthia’s shoulders, her ponderous breasts wobbling as her body shifted. “Matron Reilah is, mmmhm, demanding… craving passion and _ah!_ and reckless abandon… But I feel, in my own judgement, that a virgin’s first time should be, _slow_ …” she breathed in a husky whisper, her hips twisting to slide her cock another inch deeper, “ _sensual…_ ” she hissed, her head lowering to place her lips against Cynthia’s ear, “and _loving…_ ” She finished, her gleaming white teeth nibbling the the long edge of Cynthia’s pointed ear.

Cynthia’s breath released in a shudder as the smooth skin of Zelda’s over-filled balls caressed her ass, the Princess’ sex at last plunged fully to the base. Cynthia came again, but lacking the Princess’ goddess-infused vitality it was a weaker than before, smaller in volume and potency as it splashed up onto Cynthia’s smooth belly. 

She could _feel_ Zelda’s cock, how deep it was in her body, how it radiated that burning heat through her innards and throbbed with every beat of the Princess’ heart. The vaginas of the Hylian race were simply not that wide, not that long. While their genitals were slightly larger than the strange, multi-gendered Humans of neighboring lands, to accommodate such incredible girth and length was anatomically impossible. And yet, it was there--deep inside her, tickling her stomach through the lining of her womb.

Zelda paid it no mind, instead reversing her earlier progress and pulling her cock out inch by ecstatic inch. When the shaft was fully removed and all that remained inside Cynthia was that smoldering, drooling cock head that stretched and filled her in such amazing ways, that was when the true meat of their ritual began.

Zelda gyrated her hips, pushing in and out faster than before but still at a relaxed, even tempo. Her motion was rhythmic, moving in and then out, her hips dancing from side to side as they did so as if to maneuver her cock into stimulating every inch of Cynthia’s sex--as if her cock weren’t already doing so simply by being inside, filling her every crevice with its sheer daunting size.

Cynthia rocked with every thrust, mouth hanging open and chin pressed to her collar as her eyes stared fixedly at Zelda’s body before her. She had resumed her earlier posture, hands braced to both sides of Cynthia’s body, keeping their chests apart while their hips remained joined together. Cynthia stared at Zelda’s dangling breasts, watching them bounce, jiggle and sway with the motions of her expert lovemaking. Behind the curtain of those luscious globes was Zelda’s stomach, flat and strong, abs flexing with every thrust. The rest of her body may have been soft and curvy with the pampered life of royalty, but her core was toned and lean with the intensity of her daily ritual. Seven women, each given the time and energy she had already displayed, every single day for the ten years since her body had come of age? Not even a Sheikah could claim such a burdensome training regimen.

Cynthia could not withstand the allure of Zelda’s body. Her neck strained forward, her hand cupping the soft curve of Zelda’s dangling breast and drawing it towards her waiting lips and flicking tongue. Her mouth closed around Zelda’s distended nipple, sucking on it while her tongue danced across the bumpy surface of her areola and rigid length of her nipple. She tasted salty sweat and bitter cum and reveled in it, her pussy clenching tighter--if such a thing were even possible--around Zelda’s cock. Zelda hummed a sensual moan of satisfaction, and Cynthia flushed with pleasure at the mere possibility that she had caused it.

Time lost meaning to Cynthia, the only marking of its passage the gentle sway of Zelda’s tender back and forth. Sometimes she would move faster, others she would slow down--all precisely as Cynthia needed to achieve orgasm after orgasm, climaxing back to back to back. The Princess was the supreme authority of the land, unequaled in every way, yet in that moment her every action was tailored exclusively to Cynthia’s pleasure. And even though every climax she wrought tightened the walls of Cynthia’s pussy, squeezing them down with loving pressure on Zelda’s immensity, Zelda herself never once showed signs of cumming.

More than an hour had passed before Cynthia’s limbs turned to limp noodles, relaxed to the point of immobility as her head and eyes lolled to the side at the seemingly eternal bliss. It was only then, when Cynthia’s every last need or want or small, unspoken hope had been met, that Zelda’s speed began to increase. The nature of her thrusts changed, as gentle as ever but now aimed towards a different purpose. Namely, her _own_ fulfillment.

The gentleness of her motions remained as she plumbed the depths of Cynthia’s pussy, her grunts and cries increasing in volume and rapidity, until at last she thrust to the base and screamed. Her grapefruit-sized testicals swelled with every pump that poured pudding-like cum up her cock, growing over the course of a full three minutes’ climax into dangling cantaloupes.

Cynthia gasped as the first spurt entered her womb, searing her with delightful heat that had no time to spread before another litre-sized stream joined it. Cynthia’s limbs sprang back to life, both hands flashing up to cup her stomach, head lifting to watch. Three throbs were more than enough to fill her womb entirely, but far more followed from that. Her hands held her tummy, slick with the coating of her own cum, as the Princess’ cum sloshed audibly inside it. Its pressure increased with every pump. She could feel it trying to escape, trying to push its way around the cock that birthed it, but Zelda’s mammoth log formed too perfect of a seal. With no path to escape, it instead continued to build up within her, expand her. Her stomach grew before her eyes, under her fingers, swelling every second with each new measure of ejaculat that entered her. It flooded her with more than just semen; it flooded her with power, with capability, and with yet more unbearable pleasure.

And that wasn’t all. Zelda’s cock was _growing_ , was sliding even deeper into Cynthia’s cunt and stretching, stretching, stretching her out wider and wider. Even as the pressure in her womb doubled, tripled, quadrupled, and then lost all frame of reference to her pleasure-addled mind the tight seal of Zelda’s cock plugging up her hole only grew tighter and more secure.

Even with her back on the incline of the lounge, with her stomach resting at a lower elevation than her chest, Cynthia’s belly pushed up and past her modest bust in height. It was when that happened that her head lolled back and her eyes closed. She could feel Zelda, draped over her stomach, hugging it with her entire body. Her tits pressed against the strained, taut skin of Cynthia’s stomach in the most delightful way, her head hanging low to the side with her cheek rubbing against her as well. She was panting for breath, leaning against Cynthia’s belly for support even while she continued to fill it.

When Zelda’s output slowed from a raging torrent to a steady flow, and then a dozen seconds later a soft trickle, Cynthia’s stomach was significantly larger than the previous matron’s had been, its circumference nearly half again as wide. Zelda stood straight, the side of her face smeared with Cynthia’s cum from the touch against her stomach. Zelda’s cock remained as hard as ever, in fact harder, when she began to extract herself from Cynthia.

Her semen must have granted exponentially enhanced sensitivity, because the pleasure of the extraction was enough that Cynthia’s mind went blank. All conscious thought evaporated in the white blaze of glorious pleasure, and that’s when her training took over. The blinding white behind her eyes was overtaken by soothing gold, and incantations ingrained deep into her subconscious began to utter themselves on her lips. 

#

Zelda’s cockhead pulled out of the young Cynthia with an audible _pop!_ , and the cum came flowing out of her. Cynthia had already passed out on the spot from the wave of sensation, her consciousness taking its leave while her soul and lips continued the process of her ritual blessing. Zelda smiled warmly down at her for a moment, but the insatiable hunger for sex and cumming pouring out of her dick forced her to turn away soon after. She planted one last soft lover’s kiss on Cynthia’s lips, a proper bookend to the former virgin’s first time.

Zelda loved the thick, steady _glug, glug, glug_ of cum pouring out of pussy. The sloshing sound of it never failed to make her shiver in growing desire and lust. Of course, by that point in the ritual, nothing could _stop_ her growing harder and hornier, not even herself. Only finishing the ritual would satisfy, would pacify her cock.

A cock which was significantly larger than when it had started, two orgasms ago. With every climax she grew seven inches in length and another inch in width, while her balls doubled in size, reservoirs filling up from an infinite fountain of cum. After only cumming twice, her awesome, glorious member was thirty-three inches long, nearly three feet of turgid cock, and five inches wide as well, all of it slick and coated in the wet sheen of her own cum and lubrication.

Zelda caught motion in the corner of her eye, and her gaze locked onto the next matron in line. She was writhing in place where she stood, legs squeezing together as she fidgeted in carnal need. A predatory smile spread across Zelda’s face and, with a wicked gleam in her eye, she stalked towards the woman.

She was tall, taller than the first matron, but far thinner. Her lithe, athletic frame was the narrowest in the room, and a river of juices was flowing down the length of her long, long legs while her nine inch cock bounced and bobbed above her small sack.

“You look _impatient_ , Matron…” Zelda breathed in a husky whisper. “Was I taking too long? Did I keep you _waiting_ …?”

“N-no, your Highness… Your pleasure is my pleasure.” Clawing lust made her voice breathless and thin, the words clearly a failed lie.

Zelda’s smile widened, showed more teeth. “Good, good. Patience is a virtue, of course. Since you have so much, perhaps I will leave you for later, and address the more desperate matrons?”

“Ah--!” the lithe matron took a half step forward in protest, before her hand clamped over her mouth to silence her dismay.

Zelda’s grin widened again, her trap sprung. She rushed forward, hips angled away so her enormous spear of a cock didn't punch the matron’s gut from three feet away. Her hand swiped up, under the matron's balls, and buried her fingers deep into her dripping snatch. 

“You’re a liar! You're _soaked_ with your need for me! You can't wait another minute can you?”

The matron shook her head, her cheeks burning red. Zelda’s grip squeezed tighter, and the matron yelped in surging pleasure. 

“Say it!” Zelda ordered. 

“I need your cock!” the matron yelled, face flushed with humiliation and arousal. “I can't wait another minute!”

Zelda purred in approval. “Very good, doesn't it feel good to be honest? Now tell me your name, Slut.”

“M-my name is Matron Tul-” 

Zelda’s hand gripped her own cock a foot up her shaft, so thick her fingers couldn't close around it. She swung her hips and guided her cock, the massive club of flesh smashing into the Matron’s face with a booming clap. The matron cried out and tumbled back onto her lounge. 

“That’s _wrong!_ I gave you the answer! What’s your name?!” 

“M-my name is Slut, my Princess! I'm your Slut!”

“Good girl, that's right…” Zelda, standing three feet away, released her grip on her cock and it swung down like a headsman’s axe. With a loud, wet _smack!_ it landed right on the matron’s pulsing cock and balls. She convulsed in mingled pleasure and pain, brief spurts of white cum leaking from her tip, then moaned desperately as the Princess plowed her way under the matron’s balls and began thrusting her hips incessantly, bumping the head of her cock against the lips of the matron’s pussy. 

The Matron mewled like a kitten, gasping and begged, “Please… please, I need it in me…”

Zelda's mischievous smile froze her in place. Slowly, teasingly, Zelda placed her full palm and widespread fingers across the vast surface of her cock and she pushed down. The head of her cock slid lower, centimeter by centimeter, down the length of the pussy… then past it, lower still, until it hovered outside of her asshole, dousing it with a steady stream of blazing hot precum.

Neither of them said a word. Zelda stared into her eyes, grinning, drinking in the matron’s behavior. She was silent, quivering. Her eyes were wide and dilated, in fear, in anticipation… in desire.

Zelda saw the change in her eyes, her anxious lust boil over, and took action. She pressed herself forward from three feet away, the Princess leaning into her cock, her cock leaning into the matron’s ass. Litres of fluid precum glugged against her hole, lubricating it, soaking into her. 

The mammoth cock began to sink into the matron’s ass. She gasped as the enormous log penetrated her, stretched her puckered hole wider than any fist around its girth, sank deeper and deeper, slid inch by inch into her bowels. She continued to writhe, to gasp for breath, and to cry out in agonized ecstasy. Zelda’s cock nudged her Slut’s prostate and all at once the Slut went rigid and still, her nine inch cock standing at attention a hair’s breadth away from orgasm.

Zelda’s teeth gleamed. She bent at the waist, leaning over the immense length of her own member and reaching out as far as her hands could stretch to clamp down on the matron’s legs with an iron vice grip. She yanked herself forward with supernatural strength, shoving her entire length into the matron’s ass in an instant.

The matron screamed and came, a heavy jet of cum flying up into the air only to splash down against her own face a moment later, the moment her screaming voice was cut out by a fist-sized bulge ramming into place in the middle of her throat.

“How does it feel to be impaled on my cock, Slut?! For the same cock that’s stuffing your ass to be fucking your throat!”

Zelda’s hips pulled back, freeing the matron’s throat for speech. “I-it’s-- _gualk!_ ” Zelda rammed forward again, gagging the woman on her cock, and continued to rock back and forth at a steady pace. “It’s--urk!--so--hualgj!--fuckiach!--ing good!”

“Good.” Zelda nodded, then shoved herself even deeper than before. The cock in the matron’s throat forced its way up into her mouth, then out past her teeth and lips. The huge meaty cockhead protruded entirely from her mouth, and poured steaming lubrication all over the lithe matron’s face, soaking it into her hair.

Zelda lay herself across the matron’s body, stretched her neck up, and suckled several mouthfuls over her own precum from the head of her cock. As she sated her thirst, the matron shuddered as an inconceivably intense orgasm rocked her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she went limp while her penis threw rope after rope of pearly white cum against the Princess above her.

Zelda saw that the matron had passed out from pleasure and arousal. She pulled back, removing more than half of her length from the digestive tract, and quickly rocked back and forth in small gyrations. She brought herself to climax in seconds, pumping the matron’s intestines full of cum just as she had the others’ wombs. Pussy, ass--it didn’t matter where the cum was poured, the matron’s ritual would burn it all away as fuel for the magic regardless. 

When Zelda removed her now-forty-inch cock from the third matron, it was completely clean of any filth--but still drenched in her own cum. She moved to the matron’s side, touching forehead to forehead with tenderness strongly contrasted with her behavior moments ago, and whispered “For the health of the people, the heart of this nation.”

She moved down the line as the third matron’s eyes lit up gold, soft incantation murmuring from her lips, and fell into lust with the next horny bitch who awaited her. And so she went, from Matron to Matron, catering to each individual’s own fetish and desire. A wild breeding savage to some, a gentle and adoring lover to others, fulfilling each in a way no one else ever had or could.

With every orgasm Zelda’s balls swelled larger, a physical representation of the Triforce of Vitality’s increasing power and effect within her. Her cock added to its length and width, growing from daunting and impossible to unimaginable and godly over the course of six long, full ejaculations, leaving every matron’s belly larger and larger than the one who went before. 

The fifth matron’s stomach swelled so large that it pushed Zelda physically away from her, so far that only the tremendous reach of her penis allowed it to stay inside throughout the full duration of her cumming, and even then only its head.

When she made love to the sixth matron, it required her to take an entirely different position to overcome this effect. Zelda was the one to lay her back against the lounge, the matron straddling her and lowering her pussy down on Zelda’s waiting cock. She had to stand on her toes just to put her nether lips over Zelda’s cockhead. She faced away from Zelda, presenting her huge, curved, and wobbling ass for Zelda’s viewing pleasure. And groping pleasure, which Zelda did much of.

Zelda’s member had grown to such ridiculous length that, by all reason, it would never fit inside any living being--Hylian, human, or horse. Through the divine power of Zelda’s Triforce of Vitality, their pussies did not simply lengthen inside of them--they were made to be larger on the inside, warping space and anatomy like only a god’s power could.

When the Princess came for the sixth time, her genitals finished their growth with balls the size of overgrown pumpkins that hung heavily over the lip of the lounge, larger than both her breasts and her head, and a cock nearly as tall as her whole body, five feet of bouncing, throbbing, veiny meat wider than her arm, so thick her feminine hands couldn’t even begin to wrap themselves around its girth. The bell end of this beautiful, beastly penis was now nearly as large as Zelda’s actual head, the slit of its urethra twice as wide as her mouth. The matron was similarly expanded, her gravid stomach stretching way out into the center of the circle, so large that it dipped down and rested on the carved lines of the ground.

It was an ordeal for Zelda to extract herself from that, but one she had much practice in. Two soldiers entered the room, stopping on either side of the swollen sixth matron. They stooped down, wrapping their arms under her thighs and hands beneath her ass, and strained to lift her two feet up. That barely unsheathed a third of Zelda’s expanded size, the rest remaining inside the matron, plugging her pussy and trapping the cum inside. It did however give Zelda the freedom to maneuver herself underneath her, sliding off the side of the lounge and pulling her cock the rest of the way out.

A pressurized jet of cum streamed out of the sixth matron’s pussy, and the soldiers lowered her back gently to her seat. It sprayed over the seat, over the southern hemisphere of her womb, over the legs of the guards aiding her, but most importantly it sprayed into the ritual grooves in the stone floor. As her chanting began and the runic lines lit up with power, Zelda sighed happily and stood.

The guards, finished with lowering the matron, approached the Princess. She thanked them for the help, facing to the side of them so that her cock, standing at an upward angle from her groin, did not smack them in their faces. Zelda ran both hands up either side of her cock, from the base as far up as her arms could reach and moaning at the sensation, but self-pleasure was not her goal. Those hands were cupped, scraping the excess cum sticking to her shaft and under the bell end of her circumcised penis. When she had collected dripping handfuls of the stringy, sticky fluid, she offered them to the guards.

They accepted it with genuine gratitude and jealous hunger, cupping their hands beneath hers to catch the cum she tipped into them. They brought their cupped hands up to their mouths, sipping the cum greedily. Those single handfuls, when consumed, would grant them the strength of body that a full year of hard training could only hope to match.

The cum was thick enough to chew, and difficult to swallow. When one guard’s throat clogged and she choked, Zelda offered her pulsing cockhead and its perpetual stream of more fluid precum to her. She accepted thankfully, pressing her lower lip beneath the slit of Zelda’s urethra and opening her mouth wide to catch the flow of lubricant. She got a mouth full in a second; when she closed her mouth to swallow it, the steady stream instead poured over her face and down her neck, into the underclothes beneath her armor.

The guard shuddered at its warmth, but her place in the ritual was over, her reward received. Zelda turned away from them, and reluctantly they left the chamber. The ritual was nearly complete. All that remained was Impa.

Zelda crossed the distance to where Impa stood, hands on her hips and an amused smirk aimed at the Princess. Her steps were winding and uneven, as if she were drunk, her path stumbling from one side of the circle to the other on her way to her childhood caretaker. The sheer mass of her engorged erection surely didn’t help.

At last she stumbled into Impa, her weighty phallus thudding against her chest and protruding way, way up over her head. The sudden pressure on her long urethra sent an especially eager gush of precum squirting up its length to pour down again onto Impa’s face; she flinched to the side so that it splashed over half, then with one eye closed to the slick coating she turned back, eyebrow raised and lips twitching in a smile.

“ _Hey_ sexy…” Zelda beckoned, her cock nestled between Impa’s womanly mounds and her face nestled against that. “How’re _you_ doin’?” Her tongue flicked out, licking several inches of her own pale hot flesh, lapping up the trail of pre that trickled down it.

Impa rolled her one open eye, huffing an exasperated breath. “You are just _incorrigible_ , your Highness.”

Zelda’s chin thrust forward and her eyebrows drew low in a childish pout while her hand pawed at the skin-tight black cloth wrapped right around Impa’s bosom. “And you aren’t _naked!_ ” She whined, tugging at the hem of the shirt. A moment later her fingers discovered the bulge of Impa’s puffy, eye-sized nipple and began playing with that instead.

Impa sighed through her nose, shaking her head with that same small smile. “No I’m not, because I know how much you enjoy unwrapping your presents.”

Zelda’s face tilted down while her eyes looked up at her, smiling teeth pressing against her tongue as if she were a flirtatious teen. “Oh, you know me so well…”

Zelda’s hands reached up and took hold of the neckline of Impa’s shirt, tearing the precum-soaked cloth in two and unleashing Impa’s bound breasts. With the seal of the size-restricting magic broken, her wobbling tits exploded outward, growing larger than Zelda’s dangling pumpkin-sized testicles in an instant.

Their instantaneous growth set their path to envelop Zelda’s head in their soft pillowy flesh. Zelda, her face nestled against her own shaft and enveloped by slimy warm darkness on all sides, inhaled a deep and greedy breath through her nose, sampling the scent of Impa’s flesh behind the overpowering mask of Zelda’s own flowing fluids.

Zelda’s arms raised, wrapping Impa’s breasts over her shoulders and pressing them tighter against her own head. Her hips twitched and she moaned, the long sound muffled by Impa’s fat mammaries. Gleaming white fluid trickled down the length of her cock, flowing thickly across the globes of her bulging, growing balls before plopping wetly to the ground at their feet. The goddess-infused ejaculate was sucked in by the glowing rune lines on the carved stone ground, extracting its power.

Impa grunted with tightly sealed lips turned into a small frown as her breasts began to grow yet larger, already so large that they hung over Zelda’s back and covered her shoulder blades. “Princess, your power… you are doing it again…” She whispered gently, trying to fight past the waves of pleasure infecting her mind. There was one last task left to do in this ritual, and it was the most important of them all.

Zelda’s arms dropped from Impa’s breasts, instead wrapping around the thick trunk of her cock and stroking up and down. Free of that restriction, Impa’s tits parted enough for the Princess’ face to peek through. “I can’t help it, Impy… you’re just too _hot_ to resist.” Her eyes snapped wide open with a mad fire and driving need. “I have to _fuck_ _you!_ Impy, I _need_ it! I need to feel your wet, sopping folds around my throbbing, aching cock! Let me pound your pussy, ride me for days and days and days while I fill you with so much cum your belly would fill Lake Hylia! _I have to fuck you now!_ ”

Impa’s hands snaked up through the warm embrace of her under-cleavage, sliding up and down the massive girth of Zelda’s cock. Its head, towering whole feet above them, wasn’t flowing with precum anymore, but instead gushed thick globs of real semen with every heartbeat. Impa rubbed it gently, its surface grown so large that both hands together couldn’t cover it. She stepped back, removing Zelda and her cock from her massive cleavage while her hands continued to stroke that intoxicating member.

She lowered herself as she backed away, and with her she brought down Zelda’s engorged phallus. She sat on her ritual lounge, laid her back all the way back, spread her legs wide over the edge of the couch. She placed Zelda’s cockhead against her wide-open groin; its bottom nudging Impa’s asshole, its top staring down Impa’s own towering ten-inch erection.

“I live to serve, my Princess.” Impa said, and released Zelda’s cock to its whim.

Zelda drove herself forward, slamming in up to the hilt and collapsing onto Impa’s body with a loud, echoing moan. Her own hardness bulged through Impa’s stomach and pressed against hers atop it, increasing her own stimulation.

With Impa so much taller than her, Zelda’s face rested on the top of her rippling, muscular stomach. Even still Impa’s monumental breasts engulfed the top of Zelda’s head, smothering her golden crown with a new crown of undulating flesh.

Impa’s hand gently stroked Zelda's hair as the monarch began to pump her hips. Zelda thrusted mindlessly, all self control lost to the ravages of divine pleasure. The nature of the Triforce of Vitality was such that each of Zelda's orgasms opened the gates of its power wider and wider, coursing out of her in larger and larger loads of magically infused semen.

After the seventh climax, her power and size reached its zenith and wiped her brilliant, mature mind clean with lust, hammering her consciousness into a child-like stupor of desire.

Zelda's hips rose and fell, impaling Impa’s pussy again and again. Impa puffed and grunted under her breath in satisfaction while Zelda continued to press her body and face tight against the Sheikah.

Zelda’s eyes squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open, tongue lolling outside of her lips; she was lost to the world in the throes of passion. Her crotch slapped loudly against Impa’s, wetly, their groins and thighs drenched with each other’s lubrication.

Zelda's balls wobbled back and forth dangling between her bent knees, rising and falling and knocking against the base of the lounge. They filled the space between her legs, immense and daunting and sloshing with the infinite reservoir of cum they contained. They were heavy, massive, gravity greedily dragging her loins towards the ground. The unleashed power of the goddess filled her with such strength she could hardly even feel their weight.

Zelda reached her--admittedly diminished--limit and the floodgates were flung wide open. A gallon surged through the gaping maw of her urethra in a second, slamming against the walls of Impa’s womb and rocking her entire body several inches with its force.

It was followed instantly by another, and another, swamping her insides with smothering, goopy heat. Zelda’s cock swam in the warm embrace of its own semen, embraced its slick warmth even as she continued to pour more and more in.

Impa's belly bulged on the first spurt, doubled on the second. She wasted no time clapping her hands together, forming a quick succession of signs with her fingers before chanting, her voice lost beneath Zelda's pleasured scream.

Tendrils of light erupted from Impa’s pussy, eyes, and nipples. They snaked through the air and lashed down at Zelda, swirling around the throbbing, pumping base of her cock. 

Impa's belly began to deflate, before another filling spurt of royal jizz inflated her bigger than before. This tug of war played out again and again, Zelda's desperate hands kneading Impa's bloated tits like dough.

Over a long, interminable lapse in time, Zelda’s output of cum diminished with every spurt. The flood swamping Impa’s innards filled her up, before the magic cost consumed it and deflated her again, back and forth, with the deflating influence slowly gaining strength over the inflating one. As the spell worked, finally Zelda’s loads shrank in size enough that she put in as much as Impa used up, expanding and shrinking with no net gain or loss. Then it began to reverse, the sealing ritual using more cum than Zelda supplied, gradually returning Impa’s distended womb back towards a natural size.

Impa’s womb shrank inch by inch as Zelda's balls followed suit, reverting back to their original tangerine-sized form with every gush. Her member, invisible buried inside Impa’s distended form and sopping folds, shrank as well.

The dullness eventually left Zelda’s eyes around the time Impa's stomach returned to a realistic pregnancy size, the sharp spark of intellect reigniting. 

She sighed in relaxed fulfillment as the last of her cum was consumed by the spell, finishing the seal on the Triforce of Vitality's power. It would only last until tomorrow, the goddess Nayru’s power too great to be contained for long, but it would allow her to perform her duties as ruler, to live her life as a sapient being instead of a lust-crazed fountain of cum.

She removed herself from Impa’s moist folds, her drooping penis once again returned to the size of her forearm. Only a few persistent strings of semen remained stuck to her cock, the rest spent sealing her lust away.

Zelda sighed in relief and contentment as the handmaidens bustled into the chamber carrying buckets of warm water and towels. They set to work without a word, a team of three all working together to run the dripping cloth over the Princess’ body, wiping away the musky white cream from her breasts, stomach, ass and legs. It had covered her completely throughout the course of the ritual, smearing and drying across her skin.

They paid special attention to cleaning Zelda’s cock and balls, with alternating vigorous scrubs and soft caresses. With Impa’s seal so freshly in place, even their energetic touch did not stir the beast of her libido. Zelda knew, as did the maids, that no amount of bathing would ever remove the stench of sex from Zelda’s skin--her semen was too potent to be washed off, and refreshed too often to fade away.

But, while her heady, lustful scent was a permanent feature, it would not do to attend to matters of court filthied by her own ejaculation. If for no other reason than every _other_ Hylian in attendance would grow too hard and horny to do their jobs. That was enough of a challenge as it was, with the natural aura of lust her Triforce instilled in others.

Impa stood from her lounge and approached while a maid busied herself swabbing Zelda’s pussy clean of semen that had dripped behind her balls. With her mind unclouded by desire, her lust sealed away for another day, Zelda looked at Impa and twinged with guilt.

Impa’s breasts had moved past the realm of “monumental” and into the realm of “mythical.” The lower hemispheres of her ponderous globes hung all the way down to her beltline and jutted forward nearly as far as the massive Sheikah’s arms could reach. Her nipples were as large as fists and just as hard, and leaked a creamy white fluid at a slow, measured drip.

“Oh goddess, Impa, I apologize… I did it again…”

Impa sighed, but she did so with a smile. With the full and considerable might of her bulky right arm, Impa heaved her right breast up and inspected the leaking nub on its soft, round face. “My Lady, you remain, as ever, incorrigible. But you need not apologize to me.”

Zelda pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, stepping forward and running her hands along the surface of the wobbling left mammary. Her touch was not playful and sensual as it had been before, but concerned and remorseful. “If I pump you up any larger you won’t be able to move anymore…”

“When that last became a problem, swallowing your day’s first ejaculation solved it easily. I believe it will again.”

Zelda sighed, shaking her head and dropping her hand from Impa’s tit. She turned away and beckoned a maid to fetch her new dress. “That is hardly a solution. We can only bulk up your muscles so much before even they immobilize you with their mass. If only I could undo it, but I can’t touch a spell cast of my full power while sealed… and when I have to power to reverse it, I’m of no mind to. Goddess, why can I not have the focus to complete such a simple task…?”

Impa tilted Zelda’s head up, offering a kind smile. “I said you need not apologize, my lady. Should I become immobile, perhaps I shall turn to enterprise and compete with Lon Lon Ranch.”

Zelda laughed, then dipped down and planted her face in Impa’s nipple. It pulsed with a gush of thick, creamy milk. Some of it went in Zelda’s mouth, most of it splashed around it and covered her face.

She swirled what milk she did capture across her tongue and swallowed with an appreciative moan. “Mmmm, yes, I do believe you could, my loyal servant.”

After one more mouthful she accepted a long, black cloth from a maid, draping it across the front of Impa’s immensities. With Impa’s cooperation, she pulled the black cloth from Impa’s back, weaving words of Old Hylian as she did. The space inside the silk chest binding became larger on the inside, effectively shrinking Impa’s breasts on the outside. When they tied the knot tight, Zelda busied herself dressing.

Fully clothed, Zelda approached the still gravid form of the newest matron, Cynthia. She smiled softly at the young girl, brushing her bangs away from her face as Cynthia continued to chant numbly, slowly spending Zelda’s cum to bless the kingdom. She had done well for her first time. Zelda looked forward to their next ritual together.


	2. Chapter 1: Forest of Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkette has long been the black sheep of Kokiri Forest. As a child she was the only one who had the "special parts" of both boys and girls, and now as a young adult she is the only one with a grown, mature body. 
> 
> Embaressed by her over-large body and its mysterious, unexplained urges, and ashamed of her failed attempts to relieve them, Linkette seeks the Great Deku Tree for answers. There she will learn the truth of who she is, why the fairies are always fucking, why only she among the Kokiri has ever been able to notice them, and what her true destiny is out in wider Hyrule. But she won't get away without a horde of horny, nympho fairies making one last attempt to convince their favorite, most arousing person to stay there with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction. Fetishes included are: Futanari, huge cock, giantess (technically mini-person), autofellatio and autopaizuri. This series is dedicated to good story, characters, and setting as well as sex. This chapter is mostly about introductions and world building and has only one erotic scene at the end, and honestly is the slowest chapter of the series. If you find yourself trudging, go ahead and skip to the next. Sex-to-story ratio: 2/8

Linkette burned with shame.

She sat on a stump, face bright red as a solid lump of self-loathing weighed in her chest. She couldn’t lift her eyes from the ground, couldn’t turn and look at Saria, who sat a distance away in the soft grass of the forest meadow. Saria was looking at her. She could feel her eyes on her back, could feel the innocent concern she was pouring out through them, and it only made the shame worse.

Saria got up. She approached Linkette, hand held out. “Linkette, I’m sorry--”

“No!” Linkette shouted, startling Saria. Her eyes clenched shut, squeezing out hot tears. “No. Don’t… don’t say you’re sorry. This is, this is all my fault…”

Saria came closer, placing a hand on Linkette’s arm; she flinched at the touch. “Buddy… come on, nothing happened, it didn’t even go in.”

Linkette’s eyes snapped up, the anger she felt at herself flowing out through them. “I  _ hurt you! _ I hurt you trying to--trying to do some selfish thing we don't even understand!”

Saria lifted up and sat her bare butt on Linkette’s lap, still pantsless from what they had tried. Her back pressed against Linkette’s thick thingy--it was too large to avoid--and sent a shiver down Linkette’s spine, followed by another wave of disgust.

“Linky, it was my idea.” Her small hand touched Linkette’s face, turning it to look at her eyes. To look  _ down _ at her eyes.  _ She’s so small now _ . Even sitting on Linkette’s lap, her head was lower. How could Linkette ever think what they had tried would work? Her thingy was almost as big as Saria’s whole body now, its head bobbing against Saria’s shoulder blades. It was obvious something like that would never fit in the Kokiri, it was obvious even trying to make it would hurt her.

Linkette launched up from her seat, sending Saria tumbling away with a surprised ‘whoa!’ She paced around the clearing, her thingy bobbing and swaying in front of her, her fat chest bouncing with every step against her tiny, straining green tunic.

“It doesn’t  _ matter _ it was your idea, I shouldn’t have said yes! I shouldn’t have been so desperate I-- I  _ knew  _ how wrong it was! I could feel it, I knew it more than I ever knew anything before! It’s  _ unnatural  _ for--! … for  _ whatever _ I am to be with a Kokiri.”

Saria’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But… you  _ are _ a Kokiri.”

Linkette scoffed, shaking her head. “No, I’m not. How can I be?  _ Look  _ at me.”

Linkette turned to face her, presenting her body with a frustrated, waving arm motion. Her body was so different from the forest children, there was barely any similarity at all. They all had four limbs and a head, but Linkette was  _ bigger _ . Always bigger, in every way. Her chest was fat,  _ huge _ , two wobbly lumps with smaller little nubs on the end, sticking out so far that Saria could sit between them with her back to Linkette’s ribs and they’d  _ still _ jut out way past Saria’s flat little chest. No one in the forest made clothes big enough to hold them; she had to cut up and stitch together three different tunics just to fit over her chest, and they  _ still  _ strained and bulged around it.

Where the other Kokiris’ hair never grew, Linkette’s never  _ stopped _ . Even braided a hundred times, the gleaming blonde strands hung down to her big, wide, heart-shaped butt, which flared out from her waist with her hips. The only part of her that was smaller were her eyes, and they only  _ looked _ smaller because they were the same size sitting in a bigger head. Her ears were bigger too, long and pointed, while the Kokiri were short and rounded.

And, most of all, the Kokiri either had thingies or… um, well,  _ other _ thingies, inside-thingies. They didn’t really have a word for it in the forest. The Kokiri had boys and girls. Linkette was neither, because she had  _ both _ .

Saria stepped up and hugged Linkette’s leg. She had to hug her leg, because that was all she could reach, because Linkette was also so  _ tall _ . Saria’s head was the same height as Linkette’s butt; Linkette had to be careful walking through the village, or her thingy would smack the others in the face.

A tug on Linkette’s hand brought her gently down to the grass, where Saria hugged her properly, their heads side by side. Saria was the only one who hugged her anymore.

Linkette remembered when Saria was the same size as her. She remembered when Saria was  _ bigger _ . She remembered when she could play and laugh with all the other Kokiri with no worries, when the only problem she had was a little bit of teasing from that jerk Mido for not having a fairy.

“I just wanted to help…” Saria said, nuzzling Linkette’s cheek. “You’ve been so miserable for so long now…”

Linkette’s thingy used to be small and soft like all the boys. Then it got big, and sometimes it got hard, but other times it was still soft. For the last eight moons, it had  _ always _ been hard. Every day and every night, never going down. And every day it stayed hard, it got more and more painful. More…  _ needy _ .

Linkette squeezed Saria tight to her big chest, eyes shut tight and leaking tears over Saria’s shoulder. She had to work up the courage to say, “...I need to see the Deku tree. I need to know what I  _ am _ . I… I need to know if I belong here.”

Saria pulled back, eyes wide. “You… want to leave?”

Linkette’s arms lowered to her side, her eyes falling down. Down, to rest on the vast shelf of her chest, with the bit of bare skin bulging up and flowing out of it from the stretched neckline of her tunic. Her eyes also fell on the bobbing head of her thingy just beyond it. It was wide and thick, so wide her whole hand could only fit around half of its trunk, and so long that if she sat with her spine anything other than perfectly straight it would stick up all the way through her chest lumps.

Her eyes lifted to Saria’s. “I… I think I have to. Saria, you’re the  _ only _ reason I want to stay. Everyone else hates me. And if this… this  _ thing _ that’s wrong with me is driving me to hurt you, I can’t stand to stay with you either.”

Saria looked downcast for a moment, then nodded and pulled her into another hug. “I understand. I love you, Linky. Promise you’ll say goodbye before you go?”

Linkette nodded, a soft, bittersweet sob escaping her mouth. “Of course. I love you too, Saria.”

#

Saria got her shorts back on, but Linkette didn’t have pants to change into. Her butt was too big, and her thingy got in the way too. Mido was the one who made the clothes, and he refused to make anything that fit her, because he was a  _ jerk _ . So, naked from the waist down as she always was, Linkette walked with Saria out of the Lost Woods and into the village of Kokiri Forest.

No one in the forest cared about seeing each other naked. They would all go swimming in the buff all the time, there was nothing weird about it; the only reason they wore clothes generally was because the Great Deku Tree wanted them to. Linkette, though, wished she could wear pants. Someone seeing her thing didn’t bother her; someone seeing how  _ big _ and  _ weird _ it was and making fun of her for it did.

One of the children noticed her arrival immediately, and made sure everyone knew about it. “Hey look, Fat Chest Linkette’s back from rubbing herself!”

All the Kokiri in the village laughed. They had caught her weeks ago; her hard thingy had gotten so unbearable, she started rubbing it, with her hands and her fat chest, and sucked its tip with her mouth. It had all felt good,  _ really _ good, but it didn’t satisfy her, didn’t give her any sense of relief. In fact, it made the aching  _ worse _ when she stopped.

Linkette turned her face to the ground and walked past them without a word. Saria, behind her, puffed up with anger and started yelling at all the others. Linkette kept walking, putting as much distance between her and them as possible.

She made it maybe ten steps before the fairies swarmed her, delighted tiny voices crying out with glee. They slammed into her in a wave, one for every Kokiri in the village, nearly two dozen. “Linkette!” “Wobblechest!” “Jigglebuns!” “Melonballs!”

All their irritating little pet names came chirping up at her. She rolled her eyes, first in annoyance, then with a gasp of pleasure as the girl fairies migrated down to her thingy and balls. The boy fairies continued to press themselves against her chest while the girl fairies rubbed their bodies and faces against her rock hard thing, some of them even licking the slit at its tip.

Linkette’s knees buckled and she nearly collapsed to the ground, barely catching herself. Several of the boy fairies were dislodged from her chest, but they just flew around and down and took the chance to nuzzle her less crowded, uncovered butt. One of them slipped himself up inside between the crack, deep enough her cheeks completely closed around him as he pressed himself against her butthole.

“Hey!” Linkette shouted, whipping around and digging the offending fairy out. “Stop that! I hate it when you do that!” He just grinned, not sorry at all.

Saria’s fairy, Airas, floated up to Linkette’s face with her little wings fluttering. Her luminous skin was a light red, her body smaller than Linkette’s hand--though not Saria’s--and her face bright with excitement. She had chest fat too, but little tiny bumps that could be covered by the fairy’s hands, not the huge, heaving mounds that Linkette had.

“Did it work?! Did you do it?!” Airas demanded. “Come on, we have to know, we have to!”

Linkette didn’t answer, just turned her face away in shame.

Airas’ jaw dropped and shoulders slumped. “You mean… it didn’t work? No!  _ Augh _ , no! That’s so unfair!” She fluttered down to Linkette’s thingy, pressing against it from underneath, her head pressing against the bobbing folds of Linkette’s foreskin and her hand rubbing that really sensitive bit of skin just beneath it. “This is the best boner  _ ever in the world _ , but I’m too small and Saria’s too young to take it!  _ So unfair! _ ”

The fairies  _ loved  _ Linkette, unlike their Kokiri partners. They wouldn’t leave her alone. Every minute she was awake they were on her, pestering her, pressing up against her bits. She hated it; it made her aching even worse. They were  _ always _ doing this thing, where they mash their special places together and hump each other like animals in the spring. Usually the boys did it with the girls, putting their thingies inside the girls’ slits, but sometimes the boys put them in each other’s butts, and sometimes the girls mashed their special places together too.

Whichever they did wasn’t a matter of preference, but convenience. They did it  _ all the time _ , as often as they could, with whoever was close enough to do it. It was where Saria got the idea to try with Linkette, but only after Linkette showed her what they were doing. Even though the fairies did it every minute of the day, in plain sight all over the forest, their Kokiri partners never even noticed it. 

Linkette did. She always had. She never knew what to feel about it before, but once her thingy started growing, it was all she saw. It made her hard, and uncomfortable, and  _ jealous _ for reasons she couldn’t explain. That’s why she hated being around the fairies, but they  _ loved _ being around her, but they didn’t stop doing that thing even though it made her so uncomfortable. The only reason she ever got any peace from them was they hated going into the Lost Woods.

And speaking of that, those little jerks--! “Stop it!” Linkette yelled, brows knit in anger as she swatted two fairies humping on the bed of her chest. They tumbled away through the air, fluttered their wings to right themselves, and came back up with his thingy still in her slit.

They were barely even sheepish as the girl complained “Come oooooon! We can’t resist! It’s just so  _ hot _ to do it on there, it makes it so much better!”

Linkette grumbled bitterly. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? I haven’t gotten any sleep in ages because you keep waking me up, bouncing around all over me!”

“Who needs sleep when you’ve got this?” The boy fairy asked, thrusting his hips twice into the girl.

Linkette’s enraged snort sent them tumbling through the air again, her eyes burning balls of fury. “I don’t have  _ that _ either!”

She shook the fairies off her body, the violent momentum of her chest almost knocking her off balance, and stormed away towards the Great Deku Tree’s grove.

Mido was there to stand in her way.

“Hey, fatty!” Mido sneered at her. Linkette tried to ignore him, to walk right past, but Mido stepped into her path and held up a hand. “Whoa whoa! Where do you think you’re going? You want to see the Great Deku Tree? No way. You have to be a  _ real  _ Kokiri to see... him...”

His words faltered as her shadow fell over him, totally eclipsing the light from the leafy canopy above. She got so close he had to crane his neck to look her in the face, and when she bent over at the waist ninety degrees to glare at him face-to-face, she was  _ still _ taller than he was.

She growled at him, frustration and shame and the pent-up pressure in her balls stripping her of all patience, “Then just  _ try _ to stop me, pipsqueek.”

He staggered backwards, tripping over a rock and landing on his back. Linkette continued on as if he wasn’t there.

Mido pushed himself up and scowled at her retreating back. “Fatty! The Deku Tree won’t want anything to do with you, or you stupid big thing!”

He harrumphed and turned, stalking away to join the other children. She tried to put him out of her mind, tried not to let it affect her. It did anyway. She didn’t express it to Saria, not really, just how  _ empty _ the forest made her feel. How rejected. She would have left by herself ages ago, if Saria wasn’t there to comfort her.

  
  


#

  
  


The Great Deku Tree’s giant wooden face creaked and crackled as it moved into a warm smile at Linkette’s appearance. “Young one, dost thou delight me with thy presence? I beckon thee closer, sit so we might talk!”

Linkette did not sit. Her face tilted to the ground, nervousness gripping her, she muttered, “...there’s a reason, isn’t there?”

The darker colored bark of the Deku Tree’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Reason? What dost thou mean, young one?”

Linkette lifted her eyes. “You call all the other Kokiri ‘my child.’ But, when you talk to me you… you always say ‘young one’…”

The Deku Tree paused, studying her, before pressing his huge rough-wood lips together in a thin line. He sighed with the sound of wind-rustled leaves. “So, thou hast grown so quickly…”

Linkette felt a flush of shock and anger run through her. Here? Even  _ here?! _ In the Deku Tree’s own grove, she was being insulted for her biggness. By the Deku Tree himself!

She raised her head and her hand, ready to yell her frustration out at him, but found his face blanketed in a soft, gentle somberness that gave her pause. Softly he repeated, “Sit, young one, and I shall tell thee the story of thy brothers and sisters, the Kokiri.”

Linkette felt a chill run down her spine. She lowered her bare butt to the grassy meadow. Her hard thingy jabbed up into the bottom of her wobbly chest bumps as she hit the ground, knocking one of them back up into her chin, and then it slammed back down so hard it flopped right out the bottom of her constricting green tunic. She cried out in alarm as the pale smooth flesh bounced and jiggled all over the place, at least the size of her head. She grabbed the freed mound, accidentally squeezing the light pink nub that was permanently small and hard like little pebbles as she did. A twitch ran through her body as her thingy throbbed hard, its head stuck inside her shirt with the other, captive chest-mound.

She stopped, face burning red with the blush of embarrassment, and collected herself enough to stuff her chest fat back into her shirt, and pull her thingy out from between the two of them. Maybe it would be more respectful to the Deku Tree to leave it in, but she knew from experience that the gentle rubbing of her chest against it would make listening impossible.

The Deku Tree watched this all silently. When Linkette had settled, he spoke. “Hast thou borne witness to the stalfos before?”

Linkette nodded. “Yeah… they wander around the Lost Woods sometimes. I always stay away from them.”

“As thou should. Dost thou know… what a  _ human _ is?”

Linkette crumpled her brow. “A… human? No… I’ve never heard that word before…”

The leaves of the Deku Tree’s crown rustled back and forth--his nod. “Thou wouldst have no chance to. Humans are the race of beings who live beyond Hyrule.”

“What’s Hyrule?”

“This is, young one. This land on which we sit. The Kokiri Forest is only a small portion of it, a part of the whole. Hyrule is a land blessed--and cursed--with magic.”

Linkette frowned. “Magic? How can magic be a curse?”

“It is not, young one, not to those races born to live in it. Humans, are not born to magic. It is foreign to them. When a human enters this land, their bodies are worn away by the corroding magic which permeates the soil and air. They become the stalfos, cursed with undeath, relics of what they once were.”

Linkette swallowed. She was trying to concentrate, to focus on what he was saying. She was succeeding, but the grass she sat on was constantly trying to pull her focus away. It caressed her bare bottom, reaching up and tickling the underside of her apple-sized balls, and the lips of her special place behind them, and some of the longer blades even reached all the way up into the cushioning pillows of her butt and tickled her butthole. Every movement made their presence more pronounced, and every light, tickling touch made her harder, ache worse. Her thingy throbbed hard with every heartbeat, throwing its back into the face of her chest, and sometimes  _ that _ would hit her hard nubs on the end of them, and that would distract her  _ worse _ .

She forced her mind back onto what the Deku Tree was saying, almost panting as she asked, “That’s… that’s really scary but, what does that have to do with where the Kokiri come from?”

“Because, young one, the Kokiri are human.”

Linkette’s eyes snapped wide open and she jumped to her feet, her pulsing hardness forgotten in a second. “What?! No! No, we have to get them out of here, we can’t let Saria die!”

“Be still, young one!” The Deku Tree’s deep voice boomed out, stern and commanding. “Calm thyself and listen!” Linkette forced herself to stand still, but didn’t sit down again. “I name the Kokiri as my children because that is what they are. I gave birth to the beings they are now, but they were not so when they first came to my domain. Sometimes, now and again, a child becomes lost in my forest from the human side. Some are simply lost, some are abandoned, some are offered up as sacrifices to the spirits of the forest.”

“Isn’t... that you?”

A foul, angry look overtook the Deku Tree. “Yes, I am. My attempts to stop it hast failed, therefore instead I embrace what is. These children, as all humans, would waste away and die in the climate of Hyrule. I find what ones I can and bring them here, where I perform a ritual.

“The Kokiri are half of a complete being. Each forest child, who was once human, became a being of magic through my works. I divorced their innocence of childhood from the adult impurity that would grow within them otherwise. I separate them, into Kokiri and fairy, two bonded beings of opposite natures. One becomes an immortal child, pure of evils, and the other becomes the avatar of their sexuality.”

Linkette didn’t know that word, and said as much.

“It is the drive to do what you have observed them doing. They mate, for pleasure and fun. It is a drive all adults know. It is a drive that thou, my dear, sweet Linkette, have come to know.”

Linkette felt her breath seize, her eyes widening as a timid, hopeful thought touched her mind.  _ Sexuality _ . “There’s… a word for it?”

“There are many words, young one, though I know only few of them. But I know this: thou are not Kokiri, because thou neither are nor were human. You are Hylian, an inhabitant of Hyrule. Where the humans have two genders, man and woman, your people are both in one. The longing you feel is the desire to mate with those of your own kind.”

Linkette took a heavy step back, her thingy and chest bouncing up and down long after doing so as she took in everything he had told her. 

“You mean... there are... others, like me? People with... girl parts and boy parts? And, and, fat chests like mine?”

“Yes, young one. Learn now, however, their names: those of the boys are called the penis, and those of the girls called the vagina. They possess many other names besides, which I shall not abide spoken in my forest.”

_ There are words for those too... _ Linkette was stunned. She didn't know what to think, what to say, what questions to ask. She felt like she should be both betrayed and overjoyed, as if she both had everything she was taken away, and yet her true self revealed. Through all the conflicting emotions, one did reign supreme though: wonderment and joy.

“I’m… a Hylian…” Her eyes lifted to the Deku Tree. “Then… why am I here, and not with other… Hylians?” She asked.

“I know not. I found thou in my forest, alone. A Hylian I suspect your mother lay nearby, succumbed to wounds. I could feel, looking upon you, the profound destiny you have ahead… I took you in and raised you. But now, the time for you to depart has come.”

A pit formed in her stomach. She wanted to leave anyway, but when  _ he  _ said it, it just felt like another rejection. “Why do I have to go?”

“This is not thy place. Thou will never be satisfied here, always be tortured by thy cravings, unfulfillable. And beyond this place, a future lies waiting for you. The greatest of the gods have ordained thy birth, Linkette, and now the time of thy destiny approaches.”

The ground bulged in front of her, and a single thin root lifted out of the soil to caress her cheek. “You are not my child, Linkette, but I love you as though you were. My forest may not be thy home, but thou art always welcome in it.”

Linkette smiled, and hugged the root as if it were his body. “Thank you, Great Deku Tree. Thank you so much for everything.”

Linkette left the grove, walking through the corridor of tightly woven trees that marked the entrance. For the first time in ages, she felt chipper,  _ happy _ . There was a bounce in her step that transferred to her chest and a sway in her hips that was exaggerated by the swinging tip of her log-like “penis.” She didn’t know where she was going or what she would do, but now she knew there was an  _ out there _ where she would belong.

#

Linkette stopped by Saria’s house first, as promised. She told her everything she had learned from the Deku Tree, about being Hylian, and what the words for boy parts and girl parts were called. She told her about the Kokiri and fairies too, where they came from, and Saria’s eyes lit up with long-forgotten memory.

“Oh! I forgot about that!” She exclaimed, then said with a small smile, “I remember the day he found us… a little bit, not very well. It was  _ so _ long ago. He pulled Airas out of me and said we were sisters, and to always take care of each other, but to never leave the forest.” Her eyes were distant with recollection, but they snapped out of it and glanced up at Linkette. “I didn’t know about humans and stalfos though. Is that why our ears are different, too?”

Linkette reached up to touch her ear, which was long and pointed. Saria’s were short and round. “Yeah… I guess so. Do the other Kokiri all know about this?”

Saria nodded. “Yeah, none of the others seemed upset when the Deku Tree made them. Airas and I were just happy to have people to play with.

Linkette’s jaw dropped. “Wait… does that mean you were the first?! How long ago was that?”

Saria nodded. “Yeah, we were. Oh gosh, I never even kept track of the winters… Um, oh! I know I planted the tree your house is made from not long after I got here.”

Linkette felt woogy. She knew a tree got a new ring every winter, and the tree her house was carved from had  _ hundreds _ of rings.

She was a little lost in her own head while she thought of that, and didn’t notice Saria getting up to retrieve a bundle of leaves tied together at the top with twine. She snapped out of it when Saria presented the package to her.

“So… I guess you’re really leaving, then? I want you to take this.”

Linkette took the package and opened it, gasping at what was inside.Tears were welling in her eyes as she looked back at Saria. “Your ocarina… are you sure? You love this so much…”

Saria just smiled and closed Linkette’s fingers over the ceramic instrument. “I can always make another one.  _ This _ is the one we always played with. I want you to have it.”

Linkette wiped tears out her eyes with a sniffle, setting the ocarina aside. She stood, leaning down to grab Saria from under her arms, and lifted her entirely off the ground. She squeezed Saria tight against her chest in a big, soft, enveloping hug. Saria laughed as she wrapped her own arms around Linkette’s neck.

“Stay safe out there, buddy.”

Linkette sniffed, her eyes wet. “I will. I promise.”

#

Linkette was almost at the edge of the Kokiri Village when the fairies caught up to her. “Hey!” Airas shouted with her tiny voice. “Wait, where… where are you going?!”

Linkette turned her head towards the cloud of tiny floating people, but didn’t stop walking. “I’m leaving the forest.”

The fairies weren’t the only ones who gasped; a few Kokiri were standing close enough to hear as well.

“ **_No!_ ** ” The fairies all shouted in unison, devastation blanketing their voices, while wide-eyed Kokiri nearby shouted “ _ What?! _ ”

Linkette didn’t stop walking. The fairies and Kokiri all chased after her into the tree line at the village’s edge. “Why!” Airas pleaded. “You--you can’t go! You’ll die out there!”

“Yeah!” the little blonde-haired Kokiri girl at the head of that group called. Her name was Lira. “We can’t leave the Deku Tree, we die if we do!”

A flash of hot anger rolled through Linkette and she turned on the spot, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. “ _ I _ won’t die, because like you’ve spent every day of the last five years reminding me,  _ I’m not one of you! _ ” The Kokiri and fairies fell still and silent, stunned. “I’m not Kokiri, I’m Hylian! The Deku Tree told me himself, that it’s time for me to move on! That there are others like me out there, people who have  _ these! _ ”

One hand snaked down to grip the massive girth of her penis, while the other mashed her fatty chest lump in a deep grope that morphed and molded the soft flesh around it. Every fairy’s eyes went straight to one or the other, the boys’ penises going hard in a second while the girls’ vaginas started leaking shiny fluid.

Linkette ignored them, focusing all of her anger on the Kokiri staring at her. “You made it  _ perfectly _ clear I don’t belong here, so stop pretending you care when I go to find a place I  _ do! _ ”

Linkette snapped her mouth shut and stared them down, fuming silently. The Kokiri, sheepish and rebuked, looked to each other and one by one drifted back towards the village, shoulders slumped and feet slow.

The blonde one in the lead was the only one who stayed behind. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked at the forest floor, biting her lips. “I--” she started, but her voice broke and she had to start again. “I’m so-sorry… I--” she sobbed once. “--I didn’t think it hurt you so much and I, I just, I thought that was how we played with you now…” She fought back a few more sobs before meeting Linkette’s eyes. “If you ever come back… can we play, like we used to? Back when you were small too?”

She turned around and ran back to the village before Linkette could answer. Linkette’s hands dropped to her side, watching her go and not knowing how to feel. She shook her head and turned back, deciding it didn’t matter.

The fairies were blocking her way. She halted mid-step, reeling back in surprise. All of them had desperate, begging looks in their eyes. Airas took the lead, drifting closer. “Please, Linky,  _ please _ don’t go… you’re the  _ best thing _ in this forest. I mean, I don’t mean you have the best thingy (but you do, by the gods you do it’s so hot I  _ want it _ ), I mean you’re our favorite part of the village. We  _ love _ you. Please don’t leave us…”

Linkette hesitated, then sighed. As much as the fairies had bothered her recently, she did sort of like them, especially Airas. She shook her head. “Guys… I  _ can’t _ stay. I can’t stand it here anymore. Even if everyone in the village loved me to death every day, I couldn’t stay.”

“But  _ why?! _ ” Airas begged, shooting closer with her hands clutched together under her chin. “Why do you have to go?”

Linkette pointed down at her penis, sticking straight out two feet in front of her, everywhere she went. “I feel the  _ exact  _ thing you fairies do. ‘Sexuality,’ the Deku tree called it. The drive to mate with people. If all of you tried to go one day, just  _ one day _ without doing it, you’d know why I can’t stay. I’ve been trapped like that for  _ eight moons. _ ”

The first hint of understanding came to the fairies, and absolute horror followed after it.

“W-well, hold on!” Odim, Mido’s fairy, called out as he flew forward. “Maybe--maybe we can help! We can make you feel good!”

Linkette frowned. “No you can’t, Airas has tried hundreds of times, it doesn’t work. My penis is bigger than your whole bodies, than  _ all _ your bodies, I can’t fit it inside you.”

A wave of murmurs went through the cloud of fairies as they repeated the word to each other, ‘penis.’ They hadn’t known what it was called either.

Airas shot her hand up. “No no! We don’t have to fit it inside us! I was being selfish, I just wanted to feel it! We can make you feel good without doing that, watch!”

She darted back through the air to Odim, snatching his hard penis in her hand. Her arm flashed back and forth really really quickly, stroking the shaft with blinding speed. Odim moaned, and Airas reached her other hand around and stuck a finger up his butt.

Odim’s eyes rolled back in his head and a thin white stream of liquid shot out the end of his penis, falling down to the grass like morning dew. Linkette’s eyes shot wide; she had never seen that before! Was that what she was missing? Was that what she needed to do, to shoot white stuff, to be satisfied?

While Odim drifted aimlessly back through the air, head lolling to the side, Airas whipped back around with hopeful eyes. “See, we can do stuff like that to you! You don’t have to go!”

Linkette was torn on what to do. She  _ wanted that _ , so badly, she could hardly stand it. But… the Deku Tree said there was another place out there for her…

Linkette buckled. “You… if you can get me to do that… I might stay.”

The fairies slammed into her like a wave, just over two dozen tiny little bodies swarming over her own. They split in two, half flying up and half flying down, one group converging on her chest and the other on her groin. While Airas led the charge against her penis, her and twelve other girl fairies pressing their whole bodies against its length, squeezing and pressing and rubbing themselves up against it, Odim took lead of the effort to free her chest from its tight fabric prison.

Linkette  _ unf _ ed at the girls’ touch, while Odim’s boys grabbed the lower hem of her tunic and heaved, dragging the green cloth up and over the hard bumps of her nipples. They left it to pool on the shelf of her mounds, which heaved with her excited breath. With the pale globes of her soft flesh hanging out in the forest air the boys wheeled back around, three boys turning their tongues to each nipple. Their mouths were too small to fit around the whole nubs, but between the six of them they covered most of the sensitive skin.

While they lapped and sucked and groped the flesh around them, the girls advanced along the shaft of her two foot erection. Airas stopped with her face right over that most sensitive bulge of skin right beneath the head and planted it there, nuzzling it, licking it, sucking it. Even chewing on it a few times, which elicited gasps and moans from Linkette. Another girl, Aril, climbed higher and grabbed the folds of Linkette’s foreskin. She pulled on it, dragging it away from the darker pink head beneath and plunging her arm into the gap.

“ _ Aahh! _ ” Linkette yelped, crashing down to her knees, then sliding down onto her butt. Her eyes were shut from pleasure, mouth hanging open as she rocked back and forth. Aril rooted around in the hot, humid space between head and foreskin, eventually plunging her own head to add her tongue to the effort.

Other fairies continued to massage the trunk of her shaft, hugging it with their entire bodies, arms reaching around as far as they could reach and not even circling half. Some of them made their way down to her huge, heavy balls. The skin containing them was drawn tightly around their package, constricted with arousal and excitement. The girls caressed and massaged them as well. They couldn’t help but grind their crotches against her, the heat and desire they felt more intense than anything they’d suffered before--and they were horny  _ all the time _ .

As much as the remaining boys wanted to stay at her breasts, wanted to hold them and squeeze them and press their bodies down on their soft surface, to lay on them as if they were jiggling plushy mountains, they were more focused on pleasing Linkette. They knew the most effective parts of her breasts--the nipples--were already full, and their efforts would be better spent elsewhere.

So the remaining boys flew down, past her towering penis and past the girls crawling across the apple-sized orbs of her balls. They flew under her heavy balls and back up, to the moist lips they hid behind them which oozed slick fluid.

At first, the leading boy tried to stick his penis inside Linkette’s vagina, but when his whole hips slipped into her folds with a wet squelch he had an even better idea. He thrust his whole lower body, his legs, groin, and abs, as deep as his wings allowed him to go into Linkette’s dripping womanhood. Her moans echoed off the trees when he did; they saw the effect and another boy leapt to join him inside. There was just enough room to fit them both.

Linkette could feel the tiny little pricks of their penises inside her as they moved around, providing an additional layer to the melting pleasure surging through her body from the moist crevice. One of the girls attending her balls watched those boys, and lit up with an idea; she flew over, grabbing one of the boys at random and dragging him out. Despite his protests, she shoved him aside and slid herself into his place, facing the boy who remained inside.

The boy didn’t need to be told what to do. He grabbed the girl fairy’s waist and guided his penis in towards her vagina. The two of them banged each other right then and there, all while sitting half-submerged in Linkette’s own pussy. Their rapid back-and-forth thrusting stimulated more than themselves--it drove Linkette wild, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and leaking a line of drool while her eyes fluttered into the back of her head. Other boys helped from the outside, kneading the outer lips and folds of her pussy while the two inside did the bulk of the work.

Linkette’s mind shattered as her screams of pleasure bounced off the trees, wiped entirely of thought by the waves of tingling goodness radiating out from her womanly slit. Thick lubricant gushed around the banging fairies enveloped in her folds, flooding them; they had to hold their breath or drown in the deluge that washed over them.

“We did it!” the fairies shouted. “We got her to gush! She’s gonna stay!”

But their shouts only lasted as long as Linkette’s screams, which admittedly was rather long. The second her cries of ecstasy faded out, they transformed into whimpers of need. “No, nooooo…” she moaned, her whole body lurching forward to lean over her penis--dry and erect as it ever was--and she grabbed it with both hands. Many of the fairies were dislodged as she began to stroke herself desperately, up and down as quick and hard as she could, hands squeezing with every bit of pressure they could exert.

“We’re not done yet!” Airas shouted to the boys. “We need her  _ boner _ to gush, or it’s all pointless!”

The boys sombered, returning to their task. They left Linkette’s pussy behind, only the two banging fairies staying behind to pleasure her that way. Linkette’s hands were gradually forced off her own penis as every other fairy converged on it.

With every fairy in Kokiri forest rushing to slam their bodies up against her wood, all of them spreading out to grab, rub, and squeeze her turgid member, they actually managed to cover the entire length and width of her penis from base to head. Aril stayed at Linkette’s foreskin, but her technique advanced when she realized Linkette’s penis was wide enough that she could fit her entire body into the folds of Linkette’s foreskin. She did exactly that, wriggling around with her miniature bumps of a chest rubbing against the pink skin of Linkette’s bellend. 

Nothing was happening. Linkette was moaning louder, of course, not  _ immune _ to their stimulation, but they were making no progress. They had all spent their entire lives studying penises through close observation and practice, and they knew certain things about how it was supposed to go.They knew that when someone got horny, they started leaking lubrication. Boys  _ and  _ girls; a penis that felt good was supposed to throb and pump out little streams of the slimy stuff. But Linkette wasn’t doing that; her penis wasn’t slick or sweaty or smelling like sex like they expected. It was unnaturally clean for someone who had spent eight whole moons harder than the forest trees, and countless hours rubbing herself in a vain hope to appease it.

Airas pulled back from Linkette, mouth set in a grim line at the realization. “This isn’t working… we need to do more!”

She flew back, grabbing the fairy below her and moving him up to her previous spot, before darting all the way down and ducking behind Linkette’s balls, which rested heavily on the forest floor, tickled by the grass. The two fairies were still pounding each other hard in Linkette’s vagina;  _ perfect _ .

Airas flew herself beneath Linkette’s stuffed slit, letting her constant gushing shower her in thick, slimy fluids until she was coated in it from head to toe, her hair drenched through and sticking to her back. Airas flew back up, all the way to the tip of the penis tower where Aril was making a bulge in her foreskin.

Airas landed her feet at the very top of Linkette’s penis, bent down to grab the lips of her slit, and thrust herself feet-first all the way into the tube of her shaft.

“ _ Aaauuuuuuuuuh!”  _ Linkette moaned at the top of her voice, lurching forward and enveloping her penis in the heavy embrace of her heaving breasts. Several fairies were trapped by this action, pressed hard against Linkette’s stiff column by the unrelenting pressure of her flowing chest. The breast flesh flowed right over their backs as Linkette lifted them up and down across her penis, dulling any sensation for Linkette, but the very idea of what was happening made the girls gush and the boys shoot their white streamers directly onto her erection.

One by one, as they came out of the dazed glow of their own climaxes, they realized they were blocking Linkette’s own efforts to pleasure herself. One by one they had the idea to turn around, grabbing hold of the soft, smooth skin of her deep cleavage instead of holding onto her penis. When they did that they lurched into motion with her breasts, their backs and butts sliding over her girth like bumpy massaging nodes that increased the pleasure she experienced. The combined effects of all their orgasms made her penis slippery, lubricated, which made it feel even better for her.

But it still wasn’t enough. They continued in this way for hours. They continued till the sun set beyond the trees, and the forest was blanketed in darkness. They continued as the only light illuminating their efforts was the glow of the fairies’ own bodies, multicolored spots shining from Linkette’s towering penis like a festive tree.

On and on they went through the night, Linkette gasping and moaning at her own ministrations interspaced with multiple, screaming,  _ female _ orgasms from the two banging fairies in her girl-part. She experienced at least thirty such things in the dark hours between dusk and dawn, but not once did her penis release even a single glob of pre.

When the morning light first began to permeate the forest, Linkette was swaying back and forth, her eyes half-closed from exhaustion and her crossed arms beneath her breasts barely lifting and dropping them once every few seconds. Finally, after so many hours of endless sex, her arms dropped limply to her sides. Her chest bounced apart, parting from her shaft, letting it go free to swing out in front of her. Several fairies were thrown off of it with the motion, landing in the grass and panting for breath. The ones clutching the walls of her cleavage dropped, for hours now stuck in place more from the pressure of Linkette’s breasts than their own grips.

One of Linkette’s backward sways took her too far, and she didn’t have the energy to correct it. Her lids drooped shut completely, and she passed out before her back even hit the soft grass. Her legs and arms sprawled out around her, face turned to the side and long, blonde braid trapped beneath her back. Gravity pulled her bountiful breasts down, squishing them against her ribs and off to the side, pert nipples pointing off in opposite directions. Her penis shot straight up towards the leaves, as hard and unsatisfied as it ever was. They had failed.

Airas pulled herself up and out of Linkette’s penis-slit, sitting her plump, miniature bottom on the edge. She looked down at Linkette’s sleeping face, at the slow rise and fall of her breasts with her breath. Airas’s heart broke, tiny tears welling up in her tiny eyes. The other fairies knew it too, were crying their own salty tears before she even said, “We failed… she’s going to leave us.”

Quiet crying broke out into open sobs for all of them. They had lost their favorite person to a place they couldn’t follow, because nothing they did could give her what she needed. The heartbreak of their failure pressed down on them.

After many long minutes, Odim pushed himself up from the grass between Linkette’s knees. He flittered up into the air, flying around Linkette’s penis and landing on her tummy. He looked around at the soft skin and hard muscle beneath him, then up at Airas on her high vantage. “Can we… can we sleep here, today? One last time?”

With sad eyes Airas gazed down at Linkette’s peaceful, slumbering face. “... I don’t think she’ll mind, this time.”

The exhausted fairies took to the air, scattering themselves across Linkette’s body in a sparkly, luminescent layer. They curled up or stretched out across her skin, on top of her gently rising breasts and in the valley between them, over the taut skin of her tummy. One settled down in the divot between her two fruit-sized balls, another leaned her back against the other side of the towering shaft. The two fairies in her pussy fell asleep snuggling each other, still shoulder-deep in the slick envelope of her vagina, and Aril popped her head out while the rest of her body remained blanketed in the comforting heat of Linkette’s foreskin. One by one they all fell into worn-out slumber, eyes drifting closed above tear-streaked cheeks.

Airas, the last to fall asleep, stayed on her perch at the top of Linkette’s penis, looking down with bittersweet tenderness on her big, squishy friend’s peaceful face. She, too, eventually grew too tired to keep her eyes open, and snuggled her body back inside the tight confines of Linkette’s shaft.

And so the fairies slept, spread across the Hylian’s body in a sad but loving collective embrace, because tomorrow she would leave the forest behind.


	3. Ch. 02: The Milk Maiden part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkette sets out from Kokiri Forest on an adventure of personal and sexual discovery, seeking other Hylians. Found by Malon and her mother Talon, she is taken in and embraced by others of her kind for the first time. However, she will learn that even amongst others of the futanari-gendered race she stands apart. Her arm-length cock and apple-sized balls dwarf even the infamously hung country girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction. Fetishes included are: Futanari, huge cock, huge breasts, and lactation. This series is dedicated to strong storytelling as well as quality sex scenes, so there’s a bit of build up to the action, but there is far more action to this chapter than the last. Sex-to-story ratio: 7/3

When Linkette first stepped beyond the tree line of Kokiri woods into the wider world beyond, her feet slowed to a stop as the breath was stolen from her chest. The late afternoon sun shone down on golden fields of shimmering grass that stretched out farther than her eyes could see and disappeared into the distance behind gently rolling hills. The light, unfiltered by the leaves, was brighter than she’d ever seen it before; she had to squint her eyes and raise her arm above them to keep from being blinded.

There was more space spread out before her than she knew  _ existed _ . Miles and miles of open ground in every direction but back. Her whole life, living in the forest, she could only see as far as the tree in front of her. Now, she could see  _ forever _ .

When she finally drank her fill of the view and came back to her senses, she started walking. The Deku Tree had told her to go North, where the rising sun was on her right and set on her left. That was where the Hylians lived.

The sun was already dipping down towards the horizon. Passing out at dawn, she had slept all the way to noon with the fairies littered across her naked body. When she woke up and had her surprisingly tearful goodbye with the fairies, she had stayed in the forest just long enough to bathe in a pool, washing the fairies’ juices off her penis and her own from her vagina and legs, don her too-tight tunic, and walk out of the woods. 

Linkette walked until the sun set, and then walked a while longer. When she realized she wasn’t sure she was still walking in the right direction, she found one of the few scattered trees and climbed. Rising till she sat on the highest branch that could support the weight of her wide butt, she settled in with her back against the trunk and tried to sleep. The chilly wind made that difficult, so she hugged her immense penis against her belly and between her chest and let its warmth flow back into her.

She woke up with the sun the next morning, cold, hungry, and thirsty. She continued north, looking for food and water as she traveled, but as the sun rose higher in the sky it dawned on her that she wasn’t going to find any. For the first time in her life, there wasn’t abundant fruit and nuts to eat, or plentiful streams and ponds to sip from. It had never occurred to her that, maybe, she should bring some with her. But as she thought of that she realized the problem of carrying water around was as hard as her penis; how were you supposed to pack something that sloshed around and spilled from every hole?

She didn’t want to turn back, and the only other thing to do was move forward. She walked and walked all day, but while the particular hills and trees came and went, the hills and trees  _ in general _ never went away. It was just featureless, grassy space wherever she wandered.

Occasionally the monotonous landscape was broken up by sighting interesting creatures, like small packs of bunnies or groups of round plant-things the size of her large balls with leafy propellers that made her giggle with their bumbling flight. 

When the sun set on the second day, her legs hurt and her throat burned from thirst. She’d never been so hungry and thirsty and  _ tired  _ before. She spent that night as she had the last, coddling her cock for warmth and comfort, except on the ground as she couldn’t find any nearby trees to climb. For a while she played Saria's ocarina, and when she lost focus for that she rubbed her penis fruitlessly to pass the time, stroking it as she waited to fall asleep. The entire fairy population hadn’t managed to get her penis to shoot the white stuff, so there was no way she would ever do it on her own.

She was stiff and sore when she woke up in the morning, and in more than just the usual penis-related way. Her mouth was dry, her tummy rumbled. She could hardly muster the strength to move.

Still, she got up and walked. Always headed north. After hours passed, she stumbled across a wide, flat patch of ground where the grass was worn clear. It stretched like a snake, bending and winding as it disappeared into the distance in two directions. It reminded Linkette of a game trail, but much much larger. It was headed in the same direction she was, so she walked it for a while.

It was a hot day that day, the burning fiery orb of the sun beating down on her harshly. She panted for breath, parched for water, her steps stumbling back and forth in a drunken zig-zag. Sweat soaked the pits and chest of her tunic, small rivers running down into the valley of her cleavage and making it slick and uncomfortable.

When the sun was directly overhead, hammering her with its burning rays, Linkette collapsed. She fell straight forward, her long penis the first part to hit the ground. Its tip stuck straight into the compacted dirt, but it didn’t bend or break. It remained as hard and unyielding as the Deku Tree, her body buckling around her hips as it continued to fall. Her chest mashed into the ground moments after her penis, her face planting into sweat-slicked breast flesh bulging from the hem of her constricting tunic.

She fell on her side a moment later, her vision fading into a black tunnel before losing consciousness entirely.

#

It was the erratic wobbling of Linkette’s chest that woke her.

Her body shook and jostled with the surface beneath her, the motion transferring to and amplifying in the malleable flesh attached to her ribs. It was one particularly hard swing to the side that pulled her entirely off whatever perch she was laying on and sent her crashing to the wooden floor of the wagon.

“Oof!” She grunted at the impact, then groaned at her pounding headache.

There was rustling ahead of her as someone turned around in their seat. “Oh, Mama look! She’s awake!”

Linkette tried to look up at the source of the voice, but her eyes were all blurry and no amount of blinking was clearing them. All she could see was a lightly tanned splotch of color with a red splotch of color on top and behind it. “W-water…” Linkette begged, her voice hoarse and dry.

“Quick, darlin’, give her a jar. Poor thang looks worn ragged and parched!”

Linkette heard a satisfying  _ pop! _ before a clear glass jar filled with white liquid was held out over her head. Weakly she reached up and grabbed it, cupping it in both hands and pulling it to her lips. It was the first time she’d ever seen glass, or whatever the white stuff inside it was, but she was too thirsty to even question it.

She tilted the jar against her lips and the white stuff poured into her mouth. Being the first time she’d ever drank from a cup, plenty of it also poured down her chin and into her sweaty cleavage.

Her tongue exploded with flavors she couldn’t describe, eyes shooting wide with wonder as she tipped the jar back further to dunk more of the white drink into her mouth. It was  _ delicious! _ She drank and drank and drank, until the jar was empty and she moaned a long sigh of contentment.

When Linkette was finally refreshed and rehydrated, licking the sweet, creamy white drink from her upper lip, she leaned her back against the wall of the wagon and looked around.

She didn’t  _ know _ what the wagon was or what it was called, but she could see it was being used to haul big cubes of pale yellow strands, which is what she had fallen off of when she woke up. She looked up at the source of the voice, and her body locked up at what she saw.

It was a person, a girl. She wasn’t like the Kokiri girls. There was something different about her, the proportions of her face were different, older. She was…  _ beautiful. _ Looking at that face, with its wide blue eyes and lush, plump lips turned up in a beaming smile, and the gleaming red hair that fell down to her shoulders and framed her head like a waterfall of roses… Linkette’s throat closed up and she struggled to swallow, and her chest felt tight. Not the kind of tight it usually felt, trapped in her confining tunic, but an inside kind of tight. Linkette’s mouth, so dry and cracked just seconds ago, now felt wet and clumsy.

The red-haired girl had pointed ears.

She laughed at Linkette’s dumbfounded expression. “Hahahaha! Come on now, Pantless Wonder, don’ just leave me wait’n! Tell me yer name!”

Linkette tore her eyes away from the girl, the  _ Hylian _ , to look at her own lower half. Her back was slumped against the wall of a straw cube, butt on the floor of the wagon, and her breasts blocked the view of everything except the tip of her bobbing penis. She leaned her chest one way and her head the other to look around it, to her bare legs and naked butt, and the twin orbs of her heavy balls sitting on the floor below her shaft.

She looked back up at the girl without a lick of shame or embarrassment, still just stunned by her very existence. She was waiting with one delicate eyebrow quirked, that same happy grin plastered across her lips.  _ Those lips look so soft… _

“Um… I… Uh, L-Li-”

“Haw haw haw!” Another laugh boomed, startling Linkette. A huge, burly arm reached out from behind the stack of hay blocking Linkette’s view from the other half of the driver’s bench. It shoved the red-head’s shoulder playfully, before the same voice that made the laugh said something. It was different from the girl’s voice. It was deeper, and more… Linkette didn’t know the word she was looking for at the time, but it was ‘mature.’ “Stahp it, darlin’! Yer flusterin’ the poor gal wit’ dat purdy face o’ yers!”

Linkette turned her face away,  _ now  _ feeling the heat of a deep scarlet blush on her cheeks. She  _ was  _ flustered by the girl’s face. She didn’t know what was wrong with her; why was this girl making her so stupid?

“My name’s Malon.” The red-head said. “Nice to meet you.”

“M-m-my name’s Linkette… Um, thanks for the--uh…” She mimed drinking from the bottle. “The white stuff. What happened? How did I get here? And… um… are you uh, are you Hylians?”

The girl Linkette couldn’t see laughed, saying “With titties like these we ain’t no Gorons! Haw!”

Linkette cocked her head, confused. “Is that… was that a yes?”

Malon quirked an eyebrow. “Well a’course we’re Hylians, ya silly goose! What else would we be?”

Linkette shrugged, glancing down in annoyance at her chest. It was still bouncing around with every little jostle of the wagon. “I’ve never seen another Hylian. I lived with the Kokiri in the Deku Tree’s forest my whole life.”

A face like Linkette had never seen before popped around the corner of the haystack. It looked a lot like Malon’s face, but… weathered. It had wrinkled eyes and laugh lines over a sun-beat forehead, her hair stark black. “Shoot, little lady, you walked all the way from the woods? No wonder we found you collapsed in the road!”

Malon reached her arm over the barrier between the wagon and the driver’s bench, towards Linkette. Linkette didn’t think at all, automatically reaching up and taking it. Her skin was smooth and soothing to touch, and Linkette unconsciously rubbed her thumb over it. Linkette couldn’t see any of Malon’s body, but with her arm extended like that she could see that her shirt was white and had a yellow scarf-like thing collaring her neck.

“We found you passed out in the middle of the road, dick bigger’n a pitchfork and hangin’ out for all the world to see. Thought you’d been attacked, since we couldn’ find yer pants anywhere.”

Linkette poked the head of her penis with a single finger, thinking ‘dick’ must be another word for it. “No, I… I just can’t wear pants.... I’m too big to fit in them.”

“Haw! Gosh darn if that ain’t a nice problem to have!”

Malon frowned to the hidden girl. “Ma! Is not! It would be so embarrassing if everyone got to see yer dick everywhere ya went!”

Linkette tilted her head, her finger continuing to absently poke her other head. “Why would it be embarrassing?” She didn't like people staring at  _ her _ ‘dick,’ but that was because she was always teased about her size. 

Malon sucked in a breath and opened her mouth to reply, then froze. She erupted into laughter, the deep kind that came from the belly and bent you over in half. “Hahahahahaha! Naw, I guess you wouldn’ actually! Hahaha! Fly a flag from it, wave it about loud and proud! Ha!”

“I like a gal that’s filled with daring!” The mature voice declared. “My name’s Talon, nice ta meetcha kid!”

Malon turned around further in her seat, facing Linkette completely. “So Linkette, you said you lived in the forest? That’s weird!” Talon bumped her arm with a soft ‘be nice!’ “What was that all about?”

Linkette shrugged. “I thought I was a Kokiri, like all the other kids there. But I got bigger and they didn’t, and then eight moons ago my thi--uh, my penis got hard again, but this time it never got soft again, and just a few days ago the Deku Tree told me I was a Hylian.”

Malons eyes slowly went wide as she leaned back from the bench. “Eight moo… you’ve been rarin’ to go for eight fuckin’ months and trapped in a forest of li’l tykes?! You poor girl, I’dve gone loony on the second day!”

The wagon came to a halt. Linkette looked around, realizing for the first time they had driven into a… place? Linkette didn’t have the words to describe it, they didn’t have stuff like it in the forest. It was a  _ huge _ area of land, circled by a tall wooden fence. Lots of other parts of the land were divided by other fences, and there were buildings scattered around too.

“Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, little lady!” Talon greeted as she dismounted the wagon. Malon came around to the back of the wagon and dropped the gate, giving Linkette her first unimpeded view of Malon’s body.

Her breasts were...  _ enormous _ , massive mountains of flesh straining against the loose folds of her thin white shirt, at  _ least _ twice as large as Linkette’s own jiggling spheres. They captured Linkette’s eyes in an instant and refused to release them, demanding her entire focus. Linkette’s dick throbbed so hard it smacked back into the face of her own breasts, sending powerful waves of motion undulating through their soft globes. Malon’s breasts weren’t simply huge, they weren’t simply beautiful and sexy and filling Linkette with the overwhelming drive to stick her dick between them and slam them up and down over the burning hardness of her shaft for hours on end, ravaging them both with pleasure and passion like the fairies every day for the rest of their lives. There was more than that. 

These were the first real breasts Linkette had seen beside her own.

_ And they’re bigger than mine. _

Linkette lurched forward, tilting onto her hands and knees and reaching out to grab Malon’s huge, heavy breast. Malon gasped in surprise, taking a half-step back that didn’t bring her breast out of Linkette’s grasp.

Linkette squeezed, entranced by the easy yield and soft give, the tissue morphing beneath her hand and folding in around her fingers, even through the soft white fabric of her shirt.

Malon, overcoming her surprise, began to laugh. “Fwahahahaha! Yer more forward than the city girls! Everybody’s thirsty for a drink from the milkmaid, but nobody’s ever gone and grabbed my-- my udders....” Her eyebrows shifted from laughter to concern in the time it took to look at Linkette’s face, and the tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh… are you… are you crying…?”

The hiccuping sob that escaped Linkette’s lips said yes. She scooted forward until she could sit down upright and cup both hands under Malon’s mammary mass, hefting them to test their weight with reverent appreciation. Linkette’s penis bobbed and throbbed against Malon’s belly, ignored by both.

“You have--” Linkette’s voice broke. She bit her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat, trying again to say, “you have them too… My whole life I’d  _ never _ seen-- I thought I was the only one who had--!” She broke into open sobs, drawing Malon into a tight and desperate embrace as she whispered. “You’re like me… You’re like me, I’m not alone…”

Malon stood completely still for several long seconds as Linkette cried into her cleavage, letting years of pent up anguish loose in a rushing river of relief and validation. Finally, Malon wrapped one arm around Linkette’s shoulders and the other around the back of Linkette’s head. She pulled Linkette closer, pulled her face down deeper into her cleavage. She patted Linkette’s head softly, shushing her and cooing “It’s alright now, it’s okay sweetie, I’m here for ya…”

Malon glanced up towards her ma Talon at the other end of the cart, who was watching through the welling tears that blurred her eyes. She had a tall, burly body, her muscles bulging along her arms with the strength of hard ranch labor. Malon’s ma gave her an encouraging thumbs up and a wink, and got to work unloading the wagon by herself.

#

Malon led Linkette through the door of her bedroom with an eager tug. The space was humble and simple, but well-lived and marked with all the tender affections of a person’s space. The walls were white, the floor polished amber wood. Her bed was in the corner, large enough for two with room to spare and covered in soft, puffy pink sheets. Like the rest of their house it felt rustic and charming.

Malon closed the door behind them and pulled Linkette into the center of the room. She tilted forward onto her toes and rolled back onto her heels, the impact of the motion making her weighty bosom bounce hyponotically. She smiled at Linkette’s captive attention, and curled a finger in  _ come hither _ fashion.

Linkette ambled forward, still unaware of what they were supposed to be doing. Malon leaned in and whispered, as if scandalously, “Undress me.”

Linkette blinked. “W-what? Undress you?”

Malon’s smile grew wider. “That’s right. Ya thought you were alone, and now ya know you aren’t. I want you to undress me, explore every bit of my body. Learn what I have and what they’re like. We’re going to explore each other. Now…” she stepped closer, grabbing the bottom hem of Linkette’s miniscule tunic, and lifted it up to bare Linkette’s boobs, perky and tight but drooping ever so slightly by gravity’s incessant pull. Malon went a step further than the fairies had, lifting the neckline over Linkette’s head and removing it entirely, to toss into a corner of the room. She had to pull for a few delayed seconds to get all of Linkette’s butt-length braided blonde hair through the fabric.

Without her tunic, owning no shoes or other clothing, Linkette stood completely naked in the room of the girl she had only met an hour before. Her breasts trembled and dick bobbed with every heartbeat, and her large, apple-sized balls hung suspended in skin that was loosened by the heat, allowed to swing around and knock against her legs.

Linkette’s lips trembled nervously as she reached up, touching the great wall that was the side of Malon’s left breast. Her fingers tenderly traced down their side over the pleasant white fabric, from side to under and out again to her wide, fat nipple resting an entire foot or more away from her ribs. Linkette ran her finger over that puffy bump beneath Malon’s shirt, sending a shiver down the milkmaid’s spine. Linkette formed a ring by touching the tips of her thumb and forefinger, placing it over Malon’s nipple. The dome-like mound of Malon’s puffy areola was too large to fit in the ring, its center bulging out past Linkette’s fingers and its outer edge squishing beneath them.

Linkette’s other hand raised up and touched her own bare nipple, running over its small, hard surface. Tingling jolts of pleasure shot from her chest and down her spine, which she felt nerves reply to in the lower parts of her body. Her own nipple was so different from Malon’s, so much smaller. It was the size of her fingertip and five times harder, like a diamond stuck on the edge of her fatty breast flesh.

Linkette moved both hands up to the yellow scarf around Malon’s neck, lifting it up and over her neck. She dropped it to the floor and fingered the neck of Malon’s shirt, tracing her touch down through the valley of her cleavage, over the bump of her breasts and back underneath, where they finally settled on where the shirt tucked in under her belt.

Linkette tugged the shirt up, freeing it from Malon’s ankle-length skirt. She dragged the silky white fabric up, Malon cooing as it slid over her wide nipples, until the shirt covered her head. Linkette paused there, Malon’s sight masked by the shirt and breasts exposed to the open air.

Linkette’s breath left in a shuddering exhalation, her eyes locked on the fat, heavy, round masses of Malon’s incredible breasts. They moved up and down with Malon’s breathing, a soft rising and falling that were captivating in their simplicity, their elegance, subtlety. They were larger than the largest watermelons, half again the size of any Linkette had seen growing in the forest and twice as full.

Linkette, remembering the efforts of the fairies and all their delightful touches, leaned her neck down to Malon’s breast. Her mouth opened and sealed around Malon’s engorged nipple, sucking on it like a candy while her tongue slid over it, back and forth. Malon gasped, her head still shrouded by her shirt, but made no move while Linkette sampled the salty taste of her sweat and the savory flavor of Malon’s sensitive skin. One of Linkette’s hands dropped from holding Malon’s shirt up, moving to grab Malon’s other breast in a wide-fingered grope from the front. She squeezed and mashed and moved it around while she continued to suck.

Linkette’s eyes shot wide in surprise when thick, creamy fluid shot out from Malon’s nipple and splattered across her tongue. Delicious flavor exploded across Linkette’s taste buds, shunting every other sensation to the side. She mashed her face deeper into Malon’s tit, sucking with greater force while her voice shouted surprise and delight past the muffling of breast flesh filling her mouth.

Malon moaned as her nipple continued to spray its load, Linkette lapping it up hungrily. Her other hand dropped from Malon’s shirt, letting it fall back so that it freed her head and pooled around her neck. This hand dropped down Malon’s naked back, sliding over her bared skin and coming to a stop on the small of her back, which she pulled in closer to her own body. Linkette’s penis stood at attention between Malon’s legs, making an inverse-tent out of Malon’s skirt beneath her ass and going completely ignored by both girls.

Linkette still hadn’t eaten in days, yet Malon’s milk was sating her starving stomach, filling her and satisfying her and making her lust all the more for the milkmaid’s wonderful body. Malon stood stock still, her eyes closed and mouth hanging open in pleasure as she allowed Linkette full reign of her body and how she explored it.

Long minutes passed as Linkette drank her fill of Malon’s incredible cream. It was so sweet and smooth, Linkette couldn’t think of anything else but its flavor for that whole time. After emptying one breast and some of the other, Linkette’s belly was finally too full of the miraculous milk to drink any more.

She pulled away, gasping for breath and slumping against Malon’s body. The ranch girl caught her, supporting her as she recovered her breath, and laughed softly.

“What…  _ is _ … that amazing... stuff…?” Linkette asked between pants.

Malon chuckled. “Milk, silly. The stuff you drank in the wagon came from our cows, but you just guzzled down two thousand rupees worth of Chateau Malon. The hoity-toity noble girls in Castle Town can’t get enough of it.”

Linkette didn’t know what rupees were or what Malon meant by that, but she did understand that last part. “No wonder they do… I’ve never tasted anything that delicious in my life… and you can drink that any time you want?!”

Malon burst into roaring laughter. “Hahahahahaha! I could if I wanted, but that’d be drinking down a lot’a money! Hahaha!”

Linkette rubbed her face against Malon’s cleavage while her hand rubbed her own filled belly. Malon smelled like clean sweat and sunshine. Part of her wanted to just stand there all day and breathe that smell, but her throbbing dick demanded too much attention to allow that.

Now well acquainted with Malon’s tits, Linkette pulled away and knelt down, bringing her eyes level with Malon’s tummy.

Despite how unbelievably huge Malon’s breasts where, her stomach was as flat and tight as a drum, with defined abs that made a perfect six pack. The intense contrast between the width of her breasts and the narrowness of her waist filled Linkette with an instinctual longing, a sensation she had never felt for another person. She had been horny and unsatisfied for as long as she could remember, but never before had those feelings had a target of desire.

Linkette’s hands ran over Malon’s abs a few times before settling down on her belt. There she struggled, trying to work the foreign contraption of its clasp. After several frustrating seconds Malon helped, releasing the belt for her. Linkette pulled the skirt down to the floor, then tilted her head at what she saw.

Malon was wearing some kind of lacey white undergarment, panties she would later learn. Linkette’s heart hammered in her chest when she saw the big white bulge in the front of Malon's panties, right where her own penis sprouted from her crotch. Linkette panicked at first when she saw its size, how much smaller it was than her own. But then she remembered that her penis used to go soft, and how it used to be smaller when it was soft. She couldn’t remember how much smaller it got though; was she still a freak? Was she not supposed to be as big as she was?

Linkette delayed the answer to that question by sliding her hands down from Malon’s back to the soft domes of her strong butt, which she cupped from the bottom and squeezed. Those were so much smaller than her own, too. Linkette’s butt was big and wide and curvy, and swayed with every step she took even if she tried to stop it. It filled every seat she sat in and cushioned even the hardest ground. Malon’s butt was the opposite; it was lean and fit, small though noticeable. Her hips were wide, “child bearing” she would later hear, and the hourglass figure (with an exaggerated upper half) made Linkette hunger to fill Malon with her hardness even more intensely. But, despite how much she loved to look at and feel that athletic ass, how much smaller it was than her own still made Linkette self conscious and worried.

She stood, hands reluctantly dropping from Malon’s cheeks and instead grabbing her wrists. Linkette led Malon’s hands around her waist to Linkette’s own huge butt, setting them there and holding them against her skin. She then waited nervously for Malon’s reaction.

Malon bit her lower lip with a sultry smile that was so sexy, Linkette’s penis throbbed hard enough to leap up between Malon’s legs and smacked her on the ass from the other side. Malon’s fingers flexed and squeezed, digging into Linkette’s malleable flesh. She pulled her cheeks apart and clapped them together before kneading them around like fresh dough.

“Oh by the gods, this ass is so fucking sexy… I got a good look when we found ya on the road, but I din’ feel righ’ coping a feel. Gawd, I never felt anything so amazing before. I’ve bed a lotta ladies, but I ain’t never felt an ass that made me want to plow a girl’s fields as hard as I do right now. You’ve got the most incredible body I ever did see, Linkette. I’m getting so hard for you…”

Linkette’s eyes snapped wide when she saw it was true. The bulge in Malon’s panties was throbbing and growing with every beat, sticking out farther and farther in the white fabric every second. Linkette gulped; now was the time.

She knelt down again, Malon’s fingers sliding from the surface of her ass, and pulled on the edges of the panties, pulling them down Malon’s legs. Her dick caught on the edge, bouncing up when it pulled free. Linkette dropped the panties and swallowed, staring at Malon’s swelling erection. 

Beat by beat it grew, rising up as it filled with heat and blood and desire carried through veins webbing its surface. It swelled in length and girth until its pale pink head bobbed steadily out from her crotch, its tip moistening from the slit. 

It hit its full size and stopped at a flush ten inches in length. It was proportionately thick, so wide she could barely touch thumb to middle finger around it. 

It wasn’t even half of Linkette’s size. And her balls, too, were… they were  _ so much smaller _ than hers! Both of Malon’s testicals could fit inside one of Linkette’s and still have room for three other pairs. Where Linkette’s balls were a heavy, impenetrable curtain obscuring her vagina from sight, Malon’s didn’t do a thing to hide the pink folds behind them. 

Linkette’s head dropped, eyes facing the floor as the full brunt of it hit her. She was always going to be different. She was never going to fit in with the others. She may have found other Hylians, she may have met girls with bigger boobs than her, and who had both boy parts and girl parts, but Linkette would always be strange, unusually large, suffering growth that put her beyond the rest.

Linkette looked up at Malon, afraid of the judgement and scorn she would find, but she was shocked when she saw eyes that were half slitted and fluttering with arousal, saw her waving back and forth on her feet. Her hand hovered at her side, twitching in desire to stroke her awakened erection, but forcefully restraining herself. 

Linkette realized that… Malon  _ wanted  _ her. That Malon thought she was “sexy.” And if Malon thought that… then what did it matter if her penis was freakishly huge? What did it matter how different she was, if there were such beautiful girls like Malon who wanted to have sex with her? 

Linkette took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She lifted her head and stood straight, face set in determination as she scooped one arm beneath Malon’s ass and the other behind her head. She heaved Malon up off the floor to the farm girl’s surprised whoop, which Linkette silenced by mashing her lips against hers in a deep and daring kiss. It was something she had only seen the fairies do, but it felt so right when she tried it that she didn’t stop.

Linkette’s massive member throbbed against Malon’s ass, their breasts crashing against one another as their bodies pressed tight. Linkette carried Malon back to her bed, setting her down on her back without ever breaking the kiss, her penis still sticking between Malon's legs and now trapped beneath the warm, heavy weight of her body against the mattress. If Linkette was always going to be a freak, then she was going to own it. She would show her dick to the entire world, and anyone who had a problem with that could choke on it while they sucked her. She would  _ not  _ hide who she was just because she was different.

Finally Linkette broke the kiss, sliding her penis out from under Malon's ass as she pulled back to kneel off the side of the bed. She had lain Malon down with her ass at the edge, and sat between her spread legs. With Malon’s back flat against the bed, Linkette cupped her balls from underneath and lifted them to reveal the entirety of Malon’s vagina.

Linkette had never seen a real adult vagina before. She’d never even seen her own; her balls were too big to ever really get out of the way enough to inspect it. The Forest didn’t have mirrors to help, and she never would have done something so embarrassing in public out in a forest pool. So she took her time exploring Malon’s, discovering for the first time what they really looked like. 

It was a vertical slit in the crotch between her balls and her butthole, but Linkette had been able to tell that much years ago just from feeling her own. Pulling apart the outer lips, Linkette found more flaps and folds inside, all a delicious pink. At the top of the slit was a little button; Linkette’s other hand snaked underneath her heavy balls and touched the small bump she felt at the top of her own, which sent an electric jolt of pleasure through her.  _ So that’s what it looks like _ .

Linkette’s fingers traced the outside lips of Malon’s vagina, while her other hand mirrored the motion with her own, sending pleasurable warmth spreading through her nether regions. Completing a full loop around, she then moved on to the next layer of flaps on the inside. She traced every level of both vaginas, slowly and methodically, exploring every inch of their surfaces.

“Ooooh gahd, yer teasin my pussy so bad! I’m so fuckin wet right now!”

And she was. Malon’s… pussy? Her pussy was  _ dripping _ with juices, slick and slimy like when the fairies had made Linkette gush. Seeing her vagina leaking that steady stream of lubrication made Linkette’s own pussy mopping wet, her fingers making loud squelching noises from both girls’ crotches. 

Malon’s hands writhed at her sides, desperate to do something but held back by the rules of her own game. Linkette looked up from Malon’s pussy to her cock, and her eyebrows furrowed as she studied it.

Malon’s penis (still so much smaller than Linkette’s, yet on its own an impressive length and girth) was drooling a steady stream of precum from its tip, which trickled down its shaft and lost itself in the bush of Malon’s pubic hair. Linkette briefly noted that that was another difference between them, that Malon had hair around her crotch, but ignored it in favor of the new event with Malon’s penis. Why was it leaking like that? Did that happen to the fairies too? Why did Linkette never do that?

Linkette didn’t understand. She hadn’t done anything to Malon’s penis, except when she pulled her panties off of it. She literally hadn’t even  _ touched _ it yet. What was making her leak like that?

Linkette ran her finger up the side of Malon’s shaft, making the milkmaid’s legs stamp and her chest moan. Malon’s head lifted to watch Linkette as she studied her shining finger. Linkette stuck the finger in her mouth and tasted it.

Linkette’s eyes flicked to Malon’s penis as it throbbed hard at the sight, a particularly large glob of precum oozing out the top. It wasn’t like Malon’s milk, which was so delicious she couldn’t stop drinking until she was too full to swallow a single drop more. This stuff didn’t have a strong flavor at all; she could barely taste it, mostly only able to distinguish that there was anything there at all, but after a few moments an aftertaste of salt snuck its way into her perception. 

Linkette frowned and asked, “What is this? Why is your penis leaking?”

Malon laughed, her voice husky yet amused. “It’s precum sweetie, and I’m leakin’ cause you’re making me so hot and bothered.”

Linkette blanched. “I-I’m bothering you? O-oh, I, I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

Malon sat up, leaning her head down to kiss Linkette’s nose. “Naw sweetie, I meant you’re making me want to fuck you hard all night long.”

Linkette tilted her head. “What does ‘fuck’ mean?”

Malon giggled. “It’s another word for sex.”

Linkette pursed her lips. “Is that what the fairies were always doing? Sticking their thi-- their  _ penises _ in vaginas?”

Malon’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “The forest fairies are a buncha nymphos? Well shoot, now I want to visit the woods!” Her eyes glanced down to the floor, where a pool of Linkette’s own juices was spreading out beneath her. “Well hey now, what’re you asking me about precum for you silly girl?! You’re a regular ol’ waterfall down there!”

Linkette looked down as well, touching her fingers to the pool of slightly sticky lubricant spreading across the hardwood floor. “Yeah, but… this is all from my pu--uh, my pussy. See?”

Linkette stood up, bringing her crotch up to face-height for Malon. She made sure to angled her hips away so she didn’t bash Malon’s face with her two foot erection; her hand cupped her massive balls and lifted them up to reveal her vagina and the thick sheet of sex juice coating her inner thighs.

Malon’s willpower shattered. Her head rushed forward, planting her nose in Linkette’s balls while her tongue lashed out and rolled slowly across Linkette’s dripping pussy from bottom to top.

Linkette cried out in unexpected pleasure, her knees buckling. In one quick, smooth motion, Malon caught her and twisted her around, laying her face-down on the bed. Linkette’s penis was forced flat up against her body, sticking up into the bottom of her cleavage. The next thing she knew Malon was on top of her back, her hard penis sticking down through Linkette’s thighs while her breasts pooled against her back. It was an  _ incredible _ sensation, their mass, their excessive size spreading across her shoulders, the ever-present warmth of Malon's body stoking her desires even more. It all made her pussy gush and her penis throb, which in turn jostled Linkette’s entire body atop it.

Malon’s lips hovered off the side of Linkette’s head, her breath hot and moist. “Gahds, I just can’t resist you. Let me fuck you, Fairy Girl. I can’t hold back anymore. I need to plow you, to feel your pussy squeeze my cock as I pump you full of cum. I need to hear you moan and scream in pleasure while you ride my cock. Tell me I can do it. Tell me I can stuff your slit full of hot, hard dick.”

Linkette’s breath shuddered as Malon spoke, desire sweeping through her, but reluctance followed it. Linkette’s penis was pressed against her body, shifting both her and Malon ever so slightly as it throbbed beneath them in time with her heart. She wanted  _ her _ penis to stuff  _ Malon’s _ pussy, she wanted to ram her again and again, to finally fulfil her eight months of endless need. She needed to feel Malon’s wet folds around her. She  _ desperately _ wanted to know, for the first time in her life, what it would feel like to shoot that white load out of her dick. What was it like? How much would she shoot? Would it be the same proportions as the fairies, scaled up? Or would the vast difference in size between their ‘cocks’ and balls make her own load so much bigger as well?

Linkette gulped. “Malon, I--I want to--”

Malon’s dick pressed its length across the surface of Linkette’s pussy, rubbing it up and down, massaging the hard button of Linkette’s clit. Her muscles melted, all tension leaving her body as her head fell against the blanket.

“I… want… I-- I want your dick inside me.”

Malon’s excited breath was hot on Linkette’s ear as she smiled wide, saying “I’ll gladly oblige, sweetheart.”

Malon’s penis drew back from its spot against Linkette’s pussy as she repositioned herself. Linkette bit her lip, considering her submittance. She really did want Malon inside her. She really _ , really _ wanted Malon inside her, wanted her dick to plunge her deepest depths, fill her with throbbing meat and as much white stuff as she could shoot. And it wasn’t like she couldn’t stuff Malon full of her own heaving lumber later, right? If the fairies were any clue, they could keep going again and again as long and often as they wanted. Linkette would have plenty of time to satisfy her dick. It’d be fine.

Linkette went still when she felt Malon’s head press up against the lips of her pussy. Malon teased the outside, rubbing her tip all along its rim, letting Linkette’s juices coat her while her own juices trickled out and returned the favor. Malon’s hands grabbed the cheeks of Linkette’s bountiful ass, squeezing and kneading the soft meat, clapping both cheeks against each other with Malon’s dick in between them in a move that sent waves of motion undulating through them.

It was only when Linkette whimpered in desire that Malon abandoned her foreplay and settled her dick back up against Linkette’s vagina. She muttered some words Linkette didn’t understand, an Old Hylian contraceptive spell, before collapsing her whole body across the length of Linkette’s back, plunging her cock balls-deep into Linkette’s aching cunt.

Linkette and Malon moaned together, Linkette’s hands clutching the sheets above her head. Malon’s penis had seemed so small to her, tiny compared to her own, but with its girth filling her pussy her impression couldn’t be more opposite. It filled her so completely, stretching out her pussy and reaching all the way inside. She had never known that the pussy  _ had _ an end to it, but she definitely felt Malon’s head bumping up against the end of her canal as she thrust in and out with reckless passion.

“Oooohhh  _ gods _ , Fairy Girl! I  _ never _ felt a pussy this good before!” Malon yelled as her pelvis slammed against Linkette’s huge ass, sending waves rolling through it. Her breasts pooled against Linkette’s back while her ass rose and fell over and over, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. “What do you  _ do _ to be so fuckin’ good? I’ve plowed virgins and sluts alike and nobody even  _ compares _ to your cunt!”

Linkette couldn’t respond, except for short girlish grunts and gasps at every thrust. Malon felt so long and thick, and the  _ heat _ her cock poured into her was so wonderful. It was swimming in Linkette’s juices, making slick squelches every time Malon’s hips clapped against Linkette’s ass. She could feel the warm slick precum as it drooled into her even through all her own wetness.

Linkette’s hands released the sheets and snaked underneath her own body, roughly grabbing her own penis. She squeezed and stroked it hard, adding that pleasure to her pussy’s, but also increasing the ache of need she felt. The frustration that demanded release. While her arms whipped furiously up and down beneath her body, Malon’s hand reached around and cupped her tit from behind, kneading it around with a gentle squeeze.

“Ah, fuck!” Malon cussed, pulling out all the sudden and rolling off Linkette entirely. Linkette whined, rolling onto her side to stare at Malon, freeing her dick to spring out and away from her body and point accusingly at the girl beside her.

Malon was panting, back against the sheets with her eyes closed in strained concentration. Her hands were hovering around the towering mast of her penis. “Fuck… fuck…” she panted, before a self-deprecating grin spread over her lips and her head shook in disbelief. “I can’t believe it, Fairy Girl, we weren’t fuckin but for twenty seconds and ya’ll already nearly had me blow mah load.”

Linkette frowned at her words. “What load?”

Malon barked a loud laugh. “Cum, sweetheart, jizz, baby batter! I nearly shot a white sticky glob all over your insides!”

Understanding flashed in Linkette’s eyes, and she looked back at Malon’s throbbing dick, sticking right up into the air. So the white stuff was called “cum?”

...She wondered if it would taste as good as the other white stuff, the milk from Malon’s boobs…

In a quick, surprise lunge, Linkette’s head was over Malon’s pelvis, and her mouth closed around the top half of Malon’s cock.

“Oh,  _ shit! _ ” Malon yelled, her whole body leaping up and curling around her hips, hands flying to Linkette’s head. They grabbed her, tried to pull her off, but the damage was done; Malon’s cock pulsed, swelling in Linkette’s mouth, before firing a long, thick gush of jelly-like cum. It hit the roof of her mouth and splashed around everywhere, falling back across her tongue and teeth and gums, and Malon’s dick in the center of it all.

Linkette’s eyes snapped open in surprise, and she nearly recoiled away from Malon’s spewing penis. Having expected something similar to the sweet, creamy perfection of her breast milk, the slick and bitter spew from her penis was shocking beyond description. Her first instinct was to spit it out, betrayed expectations making it taste  _ wrong _ , but a second pulse sent another massive gob up into her mouth.

Those two spurts filled her mouth halfway, the thick fluid pooling against her lips, which formed a perfect seal around the penis they enclosed. It was trapped there, against her tongue, and so she finally  _ tasted _ it, and it tasted  _ good _ .

When she got over her shock, she realized Malon’s cum was even  _ more _ satisfying than her milk. It stuck to whatever it touched, coating it in a thick slimy layer, and it had a strong hearty flavor that made her pussy burn with desire and cock throb with need.

Malon continued to cum, shooting thick load after load of long, heavy spurts until Linkette’s mouth was entirely full. Her cheeks were puffed out, and the slightest drop more would open the floodgates and spill every bit of Malon’s semen down over her her own cock and balls, pouring over her pelvis and soaking her sheets with its volume.

But that didn’t happen. Linkette pulled her mouth off of Malon’s cock, lips parting from its tip with a wet  _ pop! _ Malon’s penis was coated in a gooey layer of her own cum, which dripped down its side and into her bushy pubic hair.

Linkette swallowed her brimming mouthful of Malon’s cum in two thick gulps before sighing, sucking in a huge draw of breath. She giggled a laugh a moment later; she could smell the musk of Malon’s jizz on her breath.

Malon collapsed against the bed, arm draped over her eyes as she panted for breath. “By the gahds… y’er an eager one, ain’tcha?” She peeked up at Linkette past her arm, shaking her head with a smirk. Her near hand reached up and wiped a line of cum off Linkette’s lower lip. “I was tryin’ to  _ stop _ from doin that, you silly gal. I can’t keep pounding that sexy ass if I go all floppy on ya.”

Linkette shrugged with a playful smile, taking Malon’s hand and sucking the stray cum off her thumb. “I had to know what it was like. I thought it would taste like your milk.”

Malon’s laughter echoed through the ranch.


	4. Ch. 03: The Milk Maiden part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkette and Malon continue their passionate sex, both discovering more mysteries of Linkette's enormous cock and enchanted pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction. Time is taken to develop the characters and the world, but that is of no concern for this chapter, because this one is almost 100% sex content. Fetishes included are: futanari, massive dick, massive breasts, lactation, autofellatio/paizuri, and minor cum inflation. Sex-to-story ratio: 9/1

Malon had Linkette sit upright on the edge of her bed while she kneeled down on the floor in front of her. Linkette was breathing heavily, leaning back on her arms with her eyes closed while Malon went to work on her. “I have to make it up to ya for shootin off so quick,” she said with a wink and a grin. 

One of Malon’s hands had its fingers buried in Linkette’s pussy, sliding in and out as a stand-in for her flaccid dick, Linkette’s hot, heaving balls resting heavily on her wrist. Her balls enveloped its width, covering it from the top and both sides, the skin enveloping them pulled taut and smooth by the pressure pushing out from the inside.

Malon’s other hand was on Linkette’s cock.

Linkette’s toes--and other assorted parts--tingled with excitement. Malon’s palm pushed Linkette’s cock up against her stomach, the whole length of its back rubbing against her belly. Malon’s fingers played with Linkette’s cockhead, buried in the lower folds of her pendulous breasts which weighed heavily against her ribs. Her penis was so wide that Malon’s hand couldn’t completely cover it from the front; the thick bulge of her urethra in the center pushed Malon’s fingers out noticeably.

Linkette  _ uff _ ed and moaned, her sounds high pitched and girlish as Malon’s fingers explored every inch of her insides, sliding across slick pink flesh. Her knees pressed together as her entire body contracted with electric pleasure, her soft voice filling the room with cries of delight as she came from her pussy.

Malon grinned at her success, withdrawing her dripping wet hand and using its slickness to rub up and down the incredible length of Linkette’s shaft. “Damn, girl, you really are just a wonder, ain’tcha… Not only have you got the tallest dick I ever had the pleasure of stroking, the biggest rack I’ve seen outside my family,  _ and _ the most perfect of pillowy asses my hands have groped, but you’ve got a pussy that can bring me to my knees in seconds on top of it all. Fairy Girl, I once fucked for six hours straight and I thought that had been the best sex of my life. You had me jizzing faster, harder, longer, and  _ more _ than anyone else ever has.”

Linkette blushed at her words, though she still didn’t quite understand all of them. She understood enough though: Malon was praising her, and that made her feel good.

Malon’s hand shifted on Linkette’s penis, grabbing its thick trunk under the head and pulling it close. Linkette shivered at Malon’s moist breath against her crown. “Now, let me get a little taste of this-- what the… hold on just a moment…”

Linkette, eyes clutched tight in eager anticipation, slowly opened her lids to peak out at her. Malon’s head was tilted to the side, brows furrowed and lips pursed in confusion. She was staring at the head of Linkette’s cock, running her thumb over the bone-dry slit of her urethra.

“What?” Linkette asked, a nagging worry in her chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Why ain’t yer dick droolin’ precum? I can tell just lookin’ at ya that yer hornier than a bitch in heat, so yer dick should be just as wet as yer pussy!”

Considering how ruined Malon’s sheets were by the expanding ring of soaked fibres beneath Linkette’s ass, that would be a sight to behold. It wasn’t a sight they got though; Linkette’s dick was as dry as a Gerudo Desert wind, except for where Malon had rubbed her pussy juice across its length.

Linkette gulped, still tasting the lingering flavor of Malon’s thick cum. “Is that… not normal?”

“Nuh-uh.” Malon answered, brutally honest. “Everytime I fucked a girl stupid, she came from her pussy  _ and _ her dick. They ain’t completely separate, ain’t supposed to be anyway. Maybe you’re just harder to please, on accounta yer size?”

Linkette looked worried. “Do you think that’s true?”

Malon shrugged, her bosom heaving and bouncing and exaggerating the motion. “I dunno. I guess I’ll just have to try extra hard to make it feel good.” She grabbed the head of Linkette’s cock and drew it closer, opening her mouth and lashing her tongue up its front. When her tongue found the long slit of Linkette’s urethra her mouth descended after it, forming a tight seal over the top fourth of Linkette’s head.

Linkette moaned, her hands snapping up to stroke the bottom half of her dick while Malon worked the top. Malon licked and slurped, her tongue sliding over the surface before plunging directly into Linkette’s dick-slit. Linkette screamed at the top of her lungs at the electric jolts of pleasure that ran through her, hands grabbing Malon by the back of her head and pushing down, forcing herself deeper. 

Malon’s eyes shot wide open at this turn, as Linkette’s huge spongey dickhead moulded around the tight confines of Malon’s mouth and, after several seconds of hard effort, it popped entirely inside.

Linkette slumped forward over Malon’s head, her breasts covering her red hair to the base of her neck like a meaty, erotic hat. Her hands stroked Malon’s hair, while Malon’s jaw was stretched as wide as it could possibly open. The head of Linkette’s cock filled every corner of Malon’s mouth, leaving no room for her tongue to so much as move.

“Oh by the Deku Tree…” Linkette gasped, groping her tit and fingering the hard nub of her nipple. “Your teeth feel so  _ good _ …”

Malon’s head leaned out from the side to look up past Linkette’s boobs, the massive member tilting with her. “Eyy eef ell  _ oouh _ ?” she asked incredulously, her words muffled by the fat blockage of cock between her lips.

The vibrations of her voice tickled Linkette’s penis and made her moans renew. With a raised eyebrow, Malon experimented by biting down the tiniest bit. “ _ OH YES! _ ” Linkette shouted, rocking forward at the sensation, biting her lips with her eyes squeezed tight.

Malon shook her head as well as she was able with Linkette's cock rooting it in place, reaching up to brush Linkette’s hands from her head. With no small amount of difficulty, she strained to pull her mouth off Linkette's cock. 

A couple moments of sustained effort and she whipped back, mouth freed of the the total filling of Linkette’s cock with a loud, wet popping noise.

She shook her head again, watching Linkette’s cock throb up and smack hard into her ribs between her breasts, sending undulating waves through her tits as it passed through the canyon of cleavage. When the fog of euphoria settled, Linkette looked at Malon and started to pout.

“Why did you stop?” She asked in a whimper. “That felt so amazing…”

Malon pressed her lips into a thin line as she studied the bobbing cock. “Well for one, I like dirty talk too much to have my mouth that full. For two, I know a lot about blowjobs and the teeth are  _ not _ supposed to feel good. You've got some remarkably tough skin on that monster of yours.”

Linkette felt a twinge of worry. “Is that… bad?”

Malon laughed as she straightened up, patting Linkette’s wet head. “Quit yer worryin’ sweetie, weird ain’t bad.” She tilted her face down, looking up at her with a seductive smile. “Now, let’s get back to it…”

Malon’s hands snaked to her own chest, cupping her heaving mammaries from beneath and lifting them a few times, jostling them into mesmerizing wobbling waves. Linkette gulped as she stared, transfixed, one hand subconsciously rising to pinch her own nipple.

Malon leaned forward, breasts pulled apart as they flanked the turgid shaft of Linkette’s two foot tall, six inch wide erection. All at once she slammed them back together in a rushing flood of lightly tanned flesh, slapping around her cock. Even with Linkette’s unrivaled length, the sheer incredible volume of Malon’s breasts engulfed just over half of its length.

Linkette couldn’t see any of this; her view of the action was blocked by the heaving shelf of her own breasts, flushed and hot and rising up and down with her rapid, excited breath. All she could see was Malon’s face, and only the top half of Malon’s face at that; the lower half was buried in the valley of Linkette’s cleavage and drank deeply of her scent there. But she could  _ feel _ everything Malon did, and that was more than enough to send shivers of excitement down her spine. 

Linkette arched her back, mouth and eyes gaping wide with speechless pleasure as Malon began to move. Up and down her tits slid across Linkette’s thick shaft. Even more than the feeling itself, the  _ idea _ that Malon’s wonderful, incredible, sexy tits were caressing her hard, needy,  _ aching _ cock tripled the flush of pleasure she felt, blasting her mind into numbness. Linkette could actually  _ feel _ the difference between each breast, in size and firmness; one was full and sloshing with milk, the other completely drained from Linkette gorging herself on Malon’s cream.

Malon pressed her body harder against Linkette’s towering penis, pushing it to point straight up. The head slipped into the lower hemispheres of Linkette’s breasts, now completely covered from crotch to head by warm smothering breast flesh in a double tit-fuck. 

Malon’s hands grabbed her own breasts, groping bulging fistfuls of her flesh which spilled out around her fingers. With her grip secured, she began lift her tits and drop them around Linkette’s cock, skin sliding over skin and tingling with electric sensation for both of them.

Malon’s titfuck was shockingly fast for the size of her breasts, slamming up and down rapidly and forcing every thought out of Linkette’s mind. The massive, irresistible momentum of Malon’s titanic breasts carried Linkette's breasts along on top of them. Linkette could feel Malon’s nipples sliding over the surface of her tummy, huge nubs contracted into smaller, harder forms resting atop the great puffy mountains of her areolae.

Malon could feel that too, and offered no shortage of her own moans because of it. Her head dipped lower into Linkette’s cleavage, parting the mounds as she pushed deeper until her mouth once again found the head of LInkette’s cock. She kissed it, licked it, caressed the soft folds of her foreskin with her tongue. Linkette’s moans were muffled yet amplified, vibrations traveling from her lungs to Malon’s ears through the breasts that pressed against her on both sides.

Malon’s head twisted sideways, mouth traveling from Linkette’s spit-slickened urethra down to the front of her shaft just below it. She opened her mouth wide and went down on the sensitive skin there, her whole mouth not wide enough to cover the entire front of her shaft. 

“Ah-ah… Malon... “ Linkette panted, hand raised hesitantly. Malon paid her no heed, continuing to suckle the soft skin of Linkette’s engorged penis. Linkette bit her lip, not wanting to stop the feelings Malon was giving her, but…

Linkette’s hand dug through her own cleavage from underneath until it found Malon’s jaw, and gently pushed her head away and out from between her tits. Malon blinked, confused. She had been lost in the mood, didn’t know what was happening or why she had stopped.

Linkette continued to bite her lip, not meeting Malon’s eyes. “Malon, that… that felt  _ really _ good, but…” Their eyes met. “It’s… it’s not going to work.”

Malon pulled back, brows furrowed. “Whaddaya mean? Why not?”

Linkette’s hand idly grasped the front of her shaft and stroked, absentminded action as she spoke. “Before you found me… a few days ago, when I told them I was leaving the forest, the fairies tried to get me to stay. They helped me, they... ‘fucked’ me?”

Malon tilted her head. “You fuck with your dick, and ride with your pussy. Which was it?”

“Oh… a bit of both. They went all night long, hugging my penis and, and sticking themselves down, um…” Linkette struggled for the word, her hand moving up to slide three fingers snuggly into her wide urethra. “Down this, and I wrapped my boobs around it and I did what you’re doing, and the same thing you’re doing with your mouth and… it didn’t work. We kept going until we all passed out, and I didn’t get the slightest bit wet. I need… I need something  _ more _ …”

She leaned forward to see past the shelf of her chest, down at Malon’s body. Down at Malon’s crotch but  _ not _ at her dick. 

Malon’s eyes widened when it clicked, a moment later her mouth taking on a huge grin that didn’t reach her eyes. “Oh, well, hey look at this!” She stood up tall, her erect cock rising to point daringly at Linkette’s face. “Smellin’ yer tits earlier got me rarin’ to go in a heartbeat, let’s pick it up again!”

Linkette opened her mouth to protest, but Malon slammed her own lips against hers and both of their voices were lost to muffled exclamations and moans. Malon guided Linkette’s hand to grope her milk-filled tit, pressing their bodies together so that Linkette laid back against the bed. The soaking sheets were wet and warm against her ass and back,  _ dripping _ with the quantity of juices poured from her cunt over the course of their sex. The braided mass of blonde hair trapped beneath her body did it's part in absorbing Linkette's fluids as well.

Malon’s dick felt its way underneath the boulders of Linkette’s balls, under their heavy weight and across the tightly pressed skin of her scrotum. Her tip felt its way to the gushing folds of Linkette’s cunt and stopped, rubbing against her lips without entering.

Linkette’s head fell back, eyes rolling into her head as she gasped, “Oh  _ gods _ yes!” Taking that as permission, Malon plunged herself into Linkette.

The squelch of her entry was loud and messy, and their joined moans rattled through the house. When she tried to drive herself to the base, Malon ran into the obstacle of Linkette’s huge balls blocking her way. They were so large and protruding, Malon’s crotch hit  _ them _ instead of Linkette’s, and blocked several inches of Malon’s cock from entering.

Linkette didn’t show any signs of pain from the full force hip slam against her testicals. If anything, the strange forest girl with genitals of steel seemed to get even  _ more _ pleasure out of it.

Malon wasn’t satisfied with being half-enveloped however. With only half her penis submerged in Linkette’s insides, she felt greater ecstasy than she had with any other girl she’d ever plowed--but the sensation of her full cock thrusting balls-deep into Linkette’s tight, squeezing insides was still fresh in Malon’s mind. That was the greatest pleasure she’d ever known, mind-shattering euphoria that brought her to the edge of climax in seconds when the farm girl was renowned in the city for her exhausting stamina.

So Malon cupped Linkette’s balls from beneath and hefted them up, swinging them up over the base of Linkette’s shaft where they wouldn’t get in the way of Malon’s wild thrusting. Malon looked down upon Linkette, laid out across the bed while Malon stood off its edge, thrusting into her. Linkette was groping both of her own tits now, Malon’s have drifted out of reach as she readjusted Linkette’s balls. The incredible length of her golden braided hair was trapped beneath her back, soaking up all the pussy juices spreading through Malon’s sheets.

And her  _ penis _ . Linkette’s penis was a beautiful monstrosity, a towering monument sticking straight up into the air that filled Malon with equal parts lust and dread. It was so huge, it gave her an instinctual desire to have it fill her--but it was so outlandishly large, so anatomically impossible, that the idea of even attempting to make it fit made her sweat. And that wasn't even her greatest concern… 

Malon didn’t know what to do with that momentous cock in the long run, but she knew what to do with it right then. She leaned forward, grabbing her own tits in both hands, and slapped them around the top of Linkette’s cock once again. She tit fucked Linkette’s cock while ramming her pussy, and Linkette outright  _ screamed _ at the pleasure.

_ If Fairy-girl is feeling even  _ half _ of what I’m feeling from this, then she--! _

Malon’s eyes went wide when she realized it was happening; she was about to cum again, cum  _ already! _ She had gotten twenty seconds of solid fucking this time, so soon after her last orgasm, and she was  _ already _ throbbing in preparation to fill Linkette with as much cum as her vastly smaller balls could muster.

Malon tore her penis out of Linkette’s cunt, shoving four fingers of a hand in a moment later before she had the opportunity to complain. Her hips bowed out and away from Linkette, holding her hair-trigger cock away from any possible contact while it cooled down. In the meanwhile her chest draped over Linkette’s penis, and Malon’s other hand snaked up from below to caress the whole length of it, sliding up and down.

Malon had to adjust her strategy if she wanted to satisfy Linkette too; her usual methods were just winning her premature ejaculaitons. She suddenly wished she knew the spell to harden resistance and stamina; the contraceptive spell was a must-know, but she had never needed the other one before.

Malon’s thumb rubbed against Linkette’s clit as she thought, head bowed down over Linkette’s cockhead and tongue burying itself in her urethra. Her cock was so large, the inner tube barely even felt  _ tight _ around her wriggling tongue.

Malon yelped in surprise when Linkette lurched up and grabbed her shoulders, dragging and twisting and rolling them both across the bed until they wound up dead-center, Linkette straddled over Malon’s hips with the farm girl’s cock plunged deep inside her. Linkette’s legs were folded on either side of Malon’s hips. She began rocking immediately, then bouncing vigorously up and down on Malon’s cock while both hands kneaded and fondled the head of her own as it stood erect out past her breasts.

“Yes! Yes! Gods, do it! Fill me! I want you to shoot  _ all _ your white stuff in me, I need to know what a cumming cock is like!  _ Fill me up now! _ ”

Malon couldn’t do anything but oblige, Linkette’s otherworldly pussy, the divine folds that she  _ swore _ would make her cum if she just held herself still inside her, were milking her cock like nothing she had ever felt before.

Malon’s cock pulsed and swelled, and unleashed its flood of semen. Thick ropes were thrown from her dick, splashing against Linkette’s insides and flowing back with gravity along the walls of her pussy. Pumping, sloshing white salty cream poured into Linkette’s cunt, filling her up as her pussy squeezed tight around Malon’s cock, forming a perfect seal that kept any cum from leaking back out. Linkette’s hands stroked furiously across the mammoth length of her own cock, bouncing in the air above Malon’s tits.

If Malon’s mind hadn’t been so utterly shattered by the pleasure racking her body, driving her to mindless self indulgence as she grabbed her cream-filled tit and lifted her thick nipple to greedy lips, she would have noticed the unbelievable duration of her own orgasm. Even a sexual beast like Malon only had climaxes lasting forty seconds at most, while  _ this _ bout of cumming lasted an entire three minutes. 

One hundred eighty whole seconds of Linkette bouncing on Malon’s cock, her tits flailing up and down in off-beat time with her body, mouth lolling open as hot breath escaped in pants and moans, while Malon drank deeply of her own milk. Delicious white cream flowed down the back of her throat while salty white cum flooded out into Linkette’s hungry cunt, each spurt so laden with cum that by the end of her climax, the last little bits of cum trickling out into Linkette’s pussy, Linkette was  _ full _ .

It didn’t show much from the outside, but it  _ was _ still visible. Her stomach was bulging, ever so slightly, distended by the volume of cum stewing inside her. Pressing out with the pressure of its quantity, with Malon’s cock swimming in the middle of it all.

Malon collapsed limp against the sheets, arms spread lazily around as she took deep, tired breaths past lips twisted in a euphoric smile, cheeks and chest flushed red. Her massive tits were hanging off either side of her body, one nipple still trickling its slow supply of milk onto her already-ruined sheets.

Linkette just sat atop her for several long beats, one hand rubbing over her subtly bulging belly while the other continued to lazily stroke her cock. That had felt  _ incredible _ , and the feeling of fullness it left her was so warm and comforting, it was almost as good as the sex itself.

Linkette let herself fall forward across Malon’s body, their tits mashing against each other and Linkette’s cock keeping their stomachs separated by several inches of rock-hard member, its heat radiating out into their bodies. Linkette tried to kiss Malon, tried to nuzzle her nose against hers, but her wide grin and unstoppable giggling made a proper lip-mashing kiss impossible. 

Her laughter infected Malon, who could only ask, “Hahaha, what? What’s got you so silly, Fairy Girl?”

Linkette shook her head, settling for simply rubbing her cheek gently against Malon’s. “That was just so fun, I can’t stop giggling hahaha! Mmmm, and your penis felt so  _ good  _ inside me… and now I know what a cock is like when it cums! It throbbed and swelled and  _ pumped _ out so much of your delicious cream…”

Malon gave her a playfully reproaching glare. “Hey now! You have to be specific with that word in my family. We pump out  _ actual _ cream.” Malon looked down, rubbing one hand over the top of her half-drained tit. “Which I seem to have drank a lot of… didn’t mean to do that, but something just took over me and all I could  _ think _ about was how good it would feel to suck my fat nipple till it gushed its warm, thick cream into my mouth…”

The swelling pulse that ran through Linkette’s cock physically jostled her body atop it.

Linkette moaned, this time in lustful need. “Ooohhhhh Malon, please… I can’t wait anymore, my cock is so  _ hard _ it hurts… all this rubbing feels good but it only makes it  _ worse _ …”

Malon didn’t move, body still and breath held as her averted eyes stared awkwardly to the side. With a broken sigh she seemed to deflate, seeming for all the world like she did not want to say what came next.

“Sweetie…  _ Linkette _ . I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Linkette didn’t understand at first. “I don’t understand.”

Malon’s eyes were squeezed tight, every sign of body language  _ screaming  _ that she wished she were somewhere else right then. “Linkette I… I can’t have you fuck me. My pussy is… I’m  _ saving  _ that for someone.”

Linkette gulped, a knot of dread starting to form in her gut. “For… who?”

Malon laughed, a tense and guilty huff as she shook her head. “I don’t know her yet. Whoever I marry. Me, and Ma too, we’re devoted to Nayru, and followers of Nayru can fuck with their dicks all they want but our pussies are… they’re off limits. I can’t use that for sex until I marry. It don’ matter what we do with our dicks, but our pussies are  _ special _ . It’s the only rule Ma ever gave me for sex--I only get fucked when I’m ready to have a baby.”

Linkette didn’t know what babies had to do with anything--and barely understood the concept of infants at all, since no new Kokiri had been ‘born’ since she lived in the forest. But she understood the implications well enough.

“I can’t… have sex with you?”

Malon finally met her eyes, filled with guilt. “I’m sorry… not like you want to. Baby, you can ride my cock all day, every day and I will shower you in all the milk and cum you could ever possibly want… but you can't fuck me.”

Linkette swallowed past the lump in her throat, trying to blink back the burning tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. “I don't understand… why? Why is it okay for you to use your dick, but I can't use mine?”

“It’s just--that’s what Nayru wants! If I were committed to Farore it would be the opposite! Oh and by the gods, Linkette  _ please _ go with Farore, your pussy is the best thing in the world. But…  _ my  _ pussy I’m saving for someone special.”

Linkette recoiled, leaning back. She lost the battle against her tears, wet streaks sliding down her cheeks. “I'm not… special to you?”

Malon’s heart broke. With Linkette still straddling her pelvis, she leaned up and cupped Linkette’s face in her hands, bringing their foreheads to touch

“Fairy Girl, you are  _ the _ most special person I've ever met. I've only known you a day and I'm more in love with you than I've ever loved anyone before. But marriage needs more than just a spark, or even a roaring fire like I'm feeling now! It needs  _ time. _ More time than you can suffer through.”

Linkette chewed her lips with a downcast look. “... and I can't convince you to try?”

Malon gave her a sympathetic smile. “Fairy Girl… even if I was willing to try, your cock is so fucking huge! You wouldn't  _ fit _ inside me. But the city girls have magic that can work around that.”

Linkette tilted her head, intrigued. “Magic to… make my penis fit their pussies?”

“Yeah!” Malon flashed her a mischievous grin, cupping a hand to her mouth as she whispered “I know from experience. My cock is actually big enough I can't get the whole thing in a lot of them!”

Linkette looked down with wide, innocent, questioning eyes at her cum-bulged stomach, touching it with the tips of gentle fingers. “ _ Your  _ cock is big?”

Malon threw her head to the sheets and her arm over her eyes, yelling “Oh!  _ Oh! _ Spare a woman, Fairy Girl! That was  _ harsh! _ ” her arm lifted enough for her laughing eyes to peek out with her teasing grin. “Just because you've got the biggest dick in Hyrule doesn't make me small!”

If Linkette had heard that back in the forest, it would have hurt and depressed her. But coming from Malon, with the love and respect pouring out from her every tone and expression, Linkette instead beamed with happiness and pride.

“So… I'll find a ‘city girl’ to fuck then?” Linkette asked tentatively.

Malon grinned. “The Farore girls will be crawling all  _ over  _ you. We're making a milk delivery to castle town in three days, you can come with us and I'll show you around. Both the sights  _ and  _ the girls.”

Linkette nodded, happy with her new direction. “Perfect!”

With that settled, Malon’s smile turned sultry again, and she bounced her hips up and down a few times. Linkette, still straddling her groin with Malon's cock plunged inside her, could feel her recovered member pulsing hot and eager against the walls of her pussy.

“I'm feeling up for another round…” Malon purred in a husky voice.

Linkette flashed her a sexy, playful smile and laid herself down across Malon’s body, nibbling at the farm girl's fat nipple. “Only if you let me have some more of this delicious milk…” Linkette bargained.

“Ha! Fairy Girl, I will make that trade any day for the rest of my life!”

They passed out hours later, exhausted and fulfilled, with Malon’s tits pressed against Linkette’s back and cock still plunged in her pussy. They slept soundly wrapped in each other’s warm embrace. Her pink sheets were ruined forever, dyed white by the cum and milk that covered them.

  
  


_ Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment with your thoughts. _


	5. Ch. 04: The City of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malon and Talon bring Linkette to Castle Town, capital of Hyrule, in the midst of a week-long fertility festival and city-wide orgy. Surrounded by wonders, Linkette searches for girls willing to ride her enormous cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction and is devoted to telling a story that is as good as it is hot. Time is taken to develop characters and lore. Fetishes included are: futanari, huge cock, oral sex, three-way, excessive cum, cum inflation, and lactation. Sex-to-story ratio: 8/2

In the following days before the trip to Castle Town, Linkette helped Malon and Talon around Lon Lon Ranch. She fed the horses and milked the cows like they showed her to, and learned how to ride the former. The male horses didn’t seem to like her--Malon roared with laughter and called them jealous--but she got along fine with Malon’s prize horse Epona. Having grown up in the carefree Kokiri Forest, where there was nothing but play and games every day, it was the first time Linkette had ever done work. She found it hard, but rewarding.

She and Malon also took every available opportunity to fuck.

Malon would ambush Linkette in the storage shed while she fetched tools, or Linkette would surprise Malon in the horse pen with a wet and sloppy kiss. Malon tackled her into the back of the wagon as they ferried feed, and while Malon’s hands were busy milking cows Linkette would stand off to the side with her cock bobbing in her face so she could lick and suck it.

Every bale of hay became a bed to make love on, and while Malon tried to open their surprise sex sessions away from prying eyes Linkette didn’t care in the slightest if anyone watched; more than a few ranch hands had to turn their blushing faces awkwardly away as the two lovesick girls fucked in plain sight.

It wasn’t that Malon lacked propriety, it was that all sense of propriety evaporated the instant Linkette taunted her with her incredible, irresistible pussy. Malon was well and truly addicted to Linkette, and Linkette the same to Malon.

After the second day, Talon actually scolded the two, for a host of reasons. For being so shameless in front of the ranch hands, for keeping her up all night long with the moans coming from Malon’s room, but most of all for Linkette gulping down the milk from Malon’s tits so excessively.

“But Ma!” Malon complained, “You always said that was  _ my _ milk and I could do what I wanted with it!”

“That’s right baby girl, but just because you're free to do something doesn't mean you have to be dumb enough for it! The Festival of Union is in just a couple days and the milk that comes from  _ us _ \--” here she grabbed and hefted her own milk-bloated tit, “--will be in the highest demand of the year. You know as well as me that selling our tit-milk in the festival will make up  _ half  _ the year’s income! We're supposed to be taking potions to boost production, stock up our supply!”

“Ma, I  _ am _ taking my potions!”

“That don't mean nothin if it’s all going ta yer sweetheart’s gut! Don’t let yer lust overrule yer logic!”

Sufficiently cowed, Malon lowered her head and surrendered. From that point on, instead of milking Malon with her mouth and drinking down everything she produced, Linkette helped milk Malon with her hands. Linkette really enjoyed doing that--kneading her soft, fat, larger-than-head-sized chest sacks and tugging her hard, thumb-sized nipples made Linkette’s own chest constrict with excitement.

It all went into glass bottles (enchanted to keep it warm and fresh for months and months) and stored away to sell in town, with Linkette granted a blissful mouthful with every dinner.

After four days of hard fucking with the occasional chore in between, it was time to load up the wagon that had found Linkette collapsed on the side of the road and go to the capital of Hyrule: Castle Town.

Malon and Linkette were giggling and shushing each other in the back of the wagon on the road to the city, fucking as quietly as they could behind a crate of milk with Talon up in the driver’s seat. They were hidden from Talon’s sight, and they thought this made them discrete.

Talon shook her head with a weary smile as one particularly loud gasp brought on a shush and a wave of giggles. “Well shit, ladies, I’ve seen my share of fiery flings but you’re goin’ at it like there’s no tomorrow! Almost makes me wish I could have a taste of that fantastic pussy for myself!

“ _ Mom! _ ” Malon gasped in smoldering horror, her face turning bright crimson.

Linkette tilted her head to look Talon’s way, through the crates blocking her sight. “”Oh, you want to do it? Okay, sounds fun!”

Malon gaped, staring at the green-clad girl beneath her. “L- _ Linkette! Gross! _ ”

Linkette looked back at Malon in surprise. “What?”

Talon laughed raucously from the front. “Damn girl, yur an eager one! It’s a lie to say I’m not tempted, but it ain’t proper for a mother to bone her daughter’s lover. The goddesses forbid it.”

“Oh.” Linkette said, then shrugged a moment later. “Okay.” She said it as if that was all there was to say, her attention diverting entirely elsewhere.

Malon wasn’t done with it yet though. Her steady thrusting halted and she knit her brows together, leaning in towards Linkette’s ear. “You really wouldn’t mind having sex with my  _ mom? _ ”

Linkette gave her a defensive, slightly hurt frown. “Well, I don’t know the  _ rules! _ Eight days ago I didn’t know what sex  _ was _ . You talk about fucking lots of girls all the time, and your mom is  _ really _ hot.”

“Blech!” Malon laughed, but the disgusted noise was softened by the resumed pumping of her hips into Linkette. “You’re right though, I guess the forest children wouldn't much be able ta teach ya all the taboos.”

Linkette didn’t get any time to appreciate the renewed ministrations of Malon’s burning hot cock. “Speaking of what’s proper…” Talon opened from the wagon’s head, “Linkette, are you  _ sure _ about walking into town with yur ass hangin’ out?”

Linkette sighed explosively. “I don’t, need,  _ pants _ ! For the last time, there’s  _ no point! _ Nothing fits over me, and even if you made some kind of, of,  _ cocksleeve _ attachment then what good would it do? It would be just as ‘explicit’ as I am right now!” She was  _ very  _ explicit at that moment; her huge cock was sticking straight up into the air, Malon leaning her chest against it with her arm curled tightly around the front as she slowly thrusted away. “And I don’t even  _ care _ if people see me anyway, so I might as well be comfy.”

“Alright, alright! Hahaha,” Talon laughed appeasingly, “it don’t matter that much. Especially today!”

Linkette turned questioning eyes to Malon, while Malon rocked back and forth inside her. “What about today is so special?”

While Malon answered, Linkette lifted one hand and began playing with her lover’s tit, which was wrapped around the forest girl’s towering member. “Mmmph, this whole week is the Festival of Union. It’s,  _ oh gods yes,  _ it’s the annual celebration of fertility and delight.”

Malon had never gotten around to explaining the process behind babies, so Linkette didn’t see the connection between those two things. “Huh… how do you celebrate?”

Malon’s grin was lecherous. “By getting the whole damn Kingdom in town for a giant fuckin’ orgy, that’s how! Oh Fairy Girl, I can’t wait for you to see it! Tents and cushions lining the streets, the musk of sex  _ flooding _ the air, and every single person wearing the slutiest,  _ sexiest  _ outfits they own!”

Talon laughed with a mighty ‘ _ har! _ ’ “If they’re wearin’ anything at all, that is!” she interjected.

Malon bobbed her head in agreement, saying “Yeah, it’s a celebration of the beauty of the Hylian form, so plenty a’ people run around in nothing at all! Oh, but that’s not even the most amazing part. The festival is one of the only times all year that Princess Zelda herself comes down from the Palace! Just being in the same  _ space _ as her is the most… well… actually, it’s a lot like-- _ oh gods! _ ”

Linkette, having grown impatient with Malon’s leisurely, distracted thrusts as she talked, took matters into her own cunt and started bouncing her crotch violently against hers. As always, the second Linkette took the initiative Malon came hard and long. 

When she finally came down from her climax, Malon collapsed over Linkette’s body. Their tits mashed against each other, and heads hung side by side while Malon panted heavily. “By the gods… fairy girl…! Why ‘r you always… such a cum-hungry… little slut?!” She said this in the most loving way possible, of course.

Linkette ran her hand down Malon’s cloth-covered back from top to bottom, hand cupping around the soft globe of her ass to dig in and squeeze. “You were going too slow! And it feels so  _ good _ to have you gushing inside of me…” she finished with a half-lidded purr, nibbling on Malon’s long ear.

Malon giggled at the ticklish sensation, rolling herself off Linkette and pulling her long skirt back down over her cum-soaked and still-softening member. “Fairy Girl,  _ stooop! _ ” she complained with embarrassment, “Not while Mom can hear!”

“Like she doesn’t know.” Linkette rolled her eyes and began to rub at her pussy. “Now tell me more about the festival.”

“Right! Uh, where was I… oh yeah, so since it’s all about the beauty of the Hylian form, lots of people will be walking around in the buff! There’s so much sex going on everywhere around town, the moans and grunts echoing off every wall. The whole city smells like sex for a  _ month  _ afterwards!”

Linkette, being very fond of the permanent, husky perfume they’d doused Malon’s room with her first night there, looked forward to that. “That sounds amazing… and I’ll be able to stick my dick in someone there?”

“ _ Definitely _ . Half the town girls are Farorian, after all. Their rules are turned around opposite of mine; they can use their pussy ‘much as they want, but can’t fuck with their dick. I’ll introduce you to some of my favorite gals and away you’ll go!”

Linkette closed her eyes and sighed with a soft smile, rubbing the head of her cock absently. “I can’t  _ wait _ …”

#

Castle Town was  _ amazing _ .

Linkette was awestruck before they even entered; the very  _ construction  _ of it, the size and splendor of the solid stone walls encircling the city and its huge, mysterious drawbridge. A  _ bridge _ that could go  _ up a _ nd  _ down-- _ who had ever heard of such a thing?!

The buildings were stone and reached up several floors, like a forest of thick, square rock trees. And then there was everything on top of that, everything added by the splendor of the Festival. Colorful banners and expansive, airy tents filled the courtyards and thoroughfares, and though the sun was barely risen Linkette could already hear the sounds and smell the scents of a city in the throes of lust.

Linkette took it all in with wide, wondrous eyes that darted about everywhere. She stood in the back of the wagon as it rolled along down the streets, leaning forward with her cock on the top of a crate and her hands pressed against the base of her shaft, so that her whole body was leaning on top of her phallus.

People noticed. Townsfolk gasped in shock and disbelief, or flushed in jealousy and desire. News of the girl with the two-foot erection was already spreading through town by the time the wagon stopped in Castle Town’s market and central plaza, gossip buzzing from mouth to ear.

Linkette, oblivious to this, helped Malon and Talon set up their tent and carry crates filled with Hylian tit-milk into it.

They finished setting up the stall around the time the town began to wake in earnest. Noise began to rise as doors opened and people walked, individuals followed by groups followed by crowds filling the streets slowly.

And Malon was right, they  _ were  _ dressed sluty. Garments were lacy and low-cut, with deep necklines revealing expansive cleavage. Bellys were bared more often than not, some fabric was airy and see-through and hid nothing of the bodies beneath. Dresses were well-fitted to show off curves, and some trousers even had big gaping holes where they should have covered their owners’ asses. Some people wore just their underwear. Some people wore nothing at  _ all _ . The sheer quantity of tits, asses, and cocks on display was mind-boggling.

Linkette was drooling over a particularly plump piece of ass sauntering its way across the courtyard when a young, sexy Hylian with a short platinum-blonde bob approached the milk stand. She was wearing lacy black garter belt stockings, her tight panties sketching the outline of a smaller-than-Malon but still significant bulge. Her small, tight top pressed and lifted her (in Linkette’s unreasonably tainted perspective) small bust into a deeply alluring crop of cleavage.

“Malon, darling!” She called with a wave and a smile, and the two women embraced with delight. “What’s this I hear about you carting around a girl with a bigger dick than yours?! I never would’ve thought it possible!”

Malon laughed and turned to present Linkette, who was standing behind the counter of their stall. “Orli, this is Linkette, the Fairy Girl Ma and I found unconscious on the side of the road. Fairy Girl, this here is Orli, one of my good friends and a  _ fantastic  _ lay.” She winked.

Linkette offered a cheerful, hopeful smile and stepped around from behind the booth. With her dick exposed for everyone to see, she approached Orli; her eternal erection was as hard as ever and pulsing in excitement.

Orli’s purse clattered to the ground as her hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide and locked on Linkette’s bobbing head. “By the  _ gods! _ That-that’s bigger than the  _ Princess _ is!”

Malon shot her an incredulous stare. “No way! The Princess’ cock is bigger than her whole  _ body _ , I  _ saw it! _ ”

Linkette’s eyes shot wide in astonishment. As big as her  _ body?  _ She couldn't even picture it. And yet, the very idea that there might be someone whose dick dwarfed her own throbbing monster made Linkette's chest tight in nervous glee. 

But Orli shook her head, still unable to look away from Linkette’s eager member. “No no, that’s only after she’s gotten herself up to speed… filled a few girls up to the brim… when she’s just starting out, Her Highness is a little bit smaller than this…”

Linkette didn't understand anything of what they were saying, but Orli rewarded her patience by stepping forward and crouching in front of her turgid phallus, pausing only to glance to Linkette’s eyes to silently ask for permission. It was eagerly given, and Orli reached out and caressed the smooth surface of Linkette’s foreskin.

Linkette’s knees buckled. “Oh gods, yes,  _ please! _ ”

Orli purred in delight, biting her lip in a sultry smile. “ _ Oooooh _ yes, this is  _ definitely _ going to happen.” 

Malon grinned excitedly. “You got that spell or whatever for making her fit inside you?”

Orli smirked with mischief and leaned in, hand cupped around her mouth as she whispered: “I’ve got something  _ way _ better than a spell…” Her other hand reached up and burrowed into her bulging cleavage, digging around until she withdrew a small bottle half the length of her finger and about as wide. “ _ This _ , right here, will settle everything. This bottle is filled with the precum of  _ Princess Zelda herself _ .”

Malon gasped, eyes going wide as her hands covered her mouth. “Is it  _ really?! _ Oh my Goddess! How did you  _ get _ that?”

Orli buried the bottle back in the flesh behind her pushup bra with a smug smile. “My auntie is one of the Seven Matrons. Every now and then, the Princess allows her to take something home with her.”

Malon stared at Orli’s bulging cleavage, still nearly drooling in awe at the vial she shoved in it. “What will it  _ do…? _ ”

“Wet your cunt with a vial of the Princess’ precum, and you can fit  _ anything _ inside it. Absolutely. Anything. Last time I got some from Auntie, I went to Death Mountain and fucked myself a  _ Goron _ .”

A shudder of desire ran down Malon’s spine. “ _ Gods _ , that makes even  _ me _ wet… Why have I never heard of this before?!”

Orli sighed, shaking her head sadly. “The Princess is wary of wide distribution. Gods know she can supply enough for all the kingdom with rivers to spare… but it makes smuggling  _ very _ easy, being able to stuff any old thing up your hooch. Now, enough about that! I think I’m ready for a taste of this beastie…” She glanced to Malon. “You don’t mind if…?”

“No, please do!” Malon said with a laugh. “We’ve been fucking all week, but I’m a Nayruite, you know? I can’t do a thing for the poor girl’s cock. But oh, gods, Orli… if her cock is anything like her pussy, you’re in for the best sex of your life.”

Orli quirked a playful eyebrow. “Are you saying she’s better than  _ me? _ ”

Malon returned a sheepish smile. “Sorry girl. If you’re in the mountains, she’s in the stars.  _ No one  _ even  _ compares _ . It takes everything I have not to come in  _ seconds _ , and whenever she takes charge--” Malon snapped her fingers, “--I’m done. Just  _ done _ .”

Linkette was blushing furiously at the praise, and Orli was left staring hungrily at her crotch. “...That good huh…”

Malon nodded, then slapped Linkette playfully on the ass. “You betcha! Now c’mon, you two get in the back of that tent and fuck like rabbits ‘fore I take her for myself again.” She winked at them both.

Neither needed further encouragement. Orli grabbed Linkette by the neck of her cock and dragged her into the tent, where they found a cluster of crates laid out in a low platform topped with unrolled bedding. Malon had thought of everything.

Orli nudged Linkette towards the bed; Linkette turned and sat on it, and when she looked up again Orli’s crotch was face-height. Her formerly-tight panties were straining at the seams to contain her erection, which pushed against the fabric with lustful ferocity. Linkette licked her lips as Orli undid the clasps of her garter belt, letting her stockings fall to the ground. After a brief struggle to free her erection from the confines of its prison, her panties joined them a moment later.

An eager breath escaped Linkette’s lips, and she began to pull her confining Kokiri shirt off. When her tits bounced free and her vision returned from the green blindfold of her tunic, Linkette found Orli’s seven inch dick waiting inches from her mouth. Linkette was fascinated; it was beautiful in her eyes, despite being so small compared to her and to Malon, pulsing hypnotically along its vein-riddled surface with a sweet rose-pink head shrouded in foreskin just like Linkette’s dick was. Linkette didn’t even think; she simply leaned forward and licked it.

Orli’s knees buckled and she collapsed into Linkette, moaning praises to the gods. She capitalized on her motion and mashed her lips into Linkette’s, thrusting one tongue across the other and stealing the breath from her mouth.

Then they were lying on the bed, Orli at Linkette’s back and nibbling at her ear. Linkette wriggled her ass in invitation and Orli took it, slipping her cock into the wet folds of Linkette’s divine cunt.

Orli’s moan turned heads across the entire courtyard as she came on the spot, thick gooey cum gushing out into Linkette’s hungry cavern. Unlike Malon however, Orli continued to thrust even as she came, and what she found there was an existence of pleasure the likes of which she had never even conceived; she thrust and thrust and thrust, cumming every second for ten whole minutes of unrestrained, unthinking carnal delight. Rivers of cum flowed from her cock in pulsing waves, an absurd volume of cum like neither of them had thought possible--but neither were thinking at all in that moment. When she finally collapsed, exhausted and drained, Linkette’s belly was bulging a half foot in front of her-- _ almost _ visible to her beneath the shelf of her tits.

Orli giggled deliriously, playing with Linkette’s breast from behind and nuzzling her face into her sweat-sheened back. She was happy and satisfied, her mind aglow with post-climax euphoria.

...Until Malon’s curiosity got the better of her and she peeked, finding Orli’s dick wet and shining with Linkette’s juices.

“What the  _ hell!?! _ ” Malon shrieked in horror, startling the other two girls and making them jump. Malon stormed into the tent, throwing an accusing finger at her old city friend. “O- _ Orli! _ What did you  _ do?! _ You’re a Farorian, you can’t fuck with your dick! It’s a  _ sin! _ It’s--it’s--oh  _ goddess _ , Linkette, what happened to your  _ belly? _ ”

Linkette looked down, found her ponderous breasts in the way, and pulled them aside. Her eyes went wide at the sight of her distended stomach, which she gently massaged. It shifted and sloshed like a water balloon, but thicker, more viscous. 

“Wow… that’s a  _ lot _ …”

Malon didn’t get to formulate her response, as just then the full effect of what had happened struck Orli. She jumped to her feet, backing away from the bed with wide eyes that darted back and forth from her own wet dick to Linkette’s bulging belly with increasing speed. Finally, her head shook the slightest amount.

“No… No, I--I--! Wh-why did I do that?! I have… I have to go pray!”

Orli ran from the tent at full sprint, buck-ass nude and leaving her panties behind.

“No! Wait!” Linkette called desperately, lurching towards the tent flaps after her, “I didn’t get to fuck you yet!”

She was halfway out the tent as she finished that sentence, but Orli was halfway across the plaza and making a B-line for the huge and monumental temple deeper in the city.

Linkette deflated, shoulder sagging as she watched Orli’s tight little ass bounce and jiggle with every bounding step that carried her away from her.

“Well…” said a demure voice to Linkette’s side. She turned to find a tall and curvy woman with long, luscious brunette hair sweeping an appraising gaze across her body. The woman’s eyes flashed up to Linkette’s, and her smile intensified. “That sounds like an interesting situation…”

Linkette tried again.

#

The twelfth woman stumbled out of the tent with a crimson burning blush on her face and a slick sheen on her dick. She averted her eyes from the long line of women to her left, shielding her face with her hand as she turned and began the now-infamous “Fairy Walk” towards the temple. She passed a very angry woman in white and gold robes walking the opposite way.

Linkette groaned as she stepped out of the tent, arm cupped under her swollen belly. Her womb was massive now, grown from being round to being oval, sticking out farther ahead than it did to the sides. Her belly almost entirely eclipsed the colossal length of her dick below it, and it was large enough that her fat, lush tits rested on its top like a table; it was big enough that she could easily fit a whole Kokiri inside it, maybe even  _ two _ . Every  _ single  _ one of those women had cum inside her, and she hadn’t been able to so much as wet her tip in them.

“Oh my  _ goddess _ …” Malon breathed from her seat behind the counter, staring at Linkette’s expanded stomach. “How are you… are you  _ okay? _ ”

Linkette looked at her, rubbing the taut canvas that was the side of her belly. “Yeah… I’m okay? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“B-because of your  _ stomach! _ Or, womb, or whatever… why are you so  _ big?! _ ”

Linkette frowned in confusion. “Well… I did just have a dozen women cum inside me…”

“A dozen women cumming a dozen  _ times _ shouldn’t make that much semen! And you shouldn’t be able to stretch like that to hold it all!”

“Oh… really…? But you cum that much when we do it too…”

Malon leaned back in surprise. “I  _ do? _ ”

“Yeah! Well, not  _ quite _ as much. You make my belly stick out this much--” she pinched her fingers a small distance “--but you always stop thrusting when you cum, and when Orli came she kept going so she just came and came and came the whole time we were having sex, that's why she filled me up so much.”

Malon plopped back down on her stool, staring at Linkette’s womb and lost for words. 

When the next girl in line asked “Is it my turn?” Linkette didn’t even get the chance to double her groan; instead, the angry woman that number twelve had passed shouted in a booming, commanding voice “ **_NO!_ ** ”

Everyone in the plaza flinched, especially the women in line. Malon jumped to her feet wide-eyed and stammered as she exclaimed, “H-H-High Priestess Rauru!”

The women in line turned stiff and directed their eyes to the ground, afraid to be noticed and afraid to try to flee. Linkette merely looked curiously at the approaching woman, and asked Malon a silent question.

Malon cleared her throat and stood aside, to gesture respectfully. “Linkette, this is Rauru, High Priestess of Farore. She and High Priestess Aginah, of Nayru, are the chief religious leaders of Hyrule…”

“And  _ you _ , little devil, are corrupting my flock!” The robed woman roared, coming to a stop an uncomfortably short distance away. “What is the meaning of this?! All day, my maidens have been pouring into the temple  _ defiled _ and repenting! Explain yourselves.  **Now** .”

Linkette gulped. “I-I’m not  _ trying _ to do that! I don’t  _ want _ to do that! I just--I just want to fuck with my dick but everytime I try…”

The priestess wrinkled her nose at the vulgar language, but looked down beneath Linkette’s distended belly to the monstrous cock beneath. She tilted her head back, looking down her nose at it as she sniffed haughtily. “Hmph. If that is so, then  _ I _ shall demonstrate what a true devotee of Farore may offer. Come.”

The Priestess grabbed Linkette by the arm and tugged her towards the tent. Linkette looked to Malon, desperate for guidance.

Malon nodded encouragingly. “When Hylians come of age and become women, we go to the temple of the Goddesses and lay with the high priestesses. They’re direct links with the goddesses; whichever one we felt the closer affinity for, that’s who we devote ourselves too. Trust her, Fairy Girl, you couldn’t  _ be _ in better hands.”

Linkette smiled in relief, and let herself be pulled into the tent.

#

When the High Priestess exited the tent, everyone held their breath in wait. She stood tall and straight-backed, her limbs stiff at her sides, and lips pressed into a tight, thin line. After several seconds of silence, she closed her eyes and said slowly, “I… will plead with the Goddess to renew the purity of those who faltered today…”

She turned and walked back to the temple, straight-backed and proud, with a steady trickle of creamy-white droplets falling to the pavement between her feet. No one had missed the erection standing at half-mast under her robes, or the slowly spreading patch of wetness at its head.

Malon blinked in disbelief, then rushed into the tent. She ground to a halt inside, staring with her mouth agape.

Linkette’s belly was a  _ mountain _ , a hulking bulge sticking straight up into the air. With Linkette elevated by lying on the bed of crates, her belly stood taller than Malon--big enough that she could have curled up inside it comfortably. Linkette’s dick was beating a steady rhythm against it, like a drumstick against a drum, throbbing in time with her heart. Even its unmatched length only reached halfway up Linkette’s gravid cumtank.

“L-Linkette?”

Linkette’s hand rose at her side to wave, but she made no attempts to sit up. “H-hey Malon…” Her hands moved to rub her belly at the sides, and she groaned like a glutton who’d eaten too much at a feast. “Uuuuuhhggg… she had a  _ lot _ of cum saved up…”

“S-she only uses her dick twice a year, with Priestess Aginah on the solstices… how are you not  _ bursting _ right now?”

“I don’t know, same way I have a cock to scare horses and a pussy no one can  _ fucking _ resist?” her voice was dripping with bitterness. “I’m getting really sick of being special…”

Malon didn’t reply. She was distracted; she could see Linkette’s cunt, just the lower half of it through the valley of her balls’ center line. It was barely visible past those tight, but  _ big _ orbs, and just seeing it was making her dick start to swell with--

“ _ Hey! _ No! I can  _ feel  _ you looking at my pussy! Don’t even think about it unless you’re willing to get  _ yours _ stuffed too.”

Malon coughed in embarrassment, looking away. “Ah! Sorry, I was… yeah… Um, are you gonna be able to get out of here?”

Linkette sighed, one hand rubbing her belly while another reached around its expanse and started massaging her dick as well. “Yeah yeah, I’ll be out of here in a bit. This always goes away after we do it, it’ll probably just take a bit longer this time.”

“...how does it  _ go away? _ You have enough cum inside you to fill a  _ bath _ , it can’t just  _ disappear _ .”

Linkette stopped her rubbing long enough to make jazz hands. “Magic pussy~!”

“... Fair enough. I’ll send the rest of the girls away then?”

“Please?”

“Okay. Rest up, I still have to show you the rest of the festival.”

#

Two hours later, the tent flap parted around Linkette’s dick, then soon after bulged around her breasts, and finally the rest of her body followed through into the bright daylight. She was in the middle of a wide yawn, arms stretching behind her neck.

Malon turned on her stool and smiled at her. Her smile turned to bug-eyed surprise when she saw Linkette’s body.

“Whoa girl! Your belly really  _ did _ disappear!” it was true; Linkette’s stomach had shrunken back down to its natural soft, smooth texture, resting so many inches  _ behind  _ her breasts instead of  _ ahead. _ “Where did all that cum  _ go? _ ”

Linkette repeated her earlier jazz hands, droning in a dull voice “Magic fairy vagina.”

The mention of Linkette’s pussy made Malon unconsciously look down at it. She frowned at the testicals hanging there, blocking her sight of it.

“... Linkette, your balls are bigger…”

Linkette’s eyes shot wide as her hands snapped up to cup her balls. “They are?!” she asked in a panic, trying to look at them. She leaned her chest one way and her neck the other, but her tits were too big to see around so she instead grabbed one in each hand and parted them down the middle. Her bobbing cock still blocked most her view after that, but she could at least see her unreleased cum factories around the sides of its thick shaft.

“Are they bigger?! I can't tell! I can't see them good!”

Malon slid off her stool and onto her knees, getting in close to Linkette’s crotch until her cheek was smooshed up against the hard wall of Linkette's iron rod.

“They're… yeah, they're a  _ tiny _ bit bigger… like, an eighth inch ‘r less? It's not much noticeable. I just spend a lot of time looking at your balls, tryin’ ta get a glimpse of yer cunt.”

Linkette let her tits collide back together with a heavy slap and went back to holding her balls. “Oh no… oh goddess… I don't want to be any  _ bigger! _ ”

Malon stood up, planting light kisses on Linkette’s dick, stomach, tits and mouth as she rose. “Relax fairy girl… this is just more of the same problem. Your balls were  _ always _ full to the brim, you just need a good, hard cumming to empty them all out. C’mon, let's go walk around the festival. Maybe we can find you an enchanted sex toy or something.”

Malon weaved a spell that sent her mother a telepathic message, and a few minutes later Talon was back with her clothes noticeably stained from enjoying the festival to take over the stall from them.

The two girls walked the city, breathing in the air of excitement and smell of carnal bliss. Linkette saw all kinds of tantalizing outfits that made her dick throb and pussy ache: she saw outfits that were nothing but tape over nipples and socks over cocks, outfits that lifted their breasts and plumped their cleavage, and outfits that covered everything… but hid  _ nothing. _

They sampled food like nothing Linkette had ever tasted (and that's where she first learned what “money” was; Malon gladly paid for her, “for all th’ hard work ya put in at the ranch.”) One treat Linkette ate had her in fits of laughter: a dick made of chocolate, filled with a gooey white sugar cream in the center. Linkette assured Malon that her white dick cream tasted much better.

While they were browsing the wares of a sex toy shop (the store clerk was drooling over Linkette’s cock as much as Linkette was drooling over the life-sized, life-like sex dolls), Malon was suddenly jumped from behind by a short-haired ball of energy with an excited cry of “Sugar Tits, you're back!”

Malon squealed in delight and turned around to squeeze the girl tight, her massive tits absolutely engulfing the other girl's torso. “Seala! Darlin’ it's so good see you again!”

Seala shifted her arms, going from hugging Malon's body to hugging her tits, face tilted down and nuzzling against her elevated breastflesh. She was wearing tight shorts that ended above the knees and cupped her dick and balls, but left her pussy and ass completely naked, and Linkette couldn't see what her top looked like because Malon’s chest was currently in the process of devouring the other girl's.

“And it's so good to  _ feel _ you again! Gods, I missed these milk tanks. And your dick! How have you been?” Seala asked.

“I've been having the best sex of my life, thanks to my new friend here.” Malon turned, arm held out in presentation. “This is Linkette, the sexiest woman alive, fresh out of the Kokiri forest.”

Linkette blushed at the praise once again, and Seala lifted her head out of Malon's cleavage and stepped forward, extending her hand. “If Malon’s calling you that then that really means some...thing…”

Seala faltered when her eyes finally fell on Linkette. Her gaze swept down Linkette’s body, first over her bulging tits barely contained by the green tunic she still wore, down to her soft, bare tummy, and then at last to the enormous member with its thick, protruding veins poking Seala in the stomach.

“By the Goddess… I need this dick right now.”

Linkette  _ hmph _ ed. “And I need someone's pussy, but I just spent however many hours trying to sort that out and it always winds up the other way around.”

Seala looked  _ offended _ at that. “What? But how can  _ anyone _ resist a cock like this?!”

Malon clapped Seala on the shoulder. “Because there's  _ something _ magic about her, and her pussy is literally irresistible. Even High Priestess Rauru couldn't help herself. But…” a wicked smile spread across her face. “we might still be able to do something here…”

She turned to the clerk of the sex shop, who was slowly stroking her dick while staring at Linkette. “Hey shopkeep, you got a place we can fuck?”

“Only if I get to watch…”

Malon laughed, and agreed.

#

The bed was narrow and the perfect height: crotch height. Pulling it away from the wall and into the center of the room, Malon told Seala to lie across the short width, with her legs over the side and pussy at the edge. Seala got excited when she saw Malon sidle up to her lower end, the farm girl’s dick making a sideways tent in her long skirt.

She got even  _ more _ excited when Malon told Linkette to stand by her head.

Malon rolled up the front of her skirt and tied it in place out of the way of her groin. She sensibly wasn’t wearing any underwear, having planned many such occasions as this. Her long, smooth cock quivered in the open air, mushroom head dribbling precum in eager anticipation.

“Y’all know what’s about to happen?” Malon asked with a smirk as she tugged the knot of her belt into place.

“I don’t know sexy, I just can’t figure it out…” Seala answered with a liar’s smirk.

Malon reached up, arms crossing to grab the edges of her blouse and pull them inwards, baring her breasts with the cloth bunched up and trapped in the middle of her cavernous cleavage. Her tits bounced into their newfound freedom, hanging heavily against her body with hard nipples longer than thumbs. 

”I’m gonna  _ fuck you _ ,” Malon declared in a husky whisper.

A shiver ran up Seala’s body, and a fast steady stream of white fluid poured out down the length of her cock and pooled into the coarse forest of her pubic hair.

“And ya know what else?” Malon asked, leaning over Seala’s body and mashing her own tits together, rubbing them up and down over each other.

Seala licked her lips, eyes locked on the display with ravenous hunger. “What else?”

Malon let go of one tit, saying: “Fairy girl is gonna take her  _ outrageously huge fucklog _ ,” she reached out and grasped the upper shaft of Linkette’s enormous cock, too big to fit her fingers around, “and she’s going to try her damndest to  _ shove it down your slutty little throat _ .”

Seala and Linkette’s cocks both pulsed with uncontained lust.

“ _ Fuck yes! _ ” Seala cried, “oh  _ fuck _ , give them to me! I want your cocks!”

Malon tugged Linkette’s dick down towards Seala’s lush, red-painted lips, prompting a kiss. Linkette made a noise like  _ mmph _ , pressing her dickhead deeper into the kiss, turning it wet and sloppy while one of her hands snaked up under her constricting shirt and squeezed the titflesh surrounding her nipple.

“That’s right girls, get to know each other…”

Malon reached down and began to fondle Seala’s balls, two fingers reaching farther behind them to play with her friend’s pussy.

Seala reached up with both hands and began to stroke Linkette’s cock, up and down with huge, sweeping motions across silky smooth skin and indestructible iron hardness. Seala opened her mouth and plopped her upside down lips around the tip of Linkette’s head, running her tongue around its surface and suckling softly.

This didn’t last long. Linkette soon pushed harder, forced herself deeper against Seala’s mouth. Seala moaned first in whorish delight, then in mindless ecstasy as Malon at last slipped her turgid length into her dripping pussy.

Linkette tried to push deeper, but was blocked by Seala’s pesky teeth. The city girl issued a muffled groan of desire through Linkette’s puffed cockflesh. Her chin was tilted up straight, her short hair hanging down from her upside down head. Her mouth smacked and slurped as she endeavored to taste every inch of Linkette’s cock head.

She kneading her pert handful of breast as she tried to open her jaw wider and wider to accommodate Linkette’s mass. After several minutes of pointless struggle, during which Malon rammed Seala’s cunt hard and heavy to the pleasure of both, Linkette snorted in disgust and impatience and pulled her cock away.

Seala whimpered, but soon found her mouth occupied with something else instead, when Linkette turned herself around and sat her wide ass down onto Seala’s face. Seala’s head was engulfed in the plump pale flesh of Linkette’s ass and hips, her heavy balls resting against the crown of Seala’s head while the meat of her thighs muffled the city girl’s whorish moans. Linkette’s cunt landed right where it was aimed: directly over Seala’s mouth.

Linkette’s pussy wasn’t just wet, it wasn’t just dripping or even trickling its lubricating juices: it was  _ flowing _ with them. Pussy juice gushed out of her nether lips and into Seala’s oral ones, filling up her mouth at a relaxed but pressing speed while the city girl kissed and slurped her plump vaginal mound.

Seala nearly shouted in delight when the first drops of pussy juice poured across her tongue. She swirled it around her mouth, swishing her tongue through the growing pool and sucking in more with greedy eagerness. When her mouth grew too full to hold any more she drank it all down in two large, filling gulps.

Seala protested when Linkette pulled her pussy away then. The sound transformed into rapturous delight a moment later when round, heavy balls slapped against her face, burying her nose and eyes in the taut skin of her scrotum as Linkette rammed the entirety of her mammoth cock down the whole length of Seala’s throat.

Malon yelped in surprise as Seala’s pussy clenched down like a vice around her cock and a thin white streamer of cum shot straight up out of the city girl’s virgin uncircumsized penis, arching through the air to splash atop Linkette’s tits and fall in a line straight across the length of Seala’s body. 

Linkette’s thick, girthy cock was too large for Seala’s throat. It was too large to fit in her mouth. Minutes of desperate trying had proven that already, and yet Linkette’s penis had slid right over the juice-coated teeth, down her lubricant-lined throat, and its tip now tickled the entrance to her stomach.

Seala’s throat visibly bulged with the enormous width of Linkette’s dick, pulsed with the rhythm of Linkette’s eager heart. Seala tried to moan with pleasure but her throat was completely clogged by diamond-hard flesh, managing only to vibrate her vocal cords against that filling phallus and stimulate it further.

Linkette panted, mind lost in a fog of new sensation. Her hands mashed her own tits together, squeezing them like soft mounds of dough while her hips rocked back and forth, driving her rod in and out with selfish abandon. She'd never felt something like this before, never experienced the enveloping embrace stroking every inch of every side of her cock all at once, sliding over and squeezing it tightly.

On the other side of Seala, Malon couldn't hold out any longer. Between the death grip on her cock and watching Seala’s throat bulge several inches with every thrust, Malon hit the wall like a runaway charger and flooded Seala’s cunt with a roaring torrent of cum.

Her back arched and her hips slammed forward and she screamed her pleasure at the ceiling, knees nearly buckling as her balls emptied. Her head rocked back down, eyes falling on the distended bulge of cock inside throat, and she came again even harder than before. Her nipples quivered and hardened, each spraying a dozen thin white streams of milk across the body connecting the two cocks. 

Linkette felt the spray pattering against her thighs and opened her eyes. Seala squealed in surprise when Linkette’s cock pulsed a quarter inch larger and stayed that size in her throat.

Linkette lurched forward, leaning over Seala’s body and clamping her lips down around the milk fountain nipple. She sucked hard, and Malon’s tit opened up wider in response. Thin streams became thick jets and Linkette sucked it all down greedily, heavy gulps every second draining mouthful after mouthful of rich cream into her stomach.

Linkette kept thrusting, small motions that rocked her balls back and forth to slap against Seala’s slutty face every second. With her eyes eclipsed by testicles strained tight by the cum that filled them she couldn't see anything, but she could  _ feel _ the change and action hovering over her slim body. Her hands reached up, groping blindly and finding Linkette’s heavy breasts swinging like fat pendulums.

She grabbed them both, squeezing and clapping then together, pleasuring herself with the feel of breasts in her hands, blind to what was happening to Linkette’s stomach below them.

Linkette guzzled gulp after gulp of filling milk, drinking until she was full, then drinking more and more and more. Her stomach bulged, then grew. She gorged herself on cream till her belly was a rounded orb and Malon’s tit was empty, then switched to the other breast and did it again.

No one noticed that Malon was still cumming, that goopy white semen was flowing out the city girl's cunt around Malon's dick in unnaturally large amounts. Everyone was too distracted to realize her orgasm was approaching its fifth straight minute.

Linkette's stomach was large enough to fit twins when Malon's second tit emptied. Linkette sucked harder, even biting Malon's puffy areola to draw more milk that simply wasn't there. Until it was.

Malon's breasts, which had shrunk noticeably as they drained, suddenly started to grow again. They filled out, becoming larger, fuller, tighter. Milk started to flow again, which Linkette drank without hesitation. It flowed even heavier than before, a single rushing torrent now that slid straight back into Linkette's gut, while the other tit shot it's stream like a pressurized jet off the side into the room.

Seala’s stomach was starting to bulge as well, though not nearly as large as Linkette's which now pressed down on her cocksleeve’s modest chest. Malon's cock was not quite large enough to plug the cunt it filled, letting much of its cum escape into the bed and drip onto the floor.

Malon finally stumbled back, her dick trickling out the last little bit of cum in a waterfall that splashed as it hit the ground, before collapsing onto the bed next to her friend. Linkette didn't have the mind to notice this, only continued to plunge her meat deep into Seala’s chest.

Malon's tits continued to pour out milk as she laid down on top of them, her cock still trickling cum as it was pressed between her stomach and the bed. Those tits were larger even than her normal, massive size, and flattened out beneath her like small beds in their own right.

Linkette made desperate love to Seala’s face long afterwards. Seala should not have been able to breathe with that much thick cock plugging her airway, but the thin city girl never gave the slightest sign of distress, never anything other than total lust and satisfaction.

Linkette's milk-gorged belly hung over Seala’s chin and rested on her body, sloshing and jiggling even more wildly than her breasts with the motion of her thrusts. She pounded away longer than anyone could track, long enough for Malon to doze off in golden afterglow and wake several times.

Linkette's belly shrunk as she thrust. Milk converted straight to raw sexual power, each thrust wearing away at her reserves bit by bit.

At last, Linkette's belly was flat and smooth again. The last of Malon's milk burned up in sex. But even though the tight, warm, slick sleeve of Seala’s esophagus gave Linkette greater pleasure than she had ever felt before, she didn't feel any closer to climax. Linkette didn't feel like she would cum.

With no more milk in her belly, Linkette had no more fuel. Her thrusts slowed, then stopped. She panted heavily, hunched over Seala, then slowly pulled her long, long cock from the sheath of her throat with a drawn out, slick noise. She ambled backwards till she was leaning on the wall, looking down at her own cock. It was as hard and angry and large as it has ever been, if not more, and shining with the heavy coat of saliva and her own pussy’s juices that covered it.

She looked up. Her lovers were watching her with lust and adoration. Malon though, mixed with understanding and pity.

A noise drew all their eyes to the corner of the room. The store clerk was sprawled in a chair, snoring, dick hanging limp between wide open legs and body absolutely covered in a thick frosted layer of her own cum. She woke to the sound of their breathless laughter.

_ Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I’d love to hear your thoughts. _


	6. Ch. 05: The Princess and the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Linkette's quest to relieve her massive perpetual erection encounters one final, insurmountable wall, she seeks the aid of Princess Zelda. When the two meet at last, the result is explosive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction, with equal emphasis on story, world, and sex. Fetishes included are: futanari, huge cock, massive insertion, hyper futanari, breast/penis/balls expansion and cum inflation on a hyper scale. This one’s a doozie. Sex-to-story ratio: 7/3

By the time Linkette and Malon had finished double teaming Seala, midnight was hours passed. With the Festival of Union that didn't mean the end of festivities--exactly the opposite, actually--but the girls were worn out and sleepy and had the whole rest of the week to enjoy the extremely active nightlife. 

So they grabbed the sex shop store clerk and dragged her into the bed and they all slept in one big, cuddling, naked, cum-soaked pile; Linkette laid flat on her back in the middle, Malon snuggled up against her side and engulfing the forest girl's shoulder in endless cleavage while the shopkeeper spooned Malon from behind and slept with her dick sandwiched in the cleft of her ass, and Seala slumbered half-sprawled across Linkette's body, her face and arms wrapped lovingly against the warm tower of Linkette's impossible cock as it pointed straight up at the ceiling.

They woke up late in the morning rested, refreshed, and horny. This caused a small argument: while all of them  _ wanted  _ to fuck, some were more eager to hurry up and get to the festival. Malon was especially adamant about going, saying that Princess Zelda was going to make a public appearance and she was  _ not  _ going to miss that. The shopkeeper was the most conflicted: she wanted sex most of all, since she had only been able to masturbate the night before, but she had to get back to running her store.

The debate ended when Linkette sat on the bed, spread her legs, and pulled her heaving balls up one handed.

The reaction was immediate. All three girls instantly began to fall over themselves racing for her exposed pussy, only one step below shoving each other out of the way. Malon was the most eager for it since she knew first hand what was on offer, but the shopkeeper was the closest; she threw her cock into Linkette's cunt and chest against Linkette's dick, slapping their bodies together in lusty fervor. She wrapped one arm around Linkette's towering cock, gripping it from behind and pulling it up against her face, where she made out with it like a desperate, horny teenager. She kissed, slurped, sucked and nibbled at it, giving more attention to Linkette's cock than she did her own. She bumped her pelvis against Linkette's inattentively, a fast and steady series of small motions that kept Linkette's ass jiggling in waves while the clerk put all her focus on the massive member sandwiched between them.

Linkette bit her lip as she watched this, softly moaning as she visually matched every act with every shivering tingle of pleasure that raced down her pole. But the point of it all was speed, to satisfy themselves and move on. So as much she loved being filled while her cock was hugged and kissed like a long lost lover, Linkette made the choice to buck her hips one, single time.

The shopkeeper stiffened, then went limp. She collapsed over Linkette as pleasure paralyzed her, her motor skills smashed beneath the weight of overpowering climax. Linkette kissed her nose as white hot cum started pouring into her.

Linkette played with her own cock while the orgasm ran itself through, softly bumping its head against the shopkeeper’s lips and occasionally tasting the inside of her own urethra. Finally the cum stopped following and the shopkeeper rolled off Linkette onto her back, eyes wide and blinking and cum-sheathed erection slowly wilting as she took deep, gulping breaths.

“That… that was the most amazing sex I've ever had…”

Linkette offered her a cat-like smirk. “That's what everyone says, hee hee!” She looked up then, finally noticing the noises coming from elsewhere in the room.

Seala was bent at the waist, ass presented for Malon to eagerly pound from behind. Seala’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head and tongue lolling in lusty pleasure. Malon's eyes were closed, lips split wide in a toothy grin and massive, milk-bloated tits heaving up and slapping down against her own body with every thrust.

Linkette hummed, mumbling “I guess she does last longer without me…” before glancing at the shopkeeper with a wink. “Hey, watch this…”

Linkette grabbed her own balls again, using both hands. The huge, cupped orbs overflowed from her hands, wider than her palms on every side. That simple action itself started the shopkeeper’s pussy dripping with arousal.

Linkette lifted her balls, once again revealing her pussy to the room. Malon and Seala’s heads instantly snapped to the side to stare at it.

Malon licked her lips, saying “ You're finished up already? Hells yes!”

She started to pull out, and Seala’s jaw dropped in indignation. “Hey! What about me?! I can't fuck her pussy, that's super unfair!”

Malon froze, expression blank. “Shit, I didn’t… um…” she looked up at Linkette. “What do we do? We can't just leave this slut--” she slapped Seala’s ass lovingly “--unsatisfied.”

Linkette sat up, resting her chin on her cock as she thought. “Ummm…” her face lit up with an idea. “Oh! Seala, come over here and lick my pussy!”

Seala and Malon blinked in surprise and confusion, sharing a glance with each other. Seala shrugged and removed herself from Malon’s cock, walking over as she said “I mean, you’ll  _ never _ have to say that twice.” She kneeled down in front of Linkette’s cunt, pushed her balls out of the way, and slipped her tongue inside.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she pulled back, tongue  _ piled _ with a thick layer of the shopkeeper’s cum. After the surprise passed, her lips twisted into a smile and her tongue retreated past them. After a few moments of swirling around her mouth she swallowed, sighed happily, and offered a sultry wink at the shopkeeper who had watched entranced. “You are  _ delicious… _ ” She licked her lips, leaving behind a slick coating of white.

The shopkeeper shuddered in arousal.

Seala’s grin widened, saying “ _ That’s  _ my girl, I’m  _ definitely _ adding you to my list.” For now though, she turned back to Linkette and buried her face back under her tight, round scrotum again. She licked and slurped, and soon enough (damn near instantly) Linkette’s cunt was flowing with lubricating juices again.

“Mmmf, yes…” Linkette moaned, “now fill up your mouth, but don’t swallow it…” Seala hummed her compliance, drinking up as much as she could fit between her cheeks. When she was full she reluctantly pulled back, savoring the taste on her tongue with obvious delight.

“Alright,” Linkette said with mounting excitement, “now go suck Malon’s dick. Give her a nice, heavy coat of my juices.”

Malon was starting to get excited too, her ten inch cock bouncing with eager energy as Seala approached. Seala was very careful to slip Malon’s cock through her tightly sealed lips without spilling a single drop of pussy juice.

The second her tongue touched Malon's cock the farm girl's knees buckled, nearly collapsing into Seala. “Oohhh goddess this is better than sex!”

Seala giggled around the cock in her mouth, swishing Linkette's juice around and applying an even coating to every hot inch of penis. Malon's cock was long enough that several inches had to slide its way down into Seala’a throat to fit everything to the base past her lips. When it was thoroughly covered, Seala swallowed the remaining lubricant with Malon still in her mouth, pussy juice flowing past hard, throbbing meat while her flexing throat milked Malon's cock, and pulled away with the cock still dripping with excess fluids. 

“Malon?” Linkette asked. Malon pushed through the fog of pleasure and looked her way. “Slam her pussy.”

Obediently, instantly, Malon grabbed Seala from under her shoulders, heaved her onto her feet, and slammed her cock into her pussy standing up.

They both screamed on the spot, Seala’s eyes rolling back into her skull. It took only five thrusts before hot cum slapped against the ceiling of Malon's under-breasts and rained down on their stomachs, Seala shooting her load in instant orgasm as she came with pussy and dick.

It quickly became clear that Malon was cumming as well. Seala’s stomach began to grow, womb bulging out a full two inches in fast, long pumps over the course of five minutes.

Malon and Seala slowly lowered themselves to the floor, Malon's tits mashing against and overflowing Seala’s while they sucked each others tongues. 

Linkette approached after a few minutes of watching with a satisfied grin, separating the two by gently inserting her throbbing cock between their kissing faces. They started trailing their kisses up it's length, over furnace-hot skin and finger-width veins. Her cock smelled richly of sex, of the cum that covered them all, of her own pussy juice which she'd sheathed herself with inside Seala’s throat the night before.

Linkette stopped them with a soft laugh once they reached her crotch and started licking and sucking on her balls, which were each half the size of their faces.

“Okay you two, that's enough of that!” she chided, gently pushing them away. “It wouldn't do for you to get horny again, we have things to do!”

Seala rolled her eyes, scoffing. “Forget  _ things, _ we're doing  _ people! _ ”

The sex shop clerk paused in the middle of toweling cum from her body, shooting her an arched-brow look. “Hey, what's wrong with fucking ‘ _ things _ ?!’”

#

The sex shop had a  _ glorious  _ shower.

All four women fit inside it with plenty of room for comfort. Of course, “comfort” is subjective; they all would have been perfectly comfortable being literally inside one another, much less pressed up body to naked body.

So in truth, the shower was bigger than cramped but too small for “personal space.” All four of them could have showered without touching each other if they tried, except for one large, throbbing, aching thing: Linkette's enormous cock. 

Linkette stood in one corner, her cock bobbed in the other. Plump, curvaceous asses surrounded it on every side, touching it, tickling it with feather-light brushes as Malon shifted stance or bumping it roughly as Seala leaned forwards to scrub her thighs clean.

They were all unique, distinctive asses. Malon’s was strong and shapely, sculpted from the same strong muscles of her back and arms by a lifetime of hard ranch work and an adulthood of hard fucking. Seala’s ass was lithe and athletic, a runner’s body that could bounce on a cock for hours on end without tiring. Finally, the shopkeeper’s ass was the biggest and softest of the three, massive malleable pillows that cushioned her muscles and bones from the hard surface of her chair for hours on end, day after day as she watched over her shop. Her cheeks wobbled and swayed with every motion, so voluminous that she alone accounted for at least half the small brushes of contact against Linkette's cock. 

They tried to ignore it at first, all focused on cleaning up, getting out, moving on to the rest of the festival. But the small tiled chamber did nothing but trap the smell of sex, boxing them in with the ever-strengthening musk of Linkette's cock. The smell of sweat, cum, and pussy was overpowering from the very moment they stepped inside. 

One cheek too many pressed against her log, and Linkette let out a soft moan. Her pussy began to water, its scent combining with her cock’s. A single whiff of this potent mixture was all it took for every last one of them to turn rock hard.

Seala, on the cock’s right side, thrust her ass backwards against Linkette's girth, shoving it up against Malon on the other side. Seala _mph_ ed and Malon yelped, their cheeks sandwiching it between them.

Seala went to work, rubbing her ass up and down its length. Linkette fell into a lean against the corner wall, moaning as flesh slid over flesh. Malon watched over her shoulder, biting her lip nervously; the idea of  _ taking _ dick instead of  _ giving _ it was dangerous to her, bordering the line of sin.

But that's when the shopkeeper, with Linkette's cockhead pressing against her back, joined in. She thrust her huge meaty ass back till it slapped against the others’, waves of jiggling motion rolling up and down its volume, forcing Linkette's cock to stand straight up between them all. It slid in between the ass-cleavage of all three, and rubbed against their pussies.

Malon's will shattered as the enormous log radiated heat directly into her cunt, pressing against her folds and sending shocks of pleasure racing through her body. She began to move in unison with the others, sliding her ass up and down its length.

Every throbbing pulse and bulging vein that slid against her cunt sent waves of ecstasy through Malon's body, an entirely new kind of pleasure that she'd never felt before, not since her consummation of adulthood by the high priestess. 

Linkette moaned and gasped, desperately rubbing her cockhead while the girls pleasured her shaft. Juices mixed with shower water streamed down her legs and into the drain, and her eyes were squeezed shut in frustrated need.

The shopkeeper twisted around, facing Linkette as she dropped to her knees. She pulled Linkette's cock down to her, slathering it with kisses, pulling down her foreskin and dragging her tongue across its steamy insides. 

Seala chuckled, glancing over her shoulder as she continued to rub her cunt across the cock the shopkeeper worshipped. “Wow, I've never seen a Nayruite go so whorish for a cock before…”

The shopkeeper shot her a weary glare, like she had heard far too much of that in her life. “We're  _ designed _ to be aroused by  _ every  _ part of the Hylian body. Just cause I can't ride a cock yet doesn't mean they're  _ ugly. _ Especially a huge, beautiful  _ monster _ like this one! Gods, I want it  _ so bad. _ ”

“So do I…” Linkette moaned, back pressed against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she was panting hard, overwhelmed by the shopkeeper’s ministrations. “I need… I  _ need _ to stick it in someone! I can't take it anymore! SOMEONE LET ME FUCK THEM!”

A gentle nudge from Seala pushed the shopkeeper out of the way, the Farorian slut sidling up in front of Linkette with her ass pointed up at her. “Do it.  _ Fuck me. _ ”

Linkette's breath hitched, her body going still as she stared down at Seala’s spread pussy. Its pink folds were moist and steaming, dripping in anticipation of being filled and stretched. From Linkette's perspective, her small plump balls hung down behind Seala’s taint like a wrinkled curtain holding cute, appetizing grapes. 

Linkette was slow to act, despite how desperately she needed what she was about to do. She was savoring the moment, appreciating the fact that now, at last, the endless aching need would be satisfied. 

Linkette reached down, grasping the firm width of her cock from above. Her fingers hung over the sides, barely able to encircle half its girth. She held it firmly, squeezing, feeling the flush of helpless pleasure race through her shaft and smiling that it wouldn't be helpless any longer. 

She leaned forward and pushed down, pressing her huge, fist-sized cockhead against the whole face of Seala’s steaming cunt. Both moaned in pleasure, the moisture and warmth of each other intoxicating. Linkette rubbed herself against her, her enormous cockhead bumping up against the entirety of Seala’s cunt all at once. Linkette pushed, and Seala moaned, and they pleasured themselves with each other for several long moments but she made no progress sliding in. 

Fortunately, Linkette had spent the last several days coming to terms with one simple fact: she was not  _ normal.  _ It was more than just having a huge dick and heaving, weighty breasts; something inside her was profoundly different than everyone else. Something mysterious, something magical. 

Linkette didn't know what it  _ was,  _ but she was learning more and more about what it  _ did _ . That's why she wasn't discouraged that she couldn't fit in Seala, that her cock was too fat and girthy to squeeze its way into Seala’s tight, narrow pussy. She had overcome that difficulty once already. She simply stopped, leaned all the way forward, and pushed her cock down till she had it trapped between her legs.

Seala looked over her shoulder, upset that Linkette's cock had been taken away. She didn't get a word in before she saw that Linkette's flowing pussy juices were trickling down over the dangling boulders of her taut balls and across the mammoth length of her cock, Linkette's hands rubbing up and down it to spread the mystical lubricant evenly across its girth.

That made Seala  _ excited _ , and the masturbating shopkeeper cum. Thick white ropes splashed against Linkette's tits from the side, beading down her hanging udders and dripping off the diamond-hard nubs of her nipples.

With the lust of her cock satisfied, the shopkeeper turned to satisfying her lust  _ for _ cock by dropping to her knees in front of Malon and slipping the milk maid’s thick ten inches past soft, supple lips into the hot moisture of her mouth.

By the time the blowjob really got into motion Linkette's cock was lathered up and dripping in her pussy juices. She released her legs, allowing her cock to swing up freely and smack in between her tits. She let it stay there for a moment, enjoying as her hanging breasts gently caressed it with their soft swaying motion, before standing up straight and taking a nervous, eager breath.

Seala was there, waiting,  _ begging _ to be stuffed full with enormous fairy-girl cock, her ass in the air and wriggling in welcome. After all this time, Linkette would  _ finally  _ get to feel pussy. With tender care Linkette grasped the thick center of her shaft, its surface so slick she could hardly keep hold of it.

Once again she pressed her fat, wide cockhead across the whole face of Seala’s pussy, rubbing it up and down its wet surface. Linkette's knees wobbled as they both moaned, staying that way for several pleasurable seconds while Linkette worked up the nerves to take the plunge.

She was ready. She pushed forward, pressing herself against Seala. Her urethra was almost as wide as the pussy it was pressed against, but the harder she pushed the more it stretched, widening around her, letting in more and more if her spongy cockhead with every moment while Seala gasped and moaned and then, finally, screamed.

Malon and the shopkeeper stopped, halting everything to witness in awe. Malon watched from above and behind, watched as the shaft of pale pink flesh a full third the width of Seala’s ass slowly forced its way inside, spreading her pussy so wide it was hard to say if Seala’s ass was eating Linkette’s cock or Linkette's cock was devouring her ass. She pushed her way in, sliding slowly deeper inch by inch, her head bowed and eyes closed and her mouth open in an ongoing expression of immense pleasure and relief. 

The shopkeeper watched from below, watched as Seala’s flesh bulged out from the inside. A fat knot of throbbing, pulsing hardness appeared beneath her crotch. It snaked forward, inch by inch, deeper into her guts as Linkette’s hips closed the vast distance between them. Seala moaned deeply when Linkette first penetrated her, gasped hotly as she was stretched wider and longer. She remained bent at the waist, her hands splayed across the shower wall. Her eyes were screwed tight in strain and effort, but she was moaning like a whore in heat. 

Linkette pushed forward but her progress started to slow. She let go of her cock and grasped Seala by the waist with both hands, using the curves of her hips as handholds to drag herself deeper inside. The shopkeeper reached out with a reverent hand and stroked the four-inch long bulge stretching up towards Seala’s belly button. Linkette moaned and the bulge bucked and throbbed, stimulated by her touch despite the condom that was Seala’s body between them.

The very moment her cock slid inside Linkette's mind exploded in blinding pleasure, drowning in the sensations of her entire head slipping into the tight, squeezing embrace of Seala's cunt. Linkette could feel the walls of her pussy stretching,  _ straining  _ to hold her, and a single soft clench by Seala was all it took Linkette's knees to collapse forward, screaming her head off in ecstasy as she fell deeper into Seala's cunt.

It was the greatest pleasure she'd ever felt in her  _ life _ , greater than Malon's cock fucking her, greater than Seala's throat closed around her log as she pounded it relentlessly. Her thoughts went white, blank, experiencing only the moment, feeling nothing except the full half of her twenty four inch cock filling that slut’s hole like it had never been filled before.

Reality came back to her slowly, but the glow of sex was shattered in an instant.

“Oh  _ gods,  _ **_fuck!_ ** Stop, stop! Shit, it hurts! It hurts it hurts  _ it hurts! _ It's too much!  **_FUCK!_ ** ”

Linkette didn't realize what was happening at first, until it hit her with a tidal wave of horror and dread. She threw herself back, slamming against the shower wall, cock yanked free with a wet  _ pop!, _ springing up into the air and bouncing back down to slap Seala in the ass. Both girls collapsed to the tiled floor, Linkette's legs folding under her wide ass while Seala dropped to her knees.

Seala rested against the wall, panting like she'd run a mile and her pussy stretched and gaping, while Linkette writhed in agony behind her, her balls pounding with ache and need and her cock visibly pulsing in size, larger and smaller, veins throbbing and angry.

The shopkeeper watched them from her knees in front of Malon, Malon gazing down at them from her place leaning against the wall. Both were nervous, concerned, and unsure who to be more worried over. “What… happened?” Malon asked slowly.

Seala pressed her forehead against the tile, letting the warm shower water run over her head. “That was… her cock is…” she shook her head and focused. “When she put her head in me it was…  _ agony, _ but also better than anything I've ever felt. The pleasure  _ so  _ outweighed the pain. But, but the deeper she went the more it hurt and then the  _ whole thing  _ went in and I--”

Linkette hummed a no. When Seala turned to look over her shoulder, Linkette's eyes were filled with heartbreaking sadness and defeat. She reached up to her cock, towering and thick between them, and traced a line on its surface little less than halfway down from the tip. “I only got this far.”

Seala paled, jaw quivering in fear. “Farore help me… tha-that would  _ kill me! _ ”

Linkette slumped against the wall, drained as Saria’s face flashed through her mind, contorted in pain. “Yeah.” Linkette breathed in a whisper. “I think it would.”

#

Malon was worried about Linkette.

They were walking the streets of the festival, surrounded by wondrous events and carnal delights, but Linkette wouldn't look at any of it. She only looked down, eyes unfocused and staring through the bobbing length of her penis.

And her  _ penis! _ That was a cause for worry too. It had always been impossibly massive, but it had also always been alluring and arousing. Now it was… frightening.

It was bigger, somehow, an added fraction of her normal size that added a few inches to its length. It's finger-thick veins were even more pronounced, bulging from the skin of her cock which was flushed a soft, but  _ angry  _ red. All in all it looked like a raging monster that had gotten a taste of its desire, and now thrashed and roared in fury at it being snatched away.

The remainder of their shower had been a quick, quiet, and awkward thing. They cleaned and dressed and said goodbye to the shopkeeper, whose name they finally learned was Tara, with Linkette halfheartedly agreeing to her request to come back and visit again.

Seala was still with them, walking with a twinge and a grimace behind Linkette and on the other side of Malon, as far away from that angry two foot cock as she could reasonably get. 

Malon finally got too worried to keep quiet. “Hey Fairy Girl, are you alright?”

Linkette took a deep breath and heaved a great, long sigh. Shaking her head, she said “No. I'm  _ not. _ I… I've been after  _ one. thing.  _ since leaving the forest, and I just… I just found out I can  _ never  _ have it. Not without hurting people. How is that  _ supposed  _ to make me feel? I'm going to be hard for the rest of my life and  _ never  _ feel relief! Could  _ you  _ imagine never getting to cum, forever?!”

They had stopped walking and now Malon and Seala were quiet, unsure how to respond. 

“Fairy Girl, I- I'm so sor--”

“And that’s not even  _ all  _ of it!” Linkette interrupted, eyes off to the side as she grew more manic, more upset. “I’m not  _ only _ going to stay hard forever! I’m not  _ only _ going to stay HUGE! I’m going to get  _ bigger _ . You saw what happened yesterday. My pussy drank gallon after gallon of cum, and I don’t know how, but it went to my balls. They  _ grew _ . The more cum I absorb, the bigger I’m going to get! When will it end?! If ever?! Years down the road, am I even going to be able to  _ move _ or will my massive fucking balls root me in one spot, because they’re dragging on the  _ ground?! _ Riding cocks is my only comfort now, and in the end, it’s only going to make me  _ more _ uncomfortable! What kind of cursed life is that?!”

Malon and Seala couldn’t hide their looks of horror. They hadn’t even  _ thought _ of that, couldn’t even imagine having to face that kind of future. Without a word they closed in and hugged Linkette, Seala’s sympathy overcoming her newly-found fear of Linkette’s cock. They embraced for several minutes while Linkette silently spilled tears onto their shoulders.

The massive roar of a huge crowd in wild applause echoed through the streets, startling them apart. They looked around in surprise and confusion, but after the initial shock Malon's eyes snapped wide open and an infectious grin of excitement filled her face. She snatched Linkette by the arms and exclaimed “ _ The Princess!  _ Of course, Linkette, there’s hope! Zelda is the greatest mage in all of Hyrule,  _ especially  _ when it involves sex! If there's anyone in the  _ world  _ who can help, it's her!”

Linkette felt a flicker of hope in her chest, and dared to entertain it. “Do you… do you really think she'll help me?”

“Of course! Now come on, let's run!”

Running was an awkward thing for them, with Linkette and Malon having to manually restrain their respectively large and titanic breasts to keep them from flopping everywhere as they sprinted to Castle Town’s central plaza. Linkette's huge cock and balls also bounced harshly with every step in ways that  _ should  _ have been very painful, but evidently weren't.

The plaza was packed full of people, overflowing into the sidestreets. Malon led the charge, forcing their way in through the crowd. Some women turned and saw Linkette’s cock, still so furious and large, and took a fearful step back. Others turned and saw it, so raw and powerful, and took a lusty step forward, only to be forcefully warned away by Seala.

The moment Malon stepped into the ring of the town’s central plaza, she felt a sensation she’d only experienced a handful of times before.  _ Pure lust _ , a tingling excitement beginning in her cavernous chest and reverberating out through the rest of her body, a mix of potent desire and an injection of energy to act on it. Simply standing in that aura was better than most sex, her cock straining against the folds of her dress and beading slick liquid through its fabric, in the exact same way her nipples were doing in her shirt.

She couldn’t see the Princess yet. The crowd was too thick. But the closer they got the more potent the Princess’ aura became, the more affected the crowd was. Halfway in, women were grinding against each other through their clothes. A little further, cocks were freed of clothing and receiving mutual handjobs from the audience. A little further still and half the crowd was on its knees in front of the other half, deep throating Hylian meat as they furiously jacked themselves off.

In the final group beyond that, everyone was on the ground engaged in ravenous, desperate, and joyous sex. It was when they broke into this final group that Malon finally was blessed with something she had only experienced once before in her life: the full and unimpeded sight of Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule. Cum dribbled down the inside of her dress as she watched.

The Princess was on a raised platform in the center of the plaza, dressed in regal attire that sheathed her torso in rich purple which covered her breasts, while displaying deep lines of luscious cleavage. Her legs were enclosed by the folds of a pure white dress that circled all around her legs from front to back, but was left open where her gigantic cock sprouted from her groin and leaving a tall window through which she could see her pale, shapely legs.

That cock was currently buried to the hilt in the fortunate cunt of some honored woman, someone who had performed a great service to Hyrule in the past year and was being recognized with the Kingdom’s highest honor and greatest pleasure. A pleasure so great that her head lulled loosely on her shoulders, eyes rolled back into her skull as she wore a smile of incomprehensible ecstasy that strained to reach the corners of her face. 

That woman’s stomach was bulging with every thrust of the royal cock, giving a hint at its unbelievable size. As Malon watched, Zelda threw her face to the sky with a soft smile of pure delight and the honored woman screamed with unparalleled pleasure as her stomach began to grow.

Malon was amazed as she watched; in a matter of seconds, flat silky skin turned to the soft bulge of a filling meal, grew to the pronounced bump of a second-term pregnancy, expanded to a rounded orb of full term triplets, and then grew even more to a size that defied comparison. Each of these stages was accomplished in single spurts of Zelda’s cock, carrying unthinkable volumes of thick, hot, slushing cum with every pump.

When Zelda finally came down from her orgasm, finally stopped cumming into that thrice-damned lucky woman, her womb was a mountainous orb larger than the entire rest of her body.

That image sparked recognition in Malon’s mind, and she turned to her left to see Linkette, eyes rapt on the Princess and a heavy stream of precum flowing from the mouth of her cock.

#

“ _ Unf, _ ” Zelda grunted, giving the woman one final thrust as the last trickle of cum poured from her cock. “Trickle” being subjective, as that volume would have been worth two days of meals if eaten as food.

She patted the woman's belly, rubbing it lovingly. She was the second of a pair: the first a warrior, who had defended a village against a large horde of stalfos. This one was her sister, an inventor who created the auto-reloading crossbow that won the battle. 

Zelda was on her fourth climax of the day. Her balls were heavy, the size of small watermelons, and her lust was beginning to impair her mind. This was the tipping point between Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and sovereign of the land and Zelda, bearer of the Triforce of Vitality and slave to her own desire. It was always a pleasurable transition. That's what made it frightening.

Zelda extracted herself from the inventor, as slowly and pleasurably as she could for the both of them. Her skin slid smoothly and tightly from her folds for many long beats before pulling free entirely. Zelda accepted a “large” golden dildo from the petite blue-haired Cynthia, who was her assistant for the day, and shoved it deep inside the inventor’s pussy. Zelda's cum was trapped inside now, and would slowly be absorbed into the woman over the course of the coming year, improving her in every way. Her bulging womb would also be a badge of honor during that time.

Zelda's cock was enlarged from its already incredible length. She lifted it up, pulling it close to her body. The crowd always loved when she did that, and cheered as expected; it's girth was just a few inches shy of her torso, and so long that it extended up past her breasts to her chin.

That's when she became aware of the nagging sense that had been prodding at the back of her mind since before she had begun to cum. It was lust and arousal, but sharp and potent, unlike the dull but massive and overwhelming horniness that flooded into her from the Triforce of Vitality.

This lust didn't just have presence. It had  _ direction  _ as well.

Zelda turned in that direction and instantly locked eyes with a girl. Younger than her by a few years, but so overwhelmingly sexual the difference could hardly be noted. Her eyes were deep and sparkling blue, her hair light golden blonde and braided all the way down her back. Her breasts were _ huge _ , twice the size of Zelda's own ample bosom (though still dwarfed by Impa) and barely contained by an amateurishly patched together green tunic like the style of the Deku Tree’s Kokiri children. Her nipples were not especially large, but were so hard and pronounced that they clearly stuck out from the face of her tits, ignoring the tunic’s attempts to conceal them.

Her breasts were wide and her waist was thin, drawing the eyes down her body to where her hips flared out in a perfect hourglass figure and her--

And her  _ cock _ …

The girl’s penis was- was  _ glorious! _ It was  _ long _ , it was  _ wide _ , it’s meaty girth throbbed with desire for release, and precum was  _ pooling _ on the ground beneath the head of her cock, which drooled it in a thick waterfall. No one else’s penis did that.  _ No one’s _ , except Zelda herself.

That girl’s cock wasn’t just large. It was the  _ largest _ . Zelda knew that that girl’s penis was even bigger than her  _ own _ , before the Triforce of Vitality had its effects on her. Zelda had never so much as  _ noticed _ another Hylian’s cock before. She had never found another penis sexy or arousing. Yet now, for the very first time in her  _ life _ , from the moment her eyes landed on that god-like phallus, Zelda’s pussy was flowing with sexual fluids.

The crowd gasped. Zelda wondered why, for a moment, before realizing that she had stepped off her dais into the crowd. The people parted before her, but Zelda had no attention to spare on them. She had eyes only for the girl, walking directly for her without the slightest thoughts to her movement.

Her pussy was soaking wet. She’d never felt that particular kind of lust before, a clawing need that begged for it to be filled. But she was so strictly trained on the rules of Nayru, and so accustomed to using her cock, that to do so never truly entered her mind.

The girl closed the last few steps between them, rushing forward with desperate need that Zelda matched pound for pound, each throwing their bodies into the other. Zelda’s enormous, Triforce-expanded penis jutted off to the side while the girl’s was mashed straight up in between their bodies, its head burying into the combined cleavage of all four breasts as each woman’s tits rubbed and pressed against their opposite number. 

Their mouths collided with husky breath and moaning satisfaction, lips locking and tongues exploring unfamiliar teeth. Zelda squeezed the girl’s thick, plump ass with both hands while the girl rubbed Zelda’s pussy and caressed the wayward cockhead throbbing to their side.

By some unspoken signal they both shifted, the girl’s hands moving to grope and squeeze Zelda’s tits while Zelda’s hands came inwards, rubbing up and down the girl’s mammoth cock with furious speed. Her precum gushed from the upright head, soaking both their bodies, making Zelda’s motions slick and speedy. An exploratory motion down across the girl’s huge balls found her pussy just beyond it, dry and uncraving. Zelda had never been around a woman whose pussy wasn’t  _ drenched _ with desire for her to fill it. But, she'd never been horny without her own cock drooling gallons of lubrication either. Even as she and the girl continued to grope, kiss, and caress every sensual place on each other’s bodies, the only fluids on Zelda’s dick were those left over from filling the inventor. 

The girl never pulled away but she did turn around, presenting her ass to the Princess and reaching one hand through her legs, past her balls to spread her pussy with her fingers. Zelda needed no further invitation.

Grabbing her own trunk of a cock, her fingers sinking into a half-inch thick layer of her own viscous, jelly-like cum stuck to its sides, she pulled back several steps, lowering her cock towards the girl’s pussy, and ran forward.

She impaled the girl on her cock, driving herself in all the way to the hilt. Her melon-sized balls slapped against the back of the girl’s legs, and Zelda’s mind exploded into empty, white bliss.

#

A shockwave of golden power blasted outward from Linkette and Zelda, the expanding ring launching the crowd in every direction. The magic wave crashed against the buildings ringing the plaza with a deafening boom as wood cracked and glass shattered, drowning out screams of fear even as the flimsier structures tilted and leaned dangerously.

Malon hit the ground and rolled, tumbling several yards before slowing to a halt. She laid still for a moment before groaning and pushing herself up to her elbows. She raised her head and gasped when she saw Linkette and Zelda.

They stood utterly still, Linkette bent at the waist and Zelda sheathed in her pussy, neither thrusting nor bumping nor moving in any way. Zelda held Linkette by the wrists, pulling her back against her crotch while Linkette’s cock belched dozens and dozens of gallons of precum with every pump, throwing it clear across the plaza to splash against the stone buildings there and fall down, flooding into the street and dousing the people scattered there. They were so drenched in precum, their bodies and the ground made so slick by it, that it was impossible to do more than flop around and fail to rise even to their knees.

Both Linkette and Zelda had their eyes and mouths wide open, screaming silently with otherworldly pleasure like Malon couldn’t begin to comprehend, and they were  _ glowing _ . Golden light so bright it was painful to even look  _ near _ poured forth from their eyes and mouths, showing that  _ something _ supernatural was taking place. It was then that Malon saw Linkette’s stomach growing, filling out like that earlier woman’s had but so much faster, eating up inches in seconds and accelerating with every moment. Her growing belly pressed down against her cock, pushing it down towards the ground so that precum shot into the pavement at their feet and splashed up forcefully across the underside of her body.

Her stomach swelled down and hit the ground in the time it took to think  _ goddess _ , then grew  _ out  _ from there until it swept her feet from under her, forcing her cock back behind her and supporting her like an enormous fleshy pillow. 

Zelda slipped on the pool of precum when Linkette's womb grew into the front of her legs. She fell fully into Linkette, lap to her ass, tits mashing into her back. Her arms wrapped under Linkette's armpits and grasped her tits from behind, squeezing with mindless pleasure. Linkette's belly continued to grow underneath them, Zelda's cock flooding her cunt with an endless high-pressure jet of cum, more of it every second.

Before a minute had even passed they were five feet off the ground on the colossal mountain of Linkette's round belly, skin drawn as tight as a drum and growing  _ out, _ into the plaza, covering up ground with alarming speed.

Malon realized with mounting terror that if Zelda came with the volume of a goddess, and Linkette multiplied every orgasm that filled her…

_ Goddess help us!  _

“Run!” Malon cried out to Seala, “We need to run!” 

She grabbed Seala by the arm and turned to do that, but stopped short instantly at the sight of the panicked crowd pushing and shoving and going nowhere, bottlenecked at the exits of the plaza. 

Malon’s mind raced, searching for any way out, anywhere to go. Her eyes fell on the swelling flesh of Linkette's womb, and she had a desperate idea. 

“Come on!” she cried, and yanked Seala with her back  _ in _ , toward the center of the plaza. 

“ _ What are you doing you crazy bitch!?!”  _ Seala cried, fighting against Malon’s grip. She tore herself free, backpedaling away several steps. 

Malon stopped, turning back, but she could see in Seala’s eyes she wouldn't go another step closer.

Malon swore, and kept running. 

She reached the edge of Linkette's expanding belly and was terrified by how tall it was, and how much bigger she was getting. It was already taller than her, flattened out like a thick disk from its own weight. Malon steeled her nerves and jumped onto the side of Linkette’s womb. 

It was smooth and rigid, under intense pressure of the cum Malon could feel roaring around on the inside. Malon clawed her way up the side of the belly, the climb easier the further she went and the more it flattened out until eventually she was able to stand. 

She ran for the center of the fleshy ball, her enormous tits heaving and surging with every desperate lunge that carried her towards Linkette and Zelda. Their eyes and mouths were still glowing gold, the Princess’ thighs pressed tight against Linkette’s plushy ass. 

“Stop!” Malon yelled, waving her arms as she ran. “Stop it! You're growing too much, you're going to crush everyone in the plaza!”

They didn't react at all. They were frozen like statues, the only sign of life the continual swelling of Linkette’s womb and their wobbling flesh shuddering from the constant bucking of Zelda’s cock as it filled her. 

Malon slammed into them shoulder first, trying to dislodge the Princess. Malon bounced off as if she’d hit a wall, tumbling head over heel across the surface of Linkette's taut skin. She got to her feet and rushed in again, grabbing the Princess round her waist from behind and pulling with all her farm-worker might, straining and cursing, veins popping from the iron bands of her arms. Zelda’s cock didn't withdraw so much as an inch. 

Malon moved around in front, shoving Zelda’s shoulders away from Linkette’s back. Her cock remained buried in the folds of that magic cunt, unyielding, even as Malon planted her feet square in the middle of Linkette's back and shoved with her entire body, with the strength of her back built over an adulthood of carrying the overwhelming weight of such massive breasts. 

After nearly a minute of exertion Malon collapsed between them, gasping for breath. She pushed herself up then froze, eyes going wide as they fell on Linkette. 

The Fairy Girl's breasts were swelling as fast as her womb, on the same terrifying, god-like scale. They shredded her tunic to pieces, popping away at its amateurish seems and scattering the fabric to the wind as if it weren't even there, as if there had never been any obstacle to their growth. 

They grew down with the speed of pouring water and slapped against her belly before swelling out over the surface of her bubbling, inflating womb. Nipples that moments before had been cute little buttons were rapidly turning into behemoth mounds of pink flesh pointing into the sky atop quivering pale mountains. 

Malon heard the sound of skin sliding over skin, not just from Linkette’s breasts but from behind her as well. She turned with a feeling of dread, her hand sinking into the soft cushion of Zelda’s hip as she pulled herself over and peered around the lust-stricken Princess. 

Zelda’s balls were growing at the same rate. They dropped like weights between her legs, inflating outward as they did. Her thighs were pushed apart by the width of her balls, legs bowing out. If she weren't already laying crotch-to-ass atop Linkette it would have quickly become impossible to stand. Then the swelling spheres grew out behind her, eclipsing her ass in moments and burying Linkette’s log of a cock splayed out behind her across the surface of her womb. 

Malon could  _ feel _ the cum churning inside those Hylian-sized testicles, without even touching them. They hummed with power and tension, producing semen at such an otherworldly rate that even the catastrophic ejaculation inflating Linkette to fill the entire plaza wasn't draining them fast enough. And in the time it took to think that, they had already doubled in size. 

There was no pumping or pulsing, just a continuous, unending outpouring of cum from Zelda’s ever-expanding cock into Linkette’s infinitely-accommodating womb. Zelda’s balls were growing, swelling out between her legs, forcing them wide apart as they quickly grew larger than her body, sliding down the length of Linkette’s belly and growing outwards and upwards, in mere moments enlarging so huge that the entire rest of her body could have fit inside a single testicle. They hung down the side of Linkette’s womb, smooth and heavy and broiling with unspent cum bubbling up from an infinite well.

Linkette shifted under Malon, a slight twitch, and her tits erupted with great steaming geysers of milk that shot a dozen feet in the air and splashed against the drum-tight surface of herself.

Malon extracted herself from between them and Zelda immediately collapsed back against Linkette, tits to back and cock in cunt as if Malon had never been there at all. 

She was limp, staring at them. Not her cock, which had been swollen and aroused since first spotting Zelda and had only grown harder while wrestling the gorgeous, naked, glowing monsters, but her body. 

She was hopeless. Defeated. She hadn't been able to do anything before and certainly wouldn't be able to now. Just one of Linkette’s breasts, a single testicle from Zelda, had to weigh in the tons already. How could she possibly save the city from that? What could she do? 

Malon sank to her knees in a slump and just… watched them. She couldn't even begin to understand the ecstasy they were experiencing. She had thought ramming her cock in Linkette’s pussy had been the greatest pleasure possible, but Princess Zelda? She probably felt that same level of pleasure just from her own cock, that was her  _ baseline.  _ How much more would it be when combined with the greatest pussy on the face of Hyrule? 

Screams of terror rose in volume from the edges of the plaza. Linkette’s womb had almost inflated enough to fill the entire public space. Another minute, another  _ half _ minute, and people would be crushed beneath it’s ever-expanding mass.

A flash of motion caught Malon’s eye. She looked up, in the sky, where a dark spot was soaring towards her from the top of the roofs surrounding the plaza. 

It landed on the taut but spongy surface of Linkette’s womb. It was a Sheikah woman, with long white hair and a single lengthy braid in the front. Tightly bound breasts that put Malon’s Ma to shame hung from her chest. She moved like a shadow, but with the speed of lightning. In a moment she was there beside Malon, sparing her only an appraising glance as she rushed towards the Princess and Linkette. 

Golden lines wove through the air, chasing after her hands as she twirled a complicated ritual motion, flowing fluidly into a strike that  _ punched _ the Princess square between her breasts. The Princess didn’t move at all, but continued to stare straight down at Linkette’s naked back.

The Sheikah woman didn’t let up but continued to push in, her entire body leaning further and further into the strike while her other arm twisted downwards and came in towards her body, bright golden runes growing in intensity with every moment. The Sheikah grimaced, reached up to the tightly woven cloth binding her breasts, and ripped it away.

Her tits  _ exploded _ outwards, in the blink of an eye growing from incredibly large to impossibly titanic, her soft and tawny globes dropping down beneath her waist and shoving forcefully against Zelda’s face.

There was a bright flash and all of that beautiful, massive breast flesh evaporated in an instant, vanishing from existence, and in the next moment Zelda was  _ flying _ , shooting back through the air towards her castle with limbs flung out trailing behind her and her  _ cock _ , her unearthly, colossal cock  _ still _ sliding out of Linkette’s pussy even as her body flew a hundred yards away, two hundred, five hundred. Her cock was a never ending pole thicker than whole houses that just kept going and going and going, sliding out of Linkette’s pussy with wet slickness and incredible speed but just not  _ ending _ . Finally, with Zelda’s body having flown almost the entire  _ mile _ between her city and her palace, her absurdly large cock head slipped out of Linkette’s cunt. Zelda hit the ground at the foot of her palace, landing on her huge, pillowy balls.

She went rigid, the glow vanishing from her eyes as her limbs went stiff and a throb shot out along the base of her cock, traveling as a wave up and up and up and up its never-ending length, straightening the arch it was making until the head snapped up to face the heavens, her entire length hard and straight, and erupted with a cataclysmic explosion of cum.

Heavy white cream shot up into the atmosphere, impregnating clouds. Zelda expelled entire lakes worth of cum with every passing second, that pulse of minor orgasm stretching on for entire minutes.

The Sheikah’s eyes narrowed as she watched that flying ejection of semen. She took one hand and thrust it behind her, plunging it elbow-deep into Linkette’s cunt while the other hand traced complicated sigils in the air. She thrust that tangled web of floating, glowing lines and runes up into the air and it expanded into a sprawling dome that spread over all of Castle Town. Linkette’s womb, which had nearly filled up the entire massive city plaza, visibly shrunk as the dome grew.

Malon saw why moments later as Zelda’s cum came raining back down on the city, crashing against the Sheikah’s shield and splashing outwards in all directions with a howling,  _ monstrous  _ roar that shook the earth and visibly blurred the air. The thick stream of cum that came raining down was larger than entire city blocks, and billowing white fluids flowed  _ everywhere _ across the landscape surrounding the city, overflowing the river and flooding Hyrule field for miles around.

The Princess’ ejaculation didn’t end for a long time, but only a tiny part of its total volume fell on Castle Town. The momentum of her throbbing cock carried it back farther until it was straight up, then tilting back towards the castle. Zelda’s cock crashed against one of her palace’s many towers, eclipsing it with her monumental length, crushing bricks and demolishing most of its face. But the tower didn’t crumble entirely, instead supporting the otherworldly size of her penis as it pierced the sky and fucked the clouds.

The Sheikah had her eyes trained on that royal phallus, arm still plunged in Linkette’s pussy while the other continued to weave spells. Lines of magic power began to appear on Zelda’s cock in the distance, starting at the base and slowly weaving their way up her length until it enclosed her head.

Then Linkette’s plaza-sized womb began to shrink again, getting smaller and smaller in time with Zelda’s cock, which was also shrinking down. In a matter of minutes Zelda’s penis was invisible from the city, and Linkette’s womb had been reduced to about twice the size of her body, small enough that Malon was suddenly, intimately close with the Sheikah woman atop it. 

The city fell silent, in awe. 

The crisis seemed to be over. Low voices began to murmur as people picked themselves up, checking for injury and asking just what the hell had  _ happened. _ Women on the far side of the plaza were still mired in a wading pool of Linkette's precum that robbed them of all traction.

The Sheikah woman stood over Linkette, looking down at her deep in thought. Malon swallowed the lump in her throat. She was in shock, her mind scattered, her thoughts strange and unfocused. In that state, the only thoughts she could think were  _ where did her breasts go? _ and  _ I’m sad that they’re gone _ .

After a minute, Malon recovered some of her wits and focused them on more pressing concerns than vanishing tits. Her Fairy Girl was passed out on her side, her grossly distended stomach flopped out on the pavement before her. A slow trickle of precum still oozed from her dick, and her face was touched by a soft, contented smile.

“What  _ happened? _ ” Malon asked the Sheikah, her voice weary and unsure. 

The older woman turned, quickly assessing her with the eyes of a professional assassin. Those eyes lingered briefly on Malon’s breasts, which sent unexplained tingles through her body, before she nodded her apparent approval.

“It would appear to me…” she said in the deep, full-bodied voice of a mature woman, “that we have found the Triforce of Daring.”

\-------

_ Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this fanfiction then I’d love it if you left a comment with your thoughts. _


	7. Ch. 06: A Look To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Linkette and Zelda's cataclysmic intercourse, Impa reveals to Malon the history of the Royal Family and the nature of Zelda's Triforce powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction, with equal emphasis on story, world, and sex. Fetishes included are: futanari, huge cock, cum inflation, breast expansion, and lactation. In this chapter there are also scenes of non-consent/rape and underage, which I will not list as a fetish as I detest it and they exclusively serve plot purposes. This chapter is primarily devoted to lore and backstory. Sex-to-story ratio: 3/7

The wagon that carried Linkette's bloated sleeping body was pulled by two horses and surrounded by a squadron of soldiers. They were more there to do the heavy lifting than to guard a danger; the Sheikah woman, Zelda’s guardian Impa, assured them there was no danger as long as Linkette and Zelda were separated. Linkette was sat upright, back leaning against the rear wall of the wagon and legs splayed out in front of her, gravid stomach consuming the whole space between them.

Malon walked beside Impa off to the side of the wagon. On the rare occasion she could pull her worried gaze from Linkette, she found her eyes instead fixated on Impa’s still-naked, still-flat chest. She hadn't bothered to cover up again since tearing her enchanted breast bindings away.

“...Are you  _ sure  _ she's going to be okay?” Malon asked for the second time.

Impa nodded with perfect confidence. “The two of them were never threatened in the least. It was the rest of  _ us  _ who were in peril.”

“But why? What _ happened? _ ”

Impa shook her head. “Later. I will explain when the Princess and the girl are both present and awake to hear it.”

Malon glanced back to the wagon. “Her name is Linkette…”

Impa paused, then graced Malon with a soft smile. “Yes, of course. Forgive me.”

They fell back into silence for a while. Malon continued to watch Linkette, who shifted and stirred now and then with a small, glowing smile on her lips, sleepy hands occasionally rubbing the sides of her belly which rested heavily on the floor of the wagon and stuck out a foot farther than her extended legs. The path to the palace was long however, and their pace was slow. It wasn't long before Malon spoke again.

“They were so…  _ mindless _ … like the rest of us didn't even exist.”

Impa  _ hmm _ ed in grim agreement. “Zelda is… the Princess, she is the most intelligent woman in this kingdom. Her affinity for magic is staggering. She weaves spells with such finesse and efficiency, when she has the raw brute power to force any spell into compliance… but she is also the natural born heir to the Triforce of Vitality. She is Nayru’s avatar in this world and Nayru, praise her holy name, is an unapologetic nymphomaniac. Nearly every major spirit in this world was born because Nayru fell into lust and impregnated another god, or a mountain, or an ocean. Since Princess Zelda grew into her body and her powers, this overpowering libido has infected her mind…”

#

_ Ten years ago… _

Impa followed the Elder at a respectful distance through the winding corridors of the castle’s heart. Despite her age, the Elder was a Sheikah, and moved with grace and precision.

“The Princess has awakened to her power, Impa. Your time as her guardian has come.”

Impa pursed her lips, doubtful. “Do we know it is the true time, Elder? She has had fits of lust before.”

The Elder huffed in annoyance, not bothering to turn and look as she explained. “She attempted to mate with her sister as they took tea. There is no doubt, this time. Thank the gods the servant girl was at hand to distract her…”

They entered the sanctum at the heart of the castle, the place where generations of Hylian royal first-borns had spent their lives pouring out magic and power into the land. The more the magic in the atmosphere built up and pressurized, the more its influence spread out into the world beyond Hyrule, expanding the kingdom and displacing the humans that lived there for the glory of Hyrule.

Princess Zelda was already there when they entered. She was stripped naked, as she would never have use for clothing again, and standing with her back to them. Impa had no interest in the royal’s nudity; the girl was barely past the cusp of womanhood, underdeveloped in all areas but the one, which was currently being thrust ravenously and mercilessly into the groin of the serving girl.

The poor servant was being held off the ground by the Princess, tits up to the ceiling and body bouncing with every hard, upward thrust Zelda forced into her. Her belly was a tight rounded orb that had shredded through her clothing as it expanded, taut pale flesh like a pregnant woman ready to pop, which didn't slosh like a waterskin but rather bounced wholly and heavily up and down. The runny black lines around her eyes showed that she  _ had _ been crying, once, but now her face showed nothing but blissful delight.

Impa’s lips curled in disgust. “Elder, this servant girl did not offer to be the Princess’s release. This is against her will.”

The Elder sent her an irritated glance. “She appears to enjoy it regardless.”

“That does not make it right, ma'am…” Impa turned to a shadowy corner of the room. “What is your report?”

The shadow  _ tsk _ ed in annoyance at being so easily discovered, and another, younger Sheikah woman leaned far enough into the light to be seen. “The Princess has cum twice in the last hour, the second load larger than the first, as expected. The servant girl took only a handful of minutes to begin enjoying herself.”

Impa turned back to the elder in anger. “Which means for the first few that she was  _ not. _ Have the Sheikah fallen so low as to allow rape by the royal family?”

The Elder bristled, turning furious eyes on Impa. “It was either her or the younger mistress, and at least this one is of age! But  _ you _ are her guardian, so if you are so bothered then go and remove her!”

They glared into each other’s eyes for a beat, a contest of wills. Eventually Impa did so, striding up to the Princess’s back. She was panting and grunting with every rapid thrust, sounding more like an animal than an intelligent being. Her balls were dangling halfway to her knees and filled every inch of space between her bowed legs, full and round and swinging back and forth erratically.

Impa stepped around to the servant. Zelda had her gripped at the waist with both arms, holding her off the ground with the added support of her dick. Impa removed the Princess’s hands, grabbed the servant, and yanked her quickly off Zelda's cock.

Impa was shocked at how long that took to do. She had guarded the Princess before, been in her presence while she was being dressed. Even as young as she was, even  _ flaccid _ , the Princess had had an incredible nine inch penis.

It was physically impossible for what slid out of the servant girl to have been inside in the first place; it was three feet long and as thick as her thigh. Impa had to stagger back a step to pull the girl entirely off of it; the moment the cock was free it bucked, belching a huge dousing spray of precum that splashed across Impa’s chest and face.

She sputtered and swore, a spray of slick lubrication flying from her lips and the servant girl slipping from her hands. The girl flopped as she fell and landed on her cum-swollen belly, compressing it and sending a jet of white spunk flying from her pussy clear across the room where it splashed messily against the wall.

A hand closed around Impa’s wrist, locking her in place. Impa wiped her eyes clear and realized with a thrill of fear that it was the Princess, staring at her with unfocused eyes, her head tilted in curiosity.

“Sheikah…” the Princess muttered. Her eyes were dull brown but her pupils were shining with a soft golden light. “Sheikah pussy…”

Fear shivered down Impa's spine. She leapt a step back but Zelda followed, pressing closer with her oversized penis between them. 

“N-no, Princess, that's not my--!”

“Boobies?” Zelda asked, ignoring Impa entirely and placing her free hand on Impa's flat chest. Zelda’s brows furrowed in confusion. “No… boobies?  _ No boobies?!  _ **_NO!!_ ** ”

The great stone walls shook with the power of the word and Zelda pushed, driving Impa back into a pillar, hand cupping the slim padding of her Sheikah chest.

Impa grunted, resisting the urge to moan as she felt power flow into her body. Her skin rippled under her shirt and then  _ grew,  _ flesh inflating outward into Zelda’s waiting hand. Impa's control slipped for a moment and she moaned, shocked at the pleasure of it, but immediately silenced herself with sheer force of indignation.

“Princess Zelda, stop this! I am your  _ guardian,  _ not your  _ concubine!  _ Unhand me!”

She didn't even hear her, burying her face in Impa's deepening cleavage and murmuring to herself “Boobies boobies boobies boobies  _ pussy! _ ” 

Impa's world exploded into pleasure. Her thoughts scrambled by sensation, it took several shuddering breaths for her to realize that the ecstatic, wholly filling pressure in her body was the Princess driving herself deep inside. Impa could barely hold onto herself, needed every tool of focus and clarity her training had provided her just to keep one thought following the next.

The Elder stepped into view behind the Princess, looking down her nose at Impa. “Never question me again,  _ guardian.  _ Now enjoy yourself while you can. I will return with your replacement whore, if I remember.”

The Elder turned away. Impa grit her teeth, intending to rage and scream death and curses.

All that left her lips was a long, girlish gasp of satisfaction.

#

Malon was speechless. “She… the Princess  _ raped  _ you?”

Impa chewed her lip for a number of steps. “I thought as much for quite some time, but no… it was not her. The Triforce’s effect is not simple or even powerful libido. It wasn't like the average sex predator, whose mind is influenced by lust while lacking the decency and discipline to resist. Zelda's mind was  _ supplanted  _ by lust, wholly replaced. She wasn't in control of her actions, or even aware of what transpired when she returned to herself. I blame the Elder instead, and have since settled that debt in the Sheikah manner.”

“What do yah mean, ‘when she ret’rned to herself?’”

“Ah, yes. The transition isn't permanent. Every six months, her lust would wane and her mind return to her. This period of rest would last half a day, eighteen hours at its longest. Then it would overtake her again.”

“So little time to be herself?” 

Impa shrugged. “The legends say that Nayru's periods of rest are equally brief. At least Zelda’s stints of activity are measured in months instead of centuries.”

“So what did she do on those days?”

“Ate, at first. The Triforce sustained her without food or water or sleep for those long months, but it never filled her stomach.”

Malon eyed the castle, roofs and towers piled with cum like thick layers of snow. “But she isn't like that now… what changed?”

Impa watched the same white-masked architecture. “She learned what she did to me.”

#

Impa saw a change in Zelda's motion. The trick to watching her was in  _ not  _ watching her, but instead keeping her in one's peripheral vision. Being in the same room as her was a potent enough effect, and even after three years Impa had barely built up any resistance to it. Directly observing her in the act of fucking inescapably ended in overpowering arousal, and the Princess would  _ sense  _ that, and any person she noticed would become her next concubine whether they wished to or not.

Fortunately for Impa, the Guardian of the Bearer was considered in Sheikah lore to be the most virile Hylian in the land, fathering the strongest Sheikah warriors. There were lines outside her door waiting to relieve her frustrations every night, lines which she made ample use of.

Thoughts of Impa's sexual tension could wait for later, however. Zelda’s wild thrusts were slowing down, going from “manic and crazed” to “carelessly energetic,” then down again to “mildly enthused.” Finally, after an hour of this gradual decline, Zelda's lap slapped against the ass of her concubine for the last time.

As if in a daze Zelda staggered back several paces on unsteady feet, dragging her cock out of the sloshing, cum-drenched cunt. It took those several paces for the entire thing to slip free, a tree trunk of flesh as thick as the girl's whole body and twice as long. Such a massive thing had no business fitting inside anything or anyone, but the Triforce made it possible.

The stone tile quaked as that monstrous log fell from the girl's pussy and slammed against the floor, spurting cum in thick gushes. Zelda moaned, eyelids fluttering as her penis slid across the floor, pulling its length back into her as it shrunk down, and down, and down into its rarely seen soft, flaccid state. Even limp it retained its regal stature at an impressive twelve inches, and it would only grow more as she aged.

Zelda yawned like she was waking from a long and deep sleep, lifting her hand to cover her open mouth. She jerked her head away from her hand the moment they touched, long strings of white goop trailing from her lips to her palm as she turned her head aside and spat a thick wad from her mouth. Reeling and confused, she then moved to wipe her mouth clean with her arm, and instead only spread even more cum across her face. That's when she finally opened her eyes and took a look at herself.

Her entire body, from her toes to her breasts, was absolutely coated in jelly-thick cum. It was splattered as an uneven layer across her front, especially thick around her crotch and legs, but with plenty reserved for her stomach, breasts, and arms as well. The Triforce kept her sustained, but it did  _ not  _ keep her clean.

Zelda spread her arms out as she looked down, lip curling, and she made a soft “Uck…  _ gross.” _

“The servants are already on their way to bathe you, your highness.” Impa said from her place at the rear of the room.

Zelda turned in surprise, then smiled widely. “Oh Impa, there you are! That's a relief, I am really just…  _ very  _ disgusted right now. Where did all of this even  _ come _ from?”

_ An apt choice of words… _ Impa thought with a small hint of humor, and gestured to the concubine. “Overflowed from her, your highness. Her and her predecessors.”

Zelda looked at Impa curiously, blinking with wide eyes, before turning to follow her pointing finger. She leapt back three feet in fright and screamed “ _ Gods above, what is  _ **_that!?!_ ** ”

The concubine’s womb spread out in front of her like the kind of absurdly large, opulent mattresses found only in the bedrooms of royalty, an expansive sheet of soft pale flesh drawn tight with the pressure pushing out from inside. The woman lay atop her belly, limbs limp and sprawled across the bulging surface that lifted her pussy up to chest height. Said pussy was sloppy and wide with thick glops of white cum slowly trickling out from it in volumes measured in ounces. Her entire belly was large enough to hold a dozen women inside, even if every one of them were nine months pregnant with triplets.

“How the hells did I miss  _ that…” _ Zelda muttered to herself, staring at the stretched and drooling pussy without the slightest hint of arousal. “What  _ happened  _ to her, Impa?”

“Must I remind you again, Princess, that you have awakened to your powers with the Triforce of Vitality? You  _ bed her _ , your highness, most vigorously, and filled her to overflowing with your seed.”

Concern overtook Zelda’s face as she paced around the woman, studying her with morbid fascination. “Is she… okay?”

“I can attest that she has never in her life felt more pleasure than she has in this room.”  _ She, after all, actually  _ wanted  _ it… _

The Princess seemed reluctant to accept this, but eventually pulled away without argument. Soon afterwards, the doors to the sanctum slid open with hardly a whisper (a noisy door might attract the Princess’ attention, which again was ill-advised) and a small squadron of servant girls entered the room carrying buckets that were variously empty or filled with water, as well as soft white rags and short wooden wedges. 

They formed a circle around the Princess, bowed deeply in reverence, and began to work. Some stood and some kneeled, all lifting up the wooden wedges with their round, polished edges and began to scrape them down the sides of Zelda’s body, quickly removing huge swaths of cum from her skin which fell with wet and heavy plops into the buckets at her feet.

Zelda watched them in fascination as they efficiently removed the bulk of her white sticky coating, filling four buckets to the brim and leaving only a slick white sheen behind on the Princess herself. This first wave of servants then stood, bowed again, and removed themselves and the filled buckets.

Zelda seemed then to notice the bulge of erections behind the heavy white cloth of their uniforms, but had no time to comment before they filed out and the next set of servants took their place with dripping wet cloths. They washed her neck, shoulders, body and legs, but left her genitals to their mess. It was not confirmed, but old wisdom handed down from one generation of servants to the next had it that any attention to the Bearer’s cock would shave time away from her waking hours.

One approached from behind with a pair of scissors, gently gathering Zelda’s cum-infused hair which fell midway down her back and cutting it to shoulder length with a handful of efficient snips. Discarding the clippers and hair, she murmured a spell and gestured to the buckets filled with warm water. The water leapt up from the buckets and towards the Princess’ head, congregating on her scalp in a large, floating bubble that left her face free in the air.

The barber’s hands reached inside the bubble of water, dragging a soft brush through the wispy tendrils of brown-blonde hair inside. Clumps of white came free with every stroke.

As this stage of her cleaning took place, Zelda lost interest and looked up towards Impa. “Hey, keep going with that story you were telling me.”

Impa paused, brows drawing low in confusion. “What… story?”

Zelda’s lips twisted and cheeks puffed with unamused frustration. “Come on, don't hold out on me! You were just getting to the good part, pick it up again!”

Impa chewed her lip in thought. “Your highness… we last spoke six months ago. I do not remember this story.”

Zelda blinked, paused for a moment. “O-oh.” She looked down at herself with distant eyes. “That’s right… I suppose these  _ are  _ a little bigger...”

She raised her hand around the servants and their wet towels, cupping it beneath her breast and hefting it, testing its weight. Three years had passed since her powers had awakened, and in that time her body had blossomed into that of a shapely young lady. Her hips were filling out and her breasts growing in, currently heavy handfuls that would continue growing to mirror Nayru’s lush hourglass figure. Society said she was too young for sex. Biology disagreed, and the Triforce only paid heed to one of those. Despite her oversized cock and god-level sex drive, she remained a naive young girl.

The servants with the wet cloths pulled away, and the barber made a downward twisting hand motion similar to a turning faucet handle. The large floating bubble of water above Zelda’s head began to open up from the bottom, water pouring down over Zelda’s body in a quick, high-volume shower that washed the last of her semen away. 

They dried her, bowed again, and shuffled out of the room. A quartet of them paused on the way out, muttering spells next to the gravidly inflated concubine before laying hands on her. When they lifted those hands in unison a moment later, the swollen woman lifted with them and they walked her out of the room. A trail of cum along the floor marked their path to the exit.

Impa focused her attention back on the Princess when the door closed behind them. Zelda’s hands were still on her breasts, pushing them together then pulling them apart, lifting one then the other then both. 

Zelda sighed. “This is  _ weird _ . I feel like I just went to sleep for an hour, and I wake up with my  _ body _ all different and, and  _ bigger _ in all these ways…” Her stomach growled, loudly. Zelda sheepishly looked up at Impa. “Can I… get some food?”

Impa nodded curtly, stepping towards a wall and pulling one of several cables. Somewhere else in the castle a bell rang, and an army of cooks and servers leapt into action. When Impa turned around again she leapt back against the wall in surprise, the Princess barely a foot away from her and squatting down, staring at Impa’s crotch.

“You too…” Zelda muttered to herself.

“P-Princess?”

“You’ve got one too. A bulge in your pants…” She reached forward with finger extended to poke the thick length straining against Impa’s pants down the length of one thigh. Impa’s hand lashed out on pure reflex, slapping the Princess’ hand away.

Zelda gasped and Impa froze, eyes wide. Zelda’s mouth was open and eyes fixed straight ahead. Impa’s thoughts were racing, every corner of her mind screaming at her body and wishing with all her soul that she could rewind time and take it all back.

Zelda’s mouth snapped shut and her eyebrows drew low, eyes narrowing. All the young naivety was gone in an instant, replaced with fierce intelligence that shocked Impa and sent a spike of fear through her heart.

“You  _ do _ hate me. I didn’t want to believe it, but you  _ do _ .”

“N-No, Princess, I didn’t--!”

Zelda surged to her feet, pressing into Impa’s space with anger flaring from her eyes. “Do  _ not, LIE TO ME!” _ she roared, her voice echoing through the chamber. Impa didn’t dare breathe.

“Why are you even here?! Are you  _ forced _ to? What makes  _ you--! _ ”

Zelda reached forward to jab a finger at Impa’s chest, and Impa flared in anger. She slapped Zelda’s hand again, harder than before, and yelled “Don’t  _ touch _ me!”

Zelda surged forward, grasping the front of Impa’s shirt and shaking her, lifting her up in the air with shocking strength. “ _What did I do to you!?_ **_Why do you hate me so much?!_** ”

“ _ Because you’re a sex-addicted monster and you  _ **_RAPED ME!_ ** ”

Zelda went still, the anger in her face losing its edge instantly, expression slowly falling away into stunned disbelief. “I… what?”

Impa’s lips were curled, and she glared into the Princess’ eyes. “You raped me, for Three. Days. Never stopping. Never slowing. You did  _ this _ to me,” she said, palm slapping into the front of her triple-D cup breasts and sending waves of motion wobbling through them, “because I pulled another girl off your  _ cock _ , another  _ victim _ , and caught your eye when I did.”

Impa’s shirt slipped from Zelda’s grip. The Princess stumbled backwards on unsteady legs, horror mounting on her face. Her backpedaling foot landed in the trail of cum left behind by her last concubine and she slipped, landing hard on her back. She groaned, slowly rising, then locked still again when she saw what she had slipped in. Her hands began to tremble.

With obvious effort Zelda forced an unconvincing mask of anger on her face, and turned her fake glare on Impa with tears brewing in her eyes. “Go.” she whispered.

Impa scowled. “I will do no such--”

“ **_GO!_ ** ” Every stone in the castle vibrated, its very foundation shaking as the golden triangle mark on her left testicle flared briefly with light. “Leave me alone! Just  _ go! _ ”

Impa stood still, but only for a moment. She turned and strode on silent feet towards the door behind Zelda’s back. She swung open the door hard enough for it to bounce off the wall then sidestepped into a shadowy corner, letting the door close itself. Impa watched invisible and undetected as Zelda sobbed on hands and knees, and was satisfied.

#

Just over a dozen hours had passed. Zelda had cried for two of them, then picked herself off the floor with a posture of determination. She pulled the bell cord for general service and waited impatiently by the door for the servant to arrive. When she did, Zelda ordered that parchment, ink, quills, and the reference tomes of the palace library be brought to her, immediately. The servant took off at a run and Zelda retreated to a corner of the room where she paced in deep thought, then began scrawling notes in mid air, drawing letters and runes made out of light with the tip of her finger. She did this at an angle that did not allow Impa to read them from her concealing shadow.

When the supplies arrived those floating notes were imprinted in the paper with a flick of her wrist, and the remaining time since had been spent flipping through the books and scrawling notes and lists in the parchment.

Now, close to ten hours later, Zelda was sitting cross-legged with her pale, naked ass on the stone floor, hunched over her lap with her back to Impa’s perch. She was wobbling back and forth unsteadily, breathing uneven, panting softly. Eventually, her shoulders fell.

“Impa.” She called softly.

Impa stepped from her hiding place, her mask of professional respect back in place. “Milady.”

Zelda held her hand out to the side, gripping the dense packet of papers she had been pouring over. “I’m out of time. Take this.”

Impa closed the distance, receiving the offered bundle. As she approached Zelda’s back and her angle of perspective changed, the lap of Zelda’s crossed legs came into view and she saw the Princess’ engorged cock. It was thick and throbbing, sprouting from her groin and bridging the circle formed by her legs to bob against her ankles, three inches wide and sixteen inches long. It would grow larger still, even before her first climax.

“This is a list.” Zelda said in a dull voice. She refused to meet Impa’s eyes, or turn her head at all in her direction. “A list of books and supplies. Gather them for me. Have them ready for me here next time I awaken.”

“Your Highness. Anyone who brings these in here will attract your…  _ attention. _ And any books stored in this sanctum could at any moment be ruined by your spray.”

Zelda’s head turned down and aside, allowing a glance at her face. She was not offended; she was taking that objection seriously, thinking the problem through.

She looked up again, at the west wall of the sanctum, and pointed to it. “There is a room on the other side of that wall. Empty it. Fill it with what I wrote there. Six months from now, we’ll knock out the wall and build a new door there. It will be my workshop.”

Zelda went quiet, leaning further over her lap. Impa watched one of Zelda’s hands grasp her cock just below its head, squeezing it tight,  _ hard _ , before shifting up and rubbing circles over the spongy pink flesh at the tip.

“G-go.” She ordered. “Bring the next girl in, and get that  _ done _ . Don’t come back till it’s finished. Don’t let that list be in the room when I--when I lose control.” Now her hand was sliding up and down the immense shaft in quick, smooth motions.

“Your word is law, Princess. But what will these supplies do? What is your goal?”

“To set things  _ right _ .”

She said it with such conviction that, for just a moment, Impa genuinely believed her. Then she composed herself and stepped back, bowing in obligatory respect. “It will be done, Princess.”

Impa exited the chamber, and met the next concubine just outside. She was a young woman with short red hair, shapely and adult but with an air of innocence about her. Impa nodded into the chamber. “The Princess awaits.”

The girl gulped nervously, but was bouncing on her feet with excited energy. She entered the chamber, and Impa lingered just long enough to see what happened next.

The girl walked to the center of the room and stopped, as she was trained to do, so that the ocean of cum that would fill her womb could expand her in any direction and still allow her to be removed and replaced. She waited there for the Princess, who was slow to notice her presence, and then slow to rise.

She turned, her cock swinging in a wide arc ahead of her. Its girthy veins throbbed along its nineteen inch length, four inch girth. The Princess was still “awake,” just barely, as she staggered towards the girl.

“H-hello.”

The girl shivered in pleasure at the sound of Zelda’s voice. “H-h-hello, your Highness.”

Zelda gulped. “Are you… okay with this?”

The girl’s head dipped lower in disbelief. “‘Okay with this?’ Are you  _ kidding? _ ” She bounced on her heels with a huge, teeth-baring grin, her naked breasts flopping heavily against her chest. “I’ve been waiting my entire adult  _ life _ for this!”

Zelda’s shoulders sagged in desperate relief, and she met the girl’s eyes with a wide, gracious, and warm smile. “ _ Thank you _ …” she whispered, and fell into her.

#

Malon watched Impa, enraptured. “Wha’ happened then?”

“She vigorously fucked sixty women rotating amongst one hundred and eighty shifts for the following six months.”

“That’s… fuckin’  _ hot _ .”

Malon heard a  _ snrk _ noise like a snort of laughter from her right, but when she looked Impa’s face was stone-cold and passive. “Indeed. After  _ that _ , when she woke again, she researched until the lust overtook her again, leaving a list of new materials and supplies for me to prepare. Six months after, the same thing. The third time she began to experiment. The fourth time, I finally understood her intention.”

“Why’s that? What was she doin’?”

“Because she requested that her latest concubine be left with her, immobilized by how stuffed full of cum she was. The Princess was developing the magic which you saw me use in Castle Town. A system which converts Zelda’s own cum, the cum of Nayru herself, the most potent magical substance upon the face of this world, into fuel for spells.”

Malon’s eyes widened, before darting to Linkette’s huge--but still much smaller than it had been--stomach. “You used the cum in Linkette’s belly to power the shield…”

“Yes. However, this peculiar request regarding her concubine did not only open my eyes to her intentions. It also gained the attention of her family, the Queen and the young Heir. This was… not a good thing.”

Malon’s brow quirked. “How could her family knowin’ be a bad thing?”

“Because the Princess’ cum, if consumed, bestows enormous strength and stamina on the body. And this part of her story took place five years ago.” Impa fixed Malon with a meaningful stare.

Malon looked puzzled, then understanding lit her eyes and she paled. “The rebellion…”

“Mm. You may know better than I how the old Queen, and the royal family for generations before, suppressed the people of Hyrule through overwhelming military might. Or perhaps you were sheltered from this, living in the country. This strength was obtained by feeding every gallon of cum produced by every Bearer for the last six generations to the soldiers. Having an entire “barrel,” as they callously called them, held back by Zelda was an outrage. Until, of course, they learned what she was developing. Can you imagine the abject devastation I could have unleashed, had I used the content of Linkette’s womb for destruction rather than defense? Entire  _ cities _ could be erased.”

Malon was suddenly much less comfortable.

“I see your unease. Good, you understand. Zelda did as well. It was the first time she had ever seen that side of her family, that glint of evil in her mother’s eye. Zelda saw in her mother’s face the true annihilation of the Gerudo, and Human cities laid waste and enslaved, conquered without needing Hyrule’s magic atmosphere to displace them. That very night the Princess developed her method as far as she could carry it, fighting against even the overwhelming lust of Nayru and  _ winning _ , for three entire hours while her cock throbbed for pleasure. She worked through the fog of lust, a bucket at her feet to catch the precum which drooled from her tip like a waterfall. She worked until she could not resist five minutes more.”

“And then?”

“And then she summoned me. I found my expanded breast size cumbersome during duty and had long since taken to wearing my enchanted breast bindings. She took advantage of that, stuffing her compiled notes down my cleavage and out of sight. She begged me to ride her, to allow her to fill me up with her semen, and she begged me to flee once she had. To escape the palace, escape Castle Town, carrying her work and her power, and to complete it. The moment I conceded she set fire to her workplace and threw herself upon me.”

“You let her do it? Even after--after the first time?”

“I forgave her in that very moment. I saw the lengths she was going to to redeem herself, and I saw the compassion she had for her people. She knew her family was going to use her for terrible evil.”

“But they never got the chance to.”

Impa nodded, grim. “The Princess woke up again a week after the Castle fell to the rebels. She knew something was terribly wrong because the concubine she was filling was  _ enormous _ , filling the entire inner sanctum, a room  _ designed _ to hold women being filled by the Triforce of Vitality. She was pressed against the wall by the woman’s womb filling every  _ corner _ of the room, could feel the very stone at her back straining under the pressure of all that cum. That’s why the concubines are exchanged every day, to stop the Princess from destroying the entire Castle with her unending orgasms.

“It took half her waking time just escaping that room. It took most of the rest wandering the empty, and in some places burning, castle. She was at her limit again when she finally came across living people, a crowd of rebels camping in the throne room. Where they had pinned the Queen’s body to the wall with spears.”

Malon shivered. “I can’t  _ imagine _ how the Princess felt…”

“Princess Zelda and her mother had mutual feelings for one another: general disdain. Zelda was however very fond of her younger sister, having only known the sister of ten years prior, before her mother had corrupted her. The young Heir was still alive when Zelda found them, but was on the edge of death.”

Malon shook her head sadly. “I know tha’ Zelda’s the only Royal left, an’ I’m not sure I care to hear the details of why…”

Impa nodded. “As you wish. I will simply say, then, that the rebels attacked Zelda on sight. She did not wear clothing, but she always wore her crown. Zelda fought them off with her magic for some time, but the use of magic shortens her time awake, you see? The longer she fought, the more her lust rose. She stopped trying to keep them back, and starting chasing them down. She abandoned intelligence and tactics and tried simply to grab whichever one was nearest. She did so quickly, rammed her cock into the rebel’s cunt, and began to cum on the spot. The remaining rebels attacked her but their weapons shattered against her skin and spells dispersed with a wisp.Those first few that tried she immobilized, inflating their breasts or asses to such ludicrous sizes they couldn’t be moved. Saved them for later. The rest of the rebels fled, and the entire kingdom abandoned the castle to the terrifying ‘monster’ that lived in it.”

“How long was she in there? Alone?”

“Three months, though she had those seven rebels for company. That’s when I returned, her work completed. I had to scale their wombs like mountains to reach her, had to press her face to my bosom just to distract her from her plaything. But when she turned her cock to  _ me _ , I turned her cum against it. Only the power of a goddess can seal the power of a goddess, and Zelda supplied me with a great deal of goddessly power. That is how the Princess regained her mind and body, how Hyrule regained its leadership, and how the daily ritual which blesses this land was born.”

Malon’s eyes were wide with awe. She glanced at Linkette, then ahead to the now-closeby gates of the palace. They were barely distinguishable under the flood of viscous pungent seed that bathed them. “And it’s been that way ever since, huh? Until now…”

  
  
  


_ Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this slower-paced, more lore focused chapter. If you have any questions or comments, I’d love to hear them. _


	8. Ch. 07: The Triforce of Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkette, Zelda, Impa and Malon gather to discuss what went wrong in Castle Town. Resisting the intense attraction she feels for Zelda, Linkette at last discovers the answers to every mystery about who she is and why she has her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction, with equal emphasis on story, world, and sex. Fetishes included are: futanari, huge cock, cum inflation, breast expansion, and lactation. This chapter has an even split of sexual and narrative content, but no concentrated sex scene. Sex-to-story ratio: 5/5

The wagon pulled to a stop outside a battlement by the castle’s main door, Zelda sitting at its base with her back against the stone, head and shoulders slumped forward with resignation. The tower high above her was severely damaged from where her titan cock had smashed into it before shrinking down to its current, still absurdly large size.

She was  _ still cumming.  _ Her cock throbbing every second, every pulse sending her own shaft smacking backwards against her eye, the bell end at its peak swinging back and forth a few inches higher than her head. It was gushing thick streams in low, lazy arcs that splashed on the ground between her feet. 

The focus in the one eye unobstructed by cock was a complete contrast to the total lack of energy in her body. She watched Impa approach, leaving the wagon and Linkette far behind with a line of alert guards between them and Zelda. Malon hesitated for a moment then followed, nervousness and excitement and uncertainty and eagerness all jumbled together in her fluttering heart.

Impa came to a stop a handful of feet from Zelda, crossing her arms over her flat, naked chest and offering a disapproving quirk of the eyebrow, Zelda’s cum splashing over her ankles several feet from where it hit the ground.

“...What?” Zelda asked.

“You  _ fool! _ ” Impa yelled, leaning forward and glaring harder. “You  _ absolute fool! _ You couldn't even listen to your  _ lust  _ properly! If you'd just obeyed your own body  _ LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO _ and sat your cunt on her dick, none of this would have happened!”

Zelda's eye dropped to the ground. “Yeah, well…” her eye turned to the side. “Your tits are small.”

“And that's your fault too.” she said with scathing eyes, “I had to burn the enchantment for enough power to get your  _ greedy cock  _ out of that girl's  _ cunt. _ ”

“ _ Uunff… _ ” Zelda moaned, eye squeezed shut as an especially large gush of cum leaped higher than the last one. “Don't… don't talk about that…” 

“You're not escaping a lecture so easily. You endangered the entire  _ kingdom.  _ Had I not been there to stop you, her womb would have blotted out all of Hyrule and  _ more  _ and--uagh!”

Zelda's hand flashed up in Impa's direction and Impa convulsed, staggering backwards as her breasts burst out in explosive growth, dropping her to one knee with the sudden and massive weight of them. In the blink of an eye they were as large as Malon's breasts, dominating her torso. In another blink they were twice that, and then larger still. They swelled like a rapid wave of flowing flesh until they settled on their size in a matter of seconds, ending up so large that Impa with her long, lean arms maybe,  _ maybe _ could have reached around their front and touched finger tips.

Malon's dress was pitched like a circus tent and darkening at the tip. Her breath was light and uneven with arousal, one hand tweaking the puffy nipple on the face of her own oversized milk tank.

Impa took a moment to catch her breath. Then, still kneeling, she fixed Zelda with a cold, blank stare. “You are. Incorrigible.”

“And you are nagging. I understand  _ what  _ happened, Impa, what I don't know is  _ why. _ Stop lecturing me on what I already know. I already  _ know _ I can't have sex with the girl.”

Impa kept up her scowl for a handful of seconds, then sighed and dropped her head, resigned. “You are half right. You can't bed her. However,  _ she  _ can bed  _ you. _ ”

A thrill of excitement ran through Malon on Linkette's behalf, and before you could stop herself she stepped forward and blurted out “She  _ can?! _ ”

Zelda’s gaze landed on Malon, and Malon couldn't tell if the shiver that ran down her spine was arousal or fear. Zelda ran her eye over Malon's body, wetting her lips in a way that wet Malon's pussy.

“Hello there…” Zelda greeted, voice husky. “Who are  _ you? _ ”

“M-Malon, your Highness. Of Lon-Lon Ranch.”

Zelda's eyebrows rose in delighted surprise. “Is that so? Even  _ I  _ have heard of  _ you _ . The rumors are faithful… how would you like to ride the largest cock in the world?”

Malon bounded forward in excitement, chest slamming up and down with the motion. “By the goddess,  _ yes! _ More than  _ anything! _ ” her excitement wavered for a moment. “But… but I'm a Nayruite… are we allowed to…?”

Zelda frowned. “I… don't know… Impa, am I allowed to fuck a Nayruite? I've never considered it before, you always bring the girls to me.”

Malon's heart sunk into her stomach when Impa shook her head, but then lifted again when she said: “I do not know, Princess. The Sheikah are separate from the primary religion, we are all wholly dedicated to serving Nayru’s avatar, and are relieved of that restriction in return. I know very little about the rules the rest of the Hylian race obeys.”

Zelda was silent for a moment, before saying “Well then, we'll consult with the High Priestesses then.” Her cock throbbed again then, and the gallon of thick white jizz that shot from its tip flew up, then came right back down and poured over her head, soaking into her hair and splashing all over her body for a whole five seconds. When the tail of the stream finished it off, she was coated from head to foot in her own creamy semen, hanging off her body in thick strings. 

Zelda wiped the cum from her eyes, flicking it aside onto one of the many other large piles of cum scattered about the ground around her. She took a deep breath in, then sighed it out in heavy exasperation. 

“Alright, I'm over this now. Impa, get on my dick.”

Impa stood, ponderous and slow with the immense weight of her breasts, and bowed. Her nipples brushed the ground before she rose. “Yes, Princess.”

Malon watched Impa stride up to Zelda and turn, presenting her tight, athletic ass. Zelda grabbed her own cock halfway up the shaft, pushing it forward till the head was aimed at Impa's pussy and it's continuous spurts of cum splashed against her cheeks and lips.

Malon had the perfect view from the front. Impa with her full, spherical breasts eclipsing her entire torso, obscuring her waist while still protruding over two feet from her body, squatting down on bowed legs. She lowered herself onto Zelda's cock inch by inch.

By the time Impa's ass touched Zelda's crotch, her stomach was already large enough to push her absurdly huge breasts aside and poke its head through her low hanging cleavage. A half minute more and she looked ready to give birth, her eyes closed and hands joined in some kind of sign, Old Hylian words muttered under her breath. Malon couldn’t resist her arousal anymore, lifting up her hem of her dress and grabbing her rock hard erection.

Impa didn’t move on Zelda’s cock, had no need to; it was already pumping out incredible volumes of cum, and would only take a minute before she had enough to finish the sealing spell.

Watching that blimp-titted woman sit on the cock of the sexiest woman in Hyrule and fill up ounce by ounce with her jelly-like cum… Malon was absolutely overcome by her lust. She stroked her ten inch cock furiously without regard for the dozen soldiers watching her from behind. She didn't give them the slightest thought when she grabbed the collar of her shirt and violently yanked it down over her right tit.

Malon pushed her soft, heavy breast up, jamming the fat, puffy nipple into her mouth and sucking with all her might. Milk leapt into her tongue before her lips even locked into place, rich and treasured cream flooding her mouth and rushing down her throat.

Malon's breasts surged four sizes.

Her eyes snapped open as wide as they could and her scream of surprise was muffled to a hum by the flesh in her mouth. The outpouring of milk tripled in an instant, its sudden speed and volume shooting down her throat and making her cough and sputter.

Her hand dropped, breast falling from her mouth to shoot its thick gushing stream to the ground in front of her, spraying like a hose. 

A flash of motion caught Malon's eye and she looked, finding Zelda leaning out from behind Impa's gigantic breasts. Her eyes were gleaming mischievously, her smirk saying a silent ‘ _ you’re welcome _ ,’ her outstretched hand dropping to her side.

Understanding hit Malon and the sheer potency of its sexual impact exploded her world into light and pleasure. Her hips bucked and she dropped to her knees, sticky ribbons of jizz leaping from her cock while both breasts erupted like volcanoes of milk.

“ _ AAHHHHNnnn! _ ” she cried at the top of her lungs, furiously stroking her cock as it convulsed again and again, throwing her seed blindly ahead of her. After twenty seconds of heart pounding orgasm her muscles relaxed and she slumped onto her ass, accidentally sitting in one of the plentiful puddles of Zelda’s cum, breathing heavily. She lifted her hand, spreading her fingers and studying the thick web of cum that stretched between them, then looked down at her tits. One was free in the air, dribbling milk from the soft pink nub while the other remained trapped in the now thoroughly soaked confines of her blouse. 

Malon couldn't believe the sheer size of her own breasts. They had always dominated her chest ever since puberty, always been destined to. Thirty-two generations of her family had bred for two things: strong backs and giant tits. There was nothing sexier on a woman than a huge set of knockers to her  _ or _ her Ma.

But they were so much  _ more _ so  _ suddenly,  _ it boggled her mind. She tenderly reached up, running her hands along their lower hemispheres, smearing her cum across one. They reached down to her belly button and out past the sides of her torso, soft and giving to the touch while holding a tighter, pressurized firmness deeper inside.

_ I can make so much more milk with these… _

Malon realized someone was standing in front of her. She looked up, finding Impa standing there. Her body-sized breasts wobbled as her stance shifted to the side, hand settling on her hip (though her actual hip was hidden behind the curve of her breasts).

Impa's tits were covered in a dozen white seeping lines and spattered with hundreds of white dots. This confused Malon; they hadn't been there a minute ago. And they looked too thin to have come from Zelda, who Malon saw past Impa‘s legs was limp-dicked and satisfied.

Malon gasped, hands slapping over her mouth and unintentionally plastering her face with her cum. “Is that  _ my _ …?”

Impa didn't nod, just inclined her head forward in some sharp and meaningful way. Malon groaned in humiliation. “Oh goddess, I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't--!”

Impa ran a finger down the side of her breast, picking up a sample mixed of Malon's milk and cum. She lifted her finger, inspected the gooey mix, then popped it in her mouth to taste.

“Hm.” A short, ambiguous hum was her only comment. She walked away without another word, leaving Malon slack-jawed on her knees staring blankly at Zelda across from her, who was sitting upright now in a puddle of her own cum.

“Ah think ah’m in love…” Malon said to herself. Zelda rolled on her back laughing.

#

They sat in a dining hall twice the size of the Lon-Lon barn, Zelda at the head of the table, Impa on her right, Malon and Linkette on her left. Zelda was surrounded by three grizzled, scarred, veteran Sheikah warriors with metal tanks strapped to their belts who kept watchful eyes exclusively on the Princess, in case she made moves towards Linkette again.

Linkette was sitting upright in her chair, still happily asleep, pulled away from the table so her huge, person-sized belly could fit. Despite her skin being tight and belly inflated to the tension of a drum, it was heavy enough to be pulled down between her legs, resting lightly on the carpeted floor. Malon would have worried for Linkette's permanently erect dick, sticking out past her knees with all that weight pushing down on it, except that she had a notion brewing in her mind that her mysterious Fairy Girl's cock was indestructible.

Her belly had shrunk down in the two hours they had excused themselves to clean up. Malon had been given a room with a bath, and a fresh dress to wear that had a higher thread count than half her wardrobe combined. It was also frillier than anything she owned, with a pure white base with blue and yellow accents that reminded her of flowers.

Malon hadn't been able to resist milking her new breasts during her bath, just to  _ try  _ it, just to see how much she could make since the Princess pumped her up bigger than ever. She'd asked the servant girl assigned to her to bring as many serving jugs as she could carry, and the girl had a Bag of Holding, so that came out to “more than you could ever need.”

She filled  _ eight jugs _ as full as they could get.  _ Per tit. _ That was three jugs per breast more than her best day ever, when she had been loaded up on production potions and ate all the right foods and sat at her pump the whole  _ day _ . That was more excess milk than just her bigger size could explain. Zelda’s spell must have changed more than just her bust size, she must have changed her mammary glands themselves. Improved them, made them more active.

It was the best gift anyone had ever given her.

She wanted to pay Zelda back, do something to show her gratitude. That's why when she was escorted down to the dining hall, she carried two of those jugs with her and set them down nervously in front of the Princess… and Impa.

When the servants poured them their glasses and they raised them to taste, Malon forced her eyes anywhere  _ but _ them, settling on watching Linkette's sleeping, smiling face. She was so calm, so peaceful… like she didn't have a care in the world. Watching her, Malon couldn't help but wonder… who  _ was  _ this person she loved so much?

Malon's eyes snapped back to Zelda when she set the glass down with a sharp  _ clack. _ She waited, not breathing, as Zelda wiped her mouth with a napkin and turned her head to her right.

“Impa. Do you remember when I suggested you might compete against Lon-Lon ranch?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“You would be disadvantaged.”

“Agreed, your highness.”

Zelda turned a warm and grateful smile to Malon. “Thank you, Malon. That was delectable.” Malon flushed with happiness and pride, bowing in her seat.

Zelda’s posture changed, and suddenly she was The Princess. The mood crystallized into serious business and matters-of-fact.

“It’s been long enough. It's time for answers. Wake the girl.”

Malon jumped when a Sheikah she had  _ no  _ idea about appeared at her side, between her and Linkette. She held a small vial under Linkette's nose and in moments she began to stir, stretching her arms and yawning.

Linkette opened her eyes with lazy slowness, looking around and finding Malon first. Her sleepy smile grew wider. “Heeeeyyy cutie… I had the  _ craziest  _ dream…”

Zelda cleared her throat. “No, you did not.”

Linkette blinked, losing some of her sleepiness, and turned to look. Her eyes popped wide open and all traces of drowsiness evaporated.

“Oh my gods…” Linkette muttered, and Malon  _ watched  _ her nipples grow a half inch longer, open to the air since her tunic had been destroyed.

Zelda paused, swallowing, and the Sheikahs at her back shifted in preparation. Zelda remained in control however, and bowed her head. “My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. It is my pleasure to…  _ officially  _ meet you.”

_ It was your pleasure to unofficially meet her too… _ Malon kept her thought to herself.

Linkette floundered, awkwardly attempting to copy the graceful half-bow, noticing halfway through how difficult her inflated womb made this… and that she  _ had  _ an inflated womb.

Her eyes went wide in surprise, but not abject horror. Malon had to remind herself that this wasn't new to Linkette, that her belly had actually been  _ bigger  _ than its current size just the day before, when half of Castle Town had lined up to fuck her silly. 

“I-I uh, I'm Linkette. From, from Kokiri Forest.” 

Zelda bowed again, and Impa spoke next. “I am Royal Guardian Impa of the Tribe of the Sheikah. I am the one who separated you and the Princess in Castle Town.”

Linkette looked puzzled. “Castle Town? What happened in Castle Tow--” her eyes went wide, darting over to Zelda's face, briefly glancing at the bulge of her bust beneath her clothing. “Wait, wait I remember! I saw you, and… and…”

Malon watched Linkette's nipples grow  _ again, _ now the size of her thumbs. Zelda noticed this as well, and willfully forced her eyes in the opposite direction. Malon was amazed to see  _ Zelda’s  _ nipples standing pert and pointy under her clothing. “Yes, and…  _ that _ happened. It's best we don't describe the event.”

“Yeah...” Linette agreed, nodding her head with distant eyes. “My cock is gushing just thinking about the little bit I can remember.” And it was. Every other second found a heavy wave of thick, clear precum splash loudly against the wall of Linkette's belly, sliding down it's rounded surface to pool on the stone floor under her chair.

Her mentioning this sent a shiver of desire down Zelda’s spine. Her guards tensed, but there was no need for them to act. As for Malon's part, she experienced an irrational flash of jealousy that Zelda was able to get such a reaction from Linkette while she had never so much as wet the tip of Linkette's cock. But that of course was ridiculous, Zelda was almost literally a goddess of sex, and  _ something _ was magical about Linkette as well.

Linkette covered her eyes with her hands, rubbing them wearily with a soft groan. “Why do I feel like this? I'm hornier than I've ever been in my life just  _ sitting here, _ not even doing anything.”

Zelda nodded in agreement, pressing a hand to her forehead. “Me as well. I'm  _ used _ to lust, I'm  _ used _ to an irresistible need. This is… something else. Sharper, focused, all of it focused on  _ you _ …”

Linkette started, staring at the Princess. Then the surprise passed, and she relaxed back into her seat. “I'm always thinking about sex. How hard my cock is, how wet my pussy… it's always there in the back of my mind, no matter what I'm doing.”

Zelda's seat squelched wetly as she shifted position. She froze, a wild coloring in her cheeks. “Yes…” she stood up and turned around, presenting her heart shaped ass to the table, gentle curves widening from her waist under the creamy white silk of her dress… silk that was sopping wet and soaked through with sexual fluids, a dark wet patch that covered the entire width of her plump rear and trailed down the back of her legs to her ankles. 

“I understand what you mean about being wet. This is a first for me.”

Linkette was actually drooling as she stared, drinking in the sight of the Princess. She didn't snap out of it when Zelda turned back around, or when she retook her seat. In fact,  _ both  _ of them stayed quiet for a minute longer just looking at each other, until Malon coughed softly and they both snapped out of it.

Zelda cleared her throat and moved on. “Yes, right, forgive us. We have important matters to discuss. About what happened in Castle Town, and why.” She glanced over each shoulder at the hardened Sheikah guards there, nodding to confirm they stood ready. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “Tell me… what do you remember?”

Linkette swallowed, wetting her lips and staring at the table. “I remember… you. I-I saw  _ you, _ and suddenly I couldn't look away. I couldn't think of anything else. I  _ needed _ you, my dick  _ hurt _ with it, but after Seala--” Linkette paused, backing up. “The last time I used my dick on someone, I hurt them… a lot. So I… did what I normally do, and gave you my pussy.”

Zelda's eyes closed, as if in deep concentration. Juices were flowing out of her pussy at an astonishing rate, soaking into the padding of her seat and filling it up.

At length, Zelda seemed to secure her self control and spoke. “That is typical of women in my presence. The aura of my power awakens unquenchable lust, all but irresistible to those first experiencing it.”

Something seemed to click into motion in Linkette's mind. She slowly leaned back a small distance, working something through in her mind. “Why?”

Zelda blinked, bewildered. “… You don't know? I thought everyone knew… Well, I possess The Triforce of Vitality. As such, I am burdened with the power--and the libido--of the goddess Nayru. There is an aura around me which awakens the arousal of those in my presence. Most are entirely unable to resist.”

The gears of Linkette's mind were turning, rotating the problems and the clues and fitting them together piece by piece. She looked up, into Zelda’s eyes and found curiosity and interest there.

“... You have a cock the size of your leg, your pussy juice is overflowing onto the floor, and you make everyone around you horny as possible?”

Zelda nodded. “That is correct.”

Linkette caught a gleam in Impa’s eyes, watching her expectantly, and turned to face her. “... I have one too. A Triforce. Don't I?”

Zelda scoffed by reflex, even as a beaming smile broke out on Impa's face. “You are very sharp… Bearer of Daring.”

Zelda and Malon gasped in unison. Malon watched her with a look of awestruck reverence, Zelda with utter disbelief. 

Zelda spoke first. “ _ What?!  _ I've never heard of a  _ second _ Triforce!”

Impa raised one thin eyebrow. “Princess. If yours was the only Triforce,  _ why _ would we specify ‘of vitality?’ A unique artefact requires no subtitle.”

Zelda was subdued, sinking deep into her chair and deep into thought. Malon drew everyone's eyes by chuckling, rubbing the back of her neck in disbelief. “I knew you were special Fairy Girl, but I had no idea you were  _ that _ special! I feel like I'm way out of my league here...”

Linkette, stuck in place by the weight of her womb, offered her a reassuring smile in lieu of a loving touch. “Baby…  _ nothing’s _ out of your league.” Her next words were addressed to Impa. “So what does this… Triforce mean for me? What is it? And what happens now?”

Impa nodded. “You’re the earthly representation of the goddess Farore, like the Princess is to Nayru, a mortal touched by a fraction of her power. The goddess sees through you, feels what you feel, and touches the world by your hand.”

“Wow…” Linkette said under her breath, looking down at her body, running her hand over the taut smoothness of her belly. “Is that why I'm… different? So much bigger,  _ always _ horny?”

“It is.” Impa confirmed.

Zelda returned from her reverie with a question. “No one has ever been there to seal her power like you do for me. Why are her thoughts so clear? Where is the Triforce’s burden?”

Impa grimaced. “Your mother--” Zelda scowled with such hateful force that Malon leaned away from her, but Impa didn't flinch. “--neglected your education in the matters of religion, believing first that you would only need to know of Nayru, and second that you would never be awake long enough to make use of it. I will tell you now, then, that the Golden Goddesses are vastly different from one another. Equal in stature and might, but unique in aspect and personality.”

Zelda was clearly impatient for her answer.

Impa rolled her eyes and got to the point. “I'm saying Linkette has her own burden, and it is different from yours.”

“Let mess guess:” Linkette cut in, “when you get horny Zelda, it's really super intense for as long as it lasts?”

Zelda nodded. “Completely impossible to resist. Were it not for the sealing magic Impa wields, I would be a mindless sex beast until I was satisfied, many months later. Instead, my Seven Matrons are filled with my seed every day, and use its power as fuel to channel blessings into the land.”

Linkette huffed in a pout. “Well there's one difference…” Zelda tilted her head in question, and Linkette explained. “You can be  _ satisfied. _ You can  _ cum. _ My cock never gets soft, never goes down, and never lets me forget about it. I've worked so hard, for so long, so many times to feel relief. I just  _ can't. _ ”

Zelda's expression was of unadulterated horror. “That’s  _ terrible! _ You can  _ never  _ cum?!”

Impa spoke. “No, she can.”

The look of confusion on Linkette's face was followed by a beaming ray of hope. “What do you know?! Please,  _ please  _ tell me!”

“Nayru, and therefore Zelda, have the greatest cocks in the heavens and earth. The pleasure they give to those they fill is unparalleled, as is the amount of cum they pour into their lovers. They are ruled by their lust and demanding in their sex. The Princess, mind you, takes pride in how she makes love to the tastes of her bedmate, but as the power of the Triforce overtakes her mind she will seek only her own satisfaction.

“Farore is the same, but opposite; her pussy is unmatched among the gods, giving mind-warping pleasure to all that she envelopes. She evokes great arousal in her partners, and causes them to fill her far beyond what they are naturally capable of. She is nurturing of their pleasure and love and seeks their fulfillment above her own. All of this describes you as well.”

“Tha’s definitely true.” Malon agreed. “I ain't never fucked anyone like her. She has me ready to blow in six thrusts easy, and I'm  _ known  _ for lasting all night long. And yesterday, durin’ the festival, she got fucked by least a dozen gals, and her belly was bigger’n this at the end.”

Linkette shrugged. “I never knew it wasn't normal.”

Impa grabbed the milk jug in front of her and lifted it by the handle. “Linkette, a  _ hundred _ Hylian women cumming might fill up a single one of these jugs. Perhaps one and one half. For you to be filled to such outlandish sizes is not  _ possible. _ Not unless  _ you _ are magnifying the amount they produce.” Impa glanced at the jug in her hand, then refilled her glass with Malon's milk before resuming. “That is how I know you are the Triforce’s bearer. Because of the way your power mixed with Zelda's.”

Linkette frowned down at her expansive belly, sliding her hand over its pale surface. “Huh… I would have thought she'd give me a lot more than this, if we affect each other like that. I saw her fill up that one girl almost half this big on her own.”

The awkward silence that followed her remark made her look up again. Everyone was averting their eyes from her. “... What?”

“Linkette, sweetie…” Malon said, reaching over to touch her arm gently. “You--” she hesitated, and changed course. “We left Castle Town hours ago, you've shrunk down a lot.”

“Oh!” Linkette blinked in surprise, “How big did I get?”

Before Malon could try to spare her feelings again, Impa answered with brutal bluntness. “You nearly destroyed the city.”

Silence.

Long, uncomfortable silence.

“I… what?”

“The two of you together almost destroyed the city.” Impa repeated. “Your womb had almost expanded to the edge of the plaza when I separated you. Left to continue, you would have crushed all of Hyrule beneath the weight of your cum-inflated body.”

Linkette's expression was hollow, her eyes staring a thousand yards into the distance. “I- I almost… destroyed everything?” tears began to well in her eyes.

Malon reached to comfort her again. “Oh sweeti--”

“ _ No!” _ Impa's voice boomed in the great dining hall, startling them all into silence. “Do  _ not  _ comfort her! Let the weight of this rest on her heart!” She swept her eyes to include the Princess. “Let both of you forever remember the calamity you almost became, so you may never repeat it!”

Zelda and Linkette both wallowed in morbid shame. Malon was afraid to break the silence, but after it dragged on too long she had to ask: “But… how do you know that would have happened?”

Impa glared at her for several moments, then sighed and slumped back into her chair. “Because it happened once before. The Bearers of Vitality and Daring rarely come into contact. It has been six hundred years since they last were joined, and two hundred years since the Sheikah have even heard legends of Daring living in distant lands. Fragments of ancient texts hint that this was not always the case, but many thousands of years ago, in Old Hyrule, two Bearers met and made the mistake that was made today. In those days, the magic I wield which uses the Triforce’s own power as fuel did not exist, and nothing in this world could stand against their might. The capital was flattened, only a small portion of its people escaping death by climbing the growing womb that destroyed their homes. The rest of the kingdom fled Old Hyrule entirely as Daring’s belly encroached foot by foot across the whole of the land, the people spreading across the world in what the humans refer to as the Hylian Diaspora. Those few thousands that lived atop the girl of Daring’s womb survived the next century by drinking from the great rivers of milk which flowed down the face of her mountainous breasts and fertilized the land where it fell off the side of her womb. After one hundred years their lust faded slowly, her womb shrinking over the course of another twenty years. The survivors founded our current Kingdom, the Bearers produced two children to be the next Bearer and heir, and entrusted them to the Sheikah clan that had governed the survivors living on their bodies.Together the old Bearers left the Kingdom they destroyed in shame, never again to be seen in the pages of history.”

Malon was quiet as she processed that history lesson. “Oh. Then… I'm glad you were there.”

Linkette raised her hand. “Um… not to seem like I wasn't listening, or that wasn't all really important and stuff, but you were going to tell me how I can cum?”

Malon laughed and Impa smiled, shaking her head as the somber mood crumbled in an instant. “The goddesses have one-track minds as well, it seems… I'll say it plainly then: while  _ your cock  _ \--” pointing at Zelda “is forbidden from fucking  _ that pussy, _ ” pointing to Linkette, “Linkette’s cock is  _ destined _ for Zelda's pussy. No one but Zelda can ride Linkette, and no one but Linkette can fuck Zelda. That is the law of the Triforce.”

Linkette's eyes locked onto Zelda, the hunger and need in her gaze returning in full force. “We’re… meant for each other…”

Zelda was returning the same kind of lustful stare, and unconsciously bit her lower lip.

That simple act triggered Linkette's arousal. Her belly suddenly lurched upwards, sloshing up in undulating waves as her cock trapped below it stiffened, bucked, and grew. Impa lurched to her feet in surprise when a multi-gallon surge of precum gushed from the mouth of Linkette's dick and sprayed beneath the table, splashing over her legs.

Impa slipped in the sudden pool of slick fluid, dropping to the ground in uncharacteristic gracelessness. The smell of sex that had already filled the air at the table doubled in intensity in a moment, and Zelda's voice joined in with Linkette's moans as her hips bucked, chest slapping into the table while pussy juices exploded from her cunt to splash against the round walls of her heavy balls.

This burst of overwhelming sexual energy washed over everyone else. Malon's back arched into her chair, eyes rolling back into her head while her penis burst through the fabric of her panties, cum erupting from her cock into the tightly pitched tent of her dress. The Sheikah guards all staggered, struggling to keep their grip on professionalism while orgasms of unnatural potency wracked their bodies and even Impa, who possessed the greatest tolerance for Triforce influence of anyone in Hyrule, moaned weakly as she rolled over in the puddles of Linkette and Zelda's combined fluids.

The mood came crashing back down in a second, leaving them all breathless and panting with need. Zelda was slumped against the table, head propped upright by the hand burrowed through her tousled hair while her other one kneaded against her crotch, hidden beneath the table. Linkette had her face pressed deep into her huge soft belly, trying desperately to reach around its bulk and grasp the veiny monster of her cock.

Zelda's eyes glowed faintly gold beneath the shadowed curtain of her hair. “I  _ need  _ you.” she breathed, her voice low and husky. “ _ Now. _ ”

“Yes!” Linkette gasped, head snapping up to see her with her own softly glowing eyes. “Now! Right now!”

“No…” Impa groaned, reaching her lubricated hand up to the table but slipping when she tried to rise. “Not yet Princess, not while she still has your seed in her. It's too dangerous, too unpredictable!”

Zelda lurched to her feet, a bestial “ **_RRRAAAAAAUGH!_ ** ” of fury tearing from her throat. Her cock slammed into the table from underneath; thick, raging veins pulsed along the length of its three foot shaft and it bucked, throwing the end of the enormous dining table up into the air and flipping it to the other side of the hall.

“ _ Gods  _ **_damn_ ** _ you woman!” _ Zelda roared and leaped to her right, towards the lusting Linkette and catatonic Malon. 

The guards were too disabled to stop her from reaching Linkette, but they didn't need to; the Princess passed by Linkette, instead snatching Malon by the upper arm and yanking her out of her seat.

“ _ Fine! _ ” Zelda snarled and began stomping towards the entrance of the hall, dragging Malon along behind her. “If I can't have  _ her _ now, I'll fuck  _ you _ brainless till I can!”

Malon gradually rose out of her climax-induced stupor as they crossed the room, Malon facing backwards with her ankles sliding over the floor.

She looked up to gather her bearings, then looked to the side to see Zelda's firm grip and determined stride, then over her shoulder to where Zelda's furious cock bounced and swayed wildly with every swing of the Princess’s hips.

Malon's face lit up with understanding and ecstatic joy; she turned back, caught Linkette's gaze, and as they passed through the entryway thrust her free hand into the air and shouted “Woohoo!”

The doors slammed shut with them on the other side, and the hall was bathed in silence.

Linkette's lips twisted into a pouting frown. “But… then, who's going to fuck  _ me? _ ”


	9. Ch. 08: Frustration and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Zelda relieves her sexual tension on Malon for the whole castle to hear, Linkette is left stewing in lustful frustration. Relief comes in the form of Cynthia, Zelda's young aide, who quickly falls under Linkette's seductive sway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction. The series in general is equally dedicated to plot, lore, and sex. This chapter, however, is 100% sexual content. Fetishes included are: futanari, huge cock, cock growth, seduction, excessive cum, paizuri, felatio, and cunnilingus. 

Linkette was horny and pissed. Both feelings shared a common cause: her “destined wife,” Princess Zelda, was fucking her girlfriend, Malon, in a different tower of the castle.

And she could  _ hear them. _

Malon was screaming her head off in the best possible way, and there wasn't a single person in the whole palace that didn't know it. Linkette thought with a grumpy mumble that Castle Town probably knew it too.

Malon didn't scream like that when  _ Linkette  _ rode her…

Linkette lurched to her feet in a huff, her bloated belly of cum having shrunk away to its normal slim-but-soft self an hour before. She was entirely naked, having abandoned her shredded tunic and having never owned a pair of pants to begin with, and her long, hard nipples hadn't shrunk back since Zelda had made them grow in arousal in the dining hall.

She moved to the window and threw open the latch, hoping for fresh air to distract her unending libido. This immediately proved to be a mistake, as the overpowering musk of semen blasted through the opening and invaded her nose, robbing her of her breath as her knees buckled. Her cock and pussy both erupted with precum, splashing some across her feet and shooting the rest straight out the open window; one was hungry for cum, the other  _ starving  _ for  _ Zelda. _

A noise escaped Linkette, and even she couldn't tell if it was a growl of irritation or a whimper of need. It was so  _ frustrating!  _ The person she wanted the most was the one she was most mad at!

Linkette managed to get more or less upright, leaning heavily on the window sill to look outside. “I can't believe she's fucking Malon so hard that I can smell it from--!” her eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing. “ _ Oh… _ ”

The landscape was… white _._ _Blanketed_ in cum. Linkette could barely comprehend it at first, so much hot, creamy jizz covering every inch of Hyrule Field, for _miles_ away. So thick, like pudding, that it piled atop itself in heaping mounds, a fluid so viscous that is flowed slower than tree sap.

The stench that wafted up from it was overwhelming. It smelled so  _ good _ to her, so heady and arousing, but there was no word that properly captured how pleasant  _ and _ how potent it was. It made her breathing ragged and needful, and her cock pounded down against the windowsill with a rhythmic beat.

She could only imagine how it was affecting the people in Castle Town. It was too far to see, but Linkette imagined she could just barely make out a sea of motion in the streets so far below and so far away, like a huge crowd packed into every corner. Knowing what she did about Zelda’s Triforce, Linkette imagined it was the greatest orgy in Hylian history.

Because that  _ had  _ to be from Zelda. All that cum, there's no one else that could have done that. No one else had a cock like Zelda did, that grew to the size of her body and filled girls’ bellies up like balloons. Not even Linkette could claim  _ that _ kind of erotic power. And that was  _ before _ whatever had happened between them, which made Zelda cum so much they almost destroyed the whole kingdom.

There was a knock at Linkette’s door, and it opened to reveal a slim young woman with light blue hair. Linkette recognized her vaguely, but couldn't recall where from.

“Hello Lin- _ oh goddess! _ ” the slim girl rocked backwards as the air in the room washed over her with the smell of sex from outside. She staggered backwards, mumbled a few magic words, and a bubble appeared around her head. She gasped a deep breath of air and sagged against the doorway, her small penis straining against her skirt.

“Um… are you okay?” Linkette asked nervously.

“Barely! Why do you have the window open, I nearly blacked out with lust!”

“Oh, right!” Linkette hurried and closed the window again. “I was trying to get some fresh air to get my mind off how horny I was, but it kind of backfired…”

“You can say that again…” she shook her head clear and tried a weak smile, the magic bubble fading away. “A-anyway, my name's Cynthia, I'm one of Zelda's Seven Matrons. Lady Impa sent me to check on you while she attends to the Princess.”

Linkette huffed, crossing her arms beneath her chest in a way that puffed up her ample bosom and captured Cynthia's eyes. “Oh,  _ now _ she goes to deal with her! She could have done that earlier! But  _ no, _ she let Zelda go and have fun with  _ my _ girlfriend! She left me to sit here,  _ with no cock to ride,  _ while I have to listen to them  _ fuck! _ ”

Cynthia found herself backed up against the wall subconsciously from the force of Linkette's anger. The buxom, naked blonde was quiet after her outburst, scowling down and aside with her arms crossed in front of her chest, so that the soft flesh of her breasts flowed around them from above and below.

She stewed in silence for a moment longer before her eyebrows suddenly rose, the anger vanishing into surprised realization, and she glanced down at Cynthia’s still-erect cock. Linkette's expression melted into seductive warmth, her eyes turning half-lidded and plush lips spreading into an inviting smile that hinted at the gleaming white teeth beneath.

She sauntered forward, her wide hips moving with an exaggerated sway. “Cyn-thiaaaa~” she sang softly, closing the distance one sensual step at a time, her huge erection swinging back and forth in hypnotic rhythm. “Maybe you can help me out…”

Cynthia pressed harder against the wall, her heart racing and eyes darting back and forth. “I- I, uh…”

Linkette stepped forward again and there was no distance left between them, Cynthia staring cross-eyed at the lush valley of cleavage filling her vision. Linkette looked down at the blue haired woman, smaller than her in every way, and smiled with tender warmth, affection, and lust. “I'm just  _ so… horny… _ ” she breathed, her elongated nipples teasing Cynthia's collarbone with light, tickling brushes. “And I just can't do anything alone…”

Cynthia was trembling, her breath uneven and steamy. She gulped, her face raised to Linkette's but her eyes locked firmly on the wobbling flesh below her chin, and stammered “I- I don't know that I-, I mean I, I'm not sure I'd be up to--”

Linkette leaned in closer, pushing her breasts into Cynthia who choked on her words, the round globes of her tits engulfing all of Cynthia's upper torso.

“What were you saying?” Linkette asked in a teasing tone. “I didn't catch that…”

“I’m… I'm not…” Cynthia closed her eyes, sucked in a deep breath of air, and said: “I'm not… sufficient… for you. I'm… I'm small, and I don't last long, and you're so--”

She was cut off again when Linkette pressed even tighter against her. Linkette's breasts pushed against Cynthia's modest bumps, compressing from the front and swelling out in every other direction. In an instant the space beneath Cynthia's chin was entirely filled by Linkette's supple flesh, rising and falling gently with her steady breath.

“You let  _ me  _ decide what’s ‘sufficient.’ And besides...  _ no one  _ lasts long inside me. Which I'm more than happy with, because…” she leaned in, brushing her lips against Cynthia's ear and breathed a soft whisper, “ _ I. Want. Your. Cum.” _

Cynthia shuddered, her face flushing in arousal, and Linkette pushed her advantage. She closed in tighter, now laying her entire body against Cynthia: chest, stomach, and pelvis. Cynthia gasped when Linkette's cock slid in between her legs, its long shaft sliding against her tiny balls and over the lips of Cynthia's pussy through her panties and its head rising up, pushed between the cheeks of her ass by the wall behind her. When Linkette's body was fully molded to Cynthia her cock was thrumming a steady beat against her spine, its head nestled between her shoulder blades.

Cynthia's will broke. “Oh goddess… I need it!” She pushed herself off the wall and into Linkette, throwing her arms around the blonde’s back to sink fingers deep into her pillowy ass. While she groped the forest girl's rear she buried her face in Linkette's ample cleavage and began to grind her pelvis, incessantly rubbing her pussy over Linkette's cock, and her cock against Linkette's tight belly.

Linkette inclined her head, brushing her lips over Cynthia's bare shoulders, sliding up the length of her neck, then tilted Cynthia's head back with one hand to plant a long, wet kiss on her mouth. Linkette tasted Cynthia, pressing their mouths together and sharing steaming breath. She sucked briefly on the shorter girl's tongue before withdrawing.

A whimpering, needful breath escaped Cynthia as Linkette lowered herself slowly, sliding her heaving breasts down the length of her front. Her hand fondled Cynthia’s crotch as she descended, freeing her meager phallus from her panties. Cynthia shivered at the sensation of Linkette's titanic cock slithering down the length of her back until Linkette was fully crouched, ass hovering inches over the floor, her tits enveloping Cynthia's penis while the enormous pole of Linkette's cock stretched all the way up from her crotch to tickle the wet lips hiding behind Cynthia’s balls.

Cynthia looked down and Linkette looked up. They met each other’s eyes as Linkette pressed her hands into the soft, bulging mass of her breasts and pushed them together, squeezing Cynthia's cock tight. 

“You know…” Linkette mused in a husky voice as she kneaded her breasts up and down in opposing rhythm, “For all the sex I've had with Malon,  _ I've  _ never given  _ her _ a titfuck. It's always been her, stroking my  _ fat cock-- _ ” she thrust her pelvis, bumping her head against Cynthia's soaked panties so far above and drawing out a short cry of pleasure, “--with her  _ massive tits,  _ while she  _ fucked my pussy hard. _ I'm looking forward to this…”

And then she started going harder, squeezing her tits tighter, bouncing them faster. Something tingled inside Linkette's enormous, dangling sack, a sensation she was beginning to recognize as some kind of sixth sense for when someone else was about to shoot their load. Linkette's hands dropped, her tits flopping aside, and she slid Cynthia's cock right into her mouth.

Cynthia was four inches long, below average even for a human, and _ vastly  _ outclassed in size by every Hylian cock Linkette had ever seen. Linkette didn't care; she was  _ delicious. _

Cynthia had already been teetering on the edge, and the sudden change sent her flying right over it. Her hot cum flowed behind Linkette's plush lips, five spurts shooting silky cream in thick pools, Linkette's cheeks puffing out to contain them. It wasn't the most intense orgasm Cynthia had ever felt, but that was only because she'd been riding Zelda’s cock for the past half-year; Linkette's breasts felt better than a hundred self-given hand jobs all together.

When her mind cleared, anxiety filled Cynthia. “Oh no, I came already… I'm so sorry, I  _ told _ you I--”

Linkette stood up and mashed her lips against Cynthia's, silencing her by thrusting her tongue deep into Cynthia's mouth. She slathered Cynthia's cum all over her own teeth and tongue, coating every surface within reach.

Cynthia’s drooping cock was standing at full attention again by the time Linkette withdrew and teased her with a kiss on the nose. “Shush. This is only round one, I'm not  _ nearly  _ done with you yet.”

Cynthia yelped in surprise as Linkette scooped her up by the armpits with surprising strength and carried her to the luxurious bed. Cynthia was tossed like she weighed nothing into the center of the mattress, landing with a slight huff. The bed shifted before she fully regained her wits and when she looked up, she saw Linkette standing tall over her, holding her throbbing, daunting cock close to her body with both hands so she could see past it. Even then her eyes were barely visible, peeking out through the valley between her bulging, mountainous breasts that stuck out so far from her chest they cast her belly into shadow. 

She winked and let go. Her cock swung down like a battleaxe, fast and massive, right over Cynthia's face. She flinched, but there was no need; Linkette’s cock swung down below her crotch, slowed, then rebounded up again and oscillated up and down a couple times before coming to a stop. 

Cynthia had a quiet moment to lay there and stare up at Linkette’s massive cock. It was thick, as thick around as her neck almost, and so incredibly long it would reach from Cynthia's cunt to her throat with ease. It's veins were wide, throbbing and soft, promising pleasurable bumps and ridges… though only for Zelda to enjoy. 

Her thoughts lasted only moments, and then Linkette began to move. She bent her knees and crouched down, lowering her body. Cynthia gulped, watching her cock bob up and down inches above her face, then looked down. Linkette’s fat, round, heavy balls were hanging between her bowed legs like large apples stuffed into a thin cloth bag. As Cynthia watched, Linkette's pelvis rocked back then rushed forward in a quick, powerful thrust. 

Her giant spear of a penis whooshed through the air, and her heaving balls swung up behind them a moment later. Cynthia watched, cock straining in anticipation and pussy dripping with arousal, as Linkette’s pendulum balls slapped the bottom of her own shaft. And then Linkette dropped. 

Her pussy slammed down on Cynthia’s crotch and instantly Cynthia was wiped clean of all thought, thrown headlong into inconceivable pleasure. Linkette’s pussy equaled the bliss of Zelda’s penis, but they were so dynamically different it boggled her mind. 

The two Bearers were night and day from each other. Zelda filled you, stretching you to the absolute limit of pleasure, up to the edge of pain. She touched every square inch of your insides and made you feel small, a tiny mortal thing impaled on her massive, godly pole. Sex with Nayru’s avatar made  _ her _ feel dominant, superior, and glorious. The very act of being fucked was its own form of worship. 

Linkette was the utter opposite. For the first time in her life, Cynthia felt  _ massive.  _ She felt like  _ she _ was the powerful one, the bigger partner, like if she were to pull out at that very moment her dick would swing between her knees because it was just so gods-damned  _ huge _ . 

Linkette was tight, overwhelmingly, brain-meltingly tight. Cynthia could feel her cock doing to Linkette what Zelda’s cock did to her; plugging up every spare bit of space and scraping her sopping wet insides. Linkette’s pussy felt like it had been custom made by Farore herself for the singular express purpose of being stuffed to the brim with Cynthia's cock, and no one else's. 

Several seconds had passed since Linkette had dropped herself into Cynthia’s dick. She was sitting perfectly still, basking in the glow of that awesome feeling of being full of dick and watching Cynthia’s reaction. 

Cynthia gasped a long, deep breath in, her head tilted back. Her hands slapped over Linkette’s wide hips, sending waves through her soft flesh that jiggled into her fat bubble ass. 

Linkette grinned and grabbed her pulsing cock halfway up the shaft. It reached across the entire length of Cynthia's body, from their conjoined pelvises all the way up to bobbing over Cynthia's head. Linkette pushed it down into Cynthia's gaping mouth, tenderly forcing her to kiss the sensitive spongy skin just beneath her cockhead. 

“Mmmmh…  _ that’s _ what I needed…” Linkette moaned to herself, rubbing her belly softly. “Fill me up you stud, give me your cum!”

Linkette began to bounce up and down on Cynthia's cock, and Cynthia screamed with the force of her climax. The enveloping folds of Linkette’s pussy squeezing her tight, the throbbing girth of her cock swinging up and down between the modest mounds of Cynthia’s breasts and smacking her heavily on the lips, and the pressing, dragging weight of her balls, so full, so compacted, so  _ dense _ with unspent seed that they pushed into Cynthia's belly with a force. 

All of these things aroused Cynthia to the point of frenzy, made her pulse pound and chest constrict and tingle with unshakable excitement. All that and the crushing absence of satisfying phallic sex her whole life until that very instant conspired to create an ejaculation of shocking size. 

Cynthia's scream was nine parts ecstasy and one part agony. The size of her load would have been too large even going up Malon’s girthy cock; Cynthia’s vastly smaller urethra bulged massively like a fleshy cum-inflated balloon, flying up the length of her dick and stretching her skin to the limit.

Linkette could feel the oversized lump traveling down the depths of her pussy like the head of a second cock forcing its way in alongside the first. She quivered and clenched in excitement, and was gifted with the hottest, most massive deluge of cum to ever flood her hungry pussy--Zelda’s goddess-cock aside. 

The first wave of semen launched as a single heavy ball from Cynthia's dick and crashed like a wave against the rear wall of Linkette’s cunt, rocking her on her mount and splashing back, coating every inch of Linkette’s insides with scalding hot jizz. 

The second wave came right on the heels of the first. Cynthia grit her teeth, eyes squeezed shut against the ecstatic pain. Every other second saw a new convulsion, a new tidal wave of cum gushing into Linkette’s womb. 

Almost immediately Linkette began to inflate, her belly growing out like an accelerated pregnancy. But unlike other times, she didn't keep all of it inside herself, didn't hoard it all in her womb. Considerable volumes of white pearly fluid shot out from around Cynthia's dick, spraying all over her lap, her thighs and crotch and belly so that gooey warmth clung to every inch and crevice of Cynthia's pelvis. 

Cynthia cried out. “ _ Aah! Goddess!  _ It's too intense, I can't take it! It's too much! I-- _ mfph!” _

She was silenced when Linkette leaned forward, inflated belly pushing her own throbbing cock down across Cynthia’s whole front and mashed their lips together, the head of her cock rubbing forcefully against the side of both their faces. Linkette’s kiss was full of lust, but even more with love; Cynthia felt something change in her ongoing orgasm while Linkette suckled on her tongue. 

Her climax didn’t decline. It  _ grew,  _ both in pleasure and with how much cum went flying from the mouth of her dick. The intensity didn't diminish, but it was like Cynthia's ability to bear it swelled up to match.

Cynthia's strained gasps and hisses transformed into soft moans, muffled by Linkette’s pillowy lips. Linkette allowed her climax to linger for a few more moments before dismounting, lifting herself off Cynthia's cock. 

Cynthia shot two more thick, heavy spurts of cum after Linkette pulled away, which flew straight up and fell straight down to splash right back onto her throbbing genitals. Cynthia’s arms writhed lazily with lingering pleasure, toes curling in delight. 

Linkette extended her legs back, kneeling on her hands and knees with her head hovering near Cynthia's cock. Cynthia’s eyes were still closed when Linkette’s lips closed around her head, tongue sliding over its warm spongy flesh. 

Her hips bucked and she gasped as Linkette lowered herself further down her length, mouth wrapped tight and sucking rhythmically on the shaft. She went lower and lower, slurping up leftover cum as she went. 

And then Cynthia's cock entered Linkette’s throat and Cynthia gasped even harder, shooting up to sit straight, eyes wide and locked on Linkette's gently descending head. Her eyelids fluttered as Linkette’s throat milked her cockhead by swallowing the copious amounts of cum she was sucking away. It was like nothing Cynthia has ever felt before, like nothing she should be  _ capable  _ of feeling at all. 

When every last glob of semen had been slurped away Linkette's head gently rose, lips sliding up along the length. Cynthia's jaw dropped in astonished disbelief at what was gradually revealed. 

That  _ wasn't  _ her cock. It  _ wasn't.  _ It was obvious right from the beginning, from the very moment Linkette’s mouth pulled away from the neatly trimmed blue hair of her crotch, because what was left behind was  _ far  _ too wide. 

Cynthia's cock hadn't even been a full inch thick ten minutes ago, closer to two thirds of one. But what Linkette left behind was a full  _ four inches _ of thick, veiny, turgid meat. The cock that slid out of Linkette’s mouth, the cock that had slid out of her  _ pussy,  _ was as wide as it had been long last time she saw it! And then Linkette's head just kept lifting higher and higher and higher, until finally the bright pink bulb of her head, the fucking  _ fist _ that was her new bell end, was finally unveiled. 

Cynthia's cock was over eight. Inches. Long. Four inches wide. The tube of her urethra was a hulking monster, like the barrel of a tiny cannon capable of launching huge, wall-shattering projectiles. 

Linkette sat up, enjoying a moment to lick her lips and savor the lingering taste of Cynthia. Cynthia reached forward tentatively, and lightly brushed the shaft of her new dick. 

Her hips bucked, a huge dollop of wet pre flying from her cockslit. Eyes great bright disks, breath deep and heavy, she stared at Linkette in wonder. 

“Did…  _ you  _ do this to me?”

Linkette purred as her gaze roamed up and down the thick appendage, peering through sensual half-lidded eyes. “I don't know what I did, but I  _ like _ it… This little lollipop is even tastier than before.”

“You really must be a Triforce Bearer to be able to-- _ aah! _ ”

She was cut off by a gasp of pleasure as Linkette went down again, cheek nuzzling against her shaft while she licked and slurped around her base, tongue sliding into crevices where thigh met crotch, steadily and intimately cleaning Cynthia of her own ejaculate. 

“I just… was thinking…” Linkette said between slurps and smacks, “how I wanted… more cum… and wanted you… to love giving it to me.”

As she finished speaking she slurped up both of Cynthia's small acorn balls into her mouth, swishing them around and rubbing them with her tongue. As she let them slide back out from between her lips she smiled mischievously. “Now if I can just figure out how to get these to match, we'll be really ready to roll!”

Before Cynthia could respond, Linkette ran her tongue up the length of Cynthia's thick, stout cock, and after that Cynthia had no hope of properly responding. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned, lost to carnal sensation. Linkette's mouth rose until it was kissing the head of the newfound thickness, then sank again with her lips surrounding the shaft. Her head bobbed twice, then rose again. She swished fluid around her mouth, pleased and humming at the taste, before opening her lips and letting a small river of pre drool out over Cynthia’s genitals. 

“You know, on second thought…” Linkette said, fondling Cynthia's small balls like marbles in her palm, “maybe big balls wouldn't be so great. They can really get in the way of a good fucking sometimes, and Zelda needs to fuck you every day right? Most times Malon had to ride me from behind so mine didn't get in the way, otherwise one of us had to hold them up away from my pussy and that gets in the way of playing with our tits!”

While Cynthia moaned louder with every line at the increasingly erotic imagery, Linkette was distracted by something: a fleeting glance at Cynthia's petite, pretty little pussy partially hidden behind the veil of her sack. 

Linkette was intrigued. Despite being what she left the forest to find, Linkette had very little experience with  _ other _ Hylians’ vaginas. It was a sin for Malon to use hers for sex, and for the shopkeeper in town too. All the girls at the festival that tried to ride her had wound up fucking her instead, and the one time she’d actually managed to get her cock inside a pussy… she’d nearly torn Seala in half. 

But Linkette didn't  _ only  _ use her pussy on cocks, so… why would she only get to use her cock on pussies? 

Cynthia’s brow furrowed in bemusement as she felt Linkette lift up her balls, and glanced down to see her leaning in close to study the slit she found beneath. 

“What are yo-OOH!” Her question became a yelp of surprise and pleasure as Linkette’s tongue slathered its way up the length of her cunt in a long, heavy lick. 

Linkette pulled back, running her tongue over grinning lips as she fixed Cynthia with a stare that tried, and failed, to mask its seductive nature with a gleam of innocence. 

“I'm just a little curious how you taste, is all…”

Cynthia could barely hear her. She was panting for breath, lain flat on the bed with her arm draped over her forehead. That had almost--not exactly, but  _ almost _ \--been as good as being fucked by Zelda. Before she managed to recoup her wits, Linkette dove in for another taste. And this time, her tongue went inside. 

A wave of golden light and electrifying pressure exploded outward from Linkette, rattling the windows and sending fluttering motions through the sheets of the bed. Cynthia cried out in alarm, shooting upright only for her jaw to drop at the sight of Linkette, paralyzed and still with the lower half of her face buried in her snatch and partially obscured by throbbing thick meat, and her eyes lit up with divine light. Her pupils were the brilliant yellow of midday sun, her irises the color of rich molten gold. 

Linkette suddenly unfroze and lurched into motion, shoving her tongue even deeper past Cynthia’s lips, pressing her face forcefully into Cynthia's crotch. Cynthia screamed her ecstasy while Linkette hummed and moaned at the taste of her, opening her mouth wide and sealing her lips around Cynthia's vaginal mound. 

Cynthia's balls rolled across Linkette’s nose and the Bearer sucked hard, French kissing Cynthia's sopping wet cunt, her lips milking the juices into her mouth. Cynthia couldn't scrape two words worth of thought together; Linkette’s wriggling tongue wormed its way into her depths, tickling every crease and fold and pulling more and more slick, salty lubricant from her pussy walls. 

Linkette‘s head pulled back and she sucked in a deep, gasping breath. “I taste,  _ I taste ZELDA!!”  _ she exclaimed, her golden eyes mad with lust. 

“W-wha--?” Cynthia tried to ask, the words slowly penetrating the fog of desire clouding her mind. All at once she was unable to speak and perfectly understood what was happening, as Linkette tackled Cynthia to the bed mashing their mouths together in a wet and desperate kiss. 

Their tongues wrestled and danced over one another, Cynthia’s wriggling organ utterly dominated by Linkette's, sexual fluids and saliva mingling together. Cynthia sucked in a breath as the realization hit her and she knew just what kind of mistake this was. 

Zelda. Cynthia could  _ taste _ the Princess in her own pussy juices, could smell the musk of her cock, discern the flavor of her seed, the semen that Zelda flooded her cunt with every single morning in the Sealing Ritual with such great vigor and quantity that her belly swelled to the size of a bulging, overgrown melon. 

Cynthia was marked. She was  _ stained _ with Zelda, stuffed full of her cock and cum so frequently that it would  _ never _ leave her completely. And now the Triforce of Daring was reacting to those trace remnants of its bonded mate, resonating with Vitality’s lustful aura plastered around Cynthia's insides.

The kiss ended before Cynthia knew it, and not a second passed before Linkette's mouth was clamped around her pussy again. She yelped as Linkette's hands dug into her ass and heaved, lifting her up by the pelvis and draping Cynthia's legs over her shoulders while she kneeled on the bed and began eating out the blue-haired Hylian in earnest. Cynthia’s cock bucked and shivered, spewing load after load over her head to splash against the wall and fall over the thoroughly ruined bed sheets as continuous, rolling orgasms struck her body again and again. Cynthia's hand flew to her cock, now so thick she could barely wrap her dainty hand around its girth, and furiously stroked it, fingers sliding over turgid skin easily from the coating of precum Linkette had drizzled on it earlier. 

When the pool of her own cum slid down the bed and began seeping into her blue hair, Cynthia came to her senses enough to realize this was a dangerous, unpredictable situation. She tried to pull away, hips twisting and turning and her cock flinging hot white cum all over the room, but Linkette wouldn't let her go, just dug her tongue deeper into the depths of her pussy. 

The door burst open, the crashing bang loud enough to startle even Linkette into stopping, into looking over her shoulder at the source. The door was hanging on half-broken hinges, a single figure standing on one foot, her other leg lowering from the kick. Her skin was dark, not just tan but  _ dark,  _ darker than Linkette had ever seen, and her nose was prominent and sharp even under the wispy veil draped over her lower face. Her chest was slight and covered in airy white fabric, same as her legs which were sheathed in loose and puffy pants, but her arms and belly were bare. That belly was swollen like a pregnant woman, and in the hand at the end of that arm was a wicked curved sword. 

The dark skinned woman rushed in, charging at the intimate pair with sword raised high, belly wobbling fluidly in ways a pregnant woman's shouldn't. They both cried in alarm, Linkette turning to face her, the motion toppling Cynthia into a sideways roll as her legs lost the support of Linkette's shoulders. By luck or divine intervention, the dark woman swung the sword sideways just as Linkette’s cock swung around to face her. 

The blade struck her cock standing tall; the weapon broke in an instant with a sharp metal ringing, the tip flying off into the room. The attacker's eyes widened in shock, both at the sheer size of the phallus and its impossible hardness. Cynthia, rolling onto her back behind Linkette, got her first good look at the intruder. 

She gasped, crying “Gerudo?!” 

The veiled woman glanced at her, then at Linkette, then her broken sword. She snarled, turned, and ran from the room with supernatural speed. 

Silent stillness permeated the room, broken only by the steady dripping of cum from the walls and bed. 

“What… just happened?” Linkette asked, the glow fading from her eyes. 

A scream echoed down the hall outside their room. Cynthia bolted upright, yelling “That’s one of the Matrons!”


	10. Ch. 09: Attack of the Desert Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hyrule Castle under attack by the Gerudo, Zelda is trapped in the overpowering lust of Nayru. Her cock and balls growing larger than her body, she fills Malon's womb with an unending flood of cum. With the help of Cynthia, Linkette must leverage her unique bond to soothe Zelda's wild lust and answer the Gerudo crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction, with equal emphasis on story, world, and sex. Fetishes included are: futanari, huge cock, hot dogging, massive insertion, hyper futanari, breast/penis/balls expansion and cum inflation on a hyper scale.
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please leave a comment! Feedback is my #1 source of motivation.

Zelda's mind was trapped in the fog of lust. The fog obscured her view of the outside world, made the reality beyond the pleasure in her cock and the tight, wet envelope of the milk maiden’s cunt hazy and unfocused. The mere presence of Linkette had driven her straight beyond the first five stages of her arousal, pushed her right into the edge between being the brilliant monarch of the kingdom of Hyrule and being a sex-obsessed mindless nymph with the power of a god. Very little could hope to penetrate the fog of lust, very little could ever pull her out of such a frenzy of vulgar delight.

Which is why the fact she knew there was a battle raging around her meant the battle was epic and terrible. Flashes of sensation both magical and physical slipped past the obscuring wall of her libido, presenting brief snapshots of the situation around her. Impa was fighting, she was highly mobile and extremely lethal. Her body danced around Zelda's bedchamber with magic and knives, a dance of death and guardianship. She was the most visible to Zelda, as she was the most familiar.

But there were others in the room as well, others that did not belong. Zelda fought against the lust of Nayru, throwing the entirety of her mental fortitude against the obscene wall of the goddess’ power. They were old foes, and knew each other's tricks. They wrestled for control of her body, wrestled for control of her senses. The lust desired only to feel the flesh on its flesh, to hear the wet slap of lap meeting ass, the squelch of cock plowing pussy. The lust only wished to see the wild bouncing, jiggling, undulating waves rolling through the milk maiden’s immense breasts.

Zelda wished to experience all those things as well, but she was much more desperate to know what dire scene was playing out around her. She was the greatest magical talent on the face of the planet, if she could but see what she needed to strike!

Zelda grappled with the lust in a battle of will, pushed it into an unsteady position. She had not the strength of will to push it beyond that, she was not strong enough to topple the lust of a goddess on her own, but she had weapons in her arsenal. She drew one from the sheath of her mind then, throwing it in the face of the lust. Her child sister, young and innocent, sweet and happy. Not just a picture, but the ties of emotion that it was bound to.

Lust was staggered by this weapon, it's balance shattered for the moment. Zelda's will leapt upon it and bound it beneath her, for the mere moments such bindings would last. Using her newfound and brief control and awareness, she found the intruders battling against Impa. Gerudo, their dark skin and pointed noses as distinctive as the airy, colorful garb they were dressed in. The signs of their rebellion have been stirring for some time. Of course they would pounce now, when the land was blanketed in the Princess’ semen, her aura of lust covering all her subjects for dozens of miles in any direction. Hyrule had never been so vulnerable as it was right then. 

A blast of magic leapt from Zelda's hand, striking six of the dozen warriors battling Impa. They turned to stone, removing them from the fight while allowing them to be restored and questioned later. That was the most she could contribute however, as channeling the goddess’ power freed the lust from her binding, and Zelda sunk herself to the hilt into the milk maiden’s dripping interior, both crying out in the pleasure of it.

#

Impa swelled with pride in the Princess, knowing full well the monumental effort that single spell had taken to achieve. She made use of Zelda's effort, throwing out a Deku nut to blind and stun the remaining enemies. She dashed towards the princess’ naked back, words already shaping the ritual of binding. She slid to her knees behind the princess, her arm outstretched as it flew between Zelda's legs and beneath her pussy, her palm sliding up the length of Zelda's cock as it dove into Malon’s pussy. All at once her fingers were awash in cum so hot it nearly burned, but instead tingled so pleasurably the most primal, undisciplined part of her mind wished to be immersed more fully in it.

The cum began to sink into her skin, drawn into her body by the spell so that it might become the fuel for greater magic. Zelda's cock began to shrink, it's true size unknowable so long as it remained inside the milk maiden, but undoubtedly massive and daunting. Impa threw her full concentration into the spell, hastening the sealing ritual as much as she was able. If she could only free Zelda's mind, if she could only unshackle her from the bonds of her lust…

Impa was struck in the back of the head, and her face slumped into the pillow of Zelda's ass as consciousness left her.

#

“I don't understand, who was that girl?!” Linkette asked as they ran, cum-slick and erotic parts bouncing wildly. Linkette, being incapable of feeling anything other than pleasure from her genitals, wasn't bothered in the slightest by the sharp and wild bouncing of her cock and balls. Instead, she clutched her breasts to her chest tightly with both hands, supple flesh flowing out between her fingers and wobbling madly with each step. 

“I have no idea!” Cynthia, in contrast, was having an unexpectedly difficult time with the new size of her dick, which didn't fit in her underwear and so bounced just as free and wild with every bounding leap. 

“What? But didn't you say her name when you saw her?”

“No, Gerudo is their race! The desert people!”

Linkette’s eyes widened. “You mean she wasn't a Hylian?” 

Cynthia shot her a look of disgust. “Of course not, those savages have two cocks!” 

Linkette had no idea why that particular fact earned such scorn, as Linkette found the idea of one bedmate with two cocks to milk compelling in the extreme. But if these Gerudo were responsible for attacking them, Linkette didn't feel inclined to defend them at that time. 

“There! Zelda’s room!” Cynthia pointed at huge wooden double doors, and they raced to meet them. The Hylians burst through the doors and then froze at the sight on the other side. 

A cluster of Gerudo women were frozen as stone on the far side of the room. Between them was Zelda, and the far, far more massive form of Malon. 

Zelda was completely nude, and completely lost to lust. Her testicles hung down past her knees and beat the side of Malon’s womb like a drum with every massive thrust, sending huge wobbling waves through the surface of her belly. Her hips were stretched impossibly, her pussy three feet wide just to fit Zelda's cock inside it. The Princess was extracting two feet at a time before driving herself back inside. 

Malon was  _ titanic.  _ She had so much cum sloshing around inside her, an entire squad of soldiers could have stood side by side straight and tall inside her belly. 

Cynthia swallowed nervously, even as blood pumped into her cock at the sight. “We-we have to get Malon off of her!” 

“Then what?!” Linkette demanded, having no idea what to do. 

With a firm voice of resolution, Cynthia said “Then  _ I _ get  _ on  _ her.”

“Gods,  _ seriously?!  _ This is not the time to think about riding dick!” 

Cynthia stared into Linkette’s eyes, and Linkette was stunned by the grim seriousness she found there. “If Impa isn't here, it means she's been taken. If the Gerudo came after me, we  _ also _ have to assume they got  _ all _ of the other Matrons. I'm the only person in the kingdom who can even  _ attempt  _ to calm her down. And we need her right now.”

“... Okay. Now how do we…” Linkette suddenly locked up frozen, staring intently at Zelda. 

“Linkette?” 

“I can… I can see her pussy…”

“No, Linkette--!”

“It could work… It would make sense right? If fucking her will calm my cock, then riding me should satisfy her too right? It could work, it’s worth a try…”

Cynthia grabbed Linkette by the shoulders and shook her once hard. She would have shaken her more, but their bodies were still slick with cum and Linkette slid out of her grip. 

“Stop acting so selfishly! You're just saying that as an excuse to do what you want! What you said might happen, but it's just as likely that the two of you will fall into lust together and fuck for the next six months! We can't afford that, Linkette! What the Gerudo did today is only the beginning. We  _ need _ our Princess.”

Linkette turned her head and looked longingly at Zelda, at her soft and shapely ass and the pussy just beneath it. Linkette grasped her own cock, lifting it up to hug between her breasts, and stroked it softly as she thought. 

Finally, Linkette sighed and released her dick, which swung down and bobbed eagerly. “Your right. I'm sorry. I wanted it so bad that I--”

Linkette suddenly froze again. A smile started to form on her lips. “I want her so bad… and she wants me just as much! The two of us arouse each other more than anything else in the world! Cynthia, I know how to get Malon off Zelda's cock!”

Without waiting for approval, Linkette approached Zelda from behind. Very careful to keep her cock away from the mouth of Zelda’s pussy, she placed her hands on Zelda’s hips and moved them up and forward, rubbing her palms across the smooth skin of Zelda’s belly, up to cup the soft mass of her breasts. As she pressed in closer Linkette’s cock slid between Zelda’s ass cheeks, rubbing up the length of her back until it was sandwiched between the warmth of their bodies, its head nestled in the soft embrace of her own breasts pressing against Zelda’s shoulder blades. 

As one hand continued up from her breast to stroke the side of Zelda’s face, so slender and beautiful, eyes closed in pleasure and face red with exertion, Zelda’s breathing grew more rapid and her face more flushed from Linkette’s touch. Linkette pressed her lips against Zelda’s long, graceful ears, and whispered “Babe…”

Zelda shuddered beneath Linkette’s hands, moaning. Linkette squeezed her breast, rubbing her cock against Zelda’s spine. “Babe… cum for me…”

Zelda convulsed, and Malon screamed her carnal joy. Linkette groped Zelda’s breast tighter, grinding her crotch against Zelda's back harder. “Cum harder…” she prompted, and Malon’s enormously inflated body lifted when the Princess’ cock bucked all the more ferociously. 

“Harder!” Linkette ordered, raising her voice and filling it with commanding authority. The Princess moaned and panted all at once, sharp intakes of breath spaced between long, loud cries of lust, which themselves were nearly drowned out by the rising roar of cum pouring forth into Malon’s belly with a sound like a massive waterfall. 

Linkette saw her strategy was on the verge of success, and yelled over Zelda’s screams of orgasm, “Give me all of your cum! All of it! I want to drown in your cock milk! Shoot it so hard she flies off your cock!  _ Cum! _ ” 

Zelda obeyed. Her next moan was a scream, a grunt of excursion as much as a cry of ecstasy, and her cock bucked so hard that even the weight of Malon and all the cum inside her was easily lifted off the ground. What followed was a gush of semen so cataclysmically large that Zelda’s balls, those infinite wellsprings of goddess spunk, visibly shrunk with how much cum came flooding out of them. Malon was blasted across the room on a rocket of jizz, tossed like a weightless doll.

The phallus that was revealed as Malon's womb was jettisoned off of it was  _ immense _ . It was wider than a Kokiri was tall and its length was staggering, eighteen feet  _ or more _ of pounding, throbbing  _ meat,  _ harder than stone yet soft as silk and steaming from the sweat, jizz, and fem-cum plastered across its length. Veins thicker than Linkette's supple thighs pounded out the rhythm of Zelda's racing heart as they webbed their way across the pillar of turgid lust. Linkette had climbed  _ trees _ smaller than Zelda's cock. 

Malon’s womb hit the far wall, cushioning the impact and compressing, expelling an enormous jet of high velocity cum out of her cunt, a massive volume of jizz which still was not enough to even approach draining her belly. That torrential column of cum that sent her flying splashed against her back, waves of viscous cream creating a fluid umbrella as it splashed off her skin in every direction. 

After twenty straight seconds without so much as a second pump, much less any sign of slowing down, Linkette was afraid Malon would drown in cum. She tweaked Zelda’s nipple one last time, longing and sad to let go, and snaked her hand down towards Zelda’s balls. She rubbed that tight, smooth skin in huge, expansive circles, stroking those cum tanks that were so fat they forced Zelda into a bow legged stance. 

Zelda moaned, but didn't provide the reaction Linkette was looking for. So, she slid her hand up along the crevice of Zelda’s sack, leading her all the way up to Zelda’s delicate, wonderful, and so-nearly-irresistible pussy. Linkette plunged her fingers inside. 

Linkette's knees buckled as pleasure overwhelmed her. Linkette teetered on the edge of blacking out from sheer stimulation, and barely dragged her mind firmly back into consciousness. It felt this good just to  _ touch  _ Zelda’s pussy? How good would it feel to fuck it?! 

Linkette pulled away from Zelda’s back, grabbing her own cock and aiming it towards Zelda’s dripping pussy. It was only a flash of memory, Malon’s blissful face mid-climax, that pulled Linkette up short. She couldn’t. Not yet, not while Malon was in danger, not when they didn’t know what would happen. She shoved her hand into Zelda’s pussy again and stroked her insides.

Zelda’s cock bucked, surging upwards so that her spray shot straight up and crashed against the ceiling. The flying cum struck the domed ceiling and splashed outward over its surface. It looked for several moments as if it would stick there without falling, glued to the ceiling, but as Zelda's infinite orgasm continued to pile on more and more musky white cream it began raining down in thick globs. 

Linkette withdrew her hand from Zelda's pussy and reached her arms around Zelda's body, hugging the towering cock on the other side and keeping it pointed up. She looked back at the wall; she couldn't see Malon. She was buried under a mountain of cum, but Linkette couldn't let go of Zelda's cock, couldn't let it fall back down and just pile more cum on. “Cynthia?! C’mon, do it now! Cynthia?!”

No response. Linkette searched the room and found her, lying on the floor and furiously jacking off her dick, lost in self-pleasure. Linkette groaned in annoyance, then had an idea. She looked down at the head of her own cock, poking up between her breasts, forced into that position from how tightly Linkette was pressing her front into Zelda's back. Clear, fluid precum was flowing from its mouth, and had been since the moment she smelled the heavy musk of Zelda’s sex wafting down the hall outside Zelda's bedchamber. 

Linkette let go of Zelda’s cock with one hand, turning her body away from the Princess and towards the self-indulgent Matron. Linkette squeezed her own dick at the base, aimed at Cynthia, and stroked upwards in one quick, powerful motion. 

A stream of precum leapt from her dick, flew across the room, and splashed Cynthia's face. The Matron gasped and sputtered, lubricant flying from her lips in a spray, and she looked around in sudden surprised awareness. 

“Hurry!” Linkette yelled, “Do it!” 

“R-right!” She leapt to her feet and ran towards them, then past them. Linkette let go of Zelda’s cock and it fell like a tree, slow at first but gaining speed with every second until at last it hit the floor with a deafening crash. The never ending stream of cum slammed against the wall and pooled on the floor, and Cynthia raced to the head of her dick. She put her hand in front of its mouth, and was violently slapped aside by the force of Zelda’s ejaculation. But she got what she wanted: a thick coating of cum drenching her palm and fingers. 

Cynthia began to speak in Old Hylian and her hands began to glow. She slapped her hands down on the surface of Zelda’s cock, a web of golden lines and runes spreading out across the turgid surface, and heaved her leg up and around the top of the enormous phallus. Gravity asserted itself and she swung down, pussy-first, into the mouth of Zelda’s cock.

She had to fight to stay in place there, the overwhelming pressure of Zelda’s cum stream pushing to toss her away, but her hands were bound in place against the wide expanse of throbbing flesh and she did not yield. Cum splashed against Cynthia’s crotch, shoving her balls up against her cock, and her cock against her belly, all the while thick white sheets of fluid rebounded off her and splashed onto the floor, into the air, across Cynthia’s body and all over Zelda’s cock. What didn’t splash away eagerly invaded; geysers of hot stringy cum shot straight from Zelda’s urethra up Cynthia’s cunt. Within moments Cynthia’s belly began to swell; in the seconds she had before her womb was inflated too large to reach around, Cynthia pulled herself one hand at a time down the length of Zelda’s cock. As Cynthia pulled herself forward Zelda’s cock seemed to vanish from existence, its length and girth  _ should _ have bulged through Cynthia’s stomach, moulded her ribcage while it fucked her lungs, and forced its way out of Cynthia’s mouth from the inside. Instead it sunk itself deeper and deeper into Cynthia’s snatch, the growing bubble of cum-filled flesh its only evidence.

Linkette would have loved to stay and watch, to have seen any of that, but the moment Cynthia laid hands on Zelda’s member Linkette had dashed away towards the mountain of cum piled against the wall of the room, under which Malon was buried. Linkette judged where Malon was likely to be and dove in fearlessly.

Her first step brought the cum up around her ankles. Her second step saw it rise up to her knees. The smell of jizz was overpowering, intoxicating; her cock seemed to grow three times as hard and throb five times as often, and slick fluid flowed openly down her thighs from her pussy. Linkette’s hands dove into Zelda’s cum, digging through it like a mole through dirt searching for Malon. It was hot, almost steaming, and had the consistency of pudding. It squished and squeezed between her fingers as she flexed and shoved waves of cum aside, wading ever deeper into the mound.

Another step in, and the height of the cum pile was level with Linkette’s crotch. The head of her cock slashed through the clingy mound of cum, swiping sideways with the sway of Linkette’s hips, then sank almost to the hilt as she stumbled forward and her dick impaled the hill of ejaculate. Linkette’s pussy, not even being covered by pants or panties, became submerged in Zelda’s cum.

Linkette stumbled, gasping and moaning as warmth and light flooded her insides. A small wave of force exploded out from her, rippling through the surface of semen, but it did not carry nearly the energy of the pulse that cracked buildings and swept away whole crowds in the city. When Linkette looked down at herself, lifting her hands for inspection, everything she saw was bathed in luminous golden light--the light pouring from her glowing eyes.

But she could think, and so she could move. The electric thrill of pleasure Zelda's cum imparted along Linkette's pussy lips was immense, but not all consuming. Emboldened by this discovery Linkette strode deeper, swimming as much as walking in Zelda’s piled spunk. Her arms swept far and wide searching for Malon, and as she searched she slowly became aware of something: Zelda’s cum was not simply tingling magically against Linkette’s pussy.  _ It was flowing into her _ . Linkette, now attentive, could feel how her cunt was widened, forced open by an in-rushing flow of over a liter per second. Her hands flew up to her belly, feeling for the inevitable swell of her womb which she couldn’t see past her huge breasts, but there was none. Her belly did not swell.

Linkette had no time to wonder at this. Malon had been without air too long, she had to find her immediately. Linkette dove into the semen again, and a dozen seconds later cried out with joy as her hands brushed against a familiar fleshy mound.

Linkette latched on, her other arm swinging around and locating the second tit. They were HUGE! Far bigger than the last time they had fucked! But that wasn’t important; Linkette dragged herself closer, ran her hands up from Malon’s tits to her shoulders, and lifted her crotch. She could feel with her legs how massive Malon’s belly was, and knew she would be too heavy to drag out of the mountain of suffocating, erotic white slime. So instead of trying that, Linkette grabbed her own balls and lifted, setting them down atop Malon’s head as she pressed her pussy against the farm girl’s face.

The flow of Zelda’s cum into Linkette’s pussy was a fast and powerful suction. A divot appeared in the top of the cum pile above Malon’s head, a pit which grew deeper and deeper with every second as more and more jizz flooded up into Linkette’s ravenous cunt. 

Malon’s gorgeous red hair appeared, slick and matted with a heavy coating of white slime but only the more beautiful for it, and moments later her entire head was free. As her wet, cum-coated lips came into the open a burst of pent-up air exploded from her mouth, followed instantly by a deep gasp to replace it. What followed after was a moan so deep, so loud, and so long that the walls seemed to shake in sympathy to Malon’s pleasure.

Linkette pulled her cunt away from Malon’s face, crying in joy that she was safe and alive--and very, very happy. Linkette collapsed to her knees, her pussy still drinking in the cum that engulfed it, and threw her arms around Malon while she buried her head in that sweet, welcome bosom she loved so much. They were spraying milk like geysers from her nipples, Malon’s tits trying to imitate the inhuman jettison of white fluid flying from Zelda’s cock.

Linkette squeezed Malon tighter for a moment, then let go and kissed her passionately on the lips. The taste of Zelda’s cum on those lips, salty and bitter and yet to her, the most delicious flavor in all the world, unleashed a burst of electric energy inside Linkette. Filled with this energy and with a purpose, Linkette stood up and turned around.

Cynthia was impaled on Zelda’s member. Only half its length at most was burrowed inside the Matron’s pussy, but that still left a column of cock larger than a person protruding from her crotch. Her hands were joined together in some complicated sign and her lips were moving at a dizzying pace, speaking the words of magic. But she was out of her league, even Linkette could see that. The golden runes in the air around her faltered and sparked, dimmed and flared chaotically. And Zelda’s cock was only marginally less girthy, if even that. Cynthia needed help. 

Linkette walked with a purpose, wading out of the now significantly smaller mound of cum she had rescued Malon from. Her naked foot plopped wetly against the first patch of clean tile she stepped on, as her entire body from the neck down was coated in Zelda’s cum. But as she strode towards the Princess with a determined gait, Linkette could feel something odd in the way she moved, an unusual impediment against her legs. Thoughts of that evaporated moments later, as bright golden light began to shine from beneath Linkette’s breasts. 

Linkette stopped in surprise, grabbing her tits and pulling them aside to look down at herself. She gasped at what was revealed: her cock was three inches longer with another inch in girth, while her balls had swelled beyond belief. Originally the size of large apples and barely visible behind the mast of her cock, each testicle was now easily the width of a canteloup, and leaning more towards the size of watermelons. The golden light came from the mark of a triangle on Linkette’s right testicle, something she had never seen before. And she knew it wasn’t just because she had never been able to see past her own fat tits and girthy cock before, because there were two more triangle marks on her left testicle and above the base of her dick, both nothing more than hollow outlines, and she definitely would have been able to see the latter mark.

"Well, I guess that answers where Zelda’s cum went." Linkette looked up at Zelda hunched forward over her own dick, her beautiful breasts dangling from her chest and her full, plush lips opened wide as drool threatened to spill from her tongue. Desire, and determination, seized Linkette’s chest, and as she walked forward again she said “And I know  _ exactly _ where to put it…”

Cynthia was too engrossed in her spell to object, or even notice Linkette. She was able to stride right past, along the huge length of Zelda’s dick, and stop right beside Zelda’s body. 

Linkette’s leg swung over Zelda’s cock, her ass straddling the girth of its shaft. Her pussy was gushing lubrication, which flowed around her balls, down the slope of Zelda’s throbbing meat and splashed against the wall of her crotch. The golden-haired forest girl stared straight into the eyes of Hyrule’s Princess. 

Zelda was blind to the world and unresponsive, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as convulsions of pleasure twitched in her titanic cock and subsequently rocked her entire body with tremendous force. She didn't even notice Linkette in front of her, all she was aware of was the gushing of cum and the sliding of skin against her cock. 

Zelda wasn't standing anymore. From the time Malon had flown off her dick on a rocket of spunk to this moment, Zelda’s balls had swelled out to a size that consumed all reason. Each testicle was larger than the entire rest of her body, save her cock, and had grown so huge that the Princess now sat on them like a pale throne and was still taller than if she had remained on her feet. Her balls pulsed like a heart pumping cum instead of blood; every other second they would swell up, lifting Zelda’s body whole inches into the air, then shrink down again as her cock pumped out another tidal wave of semen into Cynthia's snatch--but always remaining larger than they had been moments before. 

With a twinge of regret Linkette wondered if it had been a bad plan to order the Princess to cum so much harder for her, but she put those thoughts out of mind. Somewhere deep in her bones, in the core of her cock and center of her balls, Linkette  _ knew _ what she had to do next. And she did it with eager anticipation. 

Linkette placed her hands flat on the wide surface of Zelda’s dick, leaning forward to slide her palms down its length. Along the way she collected a heaping dose of her own pussy’s juices flowing down-slope across Zelda’s cock. Linkette's hands clapped wetly against the base of her own two-foot-plus meat pillar. She ran her hands up her own length, thoroughly coating it while simultaneously squeezing out her urethra. A dollop of precum a dozen times larger than the average ejaculation poured out her tip and into her hand, which then immediately smeared it all across Zelda’s lips. 

The Princess inhaled through her nose and Cynthia grunted on the end of her dick as the flow of cum doubled into her cunt. Then Linkette forced her fingers inside Zelda's mouth, coating her tongue and throat.

Zelda's moan was loud even muffled through Linkette's fist. She thoroughly covered Zelda's mouth in a few quick motions before withdrawing her fist, moving both hands to the sides of Zelda’s face. 

She grasped Zelda’s long pointed ears roughly and yanked her head down. Zelda's mouth mashed against Linkette's fist-sized cock head, parting her lips and forcing its way inside. Zelda gasped, the air slurping wetly around Linkette's meat. With Linkette sitting high on the sloping girth of Zelda's cock and Zelda’s shoulders hunched over to reach the head of Linkette's long, hard dick their eyes were level, and Linkette stared straight into Zelda’s. She watched as the mindless fog lifted from Zelda's eyes and lucid clarity poured back into them, watched a complicated display of emotions play out within them in the span of a single moment:

Shock 

Confusion 

Recognition 

_ Want  _

Linkette needed no further cue. She pulled Zelda down as she thrust her hips up. Her balls careened upwards, swinging like pendulums to crash against Zelda's throat as it was impaled on Linkette’s spear of futanari flesh. With her mouth stretched wide by Linkette's cock and nose buried in her crotch Zelda's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was intoxicated on the alien sensation of being filled, being stretched, being  _ fucked.  _

It was like nothing she had ever experienced, nothing she had ever dreamed of, like nothing she had even wondered in the briefest of idle thoughts. She gagged, choked and slurped around the massive shaft invading her throat. By reflex she tried to swallow, only managing to milk the head of the cock teasing the entrance of her stomach. The lust of Nayru receded, left her lucid and thinking; she had questions, questions about Impa, about the Gerudo, she wanted to know what had happened that led up to  _ this _ . But she put those questions aside for the moment, because even as the overbearing mindless need of Nayru’s cock faded from her mind it was replaced with something she had never felt before: her  _ own _ lust, her  _ own _ horniness. She wanted Linkette in a way that was entirely new to her, and so she allowed herself to be limp while Linkette took command and slammed the royal head down on her cock again and again.

As Linkette plunged herself deep into Zelda’s throat, she knew something was different. She had done this once before, thrusting her cock forcefully down Seala’s throat. That had felt great, the squeezing tightness across her whole throbbing length, but like every other touch on her raging erection it hadn’t been able to satisfy her. It had been a nice feeling that, ultimately, led nowhere.

But this was different. Zelda was different, but not in a way she expected. Zelda’s throat didn’t feel  _ better _ than Seala’s had, it was the exact same level of pleasure she had felt that first festival night. Unlike Zelda’s pussy, granting her leg-numbing ecstasy even through a simple finger, her throat didn’t have that same magic spark, her Triforce didn’t react with Linkette’s in there.

But it was different, different from all those other times. For the first time in her life Linkette’s cock felt like her pussy did, for the first time Linkette’s pleasure  _ grew _ with time. It built up, increasing in intensity. It felt like she was climbing a mountain of sex, going to ever-greater heights. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, breathing deeply and steadily as she pounded away. Her pleasure was mounting, peaking, her cock buzzed with electric sensation pooling intensely in its tip while her balls quivered and compressed the churning stores of cum inside her. Cum she had borrowed, absorbed, drank in from women all over. Cum from Malon, cum from the city girls, cum from the Priestess, cum from Cynthia, and most of all cum from Zelda herself.

The pleasure hit a crescendo. Linkette gasped, seized up as she shoved Zelda’s head all the way down and then hugged it tight against her crotch. “Uuuh! Ah! _Ah!_ _Ahhhhhhh!_ ”

Her cock bucked inside Zelda’s throat and out came a wave of viscous cum, charging up the length of her dick in a thick, powerful spurt. Cum poured down Zelda’s throat through the tube of her cock, swelling as the load passed through and emptied out directly into Zelda’s stomach. The creamy white fluid swirled inside her gut, filling her like an enormous meal in moments. More continued to pour in, pump after pump as Linkette’s hips jerked and spasmed in glorious, welcomed release.

Zelda’s belly swelled with the outpouring of cum. She was stretched wide and filled like she had done countless times to others, growing taut and rounded with the filling of cum until she looked pregnant. But she didn’t grow beyond that; her belly stopped, strained, and Linkette grunted as her cock tried to force in more cum that simply wouldn’t fit. Her cock won out; cum shot out into Zelda’s stomach, and Zelda’s stomach forced the cum up her throat around Linkette’s cock. She vomited semen out around the massive stretching plug of phallic meat, drenching her own face and coating Linkette’s crotch in sticky, musky white. 

Linkette shivered in release and finally let go of Zelda’s head. With her legs weak from orgasmic spasms she didn’t have the strength to stay upright; she toppled from her perch atop Zelda’s massive meat, dragging her cock out of Zelda’s throat as she fell back-first to the ground. She continued to spasm from the floor, her cock throwing thick ropes of cum high into the air which dropped back down to splash all across her body. 

Several long minutes later, both Linkette and Zelda’s dicks were growing softer. Nayru’s lust remained banished from Zelda’s mind, weakened enough for Cynthia’s novice magic to soothe her sex. Zelda stared in amazement at her own belly, bulging and wobbling and stretched to a shiny red sheen, filled with cum. She tasted cum.  _ Linkette’s _ cum. She was so full of it that every would-be word and slight jostle of her stomach ended in a thick gush of salty fluid flowing up her throat and launching out of her mouth.

Weakly, body lethargic and mind hazy with climactic bliss, Linkette turned her head and opened her eyes through the thick coating of cum across her body. Slowly she brought a hand up to her face, inspecting the web of slimy white stretching across her fingers. She brought the cum down to her lips and licked it.

“Zelda’s…” she said with a loving smile on her face, voice hardly a whisper. She could taste it, she knew it more intimately than she knew her own cock.  _ Zelda’s _ cum was what her dick had thrown from its end, but it was different as well… delicious, yes, and particularly arousing to her, but it was scrubbed clean of all its magical potency. It was  _ Zelda’s _ cum… not Nayru’s.

She looked up, past the breasts pooling heavily on her chest, and studied her wilting cock. It wasn’t soft, it was  _ softer _ . Half-mast for the first time in nearly a year, her cock was shrunken and spongy and drooping noticeably to the left… but it was still standing up. Linkette didn’t know how she knew, but she  _ knew _ that all she had just done was purge Zelda’s cum from her body. Zelda’s… and others. Slurping on her slimy fingers, she could taste Malon as well, and Cynthia, and so many others she had rode in town. All the cum her pussy had drunk in for the past few weeks, all the jizz her balls had absorbed and collected and packed in with magical density, that had been expelled. She was back to zero, her cock hungry to relieve its own lust… but for now content.

For now, for the first time in her life, Linkette’s cock felt… satisfied.

_ End Chapter _

**Here’s a bonus deleted scene for you:**

Zelda let out a screaming moan of ecstasy as her hips rubbed against the Gerudo’s ass, and a load of cum so hot and heavy and massive that a single spurt took 10 seconds to complete and inflated her womb to the size of her body surging forth from Zelda's cock. Tears of pleasure streamed down the Gerudo's face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Held aloft by nothing but the strength and rigidity of Zelda's member, her breasts naked and facing the ceiling, the Gerudo's stomach swelled above her and began to inflate over the rest of her body, her stomach swelling to cover her chest and pressed into her wide open thighs.

Then her balance shifted, the weight of her womb began to tilt to one side, and in a tidal wave of sloshing liquid bound by flesh the Gerudo woman tilted over, rotating around the impaling log of Zelda's enormous dick. The rotating motion of her pussy spinning, sliding over Zelda's cock caused them both to orgasm harder, Zelda's cum shooting out faster and thicker than before, while the Gerudo's two dicks sprayed rope after milky rope across the expansive wall of her womb.

Cynthia only allowed herself a moment of fear before her face set in determination. “Zelda’s losing control. We need to get that Gerudo off her cock, and me onto it!”

  
  



	11. Ch. 10: Refractory Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkette, Zelda, and Cynthia regroup in the aftermath of the White Flood and the Gerudo attack. After deciding on a course of action to save Hyrule, Linkette bids a steamy farewell to Malon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction with equal emphasis on sex, story, and worldbuilding. The begining of this chapter is focused on plot, but gets more and more sex-focused as it goes on. Fetishes included are: futanari, huge cock, excessive cum, cum inflation, and futa-on-futa sex. Sex-to-story ratio: 5/5
> 
> If you enjoy this erotica, please leave a comment! Nothing motivates me to write new chapters more than detailed feedback.

The three of them were in Zelda’s office now, high up in the tallest spire of the Royal Palace. Linkette, Zelda, and Cynthia were all together to discuss, learn, and plan, but so far the three remained withdrawn into their own private thoughts.

Zelda was pacing incessantly, back and forth across the large office. Her flaccid, fourteen-inch cock bounced and wobbled with every step, jostled by her balls shifting beneath it with the motions of her legs. Occasionally her cock would sway just far enough to be smacked about by her knee lurching forward, sending it into a chaotic and flailing swing that ended in a loud SMACK! of her shaft against her thigh. She spared no attention for it, feeling no pleasure or pain with the powerful seal in place, nor did she bother to think of the slimy trail of cum her feet were crushing into the carpet.

She was still stark nude, like all of them, and coated in her own semen. None of them had bothered to clean themselves after the explosion of jizz they had all taken part of only a half hour before. Zelda’s office, which she had always taken such care to keep away from any sexual associations, was now blanketed by a choking and overpowering musk of cum and sex.

Zelda’s belly was bouncing just as much as her cock. It had shrunk down by that time to the size of a modest pregnancy, and that’s because every few minutes she burped up another mouthful of the cum Linkette had flooded her stomach with. She had saved large samples of the jizz earlier to study, both the buckets of cum straight out of Linkette’s cock and the first few mouthfuls that escaped from the intense pressure of her belly, but now each erratic mouthful of salty white fluid that squeezed up her throat was unceremoniously spit into a corner of the room while she continued with her intense line of thought.

Linkette was sitting on a couch, staring down at her own cock lying on the surface of the seat. It was the first time she’d ever seen herself at half-mast, the first time her erection hadn’t been raging, throbbing, as hard as it could physically get. When she was young it had always been soft, when she got older she would wake up one day with it hard and another with it soft, and then for what felt like an eternity it had been just hard, always hungry for something it didn't know. Now, she simply basked in the glorious sensation of  _ satisfaction _ that had been so absent from her life. She didn’t have a driving, maddening compulsion to fuck something,  _ anything _ , to stroke herself furiously in the distant prayer that maybe  _ this _ time her hands would be enough to make herself cum.

A soft smile was glued to her face. She knew that whatever she had done, cumming into Zelda’s mouth, hadn’t really solved her need. She could feel the hints of lust and desire still lingering in the core of her cock, she could feel that the core of  _ her _ libido was still throbbing strong, but that was okay. She was happy for the moment; she’d realized that all the sex she’d had since leaving the forest had filled her up with other Hylians’ cum, that their releases had all been absorbed by her body and packed in the tight confines of her balls. All of their release had become her frustration, and it had been made a thousand times worse by standing in Zelda’s mountains of cum to rescue Malon. Her balls had swelled at least three times their previous size in that short time.

Now, Linkette was back to normal. Now she had expelled all that extra cum, she’d poured out everything inside her that wasn’t  _ her own cum _ into Zelda’s gut. She was back to zero, back to how she felt before she left the forest, and the incredible pressure and build up in frustration she’d acquired since meeting Malon made itself known in its sudden and wonderful absence.

Cynthia was sitting on the floor, as there was no furniture that could hope to fit her. Her womb was massively expanded, so large that it dwarfed the rest of her body a dozen times over. The only reason she had been able to squeeze through the door into the large office at all was Zelda’s ability to cast magic, expanding the stone of the halls and doorways around Cynthia as they transported her. As a Matron, she'd been stuffed full of Zelda’s cum every day for months. It was a sensation she was used to, but the absurd quantity of magic semen flooding her uterus and inflating her womb surpassed even the boggling size the Sixth Matron would endure, who took the full brunt of Zelda's fully awakened cock before Impa began to seal it back to its flaccid size, and Cynthia was only the Second Matron.

She was lost in a trance, her eyes glowing gold as she muttered magic words beneath her breath. She was trying to spend the cum immobilizing her as fast as possible, and her first priority to do so was purifying the air around the Palace and its courtyards; tendrils of magic invisible to the eye spread from her out throughout the halls, creating a bubble along the walls and exerting her will through Zelda’s power to change the atmosphere itself. As long as the pungent and enchanted musk of Zelda’s cum continued to permeate the air of Hyrule, none of the citizens would be able to pick themselves off the ground from their haze of lust. With the potency of the smell, and god-like cataclysm of the White Flood masking Hyrule Field, Cynthia would be shocked if the people were even conscious enough to fuck each other. With that intense concentration of lust aura they were probably all lying flat in the streets, unable to move or think but for the bucking of her hips as they came without pause. She would extend the protection to Castle Town if she could, but her first priority was the palace. 

Zelda stopped pacing in front of her desk, letting out a long sigh. She leaned back against the corner of it, smearing the remnant cum still clinging to the cleavage of her ass across its surface. Her taut apple-sized balls slipped between her legs to bob heavily against the dark oak surface, and her dick hung limply over her crossed knees. 

“Hyrule is in trouble,” she said, her murmured voice burdened by dark thoughts. “Our country is in greater peril than it has possibly ever faced before, from several different angles. The...  _ incident  _ between Linkette and I would have been catastrophic on its own, there's no telling what kinds of effects my semen will have soaking into the land.” Absentmindedly, she whisked a seeping drop of that very semen away from her face as it threatened to drip off her eyebrow. “The atmosphere of magic will certainly grow more potent. The barrier around the kingdom must be reinforced to prevent the magic from seeping out into the lands beyond, or we will face a war with the humans.”

Linkette frowned, looking up from her half-chub log. “War with the humans? I don’t understand, the Deku Tree told me that humans can’t enter Hyrule. The magic in the air turns them into stalfos, that’s why he has to split lost human kids into Kokiri and Fairies and make them magic beings too.”

“You’re right, they can’t enter Hyrule. That doesn’t mean we’re safe from them.” Zelda held out her hand, palm up, and a small warm fire materialized in the air over it. “We Hylians have magic, we can make the impossible reality with a few words and an ounce of concentration. Humans, being constitutionally allergic to magic, had to find other ways to survive and thrive in nature’s barbed bosom. They’ve created weapons that can hurl explosives miles into the distance, and before I developed the barrier to prevent Hyrule’s magic influence from spreading, they grew very adept at poisoning the land they were forced to abandon so that we could not use it. The humans can’t conquer us, no, but they can make us  _ bleed _ , and that’s not something we can afford right now.”

Linkette gulped, nodding her head with grim understanding.

Zelda stood up, dick swaying between her knees as she walked around the other side of her desk and moved the conversation along. “On top of that, we can almost certainly expect new breeds and variations of monsters to appear as animals take in and are transformed by the magic. The existence of dragons is supposedly caused by one of my distant ancestors breaking loose from the castle and doing much the same to a region of Death Mountain’s landscape… but that catastrophe is not even a footnote compared to the true threat.”

Cynthia nodded grimly. “The Gerudo. They attacked Linkette and I in her room, and the two other Matrons we checked were missing from their chambers with signs of struggles. If Lady Impa has been taken as well then… I am the only Matron left in Hyrule. And I’m not strong enough to seal your cock’s power on my own.”

Zelda let out a long and weary sigh as she leaned on her hands, smearing cum across the surface of her desk. “I  _ wish _ that were the problem. It would be terrible for my own quality of life, reduced again to an endless fountain of semen, but Hyrule has existed for millenia with my ancestors living such lives, we have the systems to handle it dormant and waiting. No, that is not nearly the greatest disaster to befall us today.”

Zelda raised her head, glaring fierce intensity into Cynthia’s eyes. “The Gerudo have captured the Matrons. Should any of them break beneath their tortures, the desert dwellers will have the power to erase cities from the map.”

Cynthia and Linkette both gawked, jaws hanging open at Zelda’s declaration. Cynthia was the first to recover, shaking her head in denial. “But-but even if they learn the magic, they would need your cum to fuel it!”

Zelda straightened her spine, reaching behind her to the window at her back. Without looking away she unlatched the window, pushed it open, and ran her hand across the window sill outside. Her fingers came up invisible beneath a fat solid lump of her own pungent cum, only a small sample of the millions of gallons she’d bathed Hyrule Field and her castle in hours before.

Cynthia clapped her hand over her own nose, pinching it shut as she shouted “Okay, okay! I get it, close the window before the smell makes me pass out from horniness!”

Zelda did so, and a quick spell purified the air in the office. Cynthia sighed in relief, breathing in a deep breath. Linkette, having taken this distraction as time to think, stared at them both with a dumbfounded expression. 

“What do you  _ mean _ they can wipe cities off the map? How?! And  _ why?! _ Who would do something like that?!”

When Zelda looked to Linkette, she couldn’t help but smile softly for a moment at the sight of her. The attraction between them was indescribable and undeniable; just having her nearby made the Princess feel better in the face of their crisis.

“Love, I think you know better than anyone that there is a power in my cum. It’s the semen of Goddess Nayru, and five years ago I created a kind of magic that is able to harness it as a source of power. We use it peacefully, to purify the water, enrich the soil, and speed the growth of the crops, such things as that. If that power, in all its magnitude, was turned towards destruction and evil? It would be… horrifying.”

Linkette flapped her arms helplessly. “But… why would they?”

Cynthia scowled. “Because they’re thieves and killers, and always have been! Those double-dicked sand dwellers have raided Hyrule for centuries and--!”

“Cynthia.” Zelda’s voice was even and cool, and instantly silenced the young woman. Cynthia shrunk into herself, as much as she could with a womb the size of a bathtub, and Zelda spoke without acknowledging it.

“Linkette, the Hylians and the Gerudo have been feuding for millenia. If the Kingdom of Hyrule was founded on my family and the Triforce of Vitality, then our walls and castles were founded against the Gerudo. In truth, it’s impossible to say which of our tribes started it--yes, Cynthia, don’t look offended, we were very much a  _ tribe _ back in those ancient days--but it hardly matters at this point. Their people steal our wealth and kidnap or rape our citizens, our soldiers raid their hideouts and slaughter their warriors. Atrocities have been committed on both sides for a very, very long time. The last time we went to war with them, my mother used my semen to create a super-powered army that nearly wiped them from the face of the world. They’ve been paying tribute to us ever since, even when the rebellion started, even after the rebels killed my mother. The Gerudo were just too devastated to act on our weakness then… and when I gained the throne, I was afraid abolishing the tribute would just be a sign of weakness to them. Regardless, they’ve certainly pounced on our weakness now.”

Linkette stared at her for a dozen beats, then let her head slowly lean back until it bumped against the wall and she was staring at the ceiling. “My head is swimming. I think you just dumped like five different topics on me that each need an hour long explanation…”

Zelda ducked her head sheepishly. “Sorry… that was a lot, yeah. The point is, Cynthia, that the Gerudo have every bit as much reason to hate us as we hate them. But they’re still our enemies, and we have to treat them as such if we’re to survive this crisis.”

“So what do we do?” Linkette asked.

“I’m not going to be with you much longer. If we’re lucky, Cynthia’s seal on my lust will last a full day, and then I will be lost in the mindless fog of fucking. Cynthia, your magic will be critical--you  _ must _ use my cum to reinforce the barrier, stop the magic aura from spreading out of Hyrule and into human lands. It won’t be enough, but it will slow the spread down enough to buy us time.”

“Why won’t it be enough?” Cynthia asked.

“Because the River Hylia forks at Castle Town. Even as we speak my cum is sloughing into the river by the hundreds of gallons. The western branch passing through the city is carrying it away to Lake Hylia, but the southern branch will take it through the Great Forest and…”

Cynthia’s eyes widened. “Out into the human lands… if a human touches magic as potent as your cum, even for a second, they’d become a stalfos instantly!”

Zelda nodded. “The Great Deku Tree is very powerful. He has cleansed the water from that river of its magic for as long as there’s been magic in this land, and I’m sure if I came an ordinary load into the river he’d be able to cleanse it, but even he cannot purify such an immense amount of my semen. Truly, there will be more cum than water for a long time.”

Linkette gulped, visibly swallowing a lump of regret and taking a burden onto her shoulders. Zelda didn’t understand why until she spoke a moment later. “Do you need me to go back to the forest? I… I  _ might _ be able to absorb the magic from the water.”

Zelda tilted her head. “Why do you say that?”

“Well… because, when I shot all that cum in you… I tasted it. It was  _ your _ cum that came out of me, I can taste the difference between Malon’s, and Cynthia’s, and that shopkeeper’s, and  _ especially  _ yours. But the important part was, it was  _ your _ cum, but there was  _ no magic in it. _ ”

Zelda’s back shot ram-rod straight, her eyes hardening with precision focus. “It was? Are you certain of that? How would you know?” 

Linkette rolled her eyes. “Can we just assume that I'm naturally the world's foremost expert on cum, especially yours?” 

Zelda frowned. “But we've hardly interacted with each other, how could you--” 

Linkette stood up, quickly crossing the room and circumnavigating the desk. Her wilted, half-mast cock drooped and bounced at a downward twenty degree angle, shoving its way between Zelda’s own dangling phallus and thigh as it invaded the space between the Princess’ legs. 

“What are you--?” was all the Princess got to ask before Linkette wrapped her arms around Zelda’s naked body, clasping her wrists over Zelda’s lower back, and squeezed their whole bodies against each other. 

The pressure on Zelda’s swollen belly forced an immediate surge of viscous cum up her throat, which Linkette caught with her mouth by pressing their lips together in a deep, sealing kiss. When the brief flow of white seed stopped, Linkette pulled back with her mouth full and cheeks puffed. A dribble of cum escaped her puckered lips as she swished it back and forth in her mouth, then downed it all in one heaving gulp. 

Linkette sighed, her breath carrying the powerful musk of her cum straight to Zelda’s nose, and licked the last drop of semen from her lower lip. Zelda’s magically sealed cock didn't react, but her balls twitched from the suppressed wave of lust that ran through her, pulsing up in size an imperceptible amount as cum production briefly surged and was repressed again. 

Linkette nodded her head toward Cynthia, without removing her hands from Zelda’s hips or breasts from Zelda’s breasts. “When I first tasted your cum Zelda, it was the faintest hint of a flavor left over inside Cynthia's pussy. It sent a surge of power through me, that golden light, and drove me mad with lust. That wasn't even a taste of the real thing! But when I tasted the load that I shot out, which I  _ know _ is really yours, I don't have the slightest reaction. That's how I know there's no magic in it. My balls must have filtered it all out while it was inside me."

Zelda stood stock still. She felt like her skin was on fire where it touched Linkette’s, especially her nipples rubbing up against Linkette's diamond-hard nubs, and it took half a minute before she could collect herself enough to pull away and put some distance between them. 

“That… That was a convincing argument. Okay… um… no, no, I don't need you in the forest. The river is our priority, but we can't afford to use you on that task. Linkette, when you and Cynthia burst into my room earlier… I was throwing off such an overpowering aura of lust, both of you should have collapsed into a masturbatory haze instantly. Yet, you maintained your focus and set about your tasks, even pulling Cynthia out of her lust-trance. That's important: you, somehow, even though we are the most arousing beings in all the mortal world to each other, you could keep your mind through your lust. You can resist my power, if you have reason to.” She nodded her head to the window, and the white landscape beyond. “... You can walk through Hyrule Field. No other Hylian has a hope of doing that. Outside this castle, you will be our  _ only _ agent in the world.”

Linkette took a step back, swallowing as the weight of that responsibility fully settled onto her shoulders. “Uh… oh…” She took a deep breath, steeling her resolve. When she next spoke, her voice was firm and determined. “Then what do we do about the river?” 

Cynthia answered. “The Zoras. No one is more adept at water magic than the fish-people at the river’s source, only they can hope to purify the water.”

Zelda nodded. “Better yet, their sex drives are annual. After their yearly breeding orgies are concluded, not even I can make them aroused. They could swim through my cum itself and not be affected.”

“I'll go right now.” Linkette said. “We don't have time to waste.”

“I'll have the Sheikah prepare a horse and supplies for you,” Zelda said, motioning her hand towards a shadow in the corner. The shadow flickered, and when Linkette looked back it was empty… but she could no longer remember if it always had been. “You have  _ some _ time, perhaps an hour…” 

Zelda approached her, looked her in the eyes, then glanced away with a blush. She leaned forward, placing a tender, loving, and  _ chaste _ kiss on Linkette's cheek. “Go visit Malon, love. Say your farewells for now.”

Linkette teared up without understanding why. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Zelda in an equally loving, equally chaste hug. 

She forgot to avoid Zelda’s belly. The subsequent spray of cum from Zelda’s mouth drenched her back. 

#

When the servant girl summoned to guide Linkette to Malon first arrived in the hall outside Zelda’s office, Linkette's cum-drenched back was turned to her as she leaned over to inspect a statue on a pedestal. That's why she yelped in surprise when the servant announced her presence by shoving her face deep into Linkette's ass and invading her pussy with her tongue. 

Linkette moaned, knees clenching together as the prehensile muscle wriggled and squirmed in her rapidly moistening folds. The servant girl’s moan was practically a scream as the first flows of Linkette’s pussy juice began to pour into her mouth. She locked herself in place by hugging her arms around Linkette’s wide and shapely ass, nuzzling her face deeper into it.

The girl’s mindless energetic fervor had Linkette panting and squirming in moments. Instead of pulling away from the unsolicited sexual onslaught she pushed herself harder against the girl’s face, breathlessly saying “Yes, ohh yes, yes!” until finally she tensed up, legs locking in place with electric currents of ecstacy, and a tidal wave of female lubricant jettisoned from her pussy. The godly natural aphrodisiac flooded the servant’s mouth and washed over her face. After five seconds of this liquid assault Linkette finally relaxed with a euphoric sigh and the flow stopped. The servant swallowed her mouthful of lubricant in two heaving gulps, gasping for breath afterwards and pulling herself away from Linkette’s heart-shaped pillow of an ass.

Linkette turned around, leaning against the wall and staring at the girl as she caught her breath. The girl in turn sat on her knees on the stone floor, doing the same while she wiped pussy juice from her eyes. She was at least a head shorter than Linkette, brown-haired and tan-skinned, her waist slender and bust respectable, with a face that was more adorable than sexy. Her maid's uniform was now drenched down the front with Linkette's spray. 

As Linkette studied her, the girl’s tan cheeks grew darker with a ferocious blush, and she bowed so deeply her forehead touched the floor. “I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! When I saw you leaning over like that your ass was just--and Milady’s cum was trickling down over it and--and I could see your pussy and I just couldn’t--! I’m so sorry!”

Linkette couldn’t help but laugh. She was, of course, entirely naked; the only thing she wore was a thick coating of royal jizz. How could she expect anything else to happen?

She walked forward and leaned over, lifting the girl’s head up and saying “Hey, it’s okay! I get it." The maid's eyes were trapped by the sight of Linkette's dangling naked tits. "Have you ever been around Zelda while she’s hard?” 

She nodded.

“And could you help yourself then?”

She looked down, shaking her head.

“There ‘ya go, nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody loses it when they see my cunt, I doubt even Impa could resist if she got the view that you did. Now, where’s Malon?”

The servant girl bowed her head again, mumbled another apology, and stood up to lead the way. It didn’t take long for Linkette to notice an awkwardness to her gait, an awkwardness she recognized from Talon, or any of the ranch hands who stumbled their way into whatever spot had happened to be her and Malon’s love nest at that time: it was the uneven gait of an erect cock trapped in pants, and the servant girl was indeed wearing tight leggings beneath her black and white skirt.

Well, that just wouldn’t do. Linkette reached out and grabbed the girl’s shoulder, spinning her around. The girl had a stunned look on her face; Linkette had an erotic grin. “That looks uncomfortable. Let me return the favor…”

After a blur of motion that lasted moments, the girl’s pants were at her ankles and cock bouncing free in the ruffled folds of her short skirt. “Oh-ho!” Linkette exclaimed with delight, “Very impressive! You’re as long as Malon is! Not quite as thick though. Still…”

The servant girl yelped as Linkette swiftly but gently flipped her onto her back. Before she could catch her bearings Linkette was squatting over her, her wilted half-mast trunk of a cock leaning down to kiss her belly and the dangling boulders of her testicles teasing the servant’s dick with occasional soft caresses. Through those brief touches of her sack, Linkette could feel that precum was flowing like a fountain out of the girl’s dick.

Linkette lowered herself onto the cock, taking it to the base with deliberate slowness. If she went too fast she knew the girl would cum right away, and she didn’t  _ quite _ want that. Instead she lay her entire body down across the shorter servant girl, until her huge soft tits completely engulfed the girl’s head. Linkette then lay completely still, and waited.

It took fifteen seconds, during which the girl’s rapid breathing took in more and more of the scent of Linkette’s body and the coating of cum covering it. The girl suddenly seized, gasped, and trembled across her entire body as hot ropes of cum began to fly into Linkette’s cunt. Linkette licked her lips and grinned as the warm sticky fluid began to fill her womb, savoring the sensation. Everything had been so out of control that day, so massive and awesome and beyond the realm of normal comprehension. It felt good to enjoy this taste of a normal girl’s normal cock filling her up with its normal seed.

She savored the girl’s orgasm for a minute, her own pleasure slowly mounting until she came herself. Her cunt squeezed down on the maid’s cock, milking even more cum from her as she moaned into Linkette’s tits.

Linkette sat up, freeing the girl’s face to pant for breath, and noticed that her face was now smeared with the cum that had covered her own tits. She bent forward again and began licking the girl’s face clean, slowly grinding her hips as she worked.

The fun came to an end a few minutes later, Linkette patting her womb contentedly while the girl picked herself up on shaky knees. Once she was standing she lurched forward, springing onto tippy-toes to mash her lips against Linkette’s in a needy kiss. When she came up for air, dropping from her toes to lay her head on Linkette’s chest, she said “Th-thank… you… so much… I’ve never felt anything like that before…”

Linkette laughed, guiding the girl’s hand to her massive semi-erect cock and saying “Hey, I know what it’s like trying to walk around with a boner all day. I couldn’t let you suffer that when you’d given me such a nice surprise, could I?”

The girl gulped, staring down at Linkette’s member, running her hand over its thick, warm surface. “You’re bigger than the princess…”

“Not once she gets going I’m not. Now, this has been fun, but Malon…?”

The maid blushed a deep crimson, removing her hand and stepping away. “R-right! She’s in the draining chamber. This way…”

They began walking through the castle, the guide offering up little bits of information on this hall or that room or this artwork. When asked about the ‘draining chamber,’ she said “It’s where all Her Highness’ cum used to be drained from the barrels--that is, the royal concubines she filled up--so the Queen could make use of it. We haven't used it in several years. Ever since the Matrons started using Her Highness’ cum for their magic, not one person has needed to be drained. It's fortunate that the Sheikah still remember how to do it!”

#

When Linkette entered the chamber buried deep in the heart of the castle her eyes were immediately drawn to Malon. While she was far from the only person in the space, the gravid size of her womb extending out several yards in front of her made her by far the most significant feature in it. She sat in one of a half-dozen strange seats, the rest all empty: they were raised platforms that allowed her inflated belly to rest on the floor in front of her creating an even shelf. Were it not for that seat, her over-inflated stomach would rise up a few feet over her head or she would be forced to treat her own body like a mattress and lay atop it. 

She was naked, her colossal breasts for the first time seeming small to Linkette in comparison to the enormous balloon of flesh and cum which they sat on. Several Hylians bustled about her, massaging her womb with gentle and incessant pushes. The sound of pouring fluid echoed from the pot below Malon's seat. 

“Malon!” Linkette cried, sprinting toward her lover. All the servants around Malon turned at Linkette's voice and gasped when they caught sight of her semi-flacid cock and large pale breasts flopping wildly with her bounding steps. 

“Linkette!” Malon answered, boredom evaporating off her face. Her brief moment of joy was then replaced by bulging eyes and a deep “ _ Oof _ !” as Linkette bounded up the front of her distended womb and dove head-first into Malon’s pillowy tits. Every step that pushed into Malon’s stomach corresponded with a rushing sploosh of fluid jetting down into an echoing collection pot. 

Malon’s breasts bulged over and under Linkette’s arms as she hugged her tight, her hands barely managing to reach around to touch Malon’s shoulders. “I was so worried about you! When you went flying off of Zelda’s dick and got buried in all that cum, I thought you were going to drown!”

Malon laughed, stroking LInkette’s head as it nuzzled deeper into her cleavage. “I think I would have! My brain was so fried from cummin’ that I didn’t know what was going on, but these gals say you pulled me out from all that spunk. And they say you went on to face-fuck the Princess after, and you came down her throat so much she puked it back up!”

Linkette turned her face up, beaming a mischievous grin as she pointed her thumb towards her own cum-drenched back. “She’s  _ still _ spitting it up. This is what I got for squeezing her belly with a hug.”

Malon looked so happy that tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “I didn’t believe ‘em when they told me, but… now I know it’s true! I feel that pecker of yours poking my belly, and it weren’t that small last time I saw ‘ya!”

Linkette gave Malon’s breasts one last two-armed squeeze before shifting position, sitting with her legs bent and spread beneath her and her drooping half-mast erection bobbed limply in Malon’s face.

“I did cum… kind of. It’s hard to explain, my body is so…  _ weird _ … You remember how you noticed my balls getting bigger?"

She shifted position, stretching her legs over Malon's tits and resting her ankles on her shoulders. With her crotch on prominent display she reached down and cupped her grapefruit-sized balls in both hands, hefting them, squeezing them, and rolling them around the tight confines of her smooth taut sack. 

"They grew ‘cause every time you or anyone else fucked me, I took all that cum into my womb and it all drained down into my sack, eventually. When I came down Zelda’s throat--” Malon shuddered in unrestrained arousal at this, “--it cleared out everything that wasn’t  _ me _ to begin with. I haven’t felt this relaxed in… well, I can’t remember when!”

Malon listened as intently as she could with the mesmerizing sight of Linkette groping her own fragrantly musky balls playing out just a foot from her face. Their rolling motion occasionally brought a glimpse of delicate pink folds behind them, each brief sighting causing Malon's heart to pound faster. 

With enormous willpower she tore her eyes away from that, intending to raise them up to Linkette's eyes… and instead landed squarely on her arm-thick wilted dick, smaller than she'd ever seen it, with soft spongy flesh sheathing a semi-rigid core. She hesitated for a moment, staring at Linkette's softened cock pointing lazily at her face. 

Pale foreskin sheathed the soft pink of its oversized head, the arousing musk of Zelda's cum and saliva wafting off of it. Linkette raised a curious eyebrow as Malon reached over her own hefty breasts to gently caress the wilted monster. 

Malon gulped, rubbing her hand over the fist-sized ball of her bellend. “You know, I… I've felt guilty ever since that first night for not letting you fuck me… I kept saying I couldn't, cause it was a sin, but… heh, look at me now.” She tilted her head towards the massive expanse of her belly, which Linkette sat atop. “Clearly that didn't stop me with Zelda, so… so it especially shouldn't stop me with you.”

Linkette's breath was light and shallow, her heart pounding as Malon gently caressed the semi-flaccid length of her huge member. Her hands rubbed up and down its length, her titanic breasts squeezing up against her shaft and massaging her sensitive skin. 

“M-Malon, that's not… you heard how I… I'm only supposed to f-fuck Zelda and I… you saw what Seala went through! The deeper I went the more I hurt her!”

Malon gave her a  _ look _ . Slick fluid began to spread out from under Linkette’s ass, dripping in steady rivers down the vast face of Malon's womb and adding to the heady bouquet of sex already filling the air. 

Malon pressed half her face against Linkette’s cock, extending her tongue out and slowly, deliberately running it up the full length of her shaft before setting on the glans to gently suck. She tasted the powerful flavor of Zelda's cum, the pleasant bitterness of the semen expelled from Linkette’s own balls, the faint lingering sweetness of Linkette’s pussy juices, and the exhilarating unfamiliar taste of Zelda's spit. 

Between soft, smacking suckles on Linkette’s foreskin, Malon said “Well… you see… I'm not… worried.” She raised one hand up and slapped it down hard against the surface of her inflated womb, sending sloshing waves through flesh and cum a dozen feet in every direction. “Look at how deep my womb is, Zelda already stretched me out lengthwise, you see? And you at half mast ain't nearly so terrifying, girth-wise.”

Linkette swallowed loudly. “Goddess you look hot with my cock in your face.” She let her legs fall off Malon's shoulders and slide sideways beneath the hot, heavy mass of her milk-bloated tits. She firmly grasped those soft, plush flesh pillows and began to massage her shaft with their mass more heavily. “Things got so crazy so fast… I missed how soft your titties are.” She smirked. “The new size suits you.”

Malon's grip firmed around her shaft, and with a husky, commanding voice, she said “ _ Fuck me like a bitch in heat.” _

#

The Sheikah didn't take kindly to Linkette ordering them to pull the draining hose from Malon's cunt and roll her off the tall, hollow seat that collected the hundreds of gallons of cum being slowly drained out of her. The attendants, especially the severe elderly Sheikah in charge of them, tried to chastise her or degrade her for interrupting the process. 

The look of rebuke Linkette gave silenced all of them in a moment, their mouths seizing shut in sudden fear or awe. Several of them even fell on their hands and knees and begged “Forgive us, your holiness!” 

Shortly after, Malon was laying atop her own over-inflated womb. The weight of the cum inside made it compress down against the floor, spreading out like a fat, ovoid disk of a bed, her arms, legs and tits draped across its flattened but curving surface. Linkette began to climb up her underbelly, eying Malon's meaty athletic ass the whole time as her semi-flaccid cock dragged across the belly's drum-tight surface and sent muted pleasure up to her brain. 

The truth was, Linkette wasn't horny. For the first time in recent memory, she didn't feel that ever present compulsion to sink her dick into something, not nearly so strongly as she had grown used to. 

But she  _ wanted  _ to fuck Malon. She had wanted to fuck Malon almost as long as she knew what fucking was. Malon was, and always would be, her first love, and Linkette ached for the opportunity to give to Malon as good as she had received, to fill her as well as she had been filled… and, in some small part of her heart, to show Malon her goddess-given log of sexual meat could be just as fulfilling as Zelda’s. 

That was probably a pipe dream; her Triforce of Daring didn't enhance her cock in the same way of Zelda's Triforce of Vitality, but she was determined to at least make Malon cum. 

Linkette scaled Malon's belly until she was pressing her tits against Malon's back, grinding her shaft against the lips her pussy. Her semi-soft cock curved as it passed through Malon's ass cheeks, across her cunt, and then down the huge wall of Malon's belly, bullying Malon's drastically smaller cock and balls as she did. Even diminished in size, Linkette’s dick was like a lion rubbing against a house cat, completely eclipsing the milk maid's penis in length and girth. Malon moaned deeply as Linkette leaned near her long ears and whispered dirty talk. 

“You feel this dick? Feel it against your pussy, against  _ your _ dick? It's  _ huge _ . You filled me up so good so much… and now I'm going to fill you up with  _ twic _ e as much cock. I'm going to split your cunt in half while I  _ fuck  _ you from behind like a horse, and you're going to love every second of it.”

Malon's face was flushed and she was panting hot, steamy breath by the end of it, wiggling her ass against Linkette's dick as it ground against her. “Yes… yes, goddess yes, fucking  _ impale _ me on your cock! I want it! I've wanted that terrifying monster since I found you naked on the road! Fuck me! Fuck me now!”

“I've wanted you so much too…” Linkette's arms snaked beneath Malon's, sliding through her armpits to grasp the soft, wobbling tits pouring from Malon's chest and pooling across the surface of her womb. Malon bit her lip as Linkette kneaded the tender flesh, squeezing her plump nipples and drawing out beads of milk that slicked her palms. “You taught me what sex is, Malon… You opened my eyes to something wonderful. Now I'm going to open  _ you.” _

Linkette grabbed her own cock just beneath its head, marveling at how the tips of her fingers could meet around its diminished size for the first time in memory, and pressed it straight against Malon's cunt. She pushed the head in slowly, savoring the sensation of Malon's pink folds opening up around her, the wet slick of pussy sucking in cock. Malon moaned and wriggled, panting breath coming faster, while Linkette braced herself against the pleasurable warmth enveloping her phallus and the dull but insistent discomfort that came with it. After a deep, trembling breath, she plunged her entire length down into Malon's depths. 

Malon screamed as Linkette's enormous cock barreled through her insides, stretching her pussy an entire extra inch around its girth and plowing straight through her cervix and into the cavernous cum-lake that was her womb. Her vaginal muscles ached and strained, clamping down with vice-like pressure on the invading meat, resisting the onslaught to no effect, but all of the pain was overshadowed by the brilliant golden pleasure every inch of cock sent pulsing through her body. Her hips bucked, thrusting her ass away from the balloon of cum that was her belly, shoving her face and torso deep into the pillowy cushions of her titanic breasts. She cried out, half moan and half scream, and yelled “ _ Oooooh GODDESS! Yes! Ow, FUCK! Give me more! AH! Pound my pussy!”  _

She looked up, over her shoulder, and was startled by the sight of Linkette. Her eyes were burning like golden fire, wide and feral, and her breath was ragged and heavy. “Z-Zelda…” she whispered in a raspy, husky voice, grinding her crotch deeper against Malon's ass. Through the pleasure and the pain, a small part of Malon's mind was offended, until Linkette pulled ten inches of cock from Malon's pussy and a half-cup of jizz oozed out of her cunt with it, dredged up by the mushroom head of Linkette’s cock scraping against the walls of her pussy. 

_ Zelda’s cum, _ thought Malon, but couldn't think anything else. Her mind was wiped clean by the sudden rapid slamming of cock through her insides as Linkette began thrusting with wild, desperate speed. 

Linkette gasped and groaned as her crotch slapped meatily against Malon's ass again and again. With each extraction she dredged up another load of Zelda's thick cum, and with each plunging thrust her soft cock flexed and bent before sliding deep into Malon's depths. Her heart hammered, breath quick and steamy. She pounded her from behind, wet slaps of thick cock stretching Malon’s squelching pussy and sending wave after rapid wave undulating through her athletic ass and out across her massive swollen belly.

“Fuck!” Linkette yelped, eyes screwing shut as her dick went in and out, in and out. “Fuck, it hurts…” She'd never felt this kind of pain before, this spiking oversensitivity electrifying the skin on her dick.

Linkette’s words pierced the thick haze of euphoria in Malon's mind and she looked over her shoulder at the goddess incarnate fucking her from behind like an animal. “A-ah! Are-are you, ooooh, hurting? Love? We caaa _ aaAAAH!” _

Linkette doubled the speed of her thrusting, gritting her teeth and enduring both the pleasure and the pain. “I! Am! Going! To! Fuck! You! I  _ will!” _ she shouted, reaching around Malon’s back and grabbing both heaving tits with eager grasping hands. She buried her face in Malon's muscular back, breathing the scent of sweat and lingering musk of semen clinging to her skin as she squeezed and mashed those huge, sloshing, milk-bloated tits together. 

Each plunging thrust of Linkette's cock dredged up more of Zelda's cum from the well of Malon’s womb. Her cock swam in the princess's viscous seed, it's familiar magical taste bathing her shaft and making it tingle in throbbing, wonderful echoes of Zelda's own body. Her thrusts increased, Malon’s cunt clamped down even tighter, both women grunting and moaning and screaming in mounting pain and pleasure. Cum drilled from Malon’s depths oozed out her pussy, falling like a thick white waterfall all over her own cock and balls which were pleasantly smothered and slammed by Linkette's boulder-like testicles, massive smooth orbs that were steadily slathered in warm white slime as well. The cum continued to pour out, sliding down Malon's womb, coating her legs in messy, musky, arousing fluids.

Linkette could feel arousal trickling back into her shaft, the relaxed softness of release slowly giving way to the demands of her pleasure. Malon gasped and yelped as the monster hammering her cunt pulsed with size, growing fractionally larger, stretching her pussy even wider. Malon could feel the wave of pleasure and lust swelling up inside her, electric euphoria gaining momentum by the second and threatening to crush her with its overwhelming high. As Linkette's cock swelled with blood, getting harder and harder with each massive throb, its tip dove deeper and deeper into Malon's womb, swam amongst more and more of Zelda's cum and its resonant magic. 

The pain of being stretched grew more intense as the pleasure of girthy cock scraping against every inch of her insides mounted to overshadow it, and the pain of overstimulation was forgotten as arousal flowed more and more into Linkette’s cock while she pounded her faster and faster. Linkette's huge grapefruit balls tightened, Malon's pussy clamped down in a desperate squeeze, and the crescendo of their lust hung high over their heads like a wave in a ravenous storm. 

Linkette lurched forward. Her hand shifted underneath the heavy mass of Malon’s milk bloated breast and heaved it up, mashing its soft flesh against Malon's own face as she pushed it over the milk maid’s shoulder and clamped her mouth down on a fat, thumb-sized nipple.

The wave crested, and both women were crushed beneath the onrushing force of mind-shattering orgasm. Malon's jaw dropped open and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, eyes rolling back in her head as thick jets of milk erupted from her nipples, one tit spraying its cream across the surface of her massive womb while the other poured its load straight back into Linkette’s gullet. Linkette plowed her cock as deep into Malon's pussy as it could reach and shuddered as a massive gush of hot, slick fluid jettisoned from the mouth of her dick, shooting into the cavernous lake of Zelda's cum. She swallowed gulp after gulp of delicious cream as her dick pulsed, shooting thick gallons of hot liquid deep into Malon's body. Her cock swelled in size with every ejaculating throb until it was just too much, Malon's pussy stretched far too tight around her. 

Linkette forced herself up and off her, Malon screaming as a cock the length and width of her arm struggled to pull itself inch by inch from her cunt despite the ample lubrication of Zelda's cum. Linkette finally freed her cock, once again hard as steel and throbbing at its full size. Malon's gaping pussy and clenched asshole were bathed in a heavy shower of hot, clear precum; Linkette's fingers clamped around half the girth of her pulsing dick and stroked furiously, mouth open and eyes closed and breath coming in rapid gasps while her cock jettisoned thick, splashing loads of sticky fluids all across Malon's ass, hosing her cunt, showering her muscled back, soaking her beautiful red hair, and washing the cum away from Malon's cock and balls with her high-pressure spray. 

Linkette collapsed to the side, landing back-first on the wide bed of Malon's huge belly right beside her stretched-out lover. Linkette's dick stood straight as a tower from her crotch, still lobbing massive projectile streams of precum up into the air which rained down in wide arcs on the both of them, splattering against Malon’s back, ass and womb and Linkette's tits, face, and balls. Both women shuddered and convulsed under the rain of hot precum for several mindless minutes. 

Slowly, the golden glow faded from Linkette's eyes and the eruptions of lubrication slowed to a steady trickle, then stopped altogether. They breathed heavily, hearts pounding as they lay and basked in the bliss of climax. 

Malon met Linkette’s eyes and felt such a powerful wave of love and adoration, the gaping hole of her stretched-out pussy was forgotten. She leaned as close to Linkette as her immobile body allowed, licked up a heavy stream of precum flowing over Linkette’s plush lips, and kissed her deeply.


	12. Ch. 11: The White Flood part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission to save Hyrule from the Gerudo threat, Linkette must navigate the lust-blasted streets of Castle Town and cross the cum-flooded fields, but a host of sexual obstacles and unexpected reunions stand in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of erotic fan fiction with equal emphasis on sex, story, and worldbuilding. Fetishes included are: futanari, huge cock/breasts/balls, excessive cum, cum inflation. Sex-to-story ratio: 9/1

The air was humid in the castle courtyard, uncomfortably so. The sun beat down on the vast white fields outside the city, giving birth to great clouds of vapor rising up and clinging to the air with the musky stench of semen. Cynthia, now relocated to the throne room where sealed barrels of cum could be easily brought to fuel her magic, wove two spells of barrier: the first surrounded the kingdom entire, the second enclosed the castle. While the first was meant to contain whatever magic it could from leaking out and poisoning the Humans of the lands beyond Hyrule, the second was a ward against the crippling lust Nayru's seed instilled in those exposed to it. That barrier was the only thing keeping the palace staff on their feet, instead of convulsing on their backs in waves of endless orgasms.

With such high stakes, Cynthia couldn't afford to waste concentration on filtering moisture from the air too, and so beads of sweat dripped down Linkette's back as she gathered her things.  _ Oh well,  _ she thought,  _ I'll be walking through it soon either way.  _ At least now she had proper clothes, for the first time since her tits had started growing! Her deep green tunic was thick and tough, with cups and straps built into it to support the weight of her larger-than-head-sized breasts, and a skirt that draped halfway down her thighs… though the front was lifted up by her chronically erect penis. She tightened straps on armored bracers over her arms, wiggling her uncovered fingers when both were secured, and dropped down to one knee to lace up the sturdy boots that had also been given her. She rested her forehead on the shaft of her dick, jutting out along her thigh and bobbing past the end of her knee, while she used one eye to watch her fingers and laces. Her heavy, grapefruit sized balls dangled openly between her legs as she struggled with the laces, jostling with her movements and occasionally swinging into her soft, plump thigh. She spared no attention for it; she'd never worn, never  _ heard of _ shoes before the day she met Malon, and they were a difficult contraption to learn. Eventually she puzzled through it and tied them tight, standing up with relief. 

Zelda had provided all of this from castle stores, equipping her for the journey ahead. That included the small sword she grabbed next; she tried to drape it across her back, but couldn't adjust the strap to be comfortable; no matter how she tweaked it the strap kept falling into the valley between her breasts, pressing her shirt tighter against her skin and making her ever more aware of the damned sweat from the damned heat. She sighed and gave up eventually, cinching it tight in her cleavage and resigning herself to it. 

"Are you ready, love?" 

Linkette turned at the voice, smiling subconsciously at the sight of Princess Zelda. She had replaced the thick layer of cum that had served as her clothing when they'd last spoken with a beautiful regal dress that hugged her sensuous curves and exposed her massive cock, the only one in all of Hyrule that matched Linkette's size. That cock hung between Zelda's legs at quarter mast right then, throbbing with lazy happiness at the sight of Linkette who felt her own oversized member leap in welcome. 

"Yeah, I am." Linkette answered, hefting her pack of food and water onto her back over the sword. “It’s a shame about the horse, though…”

When Linkette had first entered the courtyard, Shiekah had brought her the steed they’d prepared for her. It had immediately started to whinney and stamp, shaking its mane in protest when Linkette tried to draw near. After a few minutes of the Sheikah failing to calm it down, Linkette had dropped into a crouch, arm-sized cock bobbing its head out past her knees, and sighed at the confirmation. “Stallion. Why do they always hate me…?”

Zelda grimaced, nodding in sympathy. “It’s a bad setback. You’ll take much longer getting to Zora’s Domain having to wade through all that cum on the field.”

“Do you think I’ll be too late?”

Zelda shrugged, which did wonderful things to the plush orbs held within her plunging neckline. “That doesn’t matter. We can’t control it, only do the best we can with what we have.”

Linkette’s nose twitched as Zelda spoke, breathing in the delightfully spicy musk wafting up from Zelda’s open dress. Her eyes, inevitably, swept down over Zelda's partial boner and noted it alone was still smeared in the dried cum that once covered all of her. "You missed a spot there, when you were washing up."

Zelda laughed, and Linkette saw that she very deliberately did  _ not _ touch or look down at her own crotch. "It's old servants' wisdom that the more attention my cock receives, the faster I'll succumb to my lust. You can see I'm most of the way there already, I can't afford to burn any more time than necessary."

Linkette nodded. For a moment, she was at a loss what to say; she barely knew this woman, yet somehow she felt a bond and attraction to her more powerful than anything else in her life. She felt it in her soul that Zelda was meant to be hers, and she Zelda’s. None of that helped her  _ talk _ , though.

Linkette stepped forward, hesitating before reaching up and brushing Zelda's sleeve. She looked up, their eyes meeting with intensity, and said "This… this is our fault. But we're going to make it better. I'll get the Zoras to clean the water, and then I'll get the Matrons back from the Gerudo, and then… then I'll come back here, and we can be what we're meant to be together."

Zelda’s eyes gleamed wetly. She leaned forward and planted her lips on Linkette’s, a quick and gentle kiss, there and gone before either could be tempted to make it more. It sent an electric thrill through Linkette’s body and a gush of precum pouring out the mouth of her cock to splash on the cobblestone. 

Linkette swallowed, deciding to take one last risky indulgence. With one hand she brushed Zelda's cheek, and with the other she reached beneath her steadily growing testicles and stroked her fingers down the surface of Zelda's pussy. The Princess shook as a shuddering breath of intense ecstasy ran through her body up from her cunt, but before she could grind deeper against Linkette’s hand it was gone. Their faces were inches apart when Linkette lifted up fingers  _ drenched _ from just that brief contact with Zelda's sopping pussy, and carefully placed them against the surface of her own tongue. 

Linkette moaned in deep delight, eyes closing as she sucked the fluids off her fingers. When she was done she opened her eyes and smirked, saying "I bet I'm the only girl in the world who's ever tasted your pussy, aren't I?" 

Zelda shuddered again with lust. In a breathless, husky voice she said "And you always will be. It belongs to you, forever. Come home soon and take it."

They both knew that was a dismissal, and neither moved for several seconds anyway. It was the thought of that white flood outside, and of Talon, and Seala, and Orli, and all the other girls she'd rode in town that were trapped in their endless lust, that finally forced Linkette to pull away. Her cock slid against Zelda's growing erection as she withdrew, sending lightning bolts of pleasure racing through both their cores, but she kept moving anyway until they both stood several paces apart. 

“Goodbye, Zelda. Take care of Malon for me?”

Zelda smiled, bowing deeply at the waist until her breasts and her forehead both brushed against the length of her erection. “I will, Linkette. Farewell, Farore-Soul, and may the Goddesses grant you speed in saving my kingdom.”

Linkette forced herself to turn away, striding with determined pace across the castle courtyard. When she peeked back over her shoulder she saw Zelda’s eyes trained squarely on the lush sway of her ass, which made Linkette jerk her eyes forward with a light blush on her cheeks. When she looked again, the Princess was gone. 

The barrier stood just beyond the gate, a semitransparent field of magic. Heart pounding in her chest, Linkette took a deep breath and stepped through the shield.

The effect staggered her. The sheer potent  _ Zelda-ness _ of the air outside was intoxicating, electric tingles of magic and power arcing along her skin, but most especially across the shaft of her cock. She gasped, involuntarily sucking in a deep lungful of air that reeked of sex and seed. Fluid instantly began to pour from her cock, a slick steady waterfall of precum soaking into the ground more by the second.

It took several minutes to compose herself, leaning against the edge of the gate, one hand snaking up under the hem of her shirt to squeeze and fondle her tit and the other forcefully working the head of her wet dick. Over time she was able to string thoughts together well enough to release her dick and instead shove her fist wholesale up her own pussy, sinking as much of her arm as flexibility allowed into its warm, milking depths.

That unique, unprecedented sensation of her powerful vaginal muscles massaging her fist and entire forearm was distracting enough to bring her closer to her right mind. It was a pleasant feeling, really… not just from her pussy, which always delighted on something large and hard to pleasure, but in her arm itself too. Weirdly, it wasn’t a sexual thrill like she felt when riding Malon’s cock, or even when she had fucked Zelda’s throat. It was more like a… a comforting caress from a beloved friend, like holding hands with Saria.

And that final line of thought was what it took to fully break her lust. Equating the feeling of fisting her own pussy with the friendly touch of an eternal child sent a shudder of disgust through her and killed the mood entirely. Which was good… but still left a sour taste in her mouth.

Linkette stood up straight, unsheathing her arm from her cunt. Knowing how much lubricant her pussy gushed during sex, she was pleasantly surprised by how little her arm was soaked. Still very wet, but not dripping like expected. Rather than slime up her new clothes from the Princess, Linkette let her arm hang loose at her side to dry and started to walk down the path to Castle Town. She noticed, with annoyance, that her cock continued to gush its lubrication onto the path ahead of her with a steady flow. She sighed, the taste of Zelda heavy in the air, and knew she'd just have to get used to walking in wet boots. 

#

Walking through the streets of the city was eerie. The omnipresent smell of sex and cum was different there, not the pure atmosphere of Zelda’s White Flood she’d grown accostomed to on the walk down, but not the same carnal bouquet she’d so appreciated on first entering the city in the throes of its festival. It was a hybrid of the two, the scent of mortal sex strong enough even to compete with the breeze wafting in from Hyrule Field. 

The reason for that was all around her: people. Hylians of all shapes and sizes, all of them garbed in the revealing and sensual fashion of the Festival of Union, and all of them limp and prone scattered throughout the streets. 

The first people Linkette had encountered were a troupe of dancers near the path to the castle. Their elastic clothing strained tightly against engorged erections, catching the pulsing sprays of thick cum spewing from each and every cock and splashing it back against their crotches, where it seeped past balls and through thighs, coating their own pussies and soaking into clothing. 

The trend continued wherever she went. Every person in the city was sitting or laying in ever-growing puddles of their own jizz. A large but adamantly ignored part of her mind made careful note of every delicious dick she passed, making her pussy twinge in desire every time. The rest of her was sad, guilty, creeped out, and worried for them. These people weren't like Zelda, they couldn't just keep cumming forever could they? What would it mean for them when they ran dry, but continued to climax anyway? 

These worries plagued her as she walked briskly through the city. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came across the central plaza, ground zero for her and Zelda's explosive encounter. 

The destruction shocked her. The buildings around the plaza were shattered, ruined skeletons with blown out windows. The space was barren of people in the center but dominated by them around the edges, where they had fallen over each other trying to escape and were now heaped one over the other, cock-to-cunt in a long, tangled chain of continuous fucking. 

Linkette walked the circle of this mindless orgy for minutes searching for a path out into the rest of the city, but so many people had crowded in to see Zelda that the former spectators clogged every exit and were piled into a living wall three feet high. 

Linkette eventually grit her teeth and accepted that the only way out was over. She removed her boots, tied them to her pack, and tentatively stepped on the back of a lust-crazed Hylian. The woman moaned beneath her foot, as if just being touched was the equivalent of sex, and Linkette took another step, then another, from someone's back to another's ass to another's thigh, cringing at her own necessity and the steady ounces of lubricant her dick drooled onto the tits, asses and faces of every woman she stepped over. 

An orgasmic convulsion below her threw off Linkette’s balance. Her foot came down on a cum-soaked tit instead of a firm athletic ass cheek, the soft slick mass and unsteady balance throwing her foot out from under her in an instant. She fell tits-first onto the mass of women and spun around until she was head-first down the incline, caught in the frictionless lubrication of her own precum. 

The great log of her drooling cock was shoved flat against her stomach, pinned between her body and the carpet of women beneath her as she began to slide down the incline with increasing speed. Her dick warmed in mind-clouding pleasure as its underside slid rapidly across the soft, slick flesh of a dozen women. Then her cockhead slid over a gap in the bodies and with Linkette's weight pushing down its course diverted, tunneling into a gap three layers down into the tight press of bodies in a flash. 

Her body lurched to a halt with the mighty anchor of her cock. Faster than she could process her cock was squeezed on all sides by lustful flesh. It slid over chiseled abs and across pillowy tits until the entire fist-sized head of her supernaturally huge cock plowed straight through some poor Hylian's asshole. 

Linkette gasped at the tight ring on her cock as the Hylian's ass clamped down like a vice on the intruding bell end that was longer than some dicks. The way was well lubricated by the constant stream of precum belching from Linkette's urethra, there was no resistance on entry, but there was a muffled cry of pain and pleasure from deep in the orgy pile that mirrored Linkette’s throat-rattling moan. 

She lost herself for a moment, taken in by the pleasure, and began to pump her hips. She relished the feel of skin against skin, of that single tight ring milking the end of her cock, and yelped when she felt fingers pulling away her tunic, lips latching onto her nipples, hands grasping her heavy balls, and an entire face pressing into the cleavage of her ass to lick her dripping pussy. 

Every lust-blind Hylian within reach seemed to converge on her, stroking, licking, fondling,  _ worshipping. _ Linkette had never had so many people around her before, pampering her, pleasuring her. She reached out one hand and found a heavy breast pressed against her palm, to grope and squeeze. She reached out her other hand and encountered a Hylian crotch, first grasping her cock to stroke, then balls to fondle, before reaching under those cum-filled orbs to sink three fingers into the hot, steamy pussy on the other side. Meanwhile her own cunt was assaulted by a stranger's tongue, licking and stroking her insides in wonderful, flexible ways that cocks couldn't. Her body seized and she cried out as a powerful orgasm took her, the face pressed into her ass getting utterly drenched by projectile pussy juices while their tongue was trapped by the vice grip of her contracting cunt. 

Her cumming set off a chain reaction through the orgy mass. The cock in her hand erupted with supernaturally large volumes of semen, multiplied by the power in Linkette's touch. The tit in her hand swelled in size beside its sister, outgrowing the owner's head before unleashing milk from hardened nipples. The cheeks of the ass swallowing her monster cock bloated out, caressing more and more of her shaft. Bodies all around her cried and moaned and screamed as unbelievably intense orgasms swept out in a wave with Linkette in the epicenter.

She didn't know how many seconds or minutes she had been lost in the sensations when at last she snapped out of it, but when she finally crawled her way across the wall of orgy and outside the ruined plaza, she was covered in far more cum than she had been going into it. She was too dazed by her own afterglow to notice how still and restful the piled orgy behind her was. She continued walking without bothering to clean herself. She didn’t know that the women at the top of the pile who were exposed to the musky air would soon fill with lust and energy again, while the women buried under bodies several layers deep would fall into an exhausted and restful sleep for the first time in over a day, Zelda's potent aphrodisiac only to reach them some hours later. 

All that remained in Linkette’s mind was that with the White Flood dominating Hyrule Field, she knew she'd be covered in far more cum than that by the end of the day, and it was no use worrying about how dirty her nice new clothes had become. 

#

The drawbridge was down and the gate wide open. Standing at the very edge of Castle Town, Linkette was transfixed in fascination, horror, and arousal. 

The landscape beyond was almost painful to look at, the sunlight reflecting harshly off the liquid white that stretched in every direction. Mere yards from a bukakke that painted landscapes, the smell of semen was all-consuming. The paving was soaked beneath Linkette’s feet by the twin waterfalls of lubricant pouring from her pussy and her dick. The cum was flowing slowly, steadily, and massively down the hill towards Castle Town and into the river that flowed outside its walls. That river was nearly invisible, marked only by the slightly faster pace of cum flowing in a different direction.

She shook herself free of her awe and moved. The solid wooden  _ thunks  _ of her footsteps on the drawbridge were loud in the silence, the once-lively city in the throes of carnal festival now still and silent behind her. She could hear the steady gurgle of cum flowing into the river far below her feet, but kept her eyes trained on the end of the bridge.

She didn’t hesitate at the end, didn’t slow down to consider the pond of cum covering the line between city and plains. She stomped forward, boot sinking deep into the musky swamp, and continued to walk. It was like walking through warm mud; it oozed into her boots and sucked at her feet every time they rose to take a new step. Only a dozen steps later the cum was too deep to lift her feet out of for each step, and instead she pushed on wading through the sea of sperm. Her balls touched the warm fluid, sending a shiver of lust up her spine. Her skin tingled with lustful energy, and a gentle golden aura trailed through the air behind her. Her cock dipped down to slap the white surface every few steps, flinging precum with every sway of her hips. 

It all changed when the ocean of spunk rose to her pussy. Between one step and the next Linkette halted, eyes flashing golden and jaw dropping to scream in electrified pleasure. A shockwave exploded outward with her voice, pushing a wave of cum outwards in all directions while she fell to her knees, plunging everything below her navel beneath the surface.

It flowed into her, exactly like in Zelda’s chambers, a wrist-thick stream of cum swimming under her balls and across her ass for her pussy to suck it up with whorish greed. Despite the immense pleasure, Linkette kept hold of her mind and panic lanced through it; her hands plunged beneath the surface and grasped her balls, one large orb in each palm.

They were swelling, exactly as she feared, expanding like balloons at a quick and steady pace. Linkette shot to her feet, turned on her heels, and sprinted as fast as she could back towards the city. The cum flowed up her legs in defiance of gravity and continued pouring into her cunt as she fled.

She reached the bridge and didn’t slow, charging at full speed back to the gate with her booted feet slapping wetly on the wooden surface, and didn’t come to a stop until she was several blocks into the city and well away from the White Flood.

#

Linkette needed a horse, there was no way around it. Her gods-damned, or… blessed, or…  _ avatar-ed?  _ Her  _ horny-ass fuckslut body  _ couldn't leave well enough alone and  _ not  _ slurp up an endless ocean of cum into her pussy as she walked through it. If she tried walking to Zora’s Domain, her balls would be bigger than she was by the time she got there!

“Fuck…” she muttered, head in her hands as she sat on the curb trying to form a plan. Three lust-blasted Hylian women who’d been nearby when she sat had crawled mindlessly over to her and were now stroking her cock, sucking her balls, and licking her pussy like sexual zombies. It felt nice, and it had been too distracting to constantly push them away, so she let it go while she ignored them and thought.

This was a large city, the largest in Hyrule as Linkette understood it. They had to have horses somewhere, right? The palace might only have stallions in its stables, but there had to be a mare somewhere in the city. Something, anything that would let her ride it. It wasn’t stealing if the fate of the kingdom depended on it, right?

Linkette grabbed one of the women’s heads and shoved it deeper against her pussy, closing her eyes and counting until the slowly building pleasure finally crossed the threshold into climax. Her body seized, breath caught, and soul soared on the wave of brilliant white light that surged through her body. The three women began to convulse with their own powerful climaxes, their dull eyes rolling back into their heads as especially large jets of cum exploded in their pants.

Linkette came down from the orgasmic high and sighed, releasing the Hylian’s head and standing up to move on. She paused, noticing how still the three women were at her feet. They curled up against each other on the ground and began breathing deep and steady in a restful sleep. Linkette studied their peaceful faces, and then their still cocks; erect, but no longer cumming. It was the first time she’d seen a woman exposed to this air  _ not  _ pumping endless fountains of cum from their dicks.  _ Interesting... _

She pondered this new information as she wandered the streets, mindful of her surroundings but not her destination. She kept an eye out for anything useful to her predicament, and also watched for Hylians in peril; multiple times she intervened to save orgasmically catatonic women who had collapsed in dangerous positions, like one woman whose face had fallen into a wash pan that someone else had fallen over cock-first. The pan had been slowly filling up with cum, almost rising to cover both of the first woman's nostrils when Linkette arrived to pull her out and set her aside, face painted half-white with jizz. 

One thoroughfare filled with especially grand and colorful tents and decorations jogged Linkette's memory and she realized she was approaching the same market plaza the Lon Lon girls had set up their milk stand at. Linkette worried if Talon was okay, a pang of guilt striking her again over the danger she and Zelda had put everyone in. 

Linkette gasped. "Epona!" Malon's favorite horse had drawn the milk wagon, she would still be tied up at the stall! 

Linkette took off with renewed purpose and speed, her giant dick bouncing heavily with every bound of her excited jog. Epona was a mare, and had always been particularly inclined towards Linkette. If she could find that horse, getting across Hyrule Field would be a breeze!

With her bearings now firmly regained Linkette navigated the streets with swift ease, striding past love-tents and orgy houses and vendor stalls that, a day before, had been selling all manner of wondrous things. Now they all stood empty, their owners and patrons unconscious in orgasmic stupor.

At last she broke out into the very plaza Lon Lon Ranch’s dairy stall was parked at, and Linkette cried out in delight when she saw Epona tied up by the wagon just where she’d been. Linkette sprinted across the plaza, a part of her mind marveling at how wonderfully restrained and supported her breasts were by the fancy new tunic; with her former amatuer clothing her tits would have been flailing everywhere and slamming painfully up and down, now they lurched up and down with heavy but far more subdued and manageable bounces.

Linkette slowed as she approached the horse, a new sound making her pause in confusion: the voice of a Hylian mid-fucking. She looked around, perplexed, trying to locate its source. She’d seen thousands of Hylians in the streets that day, all of them cumming uncontrollably, many of them congregating in mindless pairings and groups to rut each other, but they were all so blasted by lust that not a single one of them had vocalized anything. 

So who was making all this noise…? Linkette hadn’t encountered anyone able to resist Zelda’s effect. She began to investigate, poking her head in the Lon Lon tent where she had rode so many cocks, looking under the wagon, and then circling out and around while following her ear.

Eventually she found the source, in a small alleyway not too far away. There was a trail of women lying in the street strewn about in a rough zig-zag line leading there, all of them as catatonic as the rest, but with one twist: all of their bellies were swollen just a bit, cum drooling out of their pussies or assholes, often flowing down over their balls and pulsing cocks.

Linkette stooped down and used two fingers to scoop a sample of this cum directly from one woman’s cunt before pressing it to her tongue. She hummed in thought as she analyzed the flavor and its unique properties; the semen was eerily familiar and delicious, with a potent flavor and heady musk strong enough to be smelled over the stench of Zelda permeating the atmosphere. It was something new and alien as well; not normal cum, but not Zelda’s goddess-power jizz either. It was something in between, something that hummed with excess life and energy on her tongue without triggering the golden light and intense arousal that a resonance between their Triforces would create.

The green-clad blonde stood up and strode forward again, her curiosity and libido rising as she came closer and closer to the alleyway. When she turned the corner, her jaw hit the ground followed by a gush of her pussy juice.

The trail of modestly cumflated women led directly to the largest woman Linkette had ever laid eyes on, a seven-foot-five juggernaut of immense muscle. Her arms were as thick as Linkette's own meaty thighs, and her broad shoulders and chiseled back were partially exposed by the shredded tatters of her clothing. Blue denim tatters and ribbons of white cotton hung off her, enormous torso-sized breasts lurching and falling with tremendous force by the driving thrusts of her hip.

She was  _ fucking like an animal _ . Linkette was hypnotized for several entire minutes watching those huge tits move with beautiful chaotic energy. When at last she pulled her eyes upwards to the woman’s face her shock--and arousal--hit all new heights.

_ Talon. _ Matriarch of Lon Lon Ranch, mother of Malon, the supreme milf that Linkette had always wished would join in their fun was…  _ transformed _ . Somehow she had grown a foot in height, every rippling muscle swelling in proportion, and her balls were bigger than most girls’ tits! She held a woman-- _ was that  _ **_Seala_ ** _?! How in Hyrule did she get  _ **_here_ ** _?! _ \--off the ground by the strength of her arms, her huge strong hands nearly touching fingertips as they circled Seala’s waist. As Linkette watched, juices running down her legs and into her socks, Talon’s black-haired head swung back to stare up at the sky while her cock sank to the hilt in Seala’s limp, and cumming, pussy. Her huge balls contracted, scrunching up towards her taint and Seala pulsed several dozen times on the end of her dick.

Linkette shuddered in arousal, stroking her cock and fingering her pussy as she watched Seala’s womb slowly swell, pulse by pulse, before her eyes. After seeing Zelda cumflate Cynthia, and the end result with Malon, the effect was far from dramatic. A gentle, steady growth of Seala’s belly, moving in an off-beat rhythm with Seala’s own cum-spewing cock. She slowly swelled up, her belly growing to the size of a gorged meal. To anyone else in Hyrule or beyond it would be cartoonishly massive, an event of absurdity, but in Linkette's eyes it was… subtle. Grounded. And that made it all the more arousing.

Seala dropped from Talon’s grip, slumping to the ground in a white-out of bliss. Linkette saw that her womb had been filled just as full as all the other girls leading the way here. Then Talon turned around and--

“Holy  _ cock… _ ” Linkette muttered, stepping farther into the alley in unconscious thirst. Linkette  _ knew _ how big Talon’s dick was, she’d seen it back on the ranch. She’d seen it flaccid when she, Malon, and Talon had bathed together (the one time; she and Malon had rapidly transitioned from staring, to fondling, to fucking each other, sending Talon fleeing in mingled mortification and arousal) and she’d seen it erect and straining to burst out of Talon’s thick overalls after catching Malon and Linkette in the throes of passion multiple times. Linkette knew that Talon’s dick was equivalent to, and possibly a tiny bit larger than, Malon’s ten-inch fuckstick.

And that was  _ not _ the cock before her now. Talon’s dick had swelled up into a sixteen inch behemoth of pulsing veins and throbbing lust, and its girth was nearly as great as Linkette’s own! In fact, it was the biggest dick Linkette had ever seen besides herself and Zelda.

_ She wanted it. _ She stared at Talon in unrestrained desire, stepping closer again. Something, be it the ruffle of her movement, her earlier exclamation, or the smell of pussy dripping in heat, caught Talon’s attention. She turned fully towards Linkette and lumbered closer with heavy footfalls.

Linkette dragged her eyes off Talon’s dick, shining with a wet sheen of cum, and gasped when she saw her face. Talon’s eyes were blank white disks, showing no iris or pupil or any spark of intelligence or recognition. She was shocked enough to forget her lust for a moment, and in that moment finally noticed something else about Talon. She could…  _ see _ … something shimmering around the older woman. Or perhaps radiating from her. It was a faint field of energy, something she could sense but not with her eyes. Whatever sense portrayed this aura, Linkette perceived it as a faint, faint gold.

Talon strode toward Linkette with mindless purpose, and Linkette was too caught between her lust and confusion to do anything. She simply stood there as Talon’s strong, empowered hand reached down and grasped the neck of Linkette’s throbbing cock.

Linkette gasped at the immense pressure bearing down on her dick, the wave of pleasure making her weak in the knees. Then Talon  _ lifted _ , and Linkette’s jaw dropped again when her feet left the pavement, her whole body suspended from the unbreakable pillar that was her cock.

Liquid splattered loudly on the ground, a continuous lubefall pouring from Linkette’s cunt. A purr rumbled from her throat, eyes fluttering into a half-lidded look of lustful invitation. “Come on you fucking stallion,” she murmered, “give me that dick. I can’t wait to feel you fill my pu--”

Talon thrusted, and Linkette  _ bulged _ .

She choked on her own voice and her eyes bugged out of her head as she stared down at the cock-shaped lump stretching out of her abdomen, throbbing inside her womb and before her eyes. Her belly stretched around the thick bell-shaped glans, every vein visibly pulsing through the skin stretched around it like a living condom. No one else's dick had done this to her, not even Zelda's! So how was she--? 

Talon gave her no time to process. Her hips pulled back and slammed forward, blowing all questions out of Linkette’s mind by punching her womb from the inside. 

"Ooooooh yes! Goddess yes!" Linkette shouted, laughing with a glee that would be childish if it weren't so lewd. With Talon's grip high up on Linkette’s cock, the force of her thighs crashing into Linkette’s ass sent the blonde demigoddess bouncing away, her dick acting as the fulcrum of a self-actualized sex swing. Linkette swung up, stopped, and swung down just in time to meet Talon's on-rushing pelvis once again, Talon’s cock long enough that it never fully left Linkette’s pussy. The massive slam sent waves through Linkette’s ass and Talon's gigantic breasts jerked up into her chin, then fell back down to slap against her torso just in time for another thrust to land. 

All that power coupled with the unprecedented sensation of being  _ stretched _ drove Linkette wild with ravenous hunger. Her hand clapped down on Talon's forearm gripping her cock, leveraging herself upright while she bounced and swung, legs held out past Talon's hips. Her free hand plunged deep into one of the torso-dwarfing breasts standing between them, halting its bouncing motion with a heavy grope. Her roaming, squeezing hand found an engorged nipple that was thick, long and hard enough to serve as a modest cock in its own right. 

She led the dick-nipple to her mouth and slurped it past her lips, sucking it in until she had partially swallowed the meaty pink girth. She sucked and stroked it with tongue and throat until a deluge of milk flooded down to her stomach. 

Talon's milk was hardier than Malon's, which tasted sweet and refreshing. Talon's milk was thick and savory like heavy cream, and settled with pleasant weight and warmth in Linkette's belly. She drank it down greedily before letting the nipple slide back up her throat and out of her mouth, splashing her face and tunic with hot milk as Talon's breast fell back into place beside its twin. 

Linkette had a manic gleam in her eye as she heaved herself up to seize Talon's swollen, muscled shoulders, while her legs crossed behind Talon's back. "More!" Linkette commanded, "Harder! Fuck me like you always wanted to!" She flexed her legs, slamming her own wide, fleshy hips down.

Talon staggered back under the force, her white blank eyes blinking in dim surprise as Linkette began to piston herself with rapid, hammering force, suspended entirely off the ground by her grip on Talon's shoulders. What semblance of thought managed to squeak past the lust-haze was stunned that one of her many limp sex toys had not only sprung into action, but was doing so with a strength to challenge her expanded, Amazonian power.

Linkette's body was engulfed between Talon's huge tits, her dick sticking straight up, rubbing against Talon's collarbone and spewing endless precum directly into her face. Talon, consumed by lustful id, brought the divine cock to her lips and opened wide. With so much lubrication dousing her, Linkette's massive glans slid into Talon's mouth with no difficulty. She grunted and moaned at the sweet, salty flavor while she sucked and slurped and swallowed down mouthful after mouthful, all while Linkette bounced up and down such that Talon's cock bulged out through her stomach every other second. Talon's mindless white eyes closed and she released her iron grip on Linkette’s dick, reaching out to the faces of her own giant breasts to grip and squeeze her oversized nipples. She stroked and tugged, milking her own breasts so that jets of cream flew across the small alley and ran down the wall of a building in white rivers.

Linkette meanwhile was basking in the incredible length and girth of the cock stuffing her cunt.  _ Every _ dick was large and tightly enveloped in her pussy, that was the nature of her Triforce powers, but whatever force was behind Talon's transformation made her dick exceptional. Talon's cock didn't just perfectly fit the limits of her pussy, it hammered right past them. Linkette could  _ feel _ the power resonating in Talon's body, could feel the magic pulsing in every throb of her cock. More than anything, she sensed just how much cum was waiting to erupt from the meat fountain stuffed into her slit, and she  _ craved _ it like living water. 

Her constant, rapid hammering battered down Talon's restraint in under a minute. That she was able to last even so long was stunning. Linkette's pussy clenched tight, Talon moaned past the cock in her mouth and lube in her throat, and cum began to flow up the sixteen inch monster.

It pumped hot and heavy, spurting into Linkette with tremendous force as she slammed to a halt balls-deep, her own large sack smooshed up between her throbbing hard cock and Talon's glistening hard abs. Linkette pulled her own dick out of Talon's mouth, ignoring both her wordless objections and the fountains of pre that came shooting into the air, and dragged Talon's head down to hers for a wet and tongue-heavy kiss. While slick lube splashed and scattered against their chins from underneath Linkette sucked on Talon's lips, tasting her own slick juices coating her mouth, and dug her fingers through Talon's black hair. Her belly began to swell up, the jets of cum visibly bulging Linkette's womb outwards with the force they left Talon's cock before flowing down and pooling, pressurizing, inflating outwards. Her climax magnified by the supernatural pleasure of Linkette’s pussy, the slight bulge found in all those other women was surpassed in Linkette in moments. When her climax tapped out twenty seconds later, very short by Linkette's standards, her womb had swollen with a nice, slight baby-batter-bump, no bigger than a few months' pregnancy. 

This was not sufficient for Linkette's hunger. Before Talon could recover, extract her still rock-hard cock, and move on to the next cumdump as she had mindlessly done dozens of times before, Linkette moved. Without ever extracting the dick from her pussy, Linkette whipped one smooth, nimble leg up by Talon's head and the other down towards the ground and  _ leaned _ . Talon's unprepared, massive body twisted with the motion and slammed back-first onto the ground, Linkette now riding her cowgirl style with her own dick resting against Talon's deep cleavage. 

She reached out, grasping Talon's tits by the nipples and slamming them together around her cock. The breast flesh was already slick and shining from the waterfalls of lube that had poured down over them earlier. 

"Come on stud," Linkette moaned as she simultaneously tit-fucked and rode Talon, "I know you've got more in there for me. I want it! Show me what Malon's mamma can do!" 

Her cumflated belly sloshed and wobbled as she bounced, her huge heavy balls sliding and jerking across the surface of Talon's abs as she bounced on her cock. Linkette's dick peaked up through the top of Talon’s tremendous cleavage, dousing her face with pre on every thrust. Talon leaned her head forward, tongue outstretched to catch more, until the bell-end thrust into her mouth again. 

Talon quickly reached her limit, her stamina even shorter than before despite just cumming. Talon groaned as her cock swelled up then pulsed, expelling jets of cum with even greater force than before. Linkette's belly began to swell again, expanding outward into the soft mountains of breastflesh while rivers of her pussy juice ran down over Talon's boulder-sized balls. Linkette released Talon's tits, each so large and full that her nipples were even with Linkette’s collarbone, to put hands against her own womb, feeling the energy of high-pressure fluid in motion on the other side of her skin. She hummed in pleasure at the feeling, grinding her crotch against Talon while her pussy drank in pulse after pulse of jizz. 

Linkette glanced over her shoulder, spying Talon's balls. Each nut was the size of a large pumpkin, filling the space between her bowed, muscled legs, and they were slowly shrinking down with every hot load pumped into her womb. 

And then Linkette felt it. It was familiar, in a vague way. A flow of energy, power that came from the humid, musky air itself, pouring into Talon's balls. They began to swell up again, growing larger as power turned into cum in Talon's testicles. Linkette didn't know it, but she had done this exact thing before by refilling the milk in Malon's breasts, and now that she could witness it as an observer instead of the source she realized that this same kind of flowing power was also coming from  _ her _ , that it did so every time she fucked. Power flowed out of her and into her partner, increasing their capacity and longevity, and flowed back into her as she milked them for cum. It was a stunning epiphany, startling her horny mind into a moment of clarity. 

She looked around, at the alley splattered with milk and pre, at the trail of inflated women cumming on the ground, the  _ huge _ puddles of white growing beneath each of them. It was small for her, but what standard was that? She was the avatar of a sex goddess, bound by destiny to love (and fuck) another such avatar. For regular people, for the everyday Hylian, how could they have so much cum to give? 

Hyrule Field was not visible from this small alley, but the White Flood hung heavy in the air, a smell so strong it became a  _ taste _ . Zelda's power flowed into everyone in this city. It didn't merely arouse them senseless, it  _ empowered  _ them. It sustained them, just as it sustained Zelda as she went months without food or drink caught in the throes of lust. And, for whatever reason, it flowed all the more freely into Talon. 

By intuition, Linkette reached out her hand and brushed away the golden aura flowing into Talon. She blinked in surprise as that vaguely familiar well of power inside her  _ flexed _ and flowed out of her womb, noted consciously for the first time in her life. The moment after, she was left puzzled and unsure how she had done it or how to do so again. 

Her lack of willful control didn't hinder what she had done however. It was only a small drop to the  _ ocean _ of magic hanging in the air, but a drop guided by  _ will _ . The immense but directionless magic in the atmosphere was rebuffed instantly by that small guiding nudge by Linkette, flowing around Talon instead of through her, like a river parting around a rock. The growth of Talon's balls stopped instantly. 

A warm smile spread over Linkette's face, satisfied at her discovery. "There we go, that'll stop you from swelling up any bigger. Now, I just have to get you back to normal." Then her smile turned deeply lewd, as her eyes raked across Talon's Amazonian body. "And to do that, I think I'll be sucking down all the cum you can give me!" She spun in place, pussy turning around the cock that stuffed her, and slapped her hands down on Talon's fat, swollen balls. "And I'll be using these fat tanks while they're still big enough to play with!" 

Squeezing one huge nut in each hand she lifted them up and wrapped them around the shaft of her cock, resting its throbbing length in the valley of Talon's scrotum. She pressed them tight against her dick and began to thrust, grinding herself against Talon's dick while Talon's heavy balls massaged her own. 

Linkette moaned in pleasure, tossing her head back and letting her long braided hair brush against Talon's chiseled abs. Not only did she have the always-welcome warmth of a large cock filling her up and stretching her pussy, but she also had the soft but weighty press of her own cumflated belly and the stiff but yielding pressure of Talon's sack pleasuring different lengths of her own dick. She pressed the overstuffed orbs harder against her rod, eyes closed and biting her lip as she basked in the myriad pleasures acting on her body. Fucking Talon's balls was so  _ different  _ than her tits! Her and Malon's breasts were just as heavy--more, actually, in the case of Malon's new growth--as the dense nuts between the rancher's legs, but they were so much bigger and softer, and the flesh flowed beneath the fingers and jiggled wildly during a rough and wild fucking! In contrast Talon's magically inflated balls were tight and stiff, twin balloons pumped full of jizz just waiting for the chance to escape. The greater rigidity meant Talon's nuts could actually apply greater pressure on Linkette's cock than her breasts, even if they fell short of the all-encompassing vastness of sheer mammary volume. There was little room to spare in the crowded sack that held them, but they shifted about under Linkette’s playful hands.

Talon grunted and moaned beneath her, her cock pulsed, and a new flood of hot semen came rocketing into Linkette’s cunt. "Oh!" Linkette exclaimed, feeling Talon's balls quiver and clench up in her hands as the cum began to flow, before laughing. "Believe it or not, I almost forgot you were back there for a minute!" 

Linkette purred as more cum pumped into her belly. It steadily grew, pulse by wobbling pulse, from a mature pregnancy to an excessive one. The weight of cum and skin grew heavier on the top of Linkette’s shaft while she continued stroking herself with Talon's testes. It was nice to just relax and pleasure her cock again; Linkette had spent so long hunting for release and relief, chasing an impossible orgasm, that in the process she forgot that touching her dick simply  _ felt good  _ all on its own. 

Talon's orgasm ended and Linkette continued her pseudo-masturbation, leaning back to slurp one penis-sized nipple into her mouth and suck until delicious cream poured over her tongue. It was followed shortly by another swelling in her womb as Talon came again, firmly pushing her belly into "twins ready to pop" territory. Linkette’s expanding stomach started to interfere with her ball-fuck, as the inflating belly started swelling outwards as well as forwards, pressing into her arms as she held the huge testicles against her cock. 

Linkette sighed when her womb finally grew too gravid to accommodate her current position. Her arms grew too tired from fighting the swelling pressure of her belly trying to grow into their space. On the upside, when Linkette finally let Talon's balls fall away from her shaft they were noticeably smaller than they had been, shrunk by several inches in diameter. 

Linkette patted her tummy, watching waves of motion roll through the taut but fluid surface, and hummed to herself. Remembering the last time she had been in this very market square, with lines of women coming to fuck her and pump her up full of seed, she decided to change tact. She stood up slowly, feet spread wide apart by Talon's Amazonian hips, legs flexing under the heavy burden of her bloated womb. Simultaneously flexing were her kegel muscles, clamping down on Talon's trunk-like cock with powerful pressure so that only the immense weight of Talon’s new muscles kept her from being lifted entirely off the ground by her dick in a weird reversal of earlier. 

The blonde demigoddess' pussy was spread wide by the girthy penetrating meat, her tight grip making the extraction an agonizingly, delightfully slow process. Her slippery insides milked Talon for every ample inch, stoking the furnaces of their pleasure, rivulets of mingled pussy juice and precum flowing down the muscular cock and washing over her crotch all while Linkette's dangling balls teased their way up the surface of Talon's urethra tube. 

Linkette’s legs had nearly straightened all the way up before her pussy released Talon's cock with a wet sucking  _ pop!  _ The whole weight of Linkette's cum-balloon womb was held up by her own ridgid cock, her belly covering over half its two foot length. Jolts ran rhythmically through the fluid surface with every heartbeat that pulsed in the cock underneath. 

Talon came again just as her cock slipped free of Linkette’s pussy. White slime shot upwards, splashing against Linkette’s cunt and balls and exploding outwards in every direction. It splattered over the ground in a wide ring around them and thickly painted Linkette’s pussy, sack, ass and inner thighs in a liberal coating of spunk.

Linkette laughed as she stepped away, shielding her face from the spray. “Hey now! You’re making a mess!” She reached down and fondled her own balls, rubbing Talon’s seed into her skin, and tentatively touched the equally coated lips of her cunt. None of the cum trapped in her womb was flowing out, but there was plenty stuck all over the surface anyway. Linkette peered down at Talon, panting for breath on her back while cum continued to fly all around her, and grinned.

Linkette stepped towards Talon again, feet surrounding Talon’s head. Pussy juice and cum droplets fell down across Talon’s face. Moments later, her entire head was engulfed in the wide pillowy flesh of Linkette’s ass. Linkette kneeled over Talon’s face, pussy kissing lips, nose poking asshole, balls pooling across throat. The lust-addled rancher smelled nothing but the odor of her own cum, and the taste of Linkette’s honey sent her tongue delving as deep as it could reach into the blonde’s pussy.

Linkette’s cock, and her swollen belly as well, slid into the deep ravine between Talon’s breasts. She moaned in delight, eyes closed as Talon’s tongue explored her depths, basking for several minutes in the onslaught of pleasure. A particularly loud gasp matched a heavier gush of nectar as Talon’s tongue found the perfect spot; Linkette reached behind her ass to pat Talon’s head, saying “Right there, right there! Oooh yes, keep going…”

Whether by command or pavlovian reward, Talon’s tongue swept back and forth along that same sensitive spot, drinking down the heavy flows of lube pouring into and around her mouth, mixed with the sticky coating of her own semen that came with it. 

Linkette reached down and grabbed Talon’s thick wrists, guiding them towards the sides of her own mountainous breasts. Under the blonde’s direction she pressed in, and then began to slide up and down. Her gigantic tits were too heavy for rapid strokes but her soft flesh leisurely massaged Linkette’s dick with huge, lumbering, weighty sweeps, while Linkette continued to rub the crown of Talon’s raven-haired head.

Pleasure built up with steady intensity inside Linkette until eventually crashing down on her in a powerful climax. Her pussy clenched around Talon’s tongue, milking it like a cock while her legs quivered on either side of the rancher’s head. Linkette’s pleasure magnified Talon’s pleasure, pushing her closer to yet another orgasm of her own. She was pushed over the edge when Linkette reached out and grasped both dick-sized nipples in tight fists.

Linkette jacked off Talon’s nipples in parallel handjobs, stroking the thick pink tubes until they erupted with geysers of milk. Linkette leaned her whole torso into one of Talon’s humongous breasts, her body sinking into the soft mass, sliding the nipple into her mouth with wet slurping noises as she began to suck and tongue-fuck it. A river of milk fell down her throat and into her belly, her whole body rocking back and forth as Talon’s powerful arms continued shifting her breasts up and down in the only titfuck Linkette had ever felt able to envelop the entire length of her cock at once, all while Talon’s powerful tongue dutifully massaged Linkette’s pussy. Talon’s cock swelled up as her balls clenched and erupted with a thick geyser of ropey cum that flew at least a dozen feet straight up into the air before arching back to the earth in a shower of white, strings as thick as rope and drops the size of walnuts splattering all over bodies and street alike. Heavy streams poured all over Linkette’s back as Talon’s cock continued to pulse, soaking into her braided blonde hair.

Linkette put all of the cock-sucking experience she had gained pleasuring Malon into the blowjob on Talon’s nipple, which eventually inspired a new idea. She lifted her now sparkling-clean--if saliva coated--pussy away from Talon’s mouth. She stood up, her heavy balls swinging into Talon’s chin. and stepped forward to straddle one of Talon’s bloated tits, holding her balls in one hand while the other firmly grasped a dick-nipple. Linkette lowered herself down, sliding Talon’s mammary length into her pussy.

Talon moaned in mindless pleasure as Linkette’s hot, enveloping embrace squeezed down on her oversized nipple. Linkette mirrored her, one hand rubbing her clit while the other massaged her cock’s head, her wide-spread legs squeezing into the lusciously soft skin of the breast she straddled. Talon’s tit was large enough that Linkette had to stretch with the tips of her toes to reach the ground and steady herself. She began to bounce softly on Talon’s nipple, but unlike riding a cock the turgid pink length stayed anchored in her pussy without extraction as the entire springy mass of fat and milk it crested bounced and flexed beneath Linkette’s ass.

Linkette’s cunt squeezed the nipple, drawing forth a thick spray of milk. She gasped at the sensation, as warm as cum but so much more  _ fluid _ as it shot up and slowly spread throughout the bubble of cum filling her womb. 

A spray of cum blasted Linkette in the face. She sputtered and shielded her head, wiping her eyes clear, and saw Talon’s cock leaning in her direction. It was smaller now-- _ Talon _ was smaller now, in every respect from tits to testicles, but still so much larger than every non-Triforce cock. Linkette licked her lips and swiveled around Talon’s nipple, aiming her body at the veiny monster.

She let Talon’s current orgasm run its course, preparing herself while she waited. She cupped her hands beneath her own pussy, pressed against Talon’s nipple, collecting the frothy blend of milk, cum, and most importantly pussy nectar that flowed from her spread pink lips. Her balls partially rested in the growing pool in her palms, soaking in the mixture.

The cupped fluid had a complicated bouquet of sweet musk when Linkette lifted her hands to her lips and drank, coating her whole mouth and throat with two hearty swallows. Thus prepared, she leaned forward from her perch on Talon’s tit and sealed her lips against the head of Talon’s cock.

She sucked, licked, and slurped before pressing deeper. Her jaw stretched beyond reason as she swallowed the monstrous cock, her tongue stroking the top of her shaft as she leaned deeper and deeper into the blowjob. She retreated and advanced with every inch, always progressing further, until her spread lips kissed Talon’s crotch and her nose touched the musky wrinkles of her balls.

Talon screamed as yet another orgasm swept her. Linkette’s eyes widened in surprise at the tremendous volume of semen pulsed up Talon’s cock, vibrating in her urethra against Linkette’s uvula and throat before depositing in a heavy deluge directly into Linkette’s stomach. 

Linkette’s eyes fluttered into the back of her head as the heat and pressure spread through her stomach, a second distinct balloon swelling up in her belly atop the volume of her womb. Linkette hugged her arms around Talon’s once-pumpkin, now-cantaloupe sized balls, reaching around and thrusting one arm deep into Talon’s pussy. Half her forearm sank in before her knuckles brushed against Talon’s cervix.

Talon seized, pussy walls clamping down on Linkette’s arm with crushing force, and her jets of cum and milk doubled in volume instantly. Linkette purred in delight, then froze. Her belly was inflating  _ fast _ , already growing large enough against Talon’s abs that it was starting to lift Linkette up. Linkette realized with a pang of dread that she’d lost herself in the moment.

_ I need to stop taking all this in me! I’ll pull myself off her dick, and get off her nipple, and just drain the rest of her balls onto the street. Otherwise, I--uh… _

Talon’s hands were clutching Linkette’s head.

_ Otherwise I’m fucked. _

Talon’s muscular grip enclosed the top of Linkette’s head and forced her back down against her crotch. Linkette tried to pull up, fight back, but for all the power that she’d drained from Talon so far she was still bursting with supernatural might. Talon held Linkette’s face in place while her hips pulled back and slammed forward with savage might, pounding with speed and strength and never, ever, ceasing to cum. Milk and semen flowed endlessly up pussy and throat, Linkette’s eyes watering involuntarily as her throat was relentlessly used for Talon’s pleasure. Her belly swelled larger while Talon slowly deflated, golden energy pouring into Linkette in the form of cream and jizz over the course of an hour-long face fuck.

When Talon’s nipple finally shrank small enough to fall out of Linkette’s cunt and her arms lost the strength to hold Linkette in place, her belly had become a gravid bed that utterly buried Talon beneath it. Linkette yanked her head up, dragging Talon’s diminished cock out of her throat, and immediately regurgitated several gallons of cum across Talon’s legs. Even as bursting full as she was, Farore’s whorish body jealously hoarded semen--Linkette’s esophagus closed and refused to expel any more than that.

Beneath her, Talon’s now normal-sized dick half wilted even while it trickled out more cum, the occasional pulse sending a streamer up to splash against Linkette’s elevated face. Several feet below Linkette’s ass, Talon’s face snored in gentle slumber. Linkette’s limbs dangled uselessly far above the ground, draped across the double bulges of her gravid belly. Her chin lay buried in her cleavage, tits propped up against the bed of her stomach.

She wiggled, strained and stretched, but couldn’t so much as roll onto her side. Epona and the milk wagon stood out in the plaza, just in sight and so far out of reach.

“... I am a  _ fucking _ idiot.”


End file.
